


Fate Mates

by JeweledTygerLily



Series: Fate Mates [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fate Mate, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 95,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeweledTygerLily/pseuds/JeweledTygerLily
Summary: The story of two teenagers dealing with the ins and outs of being fated for each other. Thing is, they aren't the only ones who have to deal with it. Some OOC, Omegaverse, Yaoi, KageHina, KuroKenma, (Mentions of pairs from other fandoms include Rei/Nagisa and Mako/Haru)





	1. Parents

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oh God](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/256883) by Olympic Platinum. 



> Author's Note: First I want to say I don't own Haikyu or its characters. This story is based off a dream I had after reading Oh God by Olympic Platinum. I am not much of a writer. This is my first lengthy fanfic. I posted it on FF.net and had some people suggest I post the story here as well. So I am slowly moving the story over. I hope you all enjoy my dream as much as I did.

Kageyama took a deep breath sighing contently as his mates scent filled nose. He snuggled closer to the still sleeping mop of orange hair in front of him. As he cuddled closer he felt a blush creep up on his face as he realized he was still inside Hinata. Last night had been full of unexpected surprises, Hinata going into heat definitely being one of those surprises. During the bonding process neither of them had expected to hear the other’s thoughts but what had been even weirder was they had been able to look even deeper. Hinata had jumped right in delving through all of Kageyama’s memories. Not surprisingly they had both started in the same place, volleyball. They had both wanted to know how volleyball had started and evolved into the most important thing for the other. Kageyama had been a little more hesitant in combing through Hinata’s memories not wanting to stumble across something Hinata wanted to keep private but as he watched all the memories involving himself he knew at that moment he wanted to know everything about Hinata.

They had fallen asleep like that moving through each other’s minds, not even bothering to clean up the mess mating had caused. Kageyama sighed again and lifted his head up to look over Hinata at the clock on the night stand. He didn’t really want to move from this perfect spot curled around his new mate but they had morning practice. It was 5 in the morning, Kageyama groaned softly and plopped his head back down on the pillow. How were they going to face the team with this new development? Kageyama frowned, Tsukishima would be the main problem with his prickly comments. Daichi wouldn’t be too happy either. A shudder made its way down Kageyama’s spine at the thought of how their captain would react. It wasn’t just the team he was worried about. How would being mates affect the way their own relationship went? Would they always be able to hear each other’s thoughts, and how would that affect their volleyball?

“Ya know, you think way too loud in the morning.” Hinata said stifling a yawn.

“Sorry” Kageyama apologized as he squeezed Hinata tight.

Hinata rubbed the left side of his neck where Kageyama had bitten him last night and frowned, it was a bit sore. He stiffened as he realized the position they were still in. “Umm… Kageyama, would you mind…” He couldn’t finish the sentence as a blush flooded his face.

“Yeah.” Kageyama said as he pulled out and away from Hinata. It felt weird for both of them. Hinata turned to face Kageyama and snuggled into his chest. It was partly to cover their embarrassment and partly because Hinata wanted a few more minutes of contact before they were forced to go about their day as if nothing had majorly changed last night. Hinata breathed in his mates scent as Kageyama awkwardly wrapped his arms around Hinata.

“You smell good.” Hinata said as he buried his nose in the crook of Kageyama’s neck. The urge to bite the neck in front of him passed through him and he struggled to ignore it.

“Go ahead” Kageyama whispered having felt the urge pass through his mate. “You need to in order to make the bond mutual.” Hinata bit his lip and glance up at Kageyama. Feeling no hesitation in Kageyama’s feelings or thoughts Hinata leaned in and bit hard enough to draw blood like Kageyama had done the night before. Kageyama hissed for a moment in pain and both of them froze as they felt their bond snap and finally settle.

Hinata leaned back licking his lips. Unsure if what he had felt was right, Hinata thought at Kageyama ' _Hey can you still here me?'_

“Yeah,” Kageyama said out loud, “but it feels different than before.” Kageyama sighed. Well, this would just take time to figure out and there was no point in missing morning practice for this. “We really need to get up.” Kageyama said sitting up, voicing his thoughts out loud. Hinata agreed that this was nothing to miss morning practice over and bounced up out of bed, his normal energy radiating through the room. Kageyama couldn’t help but chuckle at Hinata as he awkwardly walked around the room.

“Shut up idiot.” Hinata shot at him with a frown as he looked around the room. “It feels like your still inside me.” He said in explanation of his strange limp as a blush colored his face again. “And where the heck are my clothes?” Hinata asked as he bent to look under the bed, a small groan escaping his lips at the position.

Kageyama frowned as he looked around the room. His clothes weren’t anywhere to be found either. His frown deepened knowing exactly what that meant. His mom had come in last night and probably took the clothes to wash them. Forget dealing with the team, how was he going to face his parents about what had happened last night. Not only had he mated at the age of 15, something almost unheard of, it had been Hinata’s first heat. His parents weren’t going to be happy, especially his mother who had always had high hopes of him mating to a pretty girl she could dress up and dote on. She had always wanted a daughter.

“I think my mom took them, mine are gone too.” He said to Hinata.

“There’s no way they’ll be dry if she washed them just last night” Hinata said as he looked at Kageyama, “What am I supposed to wear?” He asked. Kageyama scoffed, of course Hinata would only think about that not realizing or perhaps ignoring that his parents would have seen them in the position they woke up in, butt naked and still… connected.

“You can just borrow one of my uniforms” Kageyama said as he gathered stuff for a shower. Hinata shrugged and followed Kageyama to the shower. They quickly showered, both ignoring the fact that the other was right next to them. In no time they were both cleaned and dressed, Kageyama smirking at Hinata wearing a uniform 3 times too big for him. It surprised Kageyama how much he enjoyed seeing Hinata in his clothes, having Hinata wrapped up in his own scent, almost to the point where it drowned out Hinata’s own scent. As they emerged from the bedroom to head towards the kitchen for breakfast they stopped dead in their tracks. There waiting at the table were Kageyama’s parents. Both still in their pajamas and both wearing frowns.

 _'This isn’t going to go well.'_ Kageyama thought at Hinata as they glanced at each other. His parents knew they had mated, would have smelt it the moment they stepped in the door last night.

“Good morning” Kageyama’s mom said as the two turned their eyes back towards their direction. “Seems you two had quite the night.” She continued as she watch the boys blush as red as a tomato. When they didn’t make a move or sound she looked over to her husband.

“Sit down boys” he motioned at empty seats around the kitchen table. “We need to have a talk.” Kageyama and Hinata both took a seat staring down at the table as they did so.

“Well, first off, what’s your name honey” Mrs. Kageyama said towards Hinata in a smooth voice. Hinata glanced at Kageyama and then turned his eyes towards the two adults before them.

“Hinata Shouyo, mam.” He said in a small voice.

“Well Shouyo, you need to call your parents. I think they need to be here for this. Kageyama sighed, well they were definitely going to be missing morning practice. “After that you two should change, you’re not going to be going to school today.” She continued as Mr. Kageyama handed Hinata the phone. Hinata took it nervously and stood up moving into the family room to get a little privacy while he filled his parents in on at least some of the situation. There was no way he was going to tell them everything over the phone. Just enough to get them both over here.

“So…” Kageyama’s dad started after Hinata had left the room. “Care to fill us in on what happened Tobio?” He asked in a no nonsense tone. Kageyama kept it short and gave them an overview of everything that had happened leading up to him and Hinata mating. He wasn’t about to give them any details about what had happened during or after, that was private. His parents listened rather patiently as he explained about Hinata going into heat. He had finished explaining just about the time Hinata came back into the room, the phone still to his ear.

“Mom wants to talk with one of you.” Hinata said in a meek voice.

“Alright, I’ll talk with her, why don’t you boys go get changed.” She said taking the phone and speaking with Hinata’s mother. They boys moved back into Kageyama’s room slowly and changed out of their school uniforms. They were mostly silent, their thoughts centering around how much trouble they were going to be in for last night. They went as slow as they could wanting to put off this talk with both sets of their parents as long as possible. It was almost 7 when Hinata’s parents got there, a sleeping Natsu curled up in Mrs. Hinata’s arms and a frown on their faces.

The talk didn’t go smoothly. There were a lot of raised voices between the two sets of parents. Both asking how they could let their son do such things. When it came out that Shouyo had been natureless before last night things shifted and the only thing they seems to agree on was that Tobio seemed to hold the blame for everything. The boys had remained mostly silent, not agreeing that there was anything bad about the night before but knowing better than to argue with parents already unhappy with them. That was until Mr. Hinata suggested that they head to the state department building and the bond be broken.

“No!” both boys had shouted immediately at that rejecting it vehemently. Kageyama grabbed ahold of Hinata’s hand and squeezed. There was no way he would let them separate them. They were mates.

“You’re too young.” Mr. Hinata said looking at the boys with each of the parents agreeing. “Shouyo, you’ve only had one heat, how could you possibly know that he is the one you want to live with for the rest of your life? You barely know each other.” He continued.

“I know everything about him” Hinata shouted angrily standing up. Kageyama stood with him not letting an inch of space between them after the horrid thought of their parents forcibly dissolving their bond.

“And by the end of high school everything you think you know will have changed” Mrs. Hinata said. She sighed, “Shouyo, honey your just confused by the bond, it makes you feel attached even if you hadn’t originally wanted to mate. Tobio took advantage of your first heat…”

“No I/he didn’t” Both Hinata and Kageyama shouted in unison, Kageyama pulling Hinata close as tears spilled over and down his face. They knew, had seen it in each other’s memories and thoughts how much they loved each other, how much they wanted each other and needed each other. “I won’t let you take him away from me.” They again said in unison as their thoughts screamed loud at each other.

“We’re supposed to be mates” Hinata cried clinging to Kageyama like he was a lifeline and Kageyama hugging him back. “Tobio…” he cried into Kageyama’s shoulder. Kageyama wanted to sooth Hinata, his omega should never cry no matter the reason.

“We’re supposed to be mates” Kageyama stated matter of factly repeating Hinata’s words looking at Mr. Hinata and then towards his own parents in a plea for some sort of understanding.

“You’re too young” Mr. Kageyama repeated Mr. Hinata’s earlier words, no give in his voice. “Even by law you have to be 20 before you can mate without parental consent.” Mr. Kageyama stated. “We’re breaking the bond today.” He continued.

Hinata stiffened in Kageyama’s arms trying his best to cling to Kageyama. He wouldn’t let go easily and it would take force to pull them apart. “NO!” He shouted again. Kageyama sighed as he hung on to Hinata knowing that this wasn’t going to go well.

“I know you don’t understand now honey but you will in time” Mrs. Hinata soothed gently walking towards the two. She looked at Kageyama softly a tentative hope that he would understand what it was they were trying to do. “We are breaking the bond” she said again looking at Kageyama. “Making us use force is only going to make it hurt worse.”

Kageyama squeezed Hinata not seeing any way to avoid what their parents had decided. He looked down at Hinata and felt his heart clench in his chest at the idea of losing the bond they had only gained just last night. Hinata looked up at him as they let their thoughts swirl together trying to find some way around it all. Hinata gasped at the next thought that went through Kageyama’s head even as Kageyama’s heart clenched at the thought.

“You’re going to let them?” Hinata asked out loud in a horrified tone, their parents oblivious to them sharing any thoughts at all. _'How could you even think such a thing?_ ' Hinata asked through his thoughts knowing how much the idea had hurt Kageyama.

 _'Well,'_  Kageyama thought towards Hinata, ' _what if we let them break it only with a promise that when we’re twenty they won’t interfere. It’s not permanent, only four and a half years until we are both twenty, and they didn’t say anything about forcing us completely apart.'_ Kageyama continued on, “You know I don’t want to let them do this, you can feel how much I don’t want to let this happen. You are my omega and I am your alpha, but bond or no bond nothing is ever going to change that.”

Hinata sniffled as he thought on what had gone through Kageyama’s thoughts. He didn’t like it, he felt his heart would never recover if he allowed this to happen but at the same time knew their parents would resort to force if necessary and the law was on their side. ' _You promise the minute you turn twenty that you’ll mate with me again. I don’t think I could bare letting them destroy this bond without knowing that we’ll have it again soon.'_  Hinata replied staring at Kageyama as he tried to calm the raging hurt in his own chest.

Kageyama nodded and they hugged wanting all of this to just be a dream. The parents watched not knowing what or how they had come to an agreement. After all, even though the boys didn’t know it, their bond was special. Kageyama turned his attention to their parents to make what they wanted known.

“Neither of us want you to force us to break the bond. Is there no way you will let us keep it?” He asked in all seriousness knowing the answer already.

“It’s for the best for both of you.” Mrs. Kageyama said to her son. Kageyama frowned but nodded.

“We’ll go along with this,” Kageyama began, looking at Mr. and Mrs. Hinata, “but only if you promise that you won’t completely separate us, and that when we turn twenty you’ll let us mate without interfering.” Through the bond he felt Hinata’s heart break just as his did.

Mr. Hinata was visibly upset and was about to speak in the contrary when Mrs. Hinata and Mr. Kageyama spoke up saying that it was an acceptable promise to make. As Mrs. Kageyama moved to pull Hinata out of Kageyama’s arms they both stiffened and clung to each other.

“No.” Kageyama said holding tightly. “We’ll go but only together.”

Mrs. Kageyama nodded and backed away. “The state department opened about half an hour ago. Let’s head down to the car.” She said and moved towards Mr. and Mrs. Kageyama’s bedroom to wake Hinata’s little sister Natsu and head out.

The ride there was uneventful and quiet. Kageyama and Hinata had chosen to ride with Kageyama’s parents, to avoid a bouncing Natsu who would undoubtedly have questions about what was going on. They shared their thoughts about how they had wanted things to be different and how even after the bond was cut they would still look at each other the same way, still love each other the same way they had come to. It wasn’t just the bond. They had cared for each other before mating but what had really sealed their feelings were the hours they had spent going through each other’s thoughts and memories. How similar they were in their feelings about volleyball, and that even though they were mates, volleyball would always come first.

When they arrived at the state building nothing had changed, the boys still clung together hoping beyond hope that something would change, that they would be able to go on as mates. The staff was courteous and quickly understood that the boys were unwilling to be separated into different rooms for the process. Even when the staff explained that the procedure would hurt and it would be best if they didn’t see each other during, they refused to let go. The staff tried to convince the parents that it would be best but Mr. and Mrs. Kageyama kept their deal and said the boys weren’t to be separated. The woman nodded and took the boys back into the room to wait for the doctor to come in. The woman said it would be about 30 minutes for the doctor on call to come in commenting that it was actually really rare to form or break bonds at such a young age. She left the two alone to go call for the doctor.

Kageyama and Hinata sat next to each other. Not sure what to do or say in this situation Kageyama looked into Hinata’s eyes. “Sorry,” he said.

Hinata sighed, “It’s not your fault, if anything its mine.” Hinata held Kageyama’s hand.

“How is any of this your fault?” Kageyama asked

“I begged you to stay, to make it stop...” Hinata said looking down in shame.

“Only because it was me,” Kageyama answered moving his hand to Hinata’s chin and tilting it up. “You wanted me, I could have resisted, I just didn’t want to.” Kageyama continued, “I know you saw how I felt about you even before we mated. You went through every memory just like I did.” Kageyama stared into Hinata’s eyes trying to convey that there was nothing wrong with what they had done. “Don’t you dare regret mating with me” Kageyama leaned forward and captured Hinata’s lips. Hinata moaned softly into the kiss parting his lips as their tongues met. The kiss was soft, seeking comfort, nothing like the hot passionate kisses from the night before. They pulled apart slowly resting their foreheads against each other.

Tears slipped down Hinata’s face. “I really do love you.” He said, knowing that he should at least say it out loud before…

“I know” Kageyama replied pulling Hinata in for another open mouthed kiss. Hinata melted into Kageyama’s embrace wanting to feel as much as he could.

They only parted when the door opened and the woman walked back in clearing her throat. She gave them a sympathetic look understanding. “The doctor will be in in a few minutes.” She said before pulling back out again to give them a few more minutes alone.

Kageyama smirked at Hinata then, “You know we can still make out after this is over.” Trying his best to lighten the mood. Hinata couldn’t smile in return and instead held on to Kageyama even tighter. He nuzzled Kageyama’s neck enjoying the closeness.

The doctor walked in, glasses perched atop his nose and white coat in pristine condition. The two boys looked over with heavy hearts. The doctor slid the rolling chair up next to the boys and sat down chart in hand.

“Hey boys” he said gently laying the clipboard down on the counter next to him. “I’m Dr. Machigawa.” He held out his hand to shake but neither Kageyama or Hinata moved to take his hand. He sighed knowing that this wasn’t going to go well for either of the boys. The physical pain of separation would be hard on the omega, the mental and emotional strain of their omega in pain would almost be enough to break a fully grown alpha. These boys were only 15 years old. He dropped his hand knowing he would have to explain everything they were going to go through.

“This isn’t going to be pleasant.” Machigawa stated watching the boys. “It would have been much better for you to wait until you’re older. The youngest people usually mate is their 60s or 70s. Our live are over 400 years long and it’s better to know you and your life mate share the same life path before you make the choice.”

Kageyama just frowned. “We know that.” Kageyama sighed. “It isn’t our choice to break the bond so can we just get this over with?” Hinata stayed silent just listening to the conversation.

Which of you is the omega?” Dr. Machigawa asked having a good guess already that it was shorter orange haired boy who had been very quiet.

Hinata straightened up, “I am.” He squeezed Kageyama’s hand for reassurance.

Machigawa looked at Hinata not pulling any punches, “This is going to hurt, a lot.” Hinata swallowed and looked over at Kageyama. “There’s nothing I can do to make this any easier.”

Hinata let out a shaky breath, “It’s not like I have a choice in the matter,” he said frowning at Dr. Machigawa. Hinata brought his free hand to rub against his neck where Kageyama had bitten him the night before, it was sore and prickling. He looked up at Kageyama and leaned against him.

The doctor continued shifting his gaze to Kageyama, “This isn’t going to be pleasant for you either” Kageyama nodded. “It’s generally easier for the Alpha if they aren’t in the room while your bond is dissolved. Though it’s much less physically painful for you, you are going to feel the pain of your bond as it dissolves, you are also going to feel your omega’s pain and distress about 10 times worse than he does.”

It was Kageyama this time that felt his shoulder prickle where Hinata had bitten him. Perhaps they were just feeling anxious about the whole thing. He moved his hand to cover the mark on his neck.

The doctor noted the movement but continued, thinking it was just a gesture of wanting to protect the bond they had created. “This will take a few hours,” he said motioning to the counter where two cups had been placed. “You’ll drink this after we hook you both up to the monitors so we can keep track of how you’re doing.”

At that moment both Kageyama and Hinata flinched in pain, both bite marks erupted in a feeling of flames, as if the marks were on fire. Both of them clutched their shoulder as the excruciating pain ripped through them both, amplified by ten by their bond. It was almost as if what the doctor was describing was already happening.

Dr. Machigawa stopped his explanation. “What’s wrong?” He asked moving forward to inspect the boys.

“It hurts,” they both said in unison groaning out in pain. Machigawa, knowing the young alpha would react poorly to his omega being touched, moved forward brushing Kageyama’s hand out of the way. Kageyama didn’t resist hoping that whatever was wrong would end quickly so they could get this whole horrid ordeal over with. Kageyama wasn’t expecting Dr. Machigawa to gasp in surprise. The doctor quickly moved towards Hinata and moved aside the omega’s hand as well despite the glare he received from Kageyama.

“What is it?” They both asked again in unison as the doctor frowned and looked between the two.

Machigawa struggled to come to terms with what he was seeing. It wasn’t possible. It just couldn’t be possible. These boys were only 15 years old. His gaze shifted back and forth between the two. They weren’t just kids who had given into their biological urges and mated before they were of age, they were fate mates. No wonder they hadn’t been able to resist each other on the eve of the omega’s first heat. Dr. Machigawa stood there dumbfounded for almost a minute. There hadn’t been a new pair of fate mates in Japan since his father’s time, almost 200 years.

Kageyama repeated his questions, “What is it?” He tried his best to bear the pain burning away on the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

“You’re fate mates,” he said shaking himself out of his shock.

“What does that mean?” Hinata asked looking at the doctor through his pain.

“In short, it means I can’t dissolve your bond.”

Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other as the doctor spoke. The happiness they felt at the news tempered by the intensifying pain they felt. Dr. Machigawa moved back away from the boys launching in to a new explanation.

“Fate mates are rare, you typically don’t learn about them until your second year in high school during health and PE.” Well that would explain why they had no clue what he was talking about, they were both still first years. “Fate mates are typically male and female couples however throughout history there have been quite a few male male couples and female female couples. You are typically conceived around the same time, born within days of each other with the alpha typically born first, and have special rules and such when it comes to mating and bonding. Some of the closest fate mates in history have even recorded the ability to share thoughts on special occasions” Kageyama listened as best he could through the pain as Hinata curled into him. They were definitely hearing each other’s thoughts. “The pain you feel in your shoulder is your fate mark. All fate mates have them, it serves as an identifier when you register with the state and symbolizes something of special meaning to the mates. There’s no explanation as to why you were fated to be together or how it works.”

Dr. Machigawa stood, moving towards the door. “I’m going to go inform your parents.” Looking back at the boys before he closed the door he tried to reassure them as best he could. “The pain should subside soon.” And with that he closed the door and walked out to the waiting area where the parents sat patiently.

Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other still somewhat in shock as the burning sensation lessened before fading away completely. The marks were still throbbing and sore but the worst of it was over. They both looked at the marks that had been literally burned into their skin and they both smiled faintly at the other, Hinata even chuckling.

“Volleyball” they both said in unison as they inspected the fate mark on the others neck. Nothing could suit them better. They knew then without a doubt that there was no mistake. They were definitely meant to be mates.


	2. Sex and a Psychiatrist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I don’t own Haikyu or its characters. 
> 
> I didn’t expect this story to turn out as long as it did. The dream didn’t seem that long, but it was good. Sorry for the slight OOC, I hope I can get them back towards the originals after this chapter. The dream was in different segments so I am trying to piece them all together. This chapter bounces around more than the previous one did. I also wrote this over time and not as a one shot like the last chapter. As I said before, I’m not a writer so this is my first attempt at writing yaoi, please forgive me if it sucks.

The next few hours were just plain annoying. Filling out paperwork to register as fate mates kept both the boys and parents busy. Kageyama didn’t even see why they wanted to know what his favorite color or food was but, the sooner it was over the better. They ended up eating lunch at the state building. Hinata was unusually quiet through the whole thing, mostly holding his hand over his fate mark as if he still couldn’t believe it. Kageyama could feel a sort of contentment coming from Hinata, probably happy at the thought he wasn’t crazy for wanting Kageyama as a mate. Truth be told they had absolutely hated each other in the beginning. His original opinion of Hinata had been he was a waste of perfectly good space, just a ball of energy that didn’t know the first thing about volleyball.

Kageyama smirked, boy had everything done a 180, especially after last night. However, Kageyama’s patience was starting to wear thin. Not only had they missed practice this morning, they would be missing this afternoon as well and about three fourths of the way through the paperwork they were informed that tomorrow they would be required to meet with a specialist and miss yet another day of practice. They had both voiced their displeasure at that, but were happy that neither set of parents would be present for the whole thing tomorrow. They would meet the specialist at the Kageyama household around lunch time. Apparently Dr. Machigawa had phoned the specialist immediately after he had spoken with their parents. The specialist, a Dr. Ryugazaki, would be driving in from Tokyo. He was Japan’s foremost expert on fate mates and quite renowned in other countries as well apparently.

It mattered little to Hinata or Kageyama as long as it didn’t take long. When everything was said and done the whole group went out for an early dinner. It had been slightly awkward at first. Neither set of parents quite knew what to say in the beginning. After initial greetings the food arrived and things seemed to relax. Food always does wonders for the mood, especially okonomiyaki. Kageyama and Hinata dug right in as they chatted and argued about volleyball as per usual. Kageyama still called Hinata a dumbass though he’d heard a rather sharp word from Hinata’s mother about calling her son such names and about watching the insults around Natsu. Natsu was content just sitting next to her brother, scooping bits of his food when she thought he wasn’t paying attention.

Their parents had expected a big fuss when it came time to leave, but were in for a surprise when Kageyama and Hinata had parted ways quite amicably without even a hint of a fuss.

* * *

 

Kageyama yawned as he lay on his bed tossing his volleyball up in the air. His parents had already left for work and he was dressed for the day, just waiting on Hinata to show up. They were supposed to meet that specialist around noon but he had texted Hinata as soon as he woke up and told him to head over early so they could get in some volleyball practice before they were forced inside for however long this meeting was supposed to take place. Hinata had responded almost immediately saying he was already out the door and on his way.

Kageyama sighed. Outside of volleyball neither he nor Hinata were sure on how they were supposed to act around each other. I mean, yes they were mated now and all, but it seemed that neither of them really wanted anything to change. They had both been happy with the way things had been before they had mated. Mating just seemed to tie them even closer to each other than they were before. They both thought of each other the same way as they did before. Aside from the heat of that first night, there hadn’t even been a change in Kageyama’s sexual attraction towards Hinata. He still wanted to lay his hands all over the small orange haired boy, the only difference was, now he could probably do it anytime he wanted. But he wasn’t sure how Hinata would react to that. Hell he wasn’t even sure he knew how to react to that. Wanting to initiate that kind of intimacy without heat or rut as the driving cause was something they would definitely need to work out. Come to think of it Dr. Machigawa had said something about fate mates having special rules when it came to such things like heat and rut, but hadn’t gone in to detail about it. Perhaps the specialist would be able to tell them more about it. Whatever the case, they would deal with it, as long as they could continue to play volleyball. But Kageyama definitely hadn’t expected to deal with it so soon.

The doorbell rang and Kageyama righted himself before he headed off to the door to let Hinata in. Almost as soon as he opened the door and laid eyes on Hinata he felt that same absolute awe he had two days ago, how absolutely beautiful (and fuckable) his mate was just standing in front of him.

Hinata had stiffened for a moment when the door opened almost expecting it to be Kageyama’s mom or dad but relaxed when Kageyama’s familiar face came into view. But as soon as their eyes had met he felt his body heat up, fast. The heat pooled in his gut and unable to stop himself Hinata moved forward. Their lips met in mutual need and desire hungry for one another in a way they hadn’t quite felt last time. When they pulled back breathing heavily, Kageyama grabbed Hinata by the wrist and pulled him inside letting the door swing close by itself. As soon as Hinata slid his shoes off Kageyama had him pressed against the wall, their tongues sliding together.

Kageyama’s hand trailed up underneath Hinata’s shirt. Hinata squirmed slightly at the touch, heat and slick pooling in his lower regions. It wasn’t long before the shirt came off entirely. Kageyama could smell the slick, his own body hardening in anticipation.

They ended up in Kageyama’s bedroom, a trail of clothes behind them, neither bothering to care, nor notice that the door hadn’t quite latched properly. By the time they hit the bed there was nothing left between them, only skin, as the kisses continued and heated up even further.

Kageyama sat down on the bed pulling Hinata up over him. When Hinata’s weight suddenly shifted forward losing his balance Kageyama fell back Hinata following. When Kageyama made the move to roll them over Hinata resisted. Unhappy, Kageyama tried again a little more forcefully but Hinata would not roll. Kageyama broke the kiss inhaling a large breath ready to berate Hinata but didn’t get the chance.

“I want to ride you,” Hinata breathed in Kageyama’s ear, finally giving voice to the thoughts swimming in his head and the reason for his continued resistance.

Kageyama hesitated. As the Alpha he wanted to be in control however deep inside he knew it was his duty to please and take care of his mate. Feeling Hinata’s desire and desperation through their bond, Kageyama nodded. Hinata wasn’t being stubborn or vying for control, he needed this. Omegas after all were just as possessive of their mates as alphas were only in a slightly different way. Somewhere inside Hinata needed confirmation that Kageyama was his and only his and that they were partners.

Hinata ground his hips down against Kageyama again in impatience. Kageyama moaned, all thoughts flying from his head. Hinata wanted to service him, to pleasure him and the offer was the most tempting thing he had ever come across aside from anything volleyball related. The smell of slick only adding to the lust he felt rise up in him.

“Let me stretch you first.” Hinata bit his lip and made a move to get off of Kageyama but firm hands on his hips stopped him.

“Wha…” Hinata looked up at Kageyama in confusion.

“Just move up a bit.” Kageyama said guiding Hinata forward until Hinata’s erection was right in his face. Now straddling his mates chest Hinata looked about to protest in embarrassment when Kageyama leaned forward and took Hinata completely in his mouth. All rational thought flew from Hinata’s head as pleasure invaded every corner of his being only to double when Kageyama slipped a slicked finger inside him.

One finger quickly became two and then three as Kageyama wiggled them about. When Kageyama brushed up against something hard inside, the moan he received was so erotic he felt himself twitch in expectation.

“Tobi… oo…” Hinata called out in pleasure and frustration. He couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please…” Hinata begged Kageyama, wanting… no needing things to go faster. Unable to wait any longer Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s wrist and removed the fingers that had been stretching him so gently. He pulled back away from the tight moist heat of Kageyama’s mouth and moved down for a passionate kiss. Wanting things to go faster as well Kageyama didn’t protest the action. When they pulled back for air Hinata sat up on his knees. Hinata’s hand snaked down grabbing hold of Kageyama’s stiff erection aligning it with his entrance and without further warning, impaled himself upon it.

“Ah…” They both moaned in ecstasy, lost in their own world. Hinata cringed a little at the stinging he felt. Perhaps it hadn’t been a good idea to just drop down like that. But even with the slight pain there was such immense pleasure at the feeling of being filled completely by Kageyama. Hinata took a breath and lifted his hips back up only do drop back down harshly, letting gravity to most of the work. He picked up the pace, moving up and down much faster. Neither of them was going to last long today.

* * *

 

Dr. Ryuugazaki sighed as he checked the address again one last time. He was definitely in the right spot however he wasn’t exactly sure what he should do in the current situation. He was about an hour early to the apartment to meet the new fated couple. It was normal to meet a couple in their apartment, usually it kept them much more relaxed and open when discussions hit awkward points. But this had to be a first for him in all the years he had studied fate mates. Ryuugazaki had knocked only for the door to open and the smell of heat to hit him dead on in the face. There was no doubt about what those two were doing at this very moment. He sighed again. If they were going at it at this time of day then there’s no telling what it was that had set them off. On top of that he was told he was dealing with minors, also another first in the world of fate mates. The youngest fate mates in the world had been 47 years old, remarkably young if you considered their life span of 400 plus years. Fate mates at 15 years old. Oh boy would the press eat this up once it was announced.

Dr. Ryuugazaki pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose in thought. So much had been learned from that young fate mate couple, perhaps they would come closer to unraveling the mystery that was fate mates. He took another breath then cleared his throat. But first they were going to have to find out what the trigger was for this pair and how they would work around it, what with school and club activities and all. If they boys were lucky it would simply be on a time cycle and could plan for it. If they weren’t lucky it could be anything. Almost all the fate mate couples in Japan had a different trigger that would set off heat and or rut respectively.

Deciding it would be best to just wait it out, Ryuugazaki closed the door and latched it properly. He opened his bag and took out a folder of the paperwork the boys and their parents had filled out just the day before. He concentrated on reading through them and committing what he could to memory, also studying a picture of their fate mark. Perhaps starting with some talk on volleyball would be a good way to kick things off and break the ice. It would only be about an hour before things settled down in the apartment. Then he would knock again, blatantly ignoring the smell of heat and sex in the air, already knowing to expect it.

* * *

 

Kageyama nuzzled Hinata’s orange hair in contentment as they lay waiting for his knot to go down. Though it hadn’t been quite as intense as their first night they were both completely satisfied. Their breathing had somewhat calmed down but their emotions hadn’t quite settled. Almost as soon as they had finished coming they both felt that strange connection again. Their minds had connected in much the same way as it had the night before, though now they knew a little bit more about how to use the connection. They had moved right into viewing each other’s most recent thoughts and memories of all that had happened over the last day and a half.

Kageyama wondered if this would happen every time they would mate, not that he hated it in any way. But neither of them were sure what it was that set off this latest session of mating. They had simply locked eyes and the next thing they knew they were headed towards the bedroom. Kageyama sighed as he looked at the clock. It wouldn’t be too much longer before that specialist got to the apartment and they really needed to clean up before that guy got there. Hinata glanced up at Kageyama and smiled at him. He was enjoying this. They both were. But he could see in the back of Hinata’s mind the worry he had wanted to keep hidden. Worry about how they would deal with the sudden changes in their relationship, how it would affect their volleyball. Kageyama shared much of the same worries. He didn’t exactly want their relationship to change too much. He had been happy with how they treated each other before. And what were they supposed to do if Hinata went into heat so suddenly again or he went into rut in a not so private setting.

“I guess it’s time huh?” Hinata asked laying his head back down, ignoring the thoughts circling around in Kageyama’s head. They would just have to take it one step at a time. He felt Kageyama sigh again underneath him and sadness at having to disconnect from each other so soon. That was what troubled Hinata so much. He had spent so much time working hard, training, studying, to be independent, yet here he was, reluctant to pull away from a connection that frightened him to his core. It wasn’t like he had anything to hide from Kageyama, but sharing his every thought was a little troubling. Though Hinata tended to voice most of his thoughts out loud, there were somethings he chose to keep to himself, he didn’t want Kageyama worrying over his own stupid fears and worries. It was plain that Kageyama had enough on his mind as it was.

“Yeah.” Kageyama finally answered. “We need to get things cleaned up.” Hinata nodded and moved to get up. When their bodies disconnected so did that strange connection. They both felt relief at that. Hinata went straight to the bathroom to wash up as Kageyama walked through the apartment and gathered up the clothes that had been strewn about on their way to the bedroom. He placed them in the dirty clothes hamper and grabbed a set of clean ones for each of them. His clothes would be large on Hinata but they would work for the time being. Kageyama smirked at the idea of seeing Hinata all dressed up in his clothes again, satisfaction swelling in his chest. For good measure he rubbed a bit of his sent into the clothes.

He opened up the window in his room to let in some fresh air and get rid of the smell. It wouldn’t completely dissipate but it would at least make it less potent. Kageyama headed to the bathroom and cleaned up as well. It didn’t take them more than 15 minutes to be clean and changed. They ended up opening the windows in the kitchen and living room also, hoping to air things out as much as possible. They had been just about to settle down on the couch when they heard a loud knock on the door.

Kageyama went to answer the door and let the man in. He looked middle aged with short black hair and red rimmed glasses. He greeted the young alpha pleasantly and followed as Kageyama lead to the living room. After the normal niceties and exchanged greetings there was a moment of awkward silence as the boys sat and waited for a storm of more questions like the ones they had answered the other day. Really they just wanted to get this over with as fast as possible and get outside to do some training. They hadn’t expected Dr. Ryuugazaki to ask about volleyball or that they would spend over an hour talking about it. They talked about various well known pro players and then talked more enthusiastically about their own team and the upcoming spring competition. They also talked about being invited out to Tokyo by Nekoma to participate in practice matches there and the dreaded tests they were struggling to deal with.

To Dr. Ryuugazaki they sounded like normal teenage boys enjoying club activities. There wasn’t that overly lovey dovey feel that some new fate mate couples gave off, being completely infatuated with each other. The boys sat next to each other but didn’t cling yet another sign of their youth. He smiled at the passion he could see in both boys as they talked about volleyball. Even the omega had a lot to say, interrupting Kageyama quite a bit. Hinata was what he would classify as a bubbly personality. After the boys seemed to be quite relaxed and talkative Dr. Ryuugazaki switched gears on them and moved the topic away from volleyball.

“You haven’t practiced since you mated have you?” Dr. Ryuugazaki asked knowing they hadn’t really had the time.

“No…” both of them said in unison. They glanced at each other with a slight blush and then looked back at the doctor.

“We haven’t had time yet.” Kageyama stated. “Why?”

“I was wondering how you two would decide to deal with your bond and mental connection while you play.” Dr. Ryugazaki pushed his glasses up watching the boy’s reactions.

“Well mostly we just plan to ignore it while we play.” Hinata said a little unsurely. To be honest they weren’t sure how their recent mating would affect their play. It was something they both wanted to figure out quickly. They couldn’t afford for things to be too affected.

“Though it’s only been a day or so, do you have any ideas about what triggers your heat or rut yet?” Kageyama blushed as did Hinata at the question.

“No, the doctor the other day said that fate mates have special rules with it comes to mating, is that what you mean?” Kageyama asked, keenly interested. If something had triggered them this afternoon maybe they could figure out what it was and avoid it when they needed to, or wanted to.

“Well yes. Typically each fate mate couple has a different trigger. Some are on a time schedule, which seems to be the most common. The shortest I’ve seen is 24 hours. The longest has been a week, it’s really tough to deal with if you’re apart at the time. A few couples deal with distance as an issue, the second most common, if they go a certain distance or further away from each other, they immediately go into heat or rut respectively upon being reunited. Other less common triggers are certain scents, certain foods, and one couple where thier mates wearing a certain color was the trigger. Took them quite a while to figure that one out.” Dr. Ryuugazaki explained. “You two will also have a trigger of some sort. It can trigger you both or it can trigger one of you. With your bond and mental connections, if one of you is triggered the other will follow right after usually. Since you’re the youngest fate mates there has ever been I am guessing your connections are strong. In general the younger the mates are in this situation the stronger their connections will be.”

Kageyama and Hinata took this all in. So they would have to figure out what their trigger was and from what they could tell it could be almost anything. Where the heck were they supposed to start?

“The best way to narrow it down will be to keep track of everything when you get triggered. Make a note of the time, date, what you’re wearing, how long you’ve been apart, how far you’ve been apart, what you’ve eaten, what you smell, the sounds you hear, everything.”

“How the heck are we supposed to do that?” Hinata exclaimed. “I can’t even remember half of that, and when I go into heat I won’t remember any of it.” He blushed, “My mind gets wiped of everything as soon as Kageyama touches me when I’m in heat.” Kageyama tried his best not to blush. He really wanted to elbow Hinata in the ribs right now for spitting out something so embarrassing, that dumbass. But he understood that Dr. Ryuugazaki was there to help them figure all this out.

“I don’t think it’s time related” Kageyama said. “Err… well at least not on a time schedule.”

Curious, Dr. Ryugazaki asked, “Why do you say that?”

Kageyama replied quite surely, “Well from what you said, if it was a time schedule we would go into heat or rut even without our mate there, right?”

“Well, yes that’s true.”

“This afternoon when Hinata got here, as soon as we saw each other he went into heat and almost simultaneously I went into rut.”

Dr. Ryuugazaki looked highly interested at this new bit of information writing it down on his notepad in front of him. “You’re probably right, that sounds more distance based but there could be more to it. How long were you two apart last night?”

Kageyama couldn’t remember at what time they had left each other after dinner but he did know he fell asleep around 10 that evening and Hinata had made it over to his hour sometime around 10 so it was at least 12 hours. He was surprised when Hinata answered instead of him.

“We left each other around seven last night so I think about 14 or 15 hours.”

“How far away do you live?” He asked Hinata.

“Err… I don’t know the exact distance. I live just over the mountain. It takes like 45 minutes to get to school on my bike.” Hinata said, and then stated he would have to look it up online to find out the exact distance.

Dr. Ryuugazaki nodded. Their trigger sounded more like it was distance based than anything but he didn’t want to rule anything else out. “It would be best if you keep a record of how long and far you are apart, but that doesn’t mean your trigger is distance based. You should also write down anything you can remember about the other when things start heating up. Clothes, smells, and such.” Kageyama nodded, this sounded a lot more complicated than he thought it would be. But he was sure that once they figured it out, things would relatively go back to normal. “That’s about all the advice I can give you on the subject. Normally I would advise couples to take a week or so off work until they have a better idea of what sets them off. But you two can’t really do that with school or with club activities.” Dr. Ryuugazaki sighed. This was going to be tough with minors.

“So… what do we do if this happens at school?” Hinata asked.

“I’m glad you asked, that brings up something else I want to discuss with you. First off, you two haven’t fully been registered as fate mates.” Surprised they asked what in the world the paperwork had been for if not to take care of that and what that had to do with the question Hinata had asked. “Most of the paperwork was for registering, the rest of it was for my records, but I asked Dr. Machigawa to hold off on putting the paperwork through. The thing is, once your paperwork goes through the system Japan will announce that another fated couple has been found, there will be cameras and reporters swarming everywhere around you after that happens.” Kageyama frowned not liking the sound of that, they would just get in the way of practice. “I want to hold that off for as long as possible. I am going to meet with a few members of Japan's Upper House and see if there is any way we can wait to report things until you turn 20. As such I don’t think it’s a good idea for too many people at your school to know about the fact that you two are fate mates.”

“So then… wha…”

“Yes it is likely that you will go into heat or rut at school until you can get a firm grasp of what your trigger is. But only a few people should know you’re fate mates. So I think talking to one teacher about this and getting you two a private space to take care of things would be best. Do you have a teacher or an adult at the school that you can speak to about this? Someone you both like and trust, perhaps your coach or club adviser?”

“We can talk to Takeda-sensei about it.” Hinata suggested thinking very loudly towards Kageyama that he definitely didn’t want to be the one to say something. It was going to be way too embarrassing for either of them. Kageyama nodded at Hinata and assured him through their thoughts that they would suffer through it together. Dr. Ryuugazaki noted the silent exchange but didn’t say anything, only making a note on his notepad.

“With that decided, you can cover your fate marks quite easily. However, you won’t be able to hide the fact that your mates. Adults will be able to tell just by your scents, so be prepared to deal with a lot of… adverse reactions. Some even worse than your parents initial reactions. But most of your classmates will notice the difference but won't make the connection to you being mated. That should help.”

“What about the team?” Hinata voiced one of the worries that had been bothering Kageyama quite a bit. “We can’t exactly hide something like this from them, they need to know that this is going to affect the team and the way we play. Besides teamwork is about trusting each other.” Hinata declared very sure that the team and coach should know.

Dr. Ryuugazaki considered this carefully. As their fate marks were volleyballs there was no way they would agree to remove themselves from the team and no way they would quit playing the game. Volleyball was so much a part of these two that there was an indelible mark on their skin to prove it to the world. He sighed, so complicated. “If you have to tell them it would be best to do it one by one. Start with the upper classmates and then work your way down. Save the ones you think will be troublesome till last when most of the team already knows they are less likely to make things difficult for you. But make sure you are clear that they aren’t to tell anyone. Your fellow first years aren’t likely to understand much about fate mates as you haven’t had that class yet. It would be best if you had Takeda-sensei or your coach present at the time you do this. But I'm sure you know your teammates well enough to know who can handle it." Dr. Ryuugazaki sighed. He asked a few more questions, getting contact information for their coach and teacher so he could help if needed. They exchanged numbers as well. They talked a bit about hearing each other's thoughts and that was it.

"I think it’s best that we end things here. You should speak with Takeda-sensei today if possible. You want to have things set up before you head back to your school and club activities. I have more questions and information for you but it can wait until you have things more settled and figured out.” At that, Dr. Ryuugazaki packed up his file and notepad and bid the young couple a good evening.


	3. Triggers and Reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I don’t own Haikyu though I really wish I did
> 
> First, THANK YOU ALL for the kudos and comments. It’s awesome to get encouragement!! This chapter finally brings most of the team into the picture and gets things set up for visiting Tokyo. This chapter is choppy so sorry if it’s hard to follow. Also, Tsuki was sooo hard to get right. I’m not good with witty teasing comments in real life so ignore if it’s not teasing or mean enough. Please enjoy.

Takeda-sensei sighed as he hung up the phone. This was just one more problem to add to the pile really. He wanted to be mad, honestly really he wanted to, but he knew that it wasn’t really Kageyama and Hinata’s fault. Being fate mates wasn’t exactly something you can control. He wouldn’t have believed it to be true at all if it hadn’t been for Dr. Ryuugazaki calling ahead of them by half an hour and explaining. Takeda-sensei groaned in frustration letting his head fall forward and bang against his desk. How were they supposed to deal with this on top of passing their exams to go to Tokyo? Hell, how were they even supposed to keep something like this a secret? Everyone was going to know they are mates just by smelling them. And without knowing the exact trigger there was no telling how long it would be before something happened to set them off at school.

Which brought him to another problem, how exactly was he supposed to find them a place to take care of such “accidents” without any students or faculty being the wiser? Someone was bound to ask questions at the scent of sex and heat hanging around an area all the time. Takeda-sensei groaned again when he thought about being the only one who knew currently. He agreed with the doc that it would be best to keep things in house for as long as possible. They didn’t need media swarming around the idiot couple as they dealt with the ins and outs of high school, volleyball, and being newly mated. One thing was for sure though, Ukai-Kun was definitely going to need to be filled in on all of this before the rest of the team found out. They were going to need to gage reactions and see just how much this would affect the team.

Giving up on just sitting around and doing nothing Takeda-sensei stood and walked out of the teachers offices. He was going to need to scout out areas and do the best he could to make things work as easy as possible for the boys. May as well use what time he had before club activities. Though things would be a hassle for a while he was actually kind of happy for Hinata. Going through heat without a mate was… difficult. It was painful and you always had to be aware of who and what was around you when the time for your heat drew near. It was even more painful when the person you loved stood next to you every single day and had no idea. That was one pain he was glad Hinata would never have to experience.

* * *

Ukai pinched the bridge of his nose squeezing his eyes shut as he did so. He could feel the beginnings of a head ache. No … he could feel the beginning of what was sure to be a migraine. He never imagined he’d hear such a thing in the back room of his family shop. But there Kageyama and Hinata stood. This wasn’t a practical joke, he only hoped it was a dream. He pinched his own face again in an effort to wake up. No such luck. Kageyama and Hinata were still standing in front of him with fate marks very clear on their necks. “Well… shit.” Ukai said still quite unable to react.

Hinata fidgeted nervously as they waited for some sort of reaction from their coach. He just hoped that he had proven himself important enough on the team that the coach wouldn’t just kick him off for this. Granted it wasn’t really his fault that he and Kageyama were fate mates, but he already knew how much trouble this was really going to cause the team.

Well, freaking out about this wasn’t going to help the situation, so may as well get all the information possible. Ukai sighed and began asking the boys some of the things he was going to need to know before they came back to practice on Monday. “I don’t know much about fate mates to be honest, probably slept through the whole class back in high school. So what does this mean for you two at practice?” He asked as he lit up another cigarette. He was probably going to need a second one right after this. “This doctor of yours say anything about restrictions or problems we might have to deal with?”

Both Kageyama and Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. The coach was taking this much better than they thought he would. “Hopefully it shouldn’t affect things too much.” Kageyama stated matter of factly. “The hardest part is trying to find out what triggers heat and rut for us. Other than that nothing's really changed.”

Hinata almost rolled his eyes at Kageyama’s statement. EVERYTHING had changed for them. He was an omega now, they were mated, they could speak to each other in their heads and even share feelings over their bond. But, Kageyama was right about it in a way. They were still idiots who were obsessed with volleyball and would train just as hard as they did before. Their determination to win at the Spring Tournament had not lessened any.

“What do you mean by trigger?” Ukai asked, almost afraid of the answer.

“Well, the doc said that something specific will make us go into heat or rut or both. Problem is we don’t know what the trigger is so it could happen at any time.” Hinata explained. He told the coach everything the doc had said to them and also explained that they thought their trigger might be distance based and that they needed eye contact after separation for things to get sparked. The coach took it all in quite well. Ukai told them to keep him posted on everything and said he expected them to be at morning practice on Monday when they got back to school. He then proceeded to shove them out the door of his store with orders to go home and figure things out. After which he promptly called Takeda-sensei. He was really going to need a drink tonight. 

* * *

It was Saturday already and Hinata was headed back home from Kageyama’s house from another meeting with Ryuugazaki-sensei. He sighed as he took his time pedaling his bike. So much had happened for the two of them in the span of just a few days and sometimes it was still a lot to take in. Today they had spent all day with the doctor trying to pin down that pesky trigger they were going to need to deal with. The doc had basically driven him to and from trying to figure out just how much distance was needed between them before things got set off. They had even driven all the way to and from his house expecting things to go off, but the funny thing was, it didn’t. In a car with no traffic the round trip took less than half an hour and all three of them had been braced for things to get hot and heavy.

The doc hadn’t been happy in the least. He proposed that the trigger could be much more complex than that. It could have something to do with the amount of time spent apart or even the amount of time spent apart at a certain distance. They had called it a day at that and said they would pick it up on Sunday. They needed to know as much about this damn trigger as they could before they went back to school on Monday. Granted they knew at least an evening apart at their own houses meant the next time they saw each other they’d need some private time to take care of things.

Hinata blushed. Private time in deed. He still couldn’t believe sometimes that he and Kageyama were mates. It wasn’t that he doubted their own feelings. He had seen enough in Kageyama’s mind and heart to know they were meant to be together, but he had honestly never thought they would be together like this. They had barely been making things work as friends. But now everything was completely different for the two. He knew they would still fight on occasion and that when they returned to practice Kageyama would go back to being harsh and yelling at him and calling him a dumbass, but he wondered how Kageyama would handle being able to feel the emotions Hinata dealt with at practice and games.

Kageyama was so gentle towards him when they mated and there was a constant humming of concern over their bond coming from Kageyama. At first that made him happy and loved but now he was worried. He wasn’t ready for things to change so drastically between them. This was perhaps the most important part of why he wanted to find out what that damned trigger was. Mating felt amazing with Kageyama, he had never felt anything so pleasurable in his life, but neither he nor Kageyama liked that their bodies were forcing them to do such things. They just weren’t ready.

Hinata sighed again as he sped up towards home. He was determined to figure this out. He would take things as he always had. One step at a time. You can get through anything as long as you focus.

* * *

 Sunday rolled around and it found Kageyama and Hinata in front of Ryuugazaki-sensei to try figuring things out a little further. Unlike the previous day where nothing happened, things seemed to always be happening. When the two of them had reunited that morning they had expected the mating. But with the idea of time separated being a factor almost every time they were brought back together they headed into the bedroom.

They had started simple enough really, 10 km apart for an hour. Kageyama had spent the time reading volleyball magazines and tossing his ball around. Hinata spent it talking to the doc in the car about various volleyball players and friends from school. They hadn’t actually expected it to trigger them. In fact Ryuugazaki had purposefully started with a small distance and time so they could increase both as they went further along. It had been meant to boost the morale of the fate mates that things wouldn’t be too bad. But when Hinata and the doc returned the two collided together like two magnets having been pulled just a short distance away from each other.

So instead lengthening the distance or time the doc had been forced to cut the distance in half at 5 km for an hour. When this set them off as well all three of them had become a little troubled. Ryuugazaki had seen many couples deal with time separated as their trigger but none had ever been such a short distance or time. It was then the doc had changed the time for each, to half an hour. They were relieved when nothing happened. That meant the time apart was between an hour and 30 minutes. Kageyama and Hinata were slightly troubled by the short amount of time but all in all it would be manageable. Ryuugazaki was satisfied with their progress on time. Now they just needed to narrow down the distance.

Hinata and Kageyama were exhausted. After their first mating session that morning they had felt fine, rejuvenated almost. The second time had made them slightly tired but nothing they couldn’t handle. It was no worse than doing a full days’ worth of training on the court. But the third time they emerged from the bedroom it was already evening and they felt like they had nothing left in them. They weren’t sure they could go another round. Ryuugazaki could tell that the two needed a break and needed something to help boost their spirits. To be sure there was a distance they needed to be concerned about the doc decided to have them in separate rooms for an hour. The time had passed slowly but there was a slight sense of relief at the day being over.

This should have been just fine, however it had really shocked them all when they spent an hour apart in separate rooms right next to each other and it still set them off.

They were too tired to fight against it after their eyes met but there was much less fire behind their passion than before. They went slow this time trying to savor and draw out as much pleasure as they could with the least amount of physical effort needed. At first they didn’t know if they would get hard again. 4 times in one day would be impossible right? But their bodies craved another release. Hinata curled himself round his mates form as they headed for the bed, the door closing behind them. Ryuugazaki sighed and went back to writing more notes on the couple as they took care of their needs. When things quieted down he knocked on the door to the room and told the two he was heading out and that was it for the day.

Both Hinata and Kageyama had sighed in relief at the news they were done for the day. Honestly they couldn’t handle any more than this. Hinata lay on top of him breathing hard but steady. Kageyama’s knot swelled in an aftershock of pleasure as he held his mate close. They both sighed again, this time in contentment as their connection established again. This was probably Hinata’s favorite part about this whole mess. After all was done he would be connected with Kageyama for a little while.

This last mating session had been intense but much slower than the others. Instead of heat and fire behind their caresses driving their desire, there had only been an intense need to connect to each other. It was almost as if their bodies were trying to meld together as one. It was in this exact moment that they finally understood why fate mates had triggers to begin with. It wasn’t a desire for pleasure or even the biological urge to reproduce that drove them into a frenzy. It was the need to be connected to each other that drove everything forward. They weren’t two separate people forced together against their will. They were really just two halves of the same whole. One spirit split into two bodies.

This moment of clarity hit them both at the same time and they smiled. Kageyama squeezed Hinata tighter in his embrace and waited for his mate to dive head in to _their_ memories but he never did. Usually at this point Hinata would go through all his favorite memories that Kageyama had but this time he just didn’t have any desire to do so. He was tired and all he wanted to do was sleep. The last session had taken every ounce of energy he had left and drained it. An amazing feat when you considered just how much energy Hinata could muster at games and at practice. Wrapped in his mates embrace he drifted off to sleep. He knew he was going to need all the energy he could get for school the next day.

Kageyama smiled. Both he and Hinata had felt that moment of clarity down to their very core and it was that very thought of being part of a whole that made the entire situation worth it. Trigger or not he was content to be with his mate like this. Tomorrow they were going to go back to school and he knew things were going to be challenging. They weren’t really ready for such a deep relationship or for things to change at school. But he knew that once they got back to volleyball, nothing else would matter to either of them. Kageyama yawned closing his eyes. He grabbed the blanket beside him and covered them both up. He wanted to preserve at least some modesty for when his parents would get home. And like that they fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning wasn’t exactly ideal for the “happy couple”. They had gotten up extra early only to have Hinata’s parents call and yell at both of them for not sending a text or calling to let them know Hinata was staying over.

The boys knew neither set of parents were happy that Hinata had stayed over. Though both sets of parents had no choice about accepting the fact that they were fate mates, it seemed they wanted to keep the boys as separated as possible. When the boys finally got the chance to explain everything that had happened the day before with Ryuugazaki-sensei and how he had narrowed down their trigger to being separated for a certain amount of time everyone seemed shocked. It was the last time their parents complained about the boys being together. Turned out most of their parents objection came from the fact they were worried about Hinata getting pregnant. A thought that hadn’t even occurred to the couple before that. They paled at the thought and had asked about how to avoid that situation at all costs. There was no way they were ready to be parents and they had just spent the previous day in bed together.

When they were informed that birth control didn’t work for fate mates, they finally understood their parent’s objections much better. Turned out that no one really understood how pregnancy worked for fate mates. Some couples went years without a pregnancy while others would get pregnant within days of mating despite any form of birth control used. As if they didn’t have enough on their minds already. Even though it was 5:30 in the morning Kageyama and Hinata decided they should give Ryuugazaki-sensei a call and they were glad they did. The doc explained to them that they really shouldn’t worry at all. No birth control didn’t work but fate mates never seemed to have children or get pregnant at an inopportune time. Though little was understood about how pregnancy worked for the omega of a fated couple, there was strong support for the idea that it wouldn’t happen until much later for Hinata. Both of the boys were still developing physically and mentally and a fate couple never had kids unless both partners were fully stable in their lives. Though this did little to completely alleviate the fear of pregnancy for Hinata it did help calm both the couple and the parents a bit. There wasn’t a fate omega in history that had become pregnant before they could handle a child. And now they knew more about the trigger for the couple so with a little effort they could nail it down by the end of next weekend and learn how to avoid setting it off.

Kageyama tried to ignore the chaos coming over the bond from his mate. Hinata was having a slight freak out session. Hell, even _he_ was having a slight freak out session. They really should have been told about that before yesterday. But they didn’t have time to worry, Kageyama’s watch alarm sounded and he pulled Hinata along with him to finish getting ready. _“Don’t think about it.”_ Kageyama said to Hinata privately. “ _This is the last thing we need to think about right now.”_

“ _Yeah, easy for you to say,”_ Hinata snapped back. “ _You’re not the one who’ll end up fat or be stuck at home taking care of a crying brat._ ” This was more news than he could handle. Mated, fine, fate mates, he could deal with, going into heat at a moment’s notice, annoying but doable, but getting PREGNANT? NO WAY IN HELL!!

Ok scratch that, Hinata wasn’t having a slight freak out session, he was having a major one. Even though it was meant to be private, that last thought was so loud Kageyama had made an unconscious move to cover his ears in response. He could feel Hinata getting more anxious by the second. He had to do something about it or Hinata was just going to drive them both nuts before they even got to school.

“Focus you dumbass” Kageyama shouted out loud as he grabbed Hinata’s stuff and tossed it at the idiot. In truth he was probably freaking out just as much as Hinata was but they really needed their heads in the game for morning practice. There wasn’t anything they could do about this anyways so it was better to just forget about it. “We’re going to be telling the rest of the team about all this.” He said a little calmer. Hinata stared at him holding his bag, his feelings still in chaos. “We gotta deal with that this morning,” he continued on, trying to distract Hinata enough to get to school. He knew that once they both held a volleyball in their hands it would be easier to sort through it all. “ _I don’t want to stand around anymore thinking about ifs or whens. I want to practice. We’ve been away from it long enough_.”

There was longing in that thought, and Hinata could feel it. Kageyama wanted to play again and he did too. He bit his lip and responded out loud “Me too…” Hinata’s feelings finally calmed enough. Kageyama grabbed his bag and then Hinata’s hand. He led Hinata out of his room finally ready to get moving for the day.

With that the boys were ready for morning practice and headed out. If the discussion with their parents and the doctor and the freak out from this morning was any indicator, this was going to be one hell of a long day. They walked hand and hand to school. It didn’t take long for them to get to school, Kageyama lived much closer than Hinata did. In no time Hinata and Kageyama stood in front of the club changing room. It was Monday, their first day back to school and back at morning practice. Well this was it. It was now or never. Hinata put his hand on the door knob and turned it. He plastered his usual smile on his face and called out his normal enthusiastic greeting to the rest of the room. Kageyama entered behind him saying nothing as usual. Nishinoya was the first to return Hinata’s morning greeting. But within seconds all eyes were turned on Hinata. There was no mistaking the new scent in the room or who it was coming from. Hinata blushed red to his roots fidgeting under the eyes of his fellow team mates. He waited nervously for the comments he knew were going to come. Nishinoya was the first. A huge smile appeared on his face.

“Well I'll be damned, you certainly took your time didn’t you?” Nishinoya said practically bouncing over and pulling Hinata into a half hug and patting his head. This seemed to break the tension in the room and everyone took a breath. They all congratulated him on presenting as an omega, making comments that it was about time and even a few teasing ones about how the Coach was going to be pissed that he had missed practice over such a “trivial” thing. The sempais steered clear of mentioning anything about Hinata’s new scent being mixed heavily with Kageyama’s or that fact that it almost smelled like one scent. Hinata was relieved and that feeling coming to Kageyama over the bond was the only thing keeping him from losing it at the others swarming around and touching his new mate.

Sawamura though seemed to steer clear of touching Hinata as if he understood more than the others. He gave Kageyama a look basically stating he wanted an explanation as soon as the rest of the team was out of ear shot. The look carried the promise of a whole lot of pain if his answers weren’t up to snuff. As things quieted down a bit Tsukishima finally spoke up. Everyone tensed up at the sound of his voice, knowing to expect some pointed comment meant to needle at the two. The smirk on Tsukishima’s face could be almost sinister at times.

“Whatever happened to becoming more of an alpha than me?” Tsukishima teased, repeating Sawamura’s comment the other day, directing it at Hinata. Hinata bristled but Kageyama was the one who spoke.

“You know it’s not a choice Tsukishima.” Kageyama glared at Tsukishima. “Leave it alone.” He stated firmly, almost daring Tsukishima to say something else. He felt a hand land on each of his shoulders knowing that Sawamura and Sugawara were holding on to him just in case. The alpha in him was begging to take a bite out of the sarcastic piss poor excuse of an alpha standing in front of him. Though this feeling was nothing new to him, Kageyama knew he would snap quickly if Tsukishima didn’t back off from teasing his mate.

“Tsukishima…” Sawamura warned but it was too late. The blond had already opened his mouth to speak again. Sugawara only tightened his grasp in anticipation.

“Well, it shouldn’t be a surprise to anyone really, with you being so short and tiny.” Tsukishima continued almost as if he were bored with the whole topic already. “You’re even more of a coward than Asahi-senpai.” Tsukishima finished putting on his jacket and turned around, a smirk firmly on his face. “You’re just not man enough to be an alpha.” He stated. 

Within seconds Tsukishima had been knocked off balance and pushed harshly into the wall. Shocked and surprised Tsukishima could do nothing to break his fall as his head followed the momentum of his body and slammed against the wall. Tsukishima stared wide eyed at Nishinoya who currently fisted his hands into Tsukishima’s jersey. Rage emanated from the omega’s face and body. Everyone looked on in utter shock. They had been prepared for some kind of reaction from Kageyama and Hinata but it was Nishinoya who had reacted, and far more violently than anyone thought the omega capable of. Unable to get passed the shock quickly they all continued to stare.

“What exactly does being an omega have to do with being a man?” Nishinoya roared in anger. “Tell me, how exactly does being an omega make him any less of a man?!” Nishinoya tightened his grip on Tsukishima’s shirt demanding an answer to his questions. When Tsukishima failed to answer Nishinoya repeated his previous action pulling on the blond’s jersey and pushing him into the wall again. “Well?!” He repeated again. He was so angry he was on the verge of tears. “NOTHING!!! THAT’S WHAT!” Nishinoya continued on not waiting for a reply. “The fact that Hinata is already back at school less than a week after presenting as an omega makes him MORE of a man than any alpha I have ever known.”

Nishinoya turned his gaze to Yamaguchi, the only other omega on the team and Tsukishima’s best friend. He had thought that because the two were close Tsukishima would understand things a bit better, but it seemed he didn’t. To prove a point Nishinoya knew Yamaguchi would understand. “How long did it take you Yamaguchi? To come back to school after you presented?”

Yamaguchi frowned, he didn’t want to be dragged into this but he knew exactly what Nishinoya was trying to get the others to understand. “About a month” he said softly in reply. “It took me a whole month to come to terms with it and almost 3 to learn how to deal with the teasing and bullying that followed.” Yamaguchi continued to explain. “It wasn’t as bad for me as it was for the others. Everyone left me alone when Tsukishima was around, but it was bad enough that I didn’t go to school if Tsukishima didn’t.” Yamaguchi looked down at the unhappy glance he received from Tsukishima. He hadn’t actually told Tsukishima that before.

Nishinoya returned his gaze back to Tsukishima. “I came back after two weeks.” He said as he bit his lips as he thought about what had happened. This was something he really didn’t want to remember. But he’d be damned if he let Hinata experience even a hint of such cruelty. “It was so bad that first day at school that I left early and didn’t go back for 4 months.” Nishinoya bit the words out as his fists clenched even tighter at the memories that came flooding back. The humiliating orders the alphas had given him, the laughter at his expense, and the beating they gave him when he spoke back. Before that day he had been friends with almost every single one of those alphas. “The fact that he’s here shows just how much of a man he is.”

Tsukishima didn’t say a word. No one did as they watched Nishinoya finally calm down a little and let Tsukishima up from the wall. He let go of Tsukishima’s jersey and stepped back “We’re all older now and it shouldn’t be half as bad, but Hinata’s still going to have to deal with a lot of crap today from the alphas in his class. He shouldn’t have to deal with it from his teammates also. I’m not saying you need to protect him like you did for Yamaguchi,” Nishinoya glanced at Kageyama and then back to Tsukishima. “I’m sure Kageyama will do just fine with that, but don’t make it worse.”

Kageyama stared in awe at Nishinoya overcome with the sudden urge to hug his senpai. He didn’t know if this urge was his or Hinata’s, it was probably Hinata’s, but it didn’t really matter. In that moment he was grateful to Nishinoya. All fear and uncertainty had disappeared from Hinata and for the first time Hinata felt truly at ease with his nature and everything else that had happened between them over the past week. Without another word everyone finished getting ready for practice and headed over to the gym. It was time to get things back on track for the Spring Tournament.


	4. Being an Omega (Part 1)

Practice had gone well for the most part. There was a snide comment from Tsukishima here and there, but he avoided the subject of Hinata’s nature. The team as a whole had avoided any comments on their mingled scent and focused hard on the training. Kageyama was grateful that the team was being somewhat sensitive about it. Both he and Hinata had been worried about how the team would react. But with no mention of the topic, practice continued as if nothing had changed. From the first serve and receive to their first freak quick, their cares melted away. The feeling of a volleyball in their hands and the thrill of practice charged them both with energy and enjoyment. There really was nothing like a good toss and spike to make the world right again. The bond between them only worked to amplify those feelings, making them stronger. By the time practice was over Hinata had a genuine smile plastered a crossed and was bouncing about the room in his normal manner. Kageyama was relieved.

It wasn’t until the end of practice as Kageyama dried his face with a towel that he realized the rest of the day wasn’t going to go as smoothly.

“Alright listen up,” Daiichi called in an authoritative voice. “Let’s get this place cleaned up. Nishinoya, Yamaguchi, and Hinata… you take care of the net. Tsukishima and Tanaka take care of the balls… everyone else get started on the floors.” Kageyama didn’t miss that he had put the omegas together on a task. He knew what was coming next. “Suga and Kageyama, come see me.” Kageyama sighed. Well, he knew the captain would want answers. He had hoped to put it off until after evening practice was over. But no such luck. He nodded and with towel in hand followed the captain and Suga-san out the doors to the back of the gym. After a slight distance from the doors Daiichi stopped and turned around. He didn’t say a thing and just waited for Kageyama to give him the details everyone on the team was dying to know. No one had missed that Kageyama’s scent hand been mixed with Hinata’s new scent, to the point that it was almost one scent.

Kageyama sighed again. He didn’t really need words for this and it was the easiest way to get the captain to understand. He reached the towel he had in his hand up to his neck and wiped at the heavy amounts of concealer his mother had helped him and Hinata cake on that morning. It came off much easier than he would have liked. They had been a little unsure as to whether the makeup would last through the whole day but the movement of practice and the sweat from hard work had taken a toll. He was suddenly glad he had brought a small bottle of it with him to school just in case. As he moved his hand away the reaction was almost instantaneous. Both Suga and Daiichi’s mouths dropped in shock at a complete loss for words. After a minute or two the only words the two had managed to utter was, “wow”

“Well I guess I can’t really be mad at you huh?” Daiichi said as he put his hands on his hips. This wasn’t just a lack of self-control or restraint, it was fate. There was no use getting upset over something no one had any control over.

“I guess this is also part of what you meant earlier when you said it wasn’t a choice.” Suga piped in.

Kageyama nodded. “Yeah.” That was all he had planned on saying but the urge to tell them everything flashed through him. He knew that was definitely coming from Hinata but he opened his mouth again anyways and it all came spilling out. “When we went home from practice last week I was worried about Hinata. He had been kind of wobbly on his feet and I just wanted to check on him. But as soon as I got close to him the scent of his heat slammed into me so hard there was no helping what happened next. I tried to resist but I couldn’t” Kageyama blushed slightly as the memory of that night popped into his head. “Hinata was just so…” Kageyama balled his fists together and clamped down on the bond between him and Hinata. This wasn’t something he wanted to share or talk about.

Suga smiled. It was uncharacteristic of Kageyama to talk so much or so openly. Suga could see a bit of Hinata’s character leaking through. Understanding the frustration Kageyama was feeling Suga decided it was best to switch things up. “How did your parents take it?” Suga asked changing the focus to how the rest of their week had gone.

“Not well.” Kageyama frowned and grumbled. “They tried to force us to break the bond before our fate marks showed up.” His hands balled up in anger this time. Talking about this wasn’t much better. Had it not been for their fate marks the bond between them would have been long gone. Even the thought of their bond being severed hurt quite a bit. This time it was Daiichi who put a hand on his shoulder and brought Kageyama’s attention back to him.

“Don’t focus on it.” Daiichi instructed Kageyama. When Kageyama calmed a bit Daiichi released him with a sigh. “So what do we need to be aware of when it comes to you two?” He asked with a serious tone to his voice. He was back in captain mode and it was time to get down to business.

“Don’t upset Hinata.” Kageyama stated bluntly. Suga suppressed a chuckle at this but said nothing. He was pretty sure everyone on the team had already picked up on that one.

Daiichi nodded. “Alright, what else?”

“Don’t separate us.” Kageyama’s short reply only prompted another questions.

“You mean on the court?” Daiichi asked for clarification.

“No,” Kageyama said. He didn’t exactly want everyone on the team knowing about the specifics of their trigger but it would be helpful in not setting things off if the captain didn’t divide them up for cleaning duties. “We have to be able to see each other.” He said trying to explain the details. “If we’re in separate rooms for more than half an hour, the next time we see each other Hinata goes into heat and I go into rut.” Again a slight blush made its way onto Kageyama’s face. “The doc said that line of sight was our trigger.”

“Half an hour?” Suga said in surprise. “That’s not very long.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem for club activities.” Daiichi said, though he omitted his thoughts about how Kageyama and Hinata would deal with this throughout the day. Weren’t Kageyama and Hinata in different classes? What did they plan on doing for evening practice? With that in mind he asked his next questions. “If you two are triggered, how long does it take until you’re… good to go?”

“Over an hour.” Kageyama said not giving details. His captain really didn’t need the minor details about that. Kageyama frowned at the thought of dealing with that in front of the team or in school. Speaking of which, how long had they been out here talking anyways? He didn’t want to go into rut before classes started. They hadn’t even seen Takeda-sensei yet.

“Ok, anything else we need to know?” Kageyama considered Daiichi’s words and he knew he should probably tell them about the whole hearing each other’s thoughts thing but they hadn’t really figured that out completely. Sometimes they heard everything, other times nothing and during practice the only thoughts swirling through his head were all volleyball related, he hadn’t really paid attention to the fact that some of those thoughts might have been Hinata’s.

“I’ll let you know as we go.” Kageyama spoke, deciding it best to only tell others about what was absolutely necessary and nothing else. Daiichi nodded at Kageyama’s words.

“Alright, then let’s get you back with Hinata.” Suga said and they all turned and headed back in. Kageyama agreed and they headed back. He place a hand over his fate mark to keep it hidden. He was going to have to put more make up over it after they changed. As the three of them made it back inside Kageyama frowned. Hinata was nowhere to be seen. Annoyance flashed through him but was gone as the storage room doors opened and the three omegas returned from storing the net. The smile on Hinata’s face was enough to melt Kageyama’s annoyance away. Over the bond Hinata felt happy and light. He had probably given Nishinoya and Yamaguchi way more details than they needed to know. Kageyama moved forward and took Hinata’s hand with his free one and pulled him towards the door.

“Come on, we have to get changed and see Takeda-sensei.” As soon as they were out the door Daiichi called for everyone to gather around. He explained to the rest of the team the basic gist of what had happened between the two and also that this was to be kept among the team only. The only place anyone was allowed to even mention the words fate mates would be in the club room. He also told Tsukishima to lay off the comments for the next couple weeks.

* * *

Hinata sat in the almost empty classroom twirling the new key around his finger. Takeda-sensei had given them both a key to the third floor teacher restroom and said they could use it to take care of things should they need to. Hinata had been a little skeptical about using the teacher’s restroom but it turned out that it was rarely ever used by the teaching staff since it was completely out of the way. As such Takeda-sensei had given them the keys under the pretext that they were assigned permanent cleaning duty for it. They were also warned to make sure they cleaned up after themselves and aired out the room as much as possible.

But none of that was the troubling part. After Kageyama had left for his class Takeda-sensei had pulled Hinata aside to talk to him for a moment. They only talked for a moment but that was enough. Takeda-sensei had told Hinata he needed to be on guard. As a new omega he was bound to get teased a bit. Takeda-sensei assured Hinata that most of the teasing would be harmless at first and meant for jest, but there might be a few that weren’t that way or turned harsher later. If something major was to happen he was supposed to go directly to a teacher or to Kageyama or one of the other alphas on the team. Hinata had smiled and told Takeda-sensei that he didn’t have to worry and left, his usual smile on his face. Now that class was about to start he was a little nervous. The team had accepted everything quite well but his class mates were another thing. He was just glad most of them probably weren’t familiar enough with Kageyama’s scent to understand the significance of how strong it was mixed with his own. Heck they would just be smelling his own scent for the first time that day.

As the classroom filled up Hinata was the center of attention. All the girls were congratulating him for finally gaining his nature, it wasn’t until a bunch of the alpha males came in that things got a little awkward. There were a lot of comments about how they had expected Hinata to be a beta, not an omega, even though his size should have made it clear. This spurred a bunch of short jokes and though annoyed it was nothing he couldn’t handle. But as the teacher came in to start class that things turned ugly. One of the alphas had mumbled a command at Hinata, something small and stupid, but it was enough to inspire a few of the other alphas in the class to do the same. They were small things, stupid things, like take a bite of paper, or toss your eraser away, but it was enough to upset him.

About half way through the lesson Kageyama’s voice popped into his head unexpectedly making him jump in his seat. _“Oi what’s wrong? What’s going on?”_ He could feel Kageyama’s concern over their bond. The students around him snickered at his jumpiness, believing it was just another command he was given, no idea what had actually caused it. Hinata frowned. He was going to have to talk with Kageyama about doing that so loudly and unexpectedly. Granted they hadn’t really figured out what would get through to the other and what wouldn’t.

“It’s nothing.” Hinata answered out loud not really thinking about it only to blush as everyone’s attention turned to him. Even the teacher had paused in his lesson. Not knowing what else to do Hinata stood up. “I’m sorry sensei, but can I go to the bathroom?” He asked in a shaky voice. He just wanted to get out of there. He needed a break, he wouldn’t be able to deal with this if things got worse. The teacher agreed to let him go to the bathroom and he practically ran out the door, hands over his ears to block any more mumbled attempts to make him do something even more embarrassing.

Once out of the class room he relaxed a bit and tried to answer Kageyama properly this time. _It’s nothing,_ Hinata thought back to him, hoping it would somehow get across. Apparently it did because a few second later Kageyama’s voice was in his head again.

 _It doesn’t feel like nothing._ Hinata cursed under his breath. He had forgotten Kageyama could feel his feelings through their bond. Which meant there was no way to completely hide everything from his mate. Besides, before evening practice Kageyama would just be able to pick through his memories and see what it was that was bothering him so much. Once Hinata was in the bathroom he decided it would be good to splash some water on his face to help himself calm down before he dealt with Kageyama. It helped quite a bit.

 _It was just some classmates being jerks and trying to be funny._ Hinata thought back at Kageyama. It was hard to remember he didn’t need to actually speak the words for Kageyama to hear him. But he was starting to get the hang of this whole hearing each other’s thoughts thing. It seemed that when he wasn’t connected with Kageyama he had to actively push his thoughts at his mate for them to be heard. It seemed to be quite simple.

 _Who?_ It was a one word question but Hinata could feel the malice in Kageyama’s voice. Hinata frowned. There was no way to keep it from Kageyama for forever, but at least if he made Kageyama wait until they were connected, he didn’t have to worry that Kageyama would get suspended for doing something stupid to those idiot alphas.

 _I’ll tell you later._ Hinata thought. _Get back to your lesson_.

Kageyama sighed unhappily as he tried to move his attention back towards the teacher at the front of his classroom. He could feel just how upset Hinata had been moments before and it bothered him more than he had originally anticipated. It was to the point he was ready to violently assault those making Hinata feel upset. Though now all he could feel from Hinata was determination, Kageyama almost growled in frustration. There was no way in hell he would be able to concentrate on his lessons with his mate being troubled by his other classmates to this degree. What’s more is he couldn’t do anything to physically comfort his mate during breaks. Not without risking triggering them both into a frenzy in front of other students.

By the end of their second lesson Kageyama had broken three pencils in effort to remain in his own classroom. It was evident through their bond that Hinata was being tormented. When the bell rang at the end of the lesson Kageyama stood up unable to take it anymore. His omega, his mate, was going to get help whether he wanted it or not. He was halfway to Hinata’s classroom when Takeda-sensei appeared.

“He’s in the teacher’s office.” Takeda-sensei told him, not even bothering to ask where exactly it was that Kageyama was headed. Kageyama paused for a moment considering. Wondering how the heck he ended up in the teacher’s office. It was probably best that Hinata wasn’t there that way he would have free reign to kick the crap out of every single alpha in that class. Kageyama made to sidestep Takeda-sensei and continue on his way towards Hinata’s classroom but the teacher stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t” Takeda-sensei told him. “It would be best for Hinata if you didn’t get yourself suspended because of this.” Kageyama turned murderous eyes onto Takeda-sensei. “Hurting them will only make things harder on Hinata. Besides, once the teachers caught on to the situation they put Hinata in the office and are dealing with the others as we speak. It would be better for you to go up to the _bathroom_ and wait for Hinata there. I’ll send him up there as soon as the next lesson starts. You’ll both be excused for the rest of the day.”

Kageyama growled in frustration. He was torn between wanting to kick the crap out of those guys and wanting to comfort his troubled mate. In the end, comforting his mate won out. “Fine.” Kageyama mumbled and turned on his heal to grab his stuff from his own classroom and make is way to the third floor bathrooms to wait as patiently as he could.

* * *

 

Hinata was silent as Takeda-sensei walked him through the halls after lunch was over and the third lesson had started. Takeda-sensei had even been kind enough to gather Hinata’s things from the classroom for him. He had known things were going to be difficult as an omega, but he honestly hadn’t expected his classmates to take things so far. He had called every single one of them a friend at some point but after everything that had happened that day he be damned if he ever called a single one of them friend again. Most of the girls and the betas in the class felt horrible for what was happening but didn’t dare open their mouths to the teachers for fear they would be targeted next. Why did they even feel the need to do such things anyways? They never treated any of the female omegas that way, so why was he so different?

Takeda-sensei placed a hand on Hinata’s shoulder drawing Hinata’s attention him. “I’m sorry Hinata.” Takeda apologized to Hinata. He understood just how much it hurt to have the people you call friends turn cruel over the course of a single day.

Hinata’s eyes widened in shock. “What are you apologizing for sensei? You didn’t do anything.”

“No…” Takeda replied. “I didn’t, but I know exactly how you feel right now and I’m sorry that I can’t do anything to make it better.” Hinata frowned even deeper at that. “I’m actually quite envious of you.” Takeda continued, hoping to make Hinata feel somewhat better. “When I went to school the teachers never intervened, no matter how bad it got.”

“Seriously?” Hinata asked in complete shock.

“Yeah, and the “jokes” were much worse then. Instead of chalk I was forced to drink my own urine.” Hinata’s mouth dropped open it horror. Such horrible things. Unable to help it he asked the question he’d been asking himself all day.

“Why sensei? Why do they do it?” Hinata’s eyes were searching his teachers for some sort of answer to this senseless humiliation and suffering male omegas were forced to endure.

Takeda frowned. “I don’t know Hinata, I don’t even think they know. I don’t think they understand just how much those little things actually hurt us.” Takeda sighed as he tried to think of just what he could say to take away some of the sting. “But they aren’t all like that. From what you said earlier it was only about 4 or 5 of the alphas in your class that were being jerks. And you know the alphas on the volleyball team aren’t like that at all. They were all really happy that you finally presented. And Kageyama… you know he’d never do that to you.” Hinata nodded, agreeing with Takeda-sensei. Takeda smiled this time, having found the perfect thing to sidetrack Hinata’s thoughts. “You know in all the yelling he’s done since he’s been here, I’ve never actually heard him use his alpha voice.”

Shock was evident on Hinata’s face. “Are you serious?” He asked Takeda-sensei in complete astonishment. Hinata had always just assumed that when Kageyama was yelling at him that he was using his alpha voice. Even when they were connected Hinata had thought to actually pay attention to that, just assuming the alpha was present in every shout.

“Yep.” It was here that they reached the teacher’s bathroom on the third floor. Takeda removed his arm from the young omega as the boy turned to look at him. “Just to forewarn you, Kageyama’s not happy.”

“Wait wha…” Hinata started but was interrupted.

“I stopped him on the way to your classroom, I’m assuming to kick the crap out of those alphas who were giving you a hard time.” Hinata was speechless at this, he hadn’t wanted Kageyama to get involved at all but it was stupid to think Kageyama would just sit back and do nothing. Of all things Kageyama was never one to sit on the sidelines. If it had been the reverse Hinata would have just bolted right through Takeda-sensei. “I convinced him that it would be best to wait and comfort you instead. Though he didn’t let go of his anger he turned around and headed straight here.”

“Thanks Sensei!” Hinata said. Takeda-sensei wished him well then turned and headed back down to the class he was supposed to be giving this hour. Hinata slid the door open to the bathroom his eyes immediately shifted downwards. He didn’t want to go into heat right away. He just wanted to be with Kageyama for a while and calm down before they took care of any of that. He shut the door behind him and locked it. He felt Kageyama approach him from behind but didn’t move, couldn’t move. When Kageyama’s arms wrapped around him, he finally broke down, finally safe from everything around him. Turning in Kageyama’s arms Hinata hugged his alpha close to him. Unable to stop the tears he cried, sobbing into his mates arms.


	5. Being an Omega (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thors Note: I own nothing
> 
> Here is the next chapter. I broke this up between two chapters because it was a bit long. This one picks up right were the other chapter left off. I had thought this chapter would be the training camp but I didn’t quite make it that far. And sorry, poor Hinata. Yay smexy stuffs!!!!

Kageyama held Hinata in his arms as he cried. For as long as he had known Hinata he had only ever seen the boy cry twice. Once in Jr High just after their match, and the second time at the restaurant just after they had lost to Aoba Josai though it hadn’t just ben Hinata. They had all cried during that meal. But this was different. This was because of cruelty, not inadequacy. So Kageyama held him tighter trying to assure him without words that everything was going to be okay. A sense of relief and safety washed through their bond and Kageyama knew Hinata had understood.

After a while Hinata finally calmed down, his wracking sobs changed into sniffles, but his grip didn’t loosen on Kageyama’s school uniform. Kageyama was running his hands through the mess of orange hair on Hinata’s head. It was a bit frightening just how naturally this whole situation had gone. Kageyama had known exactly what Hinata had needed and didn’t pry about the specifics that had led them both here to this very spot. Hinata was grateful.

“Better?” Kageyama asked.

“Yeah” Hinata mumbled in reply but he didn’t let go.

“I’m sorry.” Kageyama whispered.

“Don’t be.” Hinata was quick to reply. “It’s not your fault.”

“So?” Kageyama countered, “Doesn’t mean I can be sorry.” Hinata huffed at that. His arrogant King was apologizing for something he didn’t even do, he would have thought the world would end before that ever actually happened in reality. But then again, reality wasn’t always the way things seemed. Hinata had been wrong enough about the classmates he had called friends. He frowned again. But his thoughts were called away when Kageyama spoke again. “Takeda-sensei said there was a small futon and sheets stuffed in the cleaning closet in here. Do you want me to get them or would you rather do it?”

Hinata blushed, he had almost forgotten. They were in the teacher’s bathroom for a reason after all. “I’d rather do it,” he replied as he dropped his arms and moved back, careful to keep his gaze downward.

Kageyama nodded “Ok.” He moved back and towards the corner of the room to stare at the wall. Perhaps he was being overly cautious but after everything Hinata might have gone through that day he wanted Hinata to be the one to dictate how things went here. It should give Hinata more of a sense of security if he was in charge and deciding how fast things went. They were going to have to do this anyways so he may as well make his omega as comfortable as possible.

Hinata moved to the cleaning closet and with a little trouble slid the door open. Sure enough stuffed there in the bottom shelf was a small futon, a set of clean sheets and a pillow. Takeda-sensei sure had thought of everything hadn’t he? Not wanting to drag things on he pulled everything out and began the task of laying it all out. It should have been more embarrassing than this, it was the first time they were going to be doing it at school, and the first time they would be triggering things on purpose. But everything that had happened earlier had left Hinata emotionally drained and he was simply looking forward to being connected again. Perhaps it was the fact that he was able to know Kageyama inside and out that made it easier for this to happen. There was no way for Hinata to misjudge Kageyama’s character. A bad personality, a foul mouth, and a quick temper were on the surface but Hinata had never found a truly cruel thought in all of Kageyama’s memories.

It didn’t take long to get things situated even if the bathroom was a little cramped for the futon. Hinata took a deep breath and bit his lip calling out to Kageyama. “Okay it’s all set up.” When Kageyama turned around Hinata was sitting on the futon focused on taking off his indoor shoes and his socks. Kageyama went over to the window and cracked it open making sure the scent of heat and sex wouldn’t be strong enough outside to raise suspicion. Kageyama moved to the futon and sat down beside Hinata to do the same thing. When he finished he turned his eyes towards Hinata.

“Just look when you’re ready.” Hinata swallowed hard and then turned his eyes to meet Kageyama’s head on. They both felt that familiar spark but there was a lack of urgency like they expected. It seemed that somewhere it was understood that they didn’t need urgency right that moment, they needed tenderness. Kageyama tilted Hinata’s head up and brought their lips into a kiss. It was soft and cautious, as if Kageyama was afraid he might break his fragile mate. Hinata sighed in contentment bringing his arms up and around Kageyama’s shoulders pressing a little closer into the kiss. When Kageyama felt Hinata’s tongue slide across his lower lip he shivered, opening his mouth to let their tongues meet.

Hinata moaned as their tongues met, heat beginning to pool faster in is stomach and groin. It wouldn't be long before Hinata was fully in heat. Hinata moaned again when Kageyama led him to lay back against the futon a hand snaking its way towards Hinata’s groin giving it a light squeeze. Hinata gasped at the friction from Kageyama’s hand only desiring more. His mind was beginning to fog over completely from heat. The kiss deepened for a moment before they pulled apart for air. Kageyama’s hands made quick work of the buttons on Hinata’s shirt moving it aside to show Hinata’s smooth chest.

Not wasting another moment Kageyama kissed is way down Hinata’s neck to his chest. Kageyama’s tongue twirled against a pert pink nipple eliciting another gasp from the beautiful omega that lay before his eyes. His hands continued to work at the buttons and zipper on Hinata’s pants as his mouth moved even lower, tongue dipping into Hinata’s bellybutton.

“Kageyama…” Hinata’s voice was breathless, lost in desire. His skin burned along the trail of that talented tongue. In one swift move Hinata felt himself divested of the rest of his clothes. The scent of his heat filled the room, slick already pooling at his entrance in anticipation. Kageyama smirked as he felt his mate go to pieces over their bond his mouth continuing to travel downwards. His tongue passed lightly over Hinata’s dripping erection teasing the omega. Hinata’s hips arched up on their own, seeking the pleasure his mate was withholding from him. He groaned in frustration when Kageyama pulled back. “Kageyama” Hinata called again this time in frustration.

Kageyama chuckled. “Don’t worry,” he chided. “I’ll make sure you’re well satisfied with your alpha.” At this Kageyama’s mouth covered Hinata’s erection entirely taking the whole thing in his mouth. Hinata’s hips bucked, his mind going white at the pleasure. When Hinata’s hips came back down he felt a finger circle around his wet entrance and push slowly inside. Hinata jerked at the wave a pleasure that followed. He ached to be filled with something much bigger than his mate’s finger.

“M… more…” Hinata called out as Kageyama pulled his finger out only to plunge it back in, his mouth moving back and forth in tandem with his finger. Answering his mate’s pleading for more Kageyama slipped a second finger inside stretching Hinata’s tight entrance. “Ah…” Hinata moaned out as the fingers move in and out of him. He felt heat coil in his stomach, he was so close. “I’m go… gonna… come…” Hinata cried out.

Kageyama gave a hmmm in response to go ahead, his mouth busy wringing pleasure from his mate. When Kageyama’s fingers brushed up against Hinata’s prostate that was all that was needed to push the omega over the edge. Hinata cried out again spilling his orgasm into Kageyama’s mouth. But it did nothing to relieve the heat. It only made him hungrier for his mate to be inside him.

Kageyama swallowed every drop, pulling his fingers out. He quickly discarded his own clothing in haste unable to wait any longer. Kageyama positioned himself over Hinata and without waiting thrust softly into that tight entrance.

“Fuck…” Kageyama muttered under his breath as he felt his erection sucked in. It really was the best feeling in the world. Hinata pulled Kageyama down into a kiss rocking his hips to signal Kageyama to get a move on. Kageyama moved slowly at first, both of them enjoying the feel of the other, their mouths parting only to suck in air and then meet again in a sensual dance. After a particularly hard thrust they both moaned and Kageyama sped up seeking another climax for his mate and one for himself. Kageyama pulled his mouth back only to whisper in Hinata’s ear.

“I love you.” It wasn’t something he would say aloud often but he knew Hinata needed to hear it. Two thrusts later they came together calling each other’s names as they collapsed. Kageyama’s knot swelled locking them together their connection sizzling as it came to life.

For the next few moments their minds remained blank recovering from the pleasure of mating. When Kageyama got his bearing back he propped himself up on his elbows to look at Hinata. “You okay?” He asked searching Hinata’s mind for his feelings and thoughts about what they had just done.

“Yeah,” Hinata panted back at him closing his eyes in a show of tiredness.

Kageyama considered just jumping right into Hinata’s memories wanting to find out all the details about what had happened earlier and just which alphas were to be held responsible. His desire to know was killing him. But it would probably be more polite to ask first since it had seemed Hinata wanted to handle it on his own.

“Go ahead.” Hinata said not bothering to open his eyes. _I don’t want any secrets between us_ , he thought just letting his mind rest, not thinking about anything. Hinata was exhausted, mentally and physically. Kageyama nodded as he went through all of Hinata’s memories for the day. He blushed at some of the things Hinata had told Nishinoya and Yamaguchi.

“You know you didn’t have to give them that much detail you dumbass.” Hinata only snickered.

“Well Nishinoya was curious about the differences between an alpha and omega’s… equipment… and size.” Hinata said blushing a bit himself.

Kageyama snorted, continuing to go through the memories pausing only for a moment when he got to Hinata’s classroom. Kageyama wasn’t happy when he watched the first few orders Hinata had been given but Hinata had accepted them well enough. Throwing an eraser out of reach wasn’t too bad, passing around a note with a funny picture of himself again wasn’t too bad, taking a bite of paper was beginning to cross the line. The first few alphas that gave orders had been pretty friendly with Hinata in the past but the paper one had come from an alpha that Hinata hadn’t spoken much with and was the lead in for the worst alphas in the class. During class break Hinata had been ordered to pull his pants down and show his underwear to the rest of the class. Kageyama’s hands fisted as he tried to reign in his anger. The next order didn’t just cross the line, it blasted past the line at light speed. Some alpha named Sumita had told Hinata to take a bathroom break during the next lesson and play with his ass while he was in the stall and come back like nothing had happened, all the while joking about how much of a pussy Hinata was to want it up the ass.

Hinata’s eyes clenched tightly as Kageyama got to that order. That had been the worst one and he really didn’t want to think about it. Hinata had fought hard against that order and it had hurt a lot trying to go against everything in him that told him to follow an alpha’s order. But none the less he had caved, going to the bathroom in humiliation, horrified at what he was ordered to do. Kageyama stopped the memories for a moment knowing Hinata didn’t want him to watch what he had been forced to do. Tears welled up in Hinata’s closed eyes turning his face away from Kageyama in shame.

“You have nothing to be shamed about!” Kageyama shouted forcing Hinata to turn his face back towards him. Hinata opened his eyes as Kageyama wiped at the tears gently with his thumb.

 _But…_ Hinata’s thoughts started.

“No buts!” Kageyama didn’t even let Hinata finish that thought. Anger was present in his next words but none of it directed at Hinata. “There is absolutely nothing wrong or shameful about being an omega, MY OMEGA!!! And I see nothing wrong with wanting your ass played with while you’re in heat. If you hadn’t notice, I find your ass to be quite irresistible.” Kageyama declared with a blush. Though Kageyama blushing was amusing it did nothing to take away the humiliation and horror Hinata had felt because of that order. But Kageyama’s next words were enough to replace Hinata’s thoughts with nothing but shock.

“If you really have a problem with it then next time we’ll switch roles.” There was no tone of joking in Kageyama’s voice, he was completely serious.

“Really?” Hinata asked in shock. Kageyama blushed again his eyes shifting away from Hinata in embarrassment.

“Well I don’t see why not…” Kageyama mumbled in response, though he wasn’t really sure if things would really work that way. Maybe he would ask Dr. Ryuugazaki if things could work that way. If it helped Hinata he was willing to give it a shot. Hinata stared at Kageyama in amazement. He couldn’t really say he actually wanted to try a role reversal, the image of trying that with Kageyama felt wrong on so many levels but he was curious as to if it would work that way or not.

In the midst of Hinata’s thoughts Kageyama chimed in again. _Do you want me to skip what happened in the bathroom?_ Kageyama asked as gently as he could. Hinata sighed. He really didn’t want Kageyama to see it. _It’s fine, I know what happened, and I don’t have to watch._ Kageyama said as he moved past that memory and on to the rest of the class period. The last order also came from Sumita and was what had tipped the teachers off about some of what was going on. Sumita had ordered Hinata eat a piece of chalk the next time he was called up to the board and that he couldn’t tell anyone who had given Hinata alpha orders since the beginning of the class. What Sumita hadn’t counted on was that Hinata didn’t actually have to tell Kageyama anything, especially when they were connected like they were now.

At this point the teachers had pulled Hinata into the office as Hinata fought down his tears. The teachers had done all but order him to tell them what all had happened and who had ordered what. But Hinata couldn’t bear to tell the teachers the worst of it and because of Sumita’s order couldn’t tell them who had ordered things. He had told them how many alphas were involved. The teachers let it be for a bit to let Hinata calm down. They tried again near the end of class, Takeda-sensei being the one to ask the questions this time.

Takeda-sensei had asked Hinata if he would be okay telling them all the orders the alphas had given him. When Hinata shook his head no Takeda-sensei said he understood. He then asked Hinata if it would be okay to have an alpha teacher order him to say who it was that gave the orders as long as they didn’t order him to say what those orders were. Hinata had debated for a minute and then nodded in the affirmative. They had the gym teacher come in and give the order as his alpha was one of the strongest among the teachers.

It was here that Kageyama came out of Hinata’s memories, not really needing to see the rest of what had happened. Kageyama imagined the look on Sumita’s face when the teachers had gone in to pull all the alphas involved in the incident out of class for disciplining. He sure hadn’t accounted for the teachers overriding his alpha gag order. Kageyama planned on asking Takeda-sensei later just what there punishment had been. He was sure it was nowhere sufficient enough for what Sumita had actually done.

Hinata bit his lip as he felt Kageyama’s knot disappear and release them. Deciding Hinata had probably needed to rest before afternoon practice he pulled out of Hinata. “We should clean this up first then lay down for a bit.” Hinata agreed and moved towards the sink to wet a paper towel and wipe himself clean and then moved to the toilet to take care of his rear more privately. Kageyama cleaned himself up putting on his clothes. He moved to clean up the sheets but most of the mess had ended up on or inside Hinata so there wasn’t much to deal with. Not that he would complain. When Hinata came out of the small stall around the toilet his face was flushed red and Kageyama could tell he was embarrassed as he put on his clothes.

“Would you mind not watching me?” Hinata mumbled glancing at Kageyama.

“Sorry…” Kageyama replied as he sat down on the futon and turned his gaze towards the floor, his mind swirling around how much he really wanted Sumita to pay for that one order he had given Hinata. Kageyama turned his thoughts towards Hinata. _How upset would you be with me if I said I wanted to beat the crap out of that smug alpha Sumita?_

Hinata considered from a moment. “I’d prefer you didn’t… I still have to deal with him in class and I really don’t want you getting suspended. We can’t really afford that right now. We’ve already missed enough school as it is and we haven’t had a lesson from Yachi-san either. We’ll never pass our midterms at this rate.”

Kageyama frowned, so as long as he didn’t get caught it wouldn’t be a problem. Hinata wouldn’t be happy with him tomorrow but he was pretty sure he could get some help from Daiichi to deal Sumita a proper return.


	6. Being An Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note – Sadly I don’t own Hinata and Kageyama… if I did I’d never share!!!
> 
> I had originally planned on having Daiichi take care of Sumita, but a bunch of people seemed interested in seeing Kageyama have a hand in things so I tried to oblige. I hope you all like it.

Everyone was silent in the locker room as they changed for evening practice. Hinata was in the far corner of the room changing quickly and quietly, practically hiding behind Kageyama. It was unusual for Hinata not to be bouncing around the room full of energy. Everyone was on edge. It was obvious something had happened. Hinata looked almost wiped of spirit, something not a single one of them had ever seen. Hinata wasn’t meant to be quiet or still. It was something they had all come to terms with being around the boy for so long. He was supposed to be an annoying bundle of energy.

Unable to stand it anymore Tanaka decided he needed to put some much needed energy back into his kohai. “Oi oi, Hinata, what say we have ourselves a little competition today hm?”

Hinata perked up at this. “What kind of competition?” he asked peeking out from behind Kageyama. Tanaka smirked evilly.

“What kind?! Why a spiking contest of course. Whoever gets the most spikes past Tsukishima wins! Loser buys popsicles for the rest of the team”

“Hey, don’t put me in the middle of this.” Tsukishima replied in a board tone. Both Yamaguchi and Suga chuckled.

Hinata smiled. “You’re on!” He declared fire in his eyes. Everyone seemed to take a breath then, even Daiichi. Leave it to Tanaka to break the ice. Hinata turned his eyes to Kageyama and pouted. “Send me more tosses than Tanaka-senpai okay?”

“Tsk, as if…” Kageyama replied. Everyone stared astonished that he would turn Hinata down so brazenly after Tanaka had come up with a way to liven Hinata up a bit. “I’ll toss to whoever had the best chance of getting it through, dumbass. If you want more tosses then improve your technique.”

“Stingy…” Hinata mumbled pulling on his jacket and heading towards the door much more excited than before. “Ous… let’s do this.” Nishinoya joined him in enthusiasm.

“You’ve soooo got this Hinata.” Nishinoya shouted. “Let’s go warm up.” He said pulling Hinata out the door excitedly, Tanaka following after.

Once the three of them were out the door and on the way towards the gym Suga was the one to ask. “So how bad was it?”

Kageyama sighed. He had known the rest of the team would pick up on it right away. “Really bad.” Kageyama said, balling his fists in remembrance of Sumita’s order to Hinata.

“What…” Suga began but Kageyama shook his head no. There was no way he would embarrass Hinata anymore than he already had been.

“You don’t have to give us specifics,” Daiichi said, understanding exactly where Kageyama was coming from, “but at least give us some idea of what happened.”

Kageyama bit his tongue in anger trying to calm himself down glancing at the rest of the team still in the club room. He struggled with how to put the words so it wouldn’t reveal anything specific. “Something… sexual in nature.” He finally bit out, knowing Hinata wouldn’t have even wanted him to say that much. The rest of the team stared at him dumbfounded. Even Tsukishima was shocked.

“Are… are you serious?” Daiichi asked even though he knew Kageyama had to be dead serious. “They didn’t r…”

“No!” Kageyama’s reply came fast knowing that would be the first question that would be asked. “If they had touched him physically they’d be dead.” Kageyama stated, no room for argument. He would have marched right into the teacher’s office and strangled Sumita to death, regardless of who witnessed it. The rest of the team looked on in horror, waiting for Kageyama to say something. “It’s not as bad as your thinking, but I swear if I get my hands on that guy Sumita he’s going to wish he was never born.”

“You’re talking about Sumita Kyouta, right?” Yamaguchi asked. All eyes turned to him.

“Yeah, that’s him.” Kageyama replied. “You know him?”

“Not because I want to.” Yamaguchi said. “He was the alpha that gave me the worst trouble back in Jr High.” Yamaguchi glanced at Tsukishima frowning, they still hadn’t talked about any of this, then turned his gaze back towards Kageyama.

Kageyama had been about to say something but he saw Daiichi’s face grow cold as his alpha surfaced. Not only had this alpha tormented Hinata but Yamaguchi as well? Daiichi would not tolerate his omega team members to be treated in such a way, whether in the past or now. Everyone in the room gulped when they felt the presence of Daiichi’s alpha surge through the room. “I’ll take care of it.” Was all that Daiichi said and no one dared to say a thing. “Now get to practice.” He ordered everyone his alpha seething as they all left the club room to go to the gym.

Not wanting to get triggered again, Hinata spent the night over at Kageyama’s.

* * *

The next morning after practice Hinata found himself standing outside his classroom with Kageyama. He really didn’t want to go in, but Kageyama was with him at least for a little longer. They made their way over to Hinata’s desk and sat down waiting for the others to pile in. Kageyama was looking forward to catching a glimpse of this guy Sumita. The captain may have said he’d take care of it but that wouldn’t stop Kageyama from making sure he backed off Hinata. When the door opened to another classmate neither of them had expected Daiichi to walk in as well.

“Captain… what are you…” Hinata stammered but was interrupted.

“Just making sure Kageyama doesn’t do anything stupid.” Daiichi replied to Hinata taking a seat next to him. There was a sinister smirk on their captain’s face and they knew he wasn’t just there to keep Kageyama in line. As students came in they were wary of Daiichi being in their classroom wondering what a third year would be doing here. Sumita was the last to arrive. When the entire class had filed in Daiichi stood up and moved to the front of the class checking the clock on the wall. There was still a good 10 minutes before the teacher would come in.

In his strongest alpha voice he bellowed at the class. “EVERYONE IN YOUR SEATS.” He commanded. Even the alphas were forced to comply no matter how hard they resisted. “Sumita, stand and be quiet.” Daiichi ordered. When Sumita did stand all eye turned in surprise to the strongest alpha in their class remaining silent, curious to see what was going to happen. “You’ve been giving the omegas on my team a rough go, so I think its fair game that you get to experience the same thing. For the next two weeks you are forbidden from using your alpha.” Daiichi ordered backing his words with the steel of his alpha. Kageyama and Hinata looked on in surprise. They hadn’t expected this at all. But Kageyama couldn’t say he was disappointed, but there was more. “If you don’t like this order, feel free to take it to the principle. But don’t forget to mention every minor detail of the orders you gave out yesterday and in Jr High that earned you this special attention from me.”

Kageyama balled his fists and stood moving towards Daiichi, he was grateful to Daiichi but he wouldn’t be satisfied with just this. Hinata was HIS mate and he should be the one taking care of Hinata. He looked to Daiichi to see if there was any objection to issuing an order of his own. Daiichi only smiled, as if to say, bout damn time. Kageyama turned around and stared at Sumita. For the first time since Jr High he let his alpha loose. His alpha presence was as strong as Daiichi’s but much more fierce. After all, Sumita had pulled the sleeping king from a very long slumber. Kageyama bellowed out his order as strong as he could. Everyone in the room shivered at the ferocity they felt.

“Furthermore Sumita,” Kageyama spat the horrible name, “during this time you will comply with any order that an omega or beta gives to you without seeking retribution against them.” Sumita frowned at this, his hands balling up in rage. Kageyama stood firm, looking to Daiichi to make sure he hadn’t overdone it. Daiichi nodded in approval of this order. They were in agreement that Sumita deserved a taste of his own medicine. Daiichi then looked back to Sumita.

“You do anything more to any of the members on my team and it will be much worse.” Daiichi warned. “Now sit in class like a good little alpha.” Daiichi said as he made his way to the door. Sumita sat as ordered, he made a move to yell something at the captain but one glance from him silenced any protest. As Daiichi reached the door he turned around. “Oh, and by the way Hinata,” Daiichi’s voice changed, becoming lighter, “Takeda-sensei told me just before I walked in here that you’ll be changing classes today. Gather your things and go see him right away alright?"

Astonished Hinata nodded and gathered his things quickly heading for the door, Kageyama following right behind him. Once they were out of the class they all took a deep breath and headed over to the teachers office.

“Well done Kageyama.” Daiichi said, giving the alpha a pat on the back. “That was a very fitting order. It’s good to finally here that alpha of yours come out.” Kageyama remained silent. At the end of the hallway Daiichi split off heading for the third years area with a reminder that evening practice was going to be brutal so be prepared.

As Kageyama and Hinata headed towards the teachers office he couldn’t stay silent any longer. “Did you tell Daiichi what the order was?” Hinata asked as he stared at the floor.

“No, but it seems Sumita did something of the same nature to Yamaguchi as well back in Jr High.” Kageyama replied. Hinata sighed a bit in relief that Kageyama hadn’t told the team any specifics. Kageyama seemed to hear that thought and answered it. “I knew you didn’t want them to know. If you want to know exactly what I said you can see what happened the next time we connect.” Kageyama said.

Hinata nodded and continued to head towards the teacher’s office. “So… that was your alpha…” Hinata said glancing sideways at Kageyama. Kageyama blushed.

“Yeah.”

“I can see why they called you King.” Hinata said with a smile. “But you’re still not quite as scary as the captain.” Hinata said.

Kageyama stopped and looked at Hinata in surprise. He had expected Hinata to be scared of his alpha, given what had happened the day before but here the dumbass was talking so casually about it, like it was nothing. “Why aren’t you afraid?” Kageyama asked in all seriousness, trying to gage Hinata’s feelings through their bond.

Hinata paused looking back at Kageyama as if he were a moron. “Why would I be afraid?” Hinata asked. He wasn’t trying to prove a point, he just didn’t understand why he would be afraid of his own mate’s alpha. This feeling of not understanding was the crucial point, making Kageyama feel like he really was the dumbest person on the planet. Omega or not, Hinata was his equal, his partner, and his mate. But most of all, Hinata trusted in Kageyama 100%, never doubting his safety and never doubting Kageyama as a friend, teammate, or setter.

Kageyama finally relaxed, and though he didn’t answer Hinata’s question, the omega was content to let it slide. The feelings of relief coming over their bond from Kageyama were enough to tell Hinata that he had said or done something just right. He smiled as they finished the walk to the teacher’s office. Once there they excused themselves into the room and went to Takeda-sensei.

“Ah… Hinata, Kageyama… I’m glad Daiichi found you.” The teacher said as they approached. He smiled wide at them both. “In light of what happened yesterday, the rest of the teachers have agreed that it would be good to have Hinata in a classroom where he would be much more at ease. Since you’re ‘extremely good friends’ we thought it would be best to place Hinata in Kageyama’s class.” Hinata’s mouth dropped open.

“Really?” He said in bouncing excitement.

“Yep, really.” Takeda-sensei said, his smile widening even further. It hadn’t been tough to convince the rest of the staff that it was for the best. After all, Kageyama’s scent was all over Hinata. Though almost all of the teachers suspected something was up with how strong Kageyama’s scent happened to be, Takeda-sensei was able to pass it off as major overprotectiveness. Kageyama wasn’t known for having any friends really, and though the two of them did fight a lot and yell at each other a lot, it was clear that the two of them were somehow really close. It was a bonus that this would help take care of their trigger a little bit better. And on that thought, “but don’t forget, you’re still in charge of cleaning the third floor bathroom. So make sure you glance in there every day to be sure it’s clean.”

Overjoyed both of the boys bowed in thankfulness, “Ous!” the shouted together. After that Hinata practically bounced out of the room, physically dragging Kageyama behind him towards his new classroom. Takeda-sensei smiled. One less thing for everyone to be concerned about.

Well everyone but Sumita that was. Gossip of that morning’s incident in Hinata’s classroom had spread around the whole student body by noon, and many people made sure Sumita had plenty of orders to follow.

* * *

 

 Hinata did well in his new classroom over the next few days. He was able to act like himself, there was no fear of the alphas in the room with Kageyama in the seat next to him. Hinata was pretty sure that he annoyed Kageyama quite a bit though. Hinata was social after all and loved talking to anyone and everyone. He made friends fast in the new class and everyone was shocked to find out Kageyama actually did have a friend, commenting on how quiet and anti-social the alpha usually was. Hinata told everyone Kageyama was just shy, to which Kageyama had blushed and told the dumbass to sit down and shut up. As annoyed as Kageyama was at the loud mouth, it was 100 times better than being forced to feel Hinata’s suffering from a distance.

At first a few of the students had asked about their scents but no one questioned the mixture of their scent once news about Sumita seemed to circle around the school. Instead they teased Kageyama about being overprotective of his ‘one and only friend’. Everyone quickly grew used to the two of them, always fighting, always annoying each other. But despite that, at every break and during lunch everyday Hinata would drag Kageyama from the classroom by his hand with a volleyball in his other. Though he had an annoyed look on his face, Kageyama would always follow without a fight.

When the weekend came around Kageyama and Hinata met with Dr. Ryuugazaki. He talked a lot with them about their last meeting utterly fascinated that Hinata and Kageyama’s minds would connect every time after they were finished. They were the first couple he had come across that the connection was still happening. He was also fascinated that the boys could practically hear each other’s thoughts so constantly at their own will. With most of the other couples it was sporadic at best. When they told him about that moment of clarity they had after their last bout he was completely speechless.

After Dr. Ryuugazaki gained his compose back they moved on to talking about what had happened during the week. The first couple of days had been rough but Hinata seemed to be in awe of Kageyama as an alpha, painting an overly dramatic and romanticized picture of everything that had happened that second day. Hinata did most of the talking, Kageyama chiming in only when Hinata would go a little overboard. Dr. Ryuugazaki made notes on everything. Both boys were relieved they hadn’t been triggered for the rest of the week. They both said it made things easier.

“It seems you two are adjusting quite well.” The doc said looking up from his notepad. “I’ve also gotten a lot of new data about fate mates thanks to you two.” He said with a smile. “I think we can call it a day.” He said packing up his notebook. “Do you two have any questions for me?” Kageyama and Hinata both shook their heads no and the doc headed out for the evening.

It finally felt like everything was back on track. Practice was back to normal, studying was back to normal. Well as normal as it could get for the four idiots on the team. They all spent hours poring over their studies, hoping beyond hope that they would pass all their tests. Yachi-san was probably the biggest help to Kageyama and Hinata. Though completely surprised at the news of the two being mates, she accepted it whole heartedly just like the other team members had done. She was happy for Hinata especially as she already considered him a good friend. And with crunch time approaching they all turned their attention to studying.

With nothing to interfere between them and trigger a bout of heat or rut Kageyama and Hinata were relieved. They alternated spending the night at each other’s houses but usually spent the entire weekend at Hinata’s. Though Hinata’s was further from the school and getting to and from weekend practice was a pain, they didn’t mind it too much. They spent quite a bit of their time babysitting Hinata’s little sister Natsu. Natsu loved having Tobio-niichan over on the weekends. Though he was scary at first, Natsu quickly learned that Kageyama would give in much faster than Sho-niichan when it came to sharing food, and he was quieter than Sho-niichan.

Kageyama mostly felt awkward around the little girl, not exactly sure how to treat her. He’d never been good at dealing with little kids, they were usually terrified of him. But within a couple weeks Natsu was climbing into his lap holding a book up at him begging for a story. Kageyama would eventually cave and read her the story if she promised to leave him alone after that. Hinata would watch with amusement at the situation trying as hard as he could not to laugh. As always Kageyama would call Hinata a dumbass and proceed to read the book.

When test time came around they were confident they could manage to pass the tests. They had never studied so hard before, so they had to pass… right?


	7. Fights and Feelings (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I don’t own Haikyuu or KageHina, I wish I did
> 
> I tried to keep this as close to cannon as possible. So for those of you have haven’t made it through season 2 of Haikyuu SPOILER ALERT!!! This should also explain some of the difference in writing style. My plans for this chapter was to make it all the way through their fight and a bit after it. Please enjoy.

Doom hung over Kageyama and Hinata in the club room. Each of them held a failed test in their hands. They had tried so hard yet they had both managed to fail one of the tests. Hinata’s head hung in utter defeat.

“Hinata failed English?” Suga asked in astonishment. “But you were so confident…”

“Apparently Hinata figured out right before time was up that he filled in all of his answers off by one.” Tsukishima replied.

“Seriously?” Asahi asked turning his attention to the conversation. “That’s hard. Ono-sensei isn’t one to let those things slide.” He said, as if he had experience.

“Yachi-san was really shocked too, sad things is, his answers were all right.” Yamaguchi answered as well.

“Seems Kageyama failed modern lit” Daiichi said taking the paper from Kageyama and looking it over.

Enoshita had already looked over the paper and responded to Daiichi. “Apparently there were a lot of comprehension questions this time around and Kageyama had focused on memorization.”

“Wow,” Daiichi said as he looked over the paper. “He got a perfect score on Kanji… amazing.” He said handing the paper back.

“Well don’t be too discouraged,” Suga said. “This won’t be our only chance to go to away games in Tokyo.”

“To hell with that,” Kageyama grumbled out. “We’ll run there if we have to.” He said in all seriousness. There was no way either of them were going to miss this chance to go to Tokyo. And by all rights, Hinata’s answer had been correct, so technically he didn’t really fail the exam. But they both knew that they were going to have to take the supplementary exam on Saturday morning.

In the end, Tanaka’s sister ended up picking them up after their tests and taking them all the way to Tokyo for the games. They really were grateful to her for giving them a ride, but they both doubted that they would ever get in a car again with her behind the wheel, she was a complete menace when it came to driving. Tanaka sure had been right when he warned them he couldn’t guarantee their safety. But they had made it safe and sound in time for the last few sets.

That first night had gone well for the two. Hinata really enjoyed seeing Kenma again now that he had presented as an omega. Kageyama was a little annoyed at the setter’s almost board attitude when dealing with Hinata but since Hinata didn’t seem to mind Kageyama said nothing. Kenma was another omega so there was no fear of having to deal with prejudice against Hinata. In fact all the Nekoma players seemed to be happy and accepting that Hinata had finally presented as an omega. The only snag was with Kuro.

Kuro seemed to be the only one that caught on just how much Kageyama’s scent was all over Hinata. Even though they hadn’t been intimate in weeks their scents were strongly mixed and Kageyama had trouble not leaving his scent all over Hinata, potentially warding off other alphas like Sumita and the crap they had dealt with because of him. Kuro remarked about their scents, teasing Kageyama while Hinata enjoyed his time with Kenma. Kageyama wasn’t one to just let barbs slide if he could help it, remarking that Kenma was as cute an omega as Hinata was and that Kuro should be careful someone doesn’t come and snatch him up. That effectively pissed Kuro off to no end and completely ended their conversation.

Kageyama and Hinata had been careful about their fate marks as well. They made sure they were the last to bath for the day and that they were alone when they did so. Before they went to bed they had slipped on a few air salonpas patches knowing that makeup would just rub off through the night. No one really noticed much about the patches thinking that they just wanted to keep their right shoulders loose for the practice matches tomorrow. It could be passed off as a normal thing. But in the morning it was hard for everyone to not to notice something was going on between the two.

Unwilling to risk being triggered, since Kageyama tended to bury himself in his blankets, when they were sure everyone had fallen asleep Hinata slipped out of his own futon and under the covers of Kageyama’s futon. They knew that when morning came it would be quite awkward and they were right. Kageyama had buried them in the blankets, Hinata curled tightly in his arms, snuggled safely into his chest. When everyone awoke that morning they were all surprised at the site. Kuro had shushed them all, grabbing his phone and snapping a picture before the two woke up again and began fighting and competing as usual. Kenma sighed and went over to the two, shaking them awake, commenting that if they were really that cold there were more blankets in the closet.

“That’s not it…” Hinata cried out as he blushed, before reminding himself that he wasn’t actually supposed to tell the Nekoma team members anything. He really was bad at keeping secrets. But Kuro chimed in teasing Hinata about nightmares and that Hinata was still such a kid despite having presented as an omega. Hinata fumed at that but it seemed to be the end of it.

The real problem actually came around near the end of the day. There were a few more sets left but all of the teams they had faced were quickly becoming used to their freak toss and spike combo and it had Hinata quite unhappy. But he played as hard as he could despite the small growing fear in the back of his mind. Things didn’t really come to a head until Hinata collided with Asahi in the air. Hinata had honestly just been moving on instinct. Because of his worries he had put his brain in volleyball mode so he wouldn’t overthink things and miss things in the match. But the toss had been right in front of him, just there, waiting for him to spike it, so his body had moved of its own accord, going for the spike. When he collided with Asahi he went flying in the other direction, the ball dropping forgotten in light of the two smashing together. Kageyama was the first to berate Hinata and Hinata had apologized right away but it was here that he realized he couldn’t stay the same if they were to beat Oikawa and Aoba Josai.

Deciding on his path he walked up to Kageyama. “Oi, Kageyama…” He said to get the setters attention. Kageyama could feel that something had changed with Hinata over their bond, but he wasn’t sure what had set off the change nor what exactly the change was but there was an overwhelming amount of determination in Hinata’s heart.

“Yeah?” Kageyama replied, waiting for Hinata to say whatever it was.

“That quick that goes whoosh… I’m going to stop closing my eyes.” Hinata announced. The entire team stood shocked at his declaration. “I can’t stay like this. I can’t just keep hitting quicks that are set specially for me.” Kageyama frowned, placing his hands on his hips responding.

“You can’t, that’s why we learned how to do normal quicks. I don’t know what’s going on with you right now, but if you have something to say I’ll listen to it later. But if you’re going to do that right now, I’m not going to set to a guy I know will miss.” Kageyama turned around and walked to his place on the court waiting for the game to start again.

Hinata balled his fists as pain swirled through his chest. Hinata clenched their bond closed as tight as it would go wishing to keep his emotions to himself, effectively cutting it off through sheer will power. Unknowingly Kageyama had just proved his every fear right. The whistle blew and Hinata turned around, dropping into a receiving stance, waiting for the ball to be served. True to Kageyama’s statement not a single toss came his way for the rest of the game and with no decoy or freak quick they lost the set.

The entire team was on edge after Hinata and Asahi had collided. After all, Hinata had said the one thing each and every one of them had come to realized. If they stayed the same, they would never be able to beat Aoba Josai. With two more losses and sets of penalties the day ended with everyone in a funk. Hinata most of all. The coach had pulled him from the remaining sets to rest and collect his head but it didn’t really help. In a matter of seconds Hinata felt like he had gone right back to where he had started. Right back to Kageyama refusing to toss to him. He wasn’t essential anymore, and that hurt more than he was willing to admit. By the end of the day when they got back to Miyagi prefecture his disposition hadn’t changed.

Determined to show that he wasn’t wrong Hinata asked Kageyama to toss for him. They had planned on doing private practice afterwards anyways. Kageyama indulged Hinata but with every ball Yachi tossed for them it was only one miss after another.

“One more time…” Hinata called out breathlessly. Kageyama grit his teeth.

“Instead of practicing an attack we’re not sure if you’ll ever be able to do, you should be working on the attacks we’ve been using as well as serving and blocking.” Kageyama growled out trying to get Hinata to understand.

“But if this quick doesn’t work, then there’s no point in me being on the court!” Hinata yelled out.

“And I already told you, your will isn’t needed for that quick. I’ll give you tosses that won’t be stopped by blocks.” Kageyama countered. He opened his mouth to continue but Hinata cut him off.

“But then I’ll never get better!” Hinata yelled with all his might thinking that Kageyama would at least understand that. After all, Kageyama had been inside Hinata’s head, he should have had a clear understanding of what it was Hinata was trying to say. But Kageyama continued on.

“The prelims for the spring tournament start next month, they’re right around the corner. So what’s better, a complete quick or an absolutely useless quick? Huh?” Kageyama cursed in his head. Their bond was still closed and he couldn’t understand why Hinata was still hanging on to this idea when it wasn’t going to do them or the team any good.

“Please don’t fight.” Yachi said fearing the two would come to blows as Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s shirt.

“I want to be strong enough to compete by myself.” Hinata declared.

“And that selfishness is going to do nothing but destroy this team!” Kageyama said tossing Hinata backwards. Hinata landed roughly sliding against the gym floor. Yachi gasped in fear and took off for the door, running as fast as she could to find someone to help. She didn’t want to see these to fight. They weren’t supposed to fight like this, after all they were mates.

Kageyama turned to face the door, looking over his shoulder. “I’ll toss to anyone who is essential to winning.” He said, repeating his words from their first day of working together. “I feel the same way even now.” He said, walking towards the door to leave.

Pissed, Hinata stood up from the floor and charged at Kageyama. “KAGEYAMAAAAAAA!!!!” He screamed attaching himself around Kageyama’s waist. “I won’t let go until you toss to me. That quick was stopped by Aoba Josai and again today by more than one of those teams.”

“YOU ASS, are you trying to say that my toss was somehow at fault!?”

“NO!! It was perfect, your toss was perfect, but that quick was still stopped. If I don’t get better then it’s not going to work on stronger opponents! Now TOSS to me!!” Hinata yelled as he grabbed a hold of Kageyama, refusing to let go.

“Get the hell off of me you dumbass.” Kageyama bellowed shifting his wait and throwing Hinata off of him. Why couldn’t the dumbass get what he was trying to say? There was no point in trying to practice something that was never going to happen. It would be better for Hinata to focus on the basics and get better at his receives and regular spikes. It would help the team a whole bunch more to be stable. If Hinata’s best weapon became useless simply because of stubbornness Kageyama would be forced to send his tosses elsewhere, and he didn’t want it to get to that point so he had refused to toss, hoping it would knock sense into the dumbass before things got to a point where they couldn’t fix it.

“Toss to me!” Hinata yelled again grabbing hold of Kageyama. Hinata was terrified. He knew he had to improve but he also knew that he was right about this. He wanted the ability to fight at the top on his own. He couldn’t keep relying on Kageyama’s toss set just for him. That toss had been countered time and time again by so many strong opponents. And Hinata knew deep in his heart that it had nothing to do with Kageyama’s skill. It was all about his skill. If he didn’t improve it or his ability to fight in the air on his own then he would be left behind. And that was what scared him the most. He didn’t want Kageyama to leave him behind. They were supposed to stand on the court together, they were a set, half of a whole, and the fact that they were fate mates only deepened this belief of his. But if he wasn’t careful Kageyama would go on and improve. Kageyama was becoming able to play with others as he learned to be a part of the team. But Hinata felt stuck. He had no other skills for Kageyama to use and if his only skills became useless on the court against strong opponents then how could he stay on the court when there were others with more strength and skill that could be utilized.

Kageyama’s words about tossing to only those essential to winning were true, so why? Why couldn’t Kageyama understand? If he stayed as he was now, useless… then Kageyama’s tosses would go to other spikers and there would be no place for Hinata to stand beside Kageyama. Whether it was fate or not, Hinata would be all alone and he didn’t want that. He had been on his own in volleyball almost all through Jr High and he didn’t want to go back to that. Hinata had thought that he had finally found his place, beside Kageyama, and when they had mated he had thought he would never be alone again. But he was wrong. Those fast tosses came less and less over the course of the weekends long practice matches, and when Kageyama repeated his words about tossing to those who were essential to win, Hinata’s heart had sunk, he was left in the air without a toss to swing at.

So caught up in miserable thoughts neither of them were aware of Tanaka approaching until his fists connected with each of their faces. “YOU IDIOTS” Tanaka roared as they tumbled from his punches, effectively breaking up the fight. Yachi-san stood at the doorway, her hands over her mouth as she shook in fear. She had never seen these two at such odds with each other. She knew they fought all the time, but nothing like this. She waited at the door has Tanaka scolded them. Wanting to keep the two separate Tanaka sent Hinata out first. Yachi-san walked with Hinata to the bike stand and waited as he unhooked his bike. She was unsure of what to say to Hinata as they walked towards the bus stop.

“I’m sorry Yachi-san.” Hinata said when they reached the bus stop. Surprised Yachi stammered.

“Oh no… I… I’m fine.” She said but the look on Hinata’s face…

“You know, in my first and final match in Jr High, we were destroyed by Kageyama. I vowed that I would defeat him in high school but when I got here I ran right into him. He was even worse than I imagined and we went through a lot, but once we started playing our matches I though we understood each other. It wasn’t that he was the first friend I ever made. He was my partner and when we mated, I finally felt complete. At that moment I knew, I would do anything to stay on the court with him” Hinata’s breathing hitched as tears fell down his face. “I guess it just isn’t the same for him.” He said as tears streamed down his face, finally letting out all the hurt he had been trying to hide the entire day. He climbed on his bike and pedaled as hard as he could through his tears wanting to just go home.

It only took him 20 minutes to get home going as fast as he could, it was probably his best time yet but none of that mattered now. He had stopped crying somewhere along the way. When he arrived at the house it was really late, the whole house was dark, his parents probably already in bed. He couldn’t blame them. It was late and they hadn’t been expecting him back that night as he had planned to stay at Kageyama’s house, even packing an extra set of clothes for the occasion. Hinata went inside the house quietly only turning on the kitchen light so he wouldn’t disturb his parents or sister. He put the tea kettle on and searched through the drawer with all the tea in it looking for anything that would calm him down enough to help his mind turn off and go to sleep for the night.

Hinata hadn’t expected anyone to be up so when his mother came into the kitchen it startled him quite a bit.

“Sorry honey I didn’t mean to startle you.” She said in a soothing voice.

“Nah it’s fine mom, it’s just been a long day.” Hinata said turning towards the drawer to continue rifling through the tea.

“What happened, I thought you were staying at Kageyama’s tonight, did you two decide to come here instead?” She asked. Hinata stiffened at her question. He really didn’t want to talk about it, it was still much too fresh for him to be able to do that.

“N… no.” He mumbled. “Kageyama’s staying at his house tonight.” Hinata said hoping he could leave it at that and his mom wouldn’t say anything. And sure enough she didn’t. His mom moved forward and shut the drawer he was looking though and opened a cabinet above the stove. She pulled down a box of special tea she had hidden behind the fancy dinner plates.

“Here.” She said handing Hinata the tea. “This one will help the most.” Hinata took the tea in both hands as he again fought against the tears. His mom smiled. She understood what had happened without even needing an explanation.

“Mom…” Hinata started but she cut him off.

“You know, I looked the same way after my first real fight with your father,” she said putting an arm around Hinata and guiding him to sit down at the table. “We fought over something so stupid but that didn’t mean I wasn’t truly upset about the whole thing.” She went on as she sat next to Hinata at the table. Hinata stared at her in disbelief, he hadn’t thought his parents ever fought. “Your father still doesn’t know how hard that first fight was for me, you know?” When the water boiled she made Hinata a nice cup of tea from her special box. When he asked his mom what kind of tea it was she replied that it was a special blend made especially for omegas. It was supposed to help sooth restlessness in the absence of your mate. It wasn’t perfect but it would sooth his anxiousness. She had bought a second box when she had Natsu, thinking it would be good to have some on hand for the girl if she turned out to be an omega. She never thought she’d share a cup of it with her son.

Hinata sipped at the tea letting the warmth seep through him, his mind and body finally starting to calm down a bit. They talked for a bit longer about nonsense things really. When they finished the tea his mom cleaned up and sent him to the bath to clean up and get ready for bed. While Hinata was in the bathroom his mother knocked softly on the door.

“Yeah?” Hinata called through the door.

“I left a bag of things for you on your futon.” His mom said. “Once you finally calm down you’ll understand what they’re for.” At that she shuffled off to bed, leaving Hinata to his own devices. But he was having a slight problem. Though his emotions and mind had calmed down quite a bit thanks to the tea, his body was still energetic, and in a way he didn’t want to deal with after everything that had happened that day. He tried to ignore the erection and dressed in a clean set of pajamas. He went to his room and laid down on his futon, brushing aside the bag his mom had set there. After half an hour of staring at the sealing he groaned in frustration. That erection just wasn’t going to go away. Annoyed he sat up. He didn’t really want to take care of it, he knew his mind would wander towards Kageyama if he did and Hinata was still upset.

Hinata glanced at the small white bag his mom had left on the bed. She said it would make sense after he had calmed down. He grabbed the bag and glanced inside. There was a folded paper on top, probably a note, he moved it aside only to drop the bag in astonishment, his entire face becoming as red as a tomato. Inside the bag was a small bottle of lube, a pink fleshlight and a medium sized orange vibrator. Hinata definitely wasn’t expecting that. When he remembered the note, he tentatively put his hand back in the bag to grab it and read it.

_The first time I had a big fight with your father I just couldn’t get things to “calm down”. Just after you and Kageyama mated I went out and got a couple things for you to help out just in case you had the same problem. I wasn’t sure which item you would need most so I got you both. Don’t let it bother you. I know your upset and your body just won’t listen to you. The best way to explain it is that even though you’re upset, you are still subconsciously yearning for your mate. As an omega we seek comfort from our stronger alpha mate, so your reaction is normal. It’s just that your mate is what made you upset. It won’t happen every time, so just take care of yourself and get some rest. Love Mom._

Hinata put the note down still blushing like mad. He couldn’t believe his mom had just given him a bag of sex toys with instructions to actually use them. He glanced at the note and then pinched himself to be sure this wasn’t just some messed up dream. “OW!” he yelped. No, this wasn’t a dream. He bit his lip and reached for the bag. He just wanted to get this over with and go to sleep. It had been one horrible day and he wanted it to end. He pulled out the box for the fleshlight and looked at it. He set it aside and pulled out the vibrator and lube. He stared at the lube for a moment thinking. He wasn’t in heat so there wouldn’t be any slick, he would probably need to use quite a bit. He took a deep breath and let it out, was he really going to do this? And how would Kageyama react to him doing this? Things were already horrible between them and Kageyama was quite possessive, would this just upset him even more the next time they ended up connecting together?

Hinata didn’t have an answer to any of these questions, his persistent erection throbbing, almost to the point of pain. Unable to take it any more Hinata opened the package of the vibrator and set the toy down beside him as he pulled his pants and briefs down out of the way. He wrapped his hand around his erection tentatively and gave it a tug. He moaned in pleasure and tugged again thumbing his slit at the top. He really loved it when Kageyama did that to him. Hinata moved his hand a bit faster. It felt so amazing but he knew he needed more. He opened the lube and poured a bit onto his finger and then snaked a hand down past his balls to his entrance. The lube was a little cold against his skin as he circled a finger around his entrance. Hinata loved it best when Kageyama would tease him just a bit.

Hinata moaned when he slipped his own finger inside himself, an image of Kageyama in his head. He pumped his finger in an out, trying to find that special spot Kageyama always seemed to hit almost immediately. When he couldn’t find it he added a second finger, stretching himself open more. He pumped his erection in time with his thrusting fingers. His fingers were smaller and shorter than Kageyama’s and he couldn’t quite reach the spot he wanted. Frustrated he removed his fingers and grabbed the vibrator and spread the excess lube onto it. Hinata moved to his hands and knees reaching behind himself with the vibrator. He took a breath in nervousness and tried to imaging that it was Kageyama behind him as he pushed the toy deep inside himself.

“Ahh…” Hinata cried out. Pleasure slammed into him and he bit his lip to try and keep quiet. It wasn’t nearly as pleasurable as Kageyama’s thrusting inside of him, how he wished it was his mate. Yet here he was, all alone using a toy to calm his body. Tears spilt down his cheeks as he pulled the vibrator out, switching it on and then slamming it back inside himself. He imagined Kageyama thrusting into him, arms rapping sweetly around him as their bodies connected to each other over and over again. When the vibrator hit his prostate he climaxed right away, shooting out his load as he cried out in at the pure physical bliss of orgasm collapsing into a puddle on his futon. He pulled the vibrator out and curled into himself, not bothering to clean up or wipe himself off. He let his imagination wander the tears leaking from his eyes. He imagined Kageyama wrapped protectively around him, breathing softly into his ear. His mom and been right, as mad as he was, as upset as he was at Kageyama, all he really wanted was to be held and comforted by his mate. To know that his mate needed him, on and off the court.


	8. Fights and Feelings (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally one chapter but I decided to break it up into two. Here is the second part.

Hinata rode to school slowly the next morning. Morning and afternoon practice had been canceled as the gym was to be inspected and fixed should they find anything wrong. Hinata was relieved. He didn’t want to see Kageyama again so quickly after everything that had happened the night before. But now they were in the same class and he probably couldn’t avoid him for the whole day. At least while classes were going he wouldn’t have to worry, they had been separated long enough that they would just trigger themselves if their eyes met. Hinata would do everything to avoid that. Even though he wanted so bad to be held in his mate’s arms he didn’t want it to be forced because of heat or rut. If Kageyama didn’t want to hold him of his own free will then there was no point to it, and it didn’t solve the other issue either.

When Hinata arrived at the school he parked his bike on the opposite side of where he usually did. He didn’t want to run into Kageyama in case he was waiting there to talk. He didn’t even know if Kageyama wanted to talk. He had kept a tight grip on their bond since the fight and he wasn’t about to let it go even though it really hurt to keep it closed. It was important to him that Kageyama understand, but he wanted it to be Kageyama’s choice and not due to some misguided emotions of guilt or protectiveness simply because they were mates and Kageyama was pinned down with Hinata’s feelings. It took him a few moments to work up the courage to go inside the building, but he didn’t go right to his classroom. Instead he headed for the teacher’s office hoping he could catch Takeda-sensei for a moment.

Hinata asked Takeda-sensei if he could go to another classroom for the day. Though originally he was reluctant to ok something like that Hinata begged him to make it just for the day. Takeda reminded Hinata just why he had been moved to that classroom to begin with and Hinata frowned. No he vividly remembered why he had been moved to Kageyama’s classroom.

“What if I go to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s class?” Hinata asked instead. Takeda deliberated for a moment and then consented that it would be ok just for the day. So for the rest of the school day Hinata stayed cooped up in the back corner of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s classroom. He didn’t budge for breaks or lunch. Tsukishima had wondered what the shrimp was doing there but when asked all Hinata would say was it’s just for the day, offering no reason as to why. At the end of the day Hinata bolted from the room, grabbed his bike and headed straight for Ukai’s shop at the bottom of the hill. Things might be a mess for him right now but he wasn’t going to stop. Even if Kageyama didn’t help him improve, he would improve on his own. He wanted to be by Kageyama’s side and he would fight his damn hardest to do so.

* * *

 

Kageyama walked through the street, his face menacing to those around him. He was pissed. Yeah he and Hinata had fought the night before but he hadn’t actually expected Hinata to skip out on class because of it. Kageyama had waited for Hinata at the bike stand where he normally parked his bike. His mood growing even more sour with each passing moment that his mate didn’t show up. He gave up and walked to the classroom, even if Hinata hadn’t brought his bike that day he would still have to come to class. When class had started and there was still no sign of Hinata, Kageyama snapped. And on top of that the shrimp had kept their bond completely closed. He was tempted to scream at Hinata with his mind for his stupidity but he doubted whether it would go through with the bond being closed. It didn’t help that having the bond closed was giving him a migraine.

In his walk he hadn’t expected to come across Oikawa. When he relayed the fight situation to Oikawa he was surprised at the advice he received.

“Well chibi-chan’s the one who controls that quick of yours, for you to think otherwise is just arrogance. What good is your king’s toss without chibi-chan to spike it?” Oikawa asked as he stared at Kageyama. “Honestly Tobio-chan, the setter is the control tower for a team yes, but without your spikers functioning at 100%, there’s no way your attacks will succeed. Besides, all chibi-chan seems to want is your acknowledgement. He fights with his entire sole on that court, anyone can see that, and puts his trust in you to send tosses his way. It’s only natural that he wants to get better” Oikawa smiled as he walked away from Kageyama. Genius setter or not, sometimes Kageyama could be completely dense. Even though chibi-chan was completely natureless still, it didn’t take a genius to see just how much Hinata wanted to be equal to Kageyama. For heaven sakes, the boy would swing at air with his full strength, waiting for Kageyama to toss the ball to him. Iwa-chan wouldn’t even do that for him, and they had been together as friends and teammates since grade school.

Kageyama sighed as he walked back toward the gym to see if maybe the inspection had finished. He hoped to work off some of his stress with a few good serves. Oikawa’s advice had made more sense than he cared to admit. When he looked at things from that perspective he understood a little better. But it still didn’t help him fix things with Hinata. He had a feeling the fight they had was about much more than just a new toss and spike. Hinata had seemed desperate, but with the bond closed it made things so much harder for Kageyama to understand and get a hold of. Kageyama sighed. It would be so much better if he could just connect with Hinata’s mind and understand him that way. But that would require them to mate, and though Kageyama may be dense, he wasn’t a total retard. He knew neither of them wanted that. Not while they were upset with each other. It would be best to talk and resolve the fight before their eyes met and forced the issue.

* * *

 

An entire month went by before the two had known it. Though they sat next to each other in class, they were completely separate outside it. Kageyama had wanted to approach Hinata but backed out at the last moment as Hinata ran from the class room at the end of each day. What was worse is that Hinata and Kageyama weren’t practicing together at all during practice. Hinata would spike with Suga’s team during spiking time, but would sit out for any matches they had between the two teams careful to keep his eyes well away from Kageyama’s prying ones. Hinata could feel Kageyama’s gaze and he knew that Kageyama wanted to talk but he just wasn’t ready. He wanted to be stronger before that. He wanted to be able to say, here I am, strong and able to fight, send your tosses my way.

The rift between them remained. They had even refused to meet for an appointment with Dr. Ryuugazaki. The doc had been forced to meet with them separately.

But with summer break fast approaching and their trip to Tokyo drawing near, he knew it was only a matter of time before they had to come back together. The day they were packing to get ready to leave Kageyama sent Hinata a text.

'We should meet up… take care of things… before tonight.' Hinata sighed. He shouldn’t have to use a text. Deciding he didn’t just want to take care of the physical only Hinata let go of the grasp he had kept on their bond, finally letting Kageyama in.

 _Will you come to my house?_ Hinata asked with his thoughts, knowing Kageyama was well aware that he had finally reopened the bond. The constant headache vanished as nervousness and relief rushed through the now open bond between them, the nervousness from Hinata and the relief at finally being able to feel his partner from Kageyama. Kageyama, willing to agree to anything, answered back.

 _I’ll leave right now._ Kageyama thought as he rushed about his room to stuff things in his bag. He felt Hinata’s surprise at the quick and willing reply. Grabbing his now full bag he went out to the living room.

“Mom, will you give me a ride to Hinata’s?” He asked. Mrs. Kageyama looked up from her book, her eyes coming to rest and her restless son. She had been waiting for this. It had been more than a month of them not seeing each other. At first she had worried a lot about her son and the stress the situation was causing. She didn’t know what exactly had happened as Kageyama had refused to give her the details but she did know that it was serious.

“Sure, I assume you’ll be there until your team leaves for Tokyo tonight?” She asked, putting down her book and moving to grab her keys and purse.

“Yeah,” he replied and went to the door to put his shoes on.

“You sure you have everything?” She asked. When Kageyama replied in the affirmative they headed out the door. In the car she decided it would be best to give her son a little bit of advice. “I know that you two don’t have a choice on what happens after your eyes meet…” she said glancing at her son and then moving her eyes back towards the road. “But I think you should do that first.”

“What?” Kageyama asked in surprise staring at his mother as if she had just suggested the weirdest thing in the world.

“Look I know it sounds backwards to you… but I really think you should. You’ve been separated since that fight almost a month ago. And as weird as it may sound, I can almost promise you that the only thing Hinata-kun has wanted since then is to be held in your arms and told that everything would work out in the end.”

“But…”

“Pissed as he was at you, and even though he may still be upset, he still wants to know you love him. He’s an omega after all.” She said with authority and knowledge. “All omegas rely on their mates for comfort and you, as Hinata’s mate and alpha, are the only true source of comfort he has.” This was the last thing she said to him on the subject as she pulled to a stop in front of the Hinata household. “Have fun in Tokyo Tobio.”

Kageyama got out of the car, pulling his bag along with him. He walked up the drive noticing that Hinata’s parent’s cars were gone. So they were alone… that was good. They needed to be. When he got to the door he rang the doorbell.

 _Just come on in._ Hinata thought at Kageyama. _I’m in my room_ he said. Kageyama took a deep breath and opened the door, he dropped his bag at the entrance and took off his shoes before stepping fully into the house. Kageyama went straight to Hinata’s room. When he came into the room Hinata was looking outside the window, his back turned to the door. Kageyama turned around and slid the door shut, locking it. He had decided that maybe his mom was right. It would be easier to resolve the fight if they were connected. He walked over to where Hinata stood and place a hand on the omega’s shoulder. Happiness rushed through them both at the touch. They had both wanted to see the other, touch the other, over this long period of a month.

Hinata turned around in a flash and buried his head in Kageyama’s chest, arms wrapping around his mate. Kageyama returned the embrace, relishing in the feel of his mate in his arms. It was here that he knew his mother was right. Hinata’s emotions churned back and forth from relief and happiness to pain and upset. Kageyama separated them and with his hand tilted Hinata’s head up, their eyes meeting for the first time. Heat and rut slammed into both of them harder than it ever had before. It was no surprise, they had been away from each other for far too long.

But Hinata turned his face away from Kageyama as he came in for a kiss. Kageyama frowned at the reaction glancing away from Hinata, the feeling of rejection stinging him deep. He knew Hinata didn’t want to do this. Hell, a part of him didn’t want to do this either, but they didn’t have a choice in the matter. They hadn’t spoken to each other since the fight, they hadn’t even looked at each other, let alone made up after the fight. Kageyama could already feel his body heating up, his mind fogging with lust and desire and he knew Hinata’s body was doing the same, soon to be lost completely in the throes of heat. Their bodies were demanding to be connected in the most intimate way possible regardless of what their hearts or minds wanted. And they knew they had to take care of this before the bus left for Tokyo that night. Before his mind was lost completely to the desires of rut Kageyama closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He pushed the sting of rejection away, knowing that this situation was hard for both of them. He opened his eyes and brought his hand gently to Hinata’s face and turned it so their eyes would meet.

“I know you don’t want this now, and neither do I. Even if my body demands it, I’ll do everything in my power to walk away from you. I won’t EVER force you to do this with me or use your heat in such a way.” Kageyama kept his eyes on Hinata as he waited for the boy to understand just what it was he was saying. Hinata bit his lip as he fought back tears. He wasn’t ready to do this, he was still upset and he was afraid of connecting with Kageyama. So much had happened since they last connected, his emotions were still tossing and turning about. It wouldn’t be a help to either of them to share those wishy washy feelings. But Hinata was also grateful that Kageyama was willing to go so far for him, but not doing this would only make them both suffer.

Hinata nodded his head that he understood. “It’s fine.” He said moving in to connect their lips like Kageyama had done before. The emotions turned between desire, pleasure, sorrow, and consignment as they tried to make the best of the situation. But within moments their bodies were hot, pulling at each other only to be closer. Kageyama pushed Hinata towards the futon, positioning himself above his mate as their tongues met over and over again, moaning when their hips came in contact with one another. But unlike the other times there was no ceremony to this, no desire to draw things out and make it last longer. There was only a sense of urgency.

Kageyama divested Hinata of every single piece of clothing within minutes, his own clothing coming off in record timing as well. Deciding it best for the both of them Kageyama turned Hinata face down raising his hips in the air. Slick was pooling at Hinata’s entrance already, his erection throbbing for attention. Kageyama obliged gripping Hinata firmly. When he began stroking Hinata he was rewarded with a loud moan. Pleasure coursed through Hinata at Kageyama’s ministrations, rocking his hips in time with the gentle strokes. Hinata’s body wanted more of that delicious friction.

“Faster…” Hinata whispered as he fisted his hands in the sheets below him, only to holler when he felt Kageyama enter him with no warning. He had expected faster strokes, and perhaps a finger or two, but not that. He bit his lip as his entrance was stretched completely, his body stuffed full from his mate. “Kageyama…” The name came out all on its own as their hips began to rock. It was slow at first but quickly turned harder and faster.

Kageyama moved with fervor, concentrating on bringing his omega to climax quickly. He slammed into Hinata with as much strength as he could, relishing in the slapping sounds their skin made with each deep thrust. He felt his knot begin to swell as the pleasure built up. His hand stroked Hinata’s dripping erection in time with his almost violent thrusts. Kageyama bent over, pressing his chest flush to Hinata’s back, pulling them as close together as possible. He knew Hinata was close, he was too. Kageyama could feel the alpha in him raging, the desire to take charge of his troublesome little omega pushing him forward. Unable to completely fight it Kageyama turned his head, whispering his first order to his mate in Hinata’s ear as his alpha came to the front of his consciousness.

“Come for me…”

Kageyama heard Hinata’s breath hitch and take in a short gasp of air before his world shattered with pleasure. Hinata’s body released, his orgasm hitting them both in wave after wave of pleasure as he did what he was ordered. Kageyama felt Hinata’s muscles tighten around him, his knot catching as it swelled and Kageyama released everything inside his mate. Both boys panted heavy as they fought to stay upright through the pleasure. When their bodies finally relaxed they dropped onto their sides trying to catch their breath as their connection established.

When Kageyama finally came down from his orgasmic high horror and guilt filled him. He had used his alpha on Hinata. He had known Hinata hadn’t wanted to do this in the first place. Neither had he. So he had allowed his alpha to slip out, to make the process go faster, but he hadn’t actually meant to order Hinata to do such a thing. Kageyama’s breath sped up again, upset at himself. He had promised he would never order Hinata to do anything. He didn’t want his mate to be obliged to do things just because he was the alpha.

“It’s fine…” Hinata chimed in, finally catching his breath and catching up to Kageyama’s thoughts. “I think that was probably the most intense orgasm I’ve ever had…” he continued. But Kageyama was not satisfied with that.

“I’m sorry,” Kageyama whispered as he closed his eyes against the tears he knew were going to fall. “I’m so sorry, I never meant to actually do that. I knew you didn’t want to. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He repeated over again.

“I said its fine.” Hinata said in an annoyed voice. “To be honest I’m glad you did.” Kageyama was surprised at Hinata’s words. “I didn’t want this to take that long anyways.” Hinata’s hands reached back and pulled at Kageyama’s to embrace him from behind. Kageyama obliged, hugging Hinata to him. They stayed that way for a few minutes just letting their minds wander. They both thought they should talk but neither one of them knew where to start. Finally Kageyama sighed.

“Do you mind if I look at the memory of our fight?” He asked in a timid voice. If they were going to fix things between them it was best that they start with understanding what was going through both of their minds at the time.

“You know you don’t have to ask, you can just go through them. It’s not like I could stop you anyways…” Hinata replied closing his eyes to listen to Kageyama’s thoughts as he went through the memory.

“I won’t do it unless you are okay with it.” Kageyama said. “I already broke my promise to never force you to do anything earlier when I whispered that order to you… I don’t…”

“Arrrgh,” Hinata growled in frustration as he brought up that memory from just moments before and practically forced it into Kageyama’s brain. “Don’t be sorry.” Hinata stated again as he shoved his thoughts and feeling at that exact moment at Kageyama. Hinata had thought it quite hot when he had done it, in fact he wouldn’t mind Kageyama doing it again in the near future. Kageyama blushed at Hinata’s feelings, his groin twitching at the remanence of pleasure that lingered in the memory. Much more of that and they would be going for a second round. “Now that you understand, let’s start with the fight.”

Kageyama nodded as he sifted through the memories of the fight as Hinata did the same. When he listened to Hinata’s thoughts he finally understood just how much more that fight had been about. It wasn’t just the spike and toss. Hinata had been truly terrified of being left behind, being useless to his mate in the one thing they both enjoyed more than anything else. Kageyama wanted so much at that moment to kiss Hinata but he couldn’t from their current position and instead hugged his mate close to him.

“I’m so sorry…” Kageyama said, the memory filling him with remorse and pain. He hadn’t meant any of what he said that way, had he known Hinata had taken it that way he would have remedied it immediately.

“I know,” Hinata replied to both Kageyama’s words and thoughts. “I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have closed the bond.” He said, snuggling back into Kageyama’s embrace. They stayed that way for hours, going through each and every moment they had missed. Hinata had actually tried to pull away when Kageyama went through the memories of that first night apart, his face heating up as Kageyama watch the memory of him masturbating on his own. Kageyama took it in good stride understanding why he had done it. Kageyama was going to have to find that vibrator though. He would not tolerate his mate being satisfied by another, toy or not. Hinata had frowned and told him if he touched it or broke it he’d pay for it.

“Besides, you saw that I’d very much rather have you.” Hinata countered. Kageyama couldn’t deny that and gave in, letting Hinata keep the damn thing on the condition he only use it when Kageyama was not available. Hinata agreed to that, also asking if he was allowed to use it with Kageyama for a bit of fun. He had mostly meant it as a tease but when an image of Kageyama using the toy on his mate popped into Kageyama’s head he agreed readily, Hinata blushed a deep read and moved the subject on to something else.

Kageyama had been about to move on to the next day’s memories but Hinata became fidgety and asked him to stop.

“Why?” Kageyama had asked, almost tempted to go on, but he wanted to keep his promise. If Hinata didn’t want him to see then he would try to respect Hinata’s wishes.

“Well, I started training a little different.” Hinata said as an explanation. _I don’t want you to see it just yet. I’ve been working really hard to get better and I want you to see it on the court before you see it here._ Hinata explained. At that Kageyama relented and they moved the talk to Dr. Ryuugazaki’s visit. They had both seen the doc and talked to him and though they didn’t go through each other’s memories any further, they verbally shared about the docs visit.

“So he gave you one too…” Hinata said when Kageyama mentioned the special watch the doc had given him.

“Yeah, he said we could wear it on our wrists during the day and the band would stretch enough to wear around our ankles for practice.” Kageyama thought it was pretty cool even though it would be annoying to remember to wear it at the beginning. The watches were special made for the two of them. It was kind of like a really fancy fit bit. It tracked their heart rates and exercise for the day and it tracked their location but the special feature is really what the watches were for. It had a built in timer on the watch, set for 30 minutes and if they ever went out of eye sight from each other the timer would start. After 30 minutes the watch would vibrate and beep to let them know they had a few minutes to find each other before their trigger would be reset.

All in all it was a handy little gadget to have. They would probably need it for the training camp. At that thought Kageyama paused. And just where were they supposed to go when they needed to take care of that anyways? They hadn’t talked to Takeda-sensei or the coach about it. Perhaps that would be a good idea.

When Kageyama heard the front door of the house open and shut he sighed. He wasn’t ready to pull away from Hinata. Hinata chuckled at the childish thought happy that his mate wanted to stay connected to him. But they knew that it wouldn’t be long before Natsu was knocking on the door begging to play with Tobio-niichan. And sure enough within minutes there came a knock on the door.

“I saw Tobio-niichan’s shoes, I know he’s here.” Natsu hollered. “I wanna play!!!” She said knocking on the door even louder.

“Natsu,” their mother’s voice chided. “Leave them be. They need some time alone” She said. Hinata smiled and pulled away from Kageyama, turning around and planting a passionate kiss on his surprised mate.

“Come on…” Hinata said when he pulled away, “she hasn’t seen you in a while. I’m pretty sure she missed you.” Kageyama smiled evilly pulling Hinata in for another hot kiss. Though he may have a soft spot for the little orange haired bouncing child he had much more of a soft spot for the one right in front of him. Only after a tiny make out session did he finally concede and let Hinata drag him up and out of the bedroom to clean up.


	9. Training Camp (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: First thank you all soooo much for your kudos and comments!!! In this chapter we finally make it to the training camp. I had a lot of trouble getting ideas for this part since it wasn’t really part of the dream.
> 
> I threw in a little something for all the Free! Iwatobi Swim Club fans. This is not really a cross over and you won’t be seeing much of the couples but I couldn’t resist.
> 
> I also received a question on why Oikawa thought Hinata was still natureless. It’s because Oikawa didn’t know that Hinata had presented and Kageyama sure as hell didn’t tell him that part. Oikawa won’t find out till their match during the spring tournament.

 

Dr. Ryuugazaki sighed as he pinched his eyes closed and rubbed his temples. Things really could have gone better. Granted, they hadn’t gone as bad as they could have. He felt a headache forming. Honestly he was really lucky. The cabinet members really could have screwed him over for withholding Kageyama and Hinata’s name and information. The fact that the boys were only 15 is the only thing that had saved him. It had taken every connection he and his mate had to get the opportunity to address Japan’s National Cabinet as a whole. When he had walked out to the center podium he was tense. Everyone was paying attention now. It was rare for someone outside the cabinet to make a formal address much less a petition and most of the members would be familiar enough with his line of work to know that this had something to do with fate mates. Nervously, Dr. Ryuugazaki had cleared his throat and told the entire cabinet exactly why he was there, “There’s a new set of fate mates in Japan.” Shock and surprise rushed through the room.

Though this was headliner news it wasn’t the only reason he had addressed the cabinet. He went on to state the real purpose for his visit, to petition the cabinet not to release the names or personal information about the fate mates as was customary. Needless to say, they weren’t happy, especially when he had refused to divulge the information himself. One cabinet member even threatened to throw Dr. Ryuugazaki in jail and charge him with obstruction. That had not gone over well with a few other members. Dr. Ryuugazaki had known he was skirting about not only a national law but an international one as well. Fate mates were seen as a status symbol for countries. The more pairs you had the more you could gain leverage on the international stage to get the things your country wanted. As such, general information about fate mates were common knowledge such as name, age, sex, and occupation. Fate mates could even be considered idols in a way and a new fate pair in Japan, one of the world’s leaders in economy and technology, would be big news across the globe… and this was why Dr. Ryuugazaki had worked hard to keep the boys out of the media light until they had settled a bit more.

Unable to persuade the cabinet members to come to an understanding Dr. Ryuugazaki told them just how old the boys were and just what his opinion was as a doctor. The boys were only 15 years old. They were first years in high school. They had school and club activities to deal with, and that was tough for anyone to get through. Add on top of that being fate mates with Hinata just presenting as an Omega. Now they had to figure out how to deal with each other on an intimate level, deal with a very short and troubling trigger so they weren’t mating like rabbits or mating in very public places, and parents who didn’t care for their life partner. They didn’t need the media swarming around them.

Mentioning the age alone had probably been enough to quiet everyone down, though it was probably more a factor of shock than that of understanding. In recorded history there had never been a fate pair at such a young age. The youngest recorded pair was the last new pair of fate mates in Japan and had been personal friends of Dr. Ryuugazaki’s. It was one of the main reasons he had gone on to be a world renowned expert on fate mates. Nanase and Tachibana had been 47 when they mated, a complete shock to everyone who had known them. Nanase had been one of those rare occurrences, completely natureless, well until he was 47 when he went into heat and mated with his long time childhood friend Tachibana. Their story was widely known since Nanase had already been in the spotlight as an Olympic swimmer for Japan.

But 15 years old was a whole other thing. And it was during this shock that Dr. Ryuugazaki finally made his petition. He moved for the government to petition the International Council to put a law in place to protect under aged fate mates. That their names and personal information be kept out of the media until they reached the age of adulthood in their respective counties. This would give the boys and any other fate pairs at this age (or even younger), a chance to get on their feet as a pair and as adults.

After much debate the cabinet members agreed to have a formal voting session on the petition. The doctor was allowed to keep the boys names and information to himself until a decision was made but they would not keep the announcement of a new pair of fate mates from the media. It was major news for the country. Dr. Ryuugazaki agreed and the cabinet adjourned for the rest of the day. Worn out Dr. Ryuugazaki had gone home to await the decision that would be made tomorrow. Dr. Ryuugazaki had closed himself in his office going over his notes, hoping he would be able to present his case to the cabinet tomorrow and convince them to give the new fate mates a fighting chance. The outcome looked bleak.

The doc could hear the sounds of his mate in the kitchen and sighed. Kageyama and Hinata deserved a chance to get to know each other and to figure things out without the rest of the world watching. When the door to his study opened the doc looked up from his notes to see his mate come in the room carrying a steaming cup of what smelled like tea. 

“Here Rei, you looked like you could use something soothing to take the edge off.” Dr. Ryuugazaki smiled at the sight of his pregnant mate.

“Thanks Nagisa.” He replied taking the cup and blowing across the top and taking a small sip.

“When do you have to go back in tomorrow?” Nagisa asked as he positioned himself on the only clean edge of his mate’s desk.

“About 7,” Ryuugazaki answered. “Hopefully things will be decided quickly so I can give the boys a heads up before they get back from Tokyo at the end of the week.” Nagisa nodded and waited patiently for Rei to finish his tea. Normally he would leave his husband to his work and Nagisa knew this specific work was important but he just couldn’t take it. His body was crazy horny and there was no way he would get to sleep tonight if he didn’t take proper care of it. When the last drop of tea finally left the cup Nagisa all but pounced on his husband, pulling the good doc off to their bedroom for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Tsukishima frowned as he glanced from Hinata to Kageyama. It was apparent they hadn’t patched everything up. They were standing next to each other now and there was visibly less tension between them. Kageyama seemed back to normal, though a bit clingy, but it wasn’t hard to see that Hinata was still hung up on something. Every few minutes Hinata would glance over at Kageyama and the expression on his face would go blank for a moment. Tsukishima sighed. This was going to be a long week. Deciding to ignore it Tsukishima made his was on to the bus, Yamaguchi following close behind. He sat at the front of the bus physically pulling Yamaguchi into the seat next to him when it looked like the boy was going to sit further back. Yamaguchi smiled and settled himself down.

Hinata and Nishinoya made a racket as usual and moved all the way to the back of the bus to sit on the long bench with four seats. Kageyama followed silently. When Nishinoya made to sit in the middle next to Hinata, Kageyama didn’t bother holding back a growl of annoyance. It wasn’t that he minded the two sitting next to each other, Nishinoya was an omega so there was no threat there, but Kageyama had spent long enough away from his mate over the course of the last month and he just couldn’t tolerate more separation at this point, even if it was only a foot or so. Hinata blushed in embarrassment at Kageyama’s reaction, mixed feelings of happiness and annoyance swimming through him.

Nishinoya smiled, “Don’t worry, just making room for Asahi to get in the other corner.” Though he was a little disappointed that he wouldn’t get to sit next to Hinata he quite understood that it would be a while before the two of them sorted through all the confusion of being mates. Satisfied that Nishinoya understood Kageyama moved out of the way for Asahi to climb into the corner. Nishinoya promptly scooted over but was surprised when Kageyama motioned for Hinata to get up and move out of the way. Kageyama situated himself in the corner Hinata between him and Nishinoya. The two omegas continued to chat animatedly, excited about the prospect of seeing the Nekoma team again.

It didn’t take long for everyone to get situated and for the bus to get on its way towards Tokyo. After an hour or so most of the conversation had tapered off as everyone on the team dropped off to sleep. Hinata and Nishinoya were the last two talking. However both of them blushed and conversation stalled when Kageyama not so subtly put his arm around Hinata’s waist and pulled the boy closer to him. Satisfied, Kageyama closed his eyes, trying his best to fall asleep.

 _What the hell?_ Hinata shouted at Kageyama in his mind not wanting to wake the entire bus, embarrassment coursing through their bond. Though Hinata was getting used to having Kageyama around and touching him at home and in private, they didn’t do that stuff outside of the house. They had both subconsciously agreed that nothing would change between them in their relationship, they were still figuring out how to deal with each other and how they felt about such things. It was why he had been glancing at Kageyama for most of the evening. Kageyama had been unusually close over the course of the evening.

Kageyama didn’t open his eyes. _I know it’s awkward_ , he answered, _and I don’t want things to change yet either. But I need this_. Kageyama fought the blush making its way to his face. He felt Hinata’s surprise at his confession through the bond and knew his mate was staring at him. Unable to put the feelings into words he sent everything he was feeling and thinking over at Hinata, trying to explain why. The alpha inside him was demanding the contact, only at ease when Hinata was within reach or in his arms. Hinata sighed, but he understood. After all, he had battled against the same thing over the last month he had forced them apart. They weren’t meant to be apart. That’s just the way it was. Deciding it best not to say anything else Hinata relaxed into Kageyama’s arm, leaning against his mate’s shoulder. The desire to connect passed over them both as they curled into each other but there was not lust or heat in it. Perhaps they should have stayed connected longer earlier in the evening.

This whole thing was confusing for both of them but for that moment they understood as they drifted off to sleep. Things would never be the same between them again. They could no longer function as rivals or friends. They were mates and partners on the same team.

* * *

When the team arrived in Tokyo Hinata was the first to bounce out of the bus in the morning, Nishinoya right behind him. As energetic as he was, Hinata made sure to stick close to the still sleepy Kageyama, that feeling of clinginess still present in their bond. Kageyama yawned trying to keep his eyes open as they walked up to the gym, content with Hinata close to him. It was best to satisfy that clingy feeling as much as possible before the matches started, and start they did.

When Kageyama’s first toss for the day paused in the air and fell short, Hinata stared in surprise. They hadn’t shared with each other how they had trained. Whatever that toss was, it was something new, and something difficult if Kageyama messed it up. On the second toss the ball went long and almost floated in the air for a second. Hinata reacted moving his left hand underneath the ball expecting it to drop just like the last time. Hinata connected with the ball as it fell, barely getting it over the net as he fell unceremoniously on his ass. The whistle blew with the point going to Karasuno. Kageyama turned to stare at Hinata startled at the difference just one month had made. Before, if anything was off with the toss Hinata would freak out, but this time he had stayed calm and reacted. Just what kind of training had he done?

Hinata stood turning to stare at Kageyama also in surprise. He bit his lip as he fought the feeling welling up inside him. Even though they had fought and Kageyama had been so against Hinata wanting to stand on his own two feet and fight with his own strength, he had still gone to the trouble training in some way to make that happen. That falling toss was just another confirmation of just how much Kageyama wanted Hinata to play volleyball with him. It also somewhat pissed Hinata off, Kageyama was improving again. If Hinata didn’t keep up he really would be left in the dust. The conflicting feelings welled between them but determination from the both of them came out on top. They were going to make this work, no matter what! Kageyama nodded and Hinata smiled. With this, they really might be able to beat Aoba Jousai.

With renewed enthusiasm they returned to the game, ready to figure out this new quick.

Kenma watched from the sidelines along with Kuro and the rest of the Nekoma team. It was going to be a lot harder to deal with that quick than the previous one if they mastered it. Kenma made sure to keep an eye on their progress as he tried to think of ways to limit the new freak quick if they had to. About halfway through the day and after more penalties than Karasuno cared to count things took quite a turn. It was really hot, and running up and down that huge hill for penalties made it even hotter especially since Karasuno was doing more penalties than any of the other teams. That and Hinata never seemed to stop moving. Makeup just wasn’t meant to hold up under all that movement and sweat. After a particularly hard match against Nekoma Hinata wiped the sweat off his face and neck with a towel, the makeup covering his fate mark coming with it. With luck, all eyes were on the match on the next court over as Bokuto hit an amazing slide shot right pass three blockers. Well, all eyes but Kenma’s.

Kenma had had his suspicions that Hinata had mated with Kageyama. Hinata was generally open about everything when Kenma spoke or texted with him, but whenever Kenma mentioned Kageyama or asked about Hinata presenting as an omega, Hinata would get super quiet. Plus Kageyama had been overly aware of the small orange ball of energy. Kenma had wondered how it had happened. The two of them hadn’t gotten along that great in the beginning from what he understood. And surely their parents would have forced them apart or reacted horribly to the two of them mating, but with a glimpse of that mark on Hinata’s neck, it all made sense. Apparently it was something Hinata didn’t want to share.

Quietly Kenma walked over to Hinata feeling Kuro’s eyes on him from the moment he moved and Kageyama’s eyes on him as soon as he came within arm’s reach of Hinata. Kenma glanced up at Kageyama calmly looking at his neck. Close as he was now he could tell there was makeup there but unlike Hinata it still concealed the mark. He swung his eyes back to Hinata and grabbed the Hinata’s sleeve effectively getting the boy’s attention off the match next to them. Kenma leaned in and whispered in Hinata’s ear, Kageyama scowling at him.

“Your fate mark is showing.” Hinata’s face, already pink from heat, deepened in color his hand immediately coming up to his neck to cover the volleyball mark from view. Hinata’s eyes grew wide in panic as he looked up to Kageyama. Kageyama frowned and grabbed Hinata’s other hand and pulled him towards the coach.

“Thanks…” Kageyama mumbled begrudgingly as they moved away from Kenma. Kenma simply turned around and walked back over to stand next to Kuro.

“What was that about?” Kuro asked looking down at Kenma. Kenma just shrugged and turned his attention back to the game. Not wanting to push the matter further Kuro just watched the freak duo speak with their coach and leave the gym. Kenma wasn’t the only one that was observant on the Nekoma team.

Hinata followed Kageyama out the door towards their room, pulled forward by his hand. It was a little awkward, but still he didn’t pull his hand away. Hinata knew Kageyama was dealing with a very real need to be connected, though neither of them understood it. When they weren’t on the court Kageyama was always so close to him that they would be touching in some way. It had been that way all morning and seemed like it would continue for the rest of the day. Still, at times Hinata was unsure of how to act around that sort of thing. But if he was honest it was sort of soothing at the moment. A bit of panic had set in when Kenma had whispered in his ear that his fate mark was showing. Hinata had been so careful that morning to recover it in the bathroom, even going so far as to ask Kageyama to check it for him.

When they reached the room Kageyama let go of Hinata’s hand long enough to fumble through his bag and grab the concealer his mom had given him. Hinata just stood and watched Kageyama hunched over his bag, his hand still covering the mark on his neck. Hinata didn’t really like covering the mark up. He liked the idea that the two of them, genius and idiot, shared something so unique. But he understood more than anyone why they had to cover it up. Hinata had talked with Dr. Ryuugazaki about what exactly would happen if others found out about them being fate mates and he wasn’t exactly thrilled at the idea that their relationship would become common public knowledge. He wasn’t ashamed or anything, in fact he was quite proud to be Kageyama’s omega and mate. And the idea of the media being around meant a good possibility that Kageyama might have a better shot at becoming a pro volleyball player, something he very much wanted to see happen. Hinata was concerned about what that would mean for himself.

Kageyama was tall, handsome, an alpha, a genius setter, and a gentle mate. He didn’t mind the world knowing that. But Hinata was none of those things. He was short, an omega, with unruly orange hair, not very smart and his only skill was jumping. With media around the whole of Japan would see just how much of a miss match this whole thing really was. Kageyama’s mate should be as amazing as he was. Hinata sighed softly. This was the whole reason he wanted to get better at volleyball. It would be his one redeeming quality. He was the only person in Japan who could hit Kageyama’s pinpoint toss. Lost in his thoughts Hinata didn’t protest when Kageyama grabbed his hand again and pulled him off to the bathroom without a word.

That freak toss, Hinata smiled. That toss sure had changed over the course of a month. Even though Hinata didn’t know if he could hit that gyuun toss with his eyes open, Kageyama had trained hard to create a toss that Hinata might just be able to hit. Even when Kageyama doubted Hinata, he had spent the time and effort to do everything he could to make what Hinata wanted a possibility. Kageyama wanted to win and he wanted to do it with Hinata by his side. Hinata smiled even more at that thought as they finally reached the bathroom. To Hinata’s surprise Kageyama didn’t hand over the concealer.

Kageyama maneuvered Hinata to sit down on a stool. “What are you smiling about dumbass?” Kageyama grumbled as he opened the concealer and tilted Hinata’s head to the side. “Now the whole Nekoma team is going to know about us thanks to you.” He went on not really giving Hinata a chance to answer. Kageyama wasn’t really upset with Hinata, he knew it was only a matter of time before their marks would be seen. Makeup wasn’t a sure cover during practice or games and Hinata had never really been one to stay still for very long. He was more upset that the Nekoma setter had whispered into Hinata’s ear in such a way. It really shouldn’t have bothered him, Kozume was an omega and couldn’t order Hinata to do anything against his will, and he seemed to be good friends with Hinata. But the alpha in Kageyama had been overly possessive of Hinata since the night before and he didn’t understand why. Most of the team seemed to have noticed and steered clear of touching Hinata in any way.

Hinata only chuckled. “Kenma won’t tell anyone about it, so don’t worry so much.” He replied as Kageyama gently covered up the fate mark. Kageyama only frowned more as he dabbed more concealer over Hinata’s neck. It really didn’t help that Hinata called the Nekoma setter by his first name.

“Still it’s not something to smile about dumbass.” Kageyama groused, his mood not improving. Hinata’s smile widened as he grabbed Kageyama’s hand effectively stopping it.

“Wha…” Kageyama had been about to object when Hinata leaned forward and kissed him. Kageyama’s eyes widened with shock. It wasn’t a long kiss, just a simple brushing of lips together, but it was enough to completely halt Kageyama’s thoughts in complete surprise. Hinata pulled back slightly and smiled at Kageyama’s stiff, blank expression of utter shock. Before Kageyama could even form the question in his mind Hinata leaned in again to whisper in his ear.

“Thanks Tobio…” Hinata whispered, a shiver running down Kageyama’s spine, his first name echoing in his ear. Hinata then stood up to look in the mirror, checking his neck to make sure everything was covered. By the time Kageyama recovered any semblance of coherent thought Hinata had turned towards the door.

“Thanks for what?” Kageyama asked in complete bafflement closing the concealer and standing up to face Hinata. For the life of him, he couldn’t think of anything he had done that would warrant such a sincere thank you. He had been obstinate, head strong, possessive, and clingy… none of which he could see being a good thing. Hinata simple shrugged and looked at him in the mirror.

“For just being you.” Hinata answered as if it was the simplest thing in the world a smile on his face. And with that Kageyama felt the alpha side of him calm as his chest became lighter. Hinata held out his hand to Kageyama and though the contact wasn’t needed anymore Kageyama took Hinata’s hand as they left to return the makeup to the room. They held hands all the way back to the gym. Kageyama content and Hinata smiling.

Though they dropped each other’s hands when they got to the gym there was no awkwardness in it. A few eyes here and there stared at them with curiosity but when the next matches started everyone’s attention turned to the games. It was obvious something had changed between the two. Kageyama stayed just as close to Hinata as before but he seemed less menacing when others came around. Hinata no longer glanced at Kageyama worried about his close proximity, instead he was safe, happy, and content with the closeness. It felt like they had finally found a bit of balance and finally they could focus a bit more on volleyball, the uncomfortable feelings finally gone.

Now if only it would stay that way. But nothing is ever easy and by the end of the day they hadn’t made any progress on their new quick. Even after private practice that evening it hadn’t improved at all. Kageyama couldn’t get the toss placed right and Hinata couldn’t seem to react just right. It was frustrating, for both of them and by the end of the evening they were exhausted. They went from dinner straight to the shower. Too tired to bother with the makeup they both put a large icy hot patch over their fate marks and went back to the team room. Kageyama crawled into his futon pulling the blankets up leaving Hinata to socialize with the others like he usually did. But Hinata didn’t even bother socializing with the members of the Nekoma team or even care that they were there. Without thought Hinata crawled into Kageyama’s futon, much to everyone’s surprise.

 _What are you doing dumbass? You’re supposed to wait till everyone is asleep._ Kageyama thought at Hinata, his cheeks pink in embarrassment. Hinata didn’t answer and simply curled himself around Kageyama.

“Oi… dumbass.” Kageyama called, this time out loud as he looked down at his mate. All eyes in the room were on the two of them, everyone paused in their conversation, observing the unusual action. Most of Nekoma had pretty much deduced that the two of them were definitely ‘together’, perhaps even mated, but they had never seen such overtness about their relationship before. Sure something had changed between the two of them but that didn’t mean they wanted to advertise the fact that they were together. What was going on in Hinata’s brain, especially after Kozume had seen Hinata’s fate mark today?

Hinata only tightened his arms around Kageyama sending his frustration and sadness from all their failed attempts at the new quick that day to Kageyama over the bond. Tiredness was evident in the lack of push Kageyama felt in those emotions. Kageyama sighed and wrapped his arms around his mate hugging him tight. _We’ll get it tomorrow_. He thought, somehow understanding exactly what it was that had Hinata in a funk. Hinata smiled, his frustrations melting away from his mates embrace as he slid off to sleep.

Things began moving again after that as everyone else went about their business. Kenma only shrugged going back to his new Mon Hun game that he had started over. Kuro smirked returning to his conversation with Sawamura who also seemed to have recovered from the shock of the moment. Kageyama was quick to follow Hinata to sleep. The rest of the Nekoma players were dying to ask what exactly was going on between the two but kept their questions to themselves for the night.


	10. Training Camp (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: If I owned KageHina they would never leave my bedroom.

Dr. Ryuugazaki smiled as he walked to the train station from the cabinet building. It had been a long morning but after a lot of deliberation the cabinet had voted exactly the way he wanted. They had agreed to keep the boys’ identities secret while they took Dr. Ryuugazaki’s petition to the International Council. However, tomorrow they were still going to announce that Japan had a new fate mate couple and their age. As long as the boys were careful there shouldn’t be any problems. They knew to keep their fate marks hidden and he had given them those watches to help them keep track of their trigger. Hopefully things would work out just right…

* * *

Hinata growled in frustration as he landed from another miss. Damn it, he’d been training so hard to make this work, why the hell couldn’t he get it right? They’d been going at it all day long and it was the last game of the evening already. Everyone was getting better, even Tsukishima was improving. It was only for a moment but still. Hinata bit his lower lip hard. He’d been doing just as much, if not more than anyone here and still he had nothing to show for it. The whistle blew, another point lost because of his incompetence.

Kageyama frowned at the amount of anxiety and frustration he could feel coming off Hinata in waves. It had been a while since Hinata had hit any spikes comfortably and it was showing. No one, not even Kageyama, had seen Hinata so frustrated or anxious since they’d known him. Even the coach was a bit worried. If it went on much longer Hinata might not be able to overcome those feelings.

The whistle blew again and Bokuto served the ball starting another volley. The captain received the ball well and Hinata was off, running in for another try at their new quick, determined to get it right this time. He jumped as hard and as high as he could. When the ball came into view he aimed just right but he knew immediately that the toss was wrong. It wasn’t falling like it was supposed to. Hinata swung his hand hitting the ball sending it over the net for a point.

“Nice cover” Hinata’s team mates shouted as he landed. Pissed, Hinata turned and glared at Kageyama.

“You held back just now didn’t you?” Hinata exclaimed out loud. Everyone stared in shock and apprehension at Hinata’s accusation.

“Held back?” Kageyama’s voice deepened. “Me? In volleyball?” Kageyama continued, his eyes menacing. Kageyama moved forward and buried his fist in Hinata’s shirt pulling the smaller boy forward. “Go ahead and say that again…” Kageyama threatened. Takeda-sensei was quick to call a time out. Tanaka called everyone to gather round but neither Hinata nor Kageyama listened.

“That wasn’t a falling toss just now was it?” Hinata all but hollered. Kageyama froze as did the rest of the team. Everyone was surprised at Hinata’s declaration. The coach was astonished that Hinata could see the difference so clearly in the middle of a practice game.

“It wasn’t a falling toss?” Yamaguchi asked Tsukishima quietly.

“I don’t know,” Tsukishima replied shrugging and turning his attention back to the couple.

Kageyama stood there, hands clenched into fists. Had he really just held back? Kageyama never held back, practice match or a real match he always went all out. But if he were completely honest with himself, he had held back a little. He was worried about Hinata. Kageyama could feel the frustration Hinata felt through the bond and just how much it built up with every failed toss. But it didn’t worry him as a setter. The setter in Kageyama knew that Hinata would eventually hit the new toss. Hell, that was why he was practicing so damn hard. But the frustration and anxiety did worry Kageyama as Hinata’s mate, so he had subconsciously made a move to give Hinata an easy hit.

“DON’T STOP IT!!!” Hinata yelled. Hinata fumed. He didn’t need Kageyama to back down, Hinata needed Kageyama to keep sending him that toss. He knew the toss wasn’t perfect. Kageyama was still working on it, but each time Hinata tried to hit it, he felt like he could see the ball a bit better, it was a slow process but Hinata knew they would eventually get it right.

Kageyama could feel Hinata’s determination. He nodded at Hinata and turned to the coach. “I think I need a break, can you switch me out with Sugawara-senpai?” Kageyama asked. Hinata’s anger was replaced almost instantaneously with shock. Coach Ukai agreed to make the switch after the time out was over.

 _What? Why?_ Hinata’s thoughts practically shouted. What the hell was going on inside his mates head? Hinata hadn’t meant to send that last thought over but Kageyama heard it quite clear. Kageyama turned to look at Hinata straight on.

 _You are what’s going on inside my head dumbass_. Kageyama stated bluntly as if it was a complete explanation, and to Kageyama it was. All Kageyama had ever had inside his head was volleyball and winning. But after he had mated with Hinata he found his mind drifting to and worrying about the little omega much more than he would care to admit. And now, even in the middle of a practice game he was more worried about his mate than he was about the match. It’s not like he thought it was a bad thing. But Hinata didn’t need his mate right now, he needed a setter, so that was where his mind needed to be. _I just need some time to refocus._

Hinata frowned. He wasn’t happy, but he wasn’t angry anymore either. He could understand needing some time to get focused. Hinata was probably the biggest coward on the team and it could take him hours to calm down and focus for a game. When the whistle blew Hinata turned and took his place on the court not responding to Kageyama. He understood and waited patiently as Sugawara switched positions with Kageyama. The match was over quickly and after the last penalty for the day everyone scattered to do their own private practice for the evening. Hinata had been planning to work with Kageyama some more so he was surprised when Kageyama started setting up PET bottles on the court.

“Hey, what are you doing Kageyama?” Hinata asked, not happy with the way things were looking.

“Starting tonight, I’m not going to practice with you.” Both Hinata and Yachi gasped in surprise. “I’m not going to use the new quick with you in matches either.” Kageyama stated as he set down another PET bottle. He moved forward to set up a few more.

“What?!” Hinata shouted. Yachi looked on in horror between the two. They weren’t going to fight again were they? She didn’t think she could handle seeing them at each other’s throats again. They were just barely getting over the last fight.

“You’re the one who told me not to stop aren’t you?” Kageyama questioned with a glance over his shoulder. He then moved forward to set down another bottle. “There’s no point in us practicing together right now.” Yachi panicked a little bit, looking between the two but jolted a bit when Hinata responded.

“Understood!” It was the only word Hinata uttered before he took off towards the other side of the court. “Hey, Kenma, send me some tosses…” Hinata shouted as he ran. Unfortunately Kenma ran away after about 5 tosses. Determined to get in some more practice Hinata left, running to the third gym where Tsukishima was practicing with Bokuto, Akashi, and Kuro. When Lev joined in as well they started a three on three match. Hinata had been doing decent enough and was set to receive another one of Lev’s spikes when he felt the watch around his ankle vibrate.

Surprised Hinata glanced down at the contraption. _Crap_. Both Hinata and Kageyama and been so focused and determined to practice that they had completely forgotten about the time limit for their trigger. That vibration meant they had three minutes to see each other to reset things. Hinata would have to leave the match they’d started. Hinata frowned and then glanced back up just in time to receive Lev’s spike right to the face. Pain erupted through Hinata’s head as he landed flat on his back and within second there was a flurry of motion and activity. All of the players in the third gym rushed over.

“Oi, oi, oi, Hinata are you okay?” Bokuto asked as he tried to help Hinata sit up. Hinata’s hands came up clutching at the spot where the ball had smacked into him.

“Ouch” Hinata said as Lev crouched in front of him asking the same question Bokuto had. The loudest question came from Kageyama.

 _Hey, where are you? What happened?_ Kageyama’s voice rang loudly through Hinata’s head. Kageyama had felt the pain over their bond, panic and worry setting in since he couldn’t see what had happened or that Hinata was really alright.

“I’m in the third gym.” Hinata answered Kageyama’s question both through their bond and out loud. “I took a ball to the face again.” Hinata looked up at the people gathered around him, all of them with a worried and slightly confused look on their face. “I’m fine I’m fine. This happens a lot actually.” He stated to the other players.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Akashi asked Hinata again. He was concerned that ball had knocked something loose inside the boy’s head. No one had asked Hinata where he was and they had all been there to see what had happened, so Hinata’s answer to the question of ‘are you okay’ was a little concerning.

Tsukishima just scoffed. “He’s fine. There isn’t much inside his head to scramble anyways.” Hinata frowned at the tall jerk, opening his mouth to retort when he felt his watch vibrate again. 33 minutes. Not a second later he saw Kageyama come running in through the gym door out of breathe with a look of worry on his face. Their eyes met and Hinata cursed under his breath, his body already heating up. This wasn’t good.

Kageyama felt rut slam into him, the scent of Hinata’s heat quickly filling the gym as he finally stood in front of Hinata. Kageyama shoved hard against the rut. He needed to check that Hinata really was alright before he could let his mind fog over. He bent down in front of Hinata putting his hands around Hinata’s face and tilting it up to inspect any damage. Kageyama knew the idiot was probably alright, and he wouldn’t normally touch Hinata in such a way to check but he couldn’t help it. His body was demanding contact.

Bokuto blushed. He plugged his nose and moved back quite a few steps. He’d not been around many omegas in heat but he knew as an alpha what it was supposed to do to him. He maneuvered himself to stand behind Akashi. “Why is he going into heat?” Bokuto mumbled at Akashi. Akashi glanced at Bokuto and chuckled inwardly. Kuro and Tsukishima had moved back as well but didn’t plug their nose, as had Lev. It was obvious from the others reaction that they had come to the same conclusion Akashi had, Hinata and Kageyama were definitely mated. Bokuto and Lev seemed to be the only clueless ones here.

“How did this happen?” Kageyama asked Hinata, not releasing the omega from his gentle grasp.

Hinata bit his bottom lip. He was trying to fight against the heat and the need to touch his mate. “I got distracted by the watch.” Hinata answered practically nuzzling into Kageyama’s touch. Kageyama frowned. They had both forgotten about that pesky little time limit they had, too focused on practice and volleyball. But it was too late now. He had been so worried about the pain he had felt over the bond that he hadn’t stopped himself from entering the gym even when he felt that second warning. Now he needed to get them somewhere private before… Kageyama’s eyes widened in shock, falling on his ass from his crouched position, as Hinata’s mouth connected with his.

Unable to battle it anymore Hinata had moved forward snaking his arms around Kageyama’s neck. When their lips touched Hinata felt a rush of pleasure and relief flood through him. He needed more. Immediately Hinata pushed his tongue out and into Kageyama’s mouth as he practically crawled into Kageyama’s lap straddling his waist.

“Tobio” Hinata called in a sensual voice between kisses. The others in the gym watched in disbelief at the whole situation. The scent of Hinata’s heat might not affect them but damn if the omega wasn’t sexy as hell like this.

Kageyama moaned into the kiss, a shiver running down his spine at the sound of his first name on Hinata’s lips. Fuck that felt good… but he needed to get them out of here. He didn’t want anyone else seeing Hinata in this state, especially Tsukishima and Kuro, who were definitely going to give them one hell of a good ribbing after this whole thing was over. Kageyama pulled away as best he could.

“Stop Hinata.” Kageyama said but Hinata’s eyes were completely fogged over with desire and pleasure. Damn that was hot… Kageyama shook his head to try and clear it. Hinata moved in for another kiss but Kageyama pushed Hinata out of his lap, it was the hardest thing he had ever done. He stood and grabbed hold of Hinata’s wrist. “Take care of our shoes would you?” Kageyama put the question, almost demand, out to the whole gym as he dragged Hinata out of the gym and towards the coach’s rooms. They needed privacy and the coaches were probably out drinking again for the night. Hopefully Coach Ukai had left the door unlocked like he was supposed to.

Hinata followed his mate through the hall. His body was burning and the only contact between them was Kageyama’s hand wrapped around Hinata’s wrist. He wanted more than that. Hinata made to pull Kageyama to a stop but was disappointed when Kageyama didn’t stop. Hinata bit his lip again as another wave of heat passed through him. Dammit he needed contact. So distracted by heat Hinata didn’t notice when they reached Coach Ukai’s room.

When they reached the room Kageyama didn’t even bother to knock, he simply opened the door. With no one in sight Kageyama let out a sigh of relief before he turned around to pull Hinata inside and shut the door behind them. There was a third futon set out over in the far corner of the room and Kageyama thanked the gods for having such an understanding coach. Kageyama pulled Hinata the last couple of steps only to turn around and practically pounce on him.

Hinata moaned when their bodies finally connected, almost slamming into each other in dire need. Kageyama’s tongue invaded Hinata’s mouth, pleasure coursing through them both at the deep kiss. Their tongues intertwined as Hinata practically melted into his mates embrace. Kageyama’s hands traced down Hinata’s back making the boy shudder into their kiss, another moan of pleasure escaping him. Kageyama’s hand traveled further down coming to rest on Hinata’s ass giving it a rough squeeze and pushing Hinata’s hips into his.

Hinata moaned again at the friction between their hips but it wasn’t enough. He wanted more, no needed more. He pulled back just enough to pull his pants and underwear down and his shirt off over his head. Kageyama mirrored Hinata’s move discarding his pants and underwear quickly then pulling his shirt up. Before Kageyama even had the shirt up near his head he felt small warm hands move against his stomach and chest only to encircle about his waste in an embrace, their chests and erections touching as he finally pulled the shirt over his head. Kageyama tossed the shirt aside not caring where it landed, relishing in the feel of his mate’s skin on his.

“You’re driving me crazy.” Kageyama breathed out followed by a moan as Hinata’s tongue and mouth nipped at his neck and collar bone. Hinata smiled against Kageyama’s skin and leaned up to whisper in Kageyama’s ear.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Hinata whispered knowing exactly how to push his mate to go faster. Kageyama groaned his control finally snapping. Kageyama pushed Hinata down onto the futon gripping at Hinata’s hips to keep them firmly pressed against his own. Kageyama couldn’t help but grind into Hinata as their mouths met for another sensual kiss. Damn, Hinata tasted amazing. They parted only when they needed to breathe. Kageyama wanted more. Hinata’s scent while in heat was mouthwatering and he wanted to taste it more directly.

Kageyama positioned Hinata on his hands and knees, legs spread apart and ass in the air. Slick dribbled down Hinata’s legs. When Hinata looked over his shoulder, eyes pleading for his mate to enter, Kageyama mumbled a curse under his breath. He’d never seen anything so beautiful or tempting in his life. Kageyama’s hands found their way to Hinata’s ass kneading it in appreciation before he pulled the cheeks apart and leaned down to taste the slick pooling at Hinata’s entrance. Hinata moan as his hips pushed back automatically.

“More” Hinata whined. Kageyama obliged nipping at Hinata’s ass with his teeth. Hinata squirmed in Kageyama’s hands with each lick and nip. “More.” Hinata called again and was delighted when he felt that sinful tongue dive inside of him. Hinata’s mind blanked with pleasure, unable to process everything his mate was doing. Hinata hadn’t even fantasized about Kageyama eating him out, yet here they were, Hinata mewling in satisfaction with Kageyama’s tongue slipping in and out of him over and over again.

Hinata’s scent surrounded Kageyama as he stabbed his tongue inside his exquisite mate. The scent was driving him insane. Kageyama swirled his tongue inside his mate, delighting in every sound he could elicit from his mate. That was one thing he really liked about Hinata. The omega was never quiet. Be it a simple kiss or a bit of friction in the right place, Hinata was vocal about how it felt. It turned Kageyama on even more. Incapable of waiting any longer Kageyama pulled back licking his lips as he rose from his position behind Hinata.

Hinata whimpered at the loss. He’d been so close. But Hinata felt Kageyama in position behind him, his mate’s stiff erection brushing against his entrance. Hinata pushed back against Kageyama in anticipation. Yes, that’s’ exactly what he wanted, what he had been craving. Kageyama pushed inside Hinata just barely, the tip sliding in, only to stop. Hinata cried out in frustration. He didn’t want Kageyama to stop. Kageyama smirked as he pulled out, teasing his mate. Kageyama pushed in the tip again only to stop again. Hinata grunted and without warning pushed his ass back hard against Kageyama thrusting the rest of Kageyama’s length inside him. They both howled in pleasure and satisfaction pausing for a moment to enjoy it. Kageyama leaned forward placing a hand on Hinata’s shoulder before he pulled out and quickly slammed his hips forward again. He repeated the motion again and again, thrusting inside Hinata as hard as he could.

Hinata’s hips moved back and forth meeting Kageyama’s for each thrust. When Kageyama hit his prostate almost dead on Hinata wailed in delight, gripping the sheets beneath him as he pushed back even more. Hinata felt pressure coil around his stomach and he knew he was close.

“Faster” Hinata cried out.

Kageyama obliged driving himself deep inside Hinata as hard and as fast as he could. After another dead on hit to Hinata’s prostate Hinata came with a loud moan, something that resembled Kageyama’s first name. Kageyama felt Hinata’s muscles clench around him squeezing him in all the right ways. With a few more thrusts Kageyama joined Hinata in bliss, his knot swelling and locking them together before shooting his load deep inside his mate. They collapsed on the futon both of them panting hard.

Kageyama rolled them over on to their side after they had gained their breath back. He pulled Hinata closer to him as he nuzzled the omega’s neck. Hinata sighed in contentment. That had felt amazing. Kageyama chuckled and smiled against Hinata’s skin.

“I’m glad you liked it.” Kageyama muttered. They spent the next few minutes in bliss before embarrassment crashed down on Hinata as he remembered what he had done in front of Fukurodani’s captain and ace and Kuro and Lev. So much for keeping their bond a secret. “I’m pretty sure most of Nekoma already knew.” Kageyama said to try and soothe Hinata’s anxiety. “Besides, it’s not like they know about the whole fate mates bit anyways.” Though there was truth in Kageyama’s words, it did little to take Hinata’s embarrassment away. He had shown all those alphas the most shameful side of himself.

Kageyama frowned. “There is nothing shameful about being sexy.” Kageyama stated trying to ignore his embarrassment as well.

Hinata blushed and smiled. There was a bit of embarrassment for Kageyama as well in the whole situation but the alpha was doing his best to comfort Hinata. “Thanks.” Hinata said but still he wondered if the others would let him practice again with them tonight or if it would be too awkward. It was definitely going to be awkward.

Kageyama sighed. There was nothing he could say to refute that so he decided it best to change the subject. For the next hour they thought and conversed about volleyball and the practice matches, comparing notes on all of the other players from the other teams. When Kageyama’s knot finally disappeared he pulled out of Hinata and turned the omega over to face him. To be honest both Kageyama and Hinata were sad that their connection had been so short. Hinata made a move to sit up but Kageyama continued to roll until he was laying on top of Hinata. Surprised Hinata stopped moving as Kageyama came down for a kiss. It was slow and sensual, their tongues dancing and twirling around each other.

“What’s with you?” Hinata asked when Kageyama pulled back for a breath.

“Just wanted another kiss.” Kageyama stated as he let Hinata up. He wanted more but they really needed to get a move on it. There was no telling when the coach and Takeda-sensei would be back and the alpha inside him didn’t want anyone seeing Hinata so naked and beautiful.

* * *

“Okay, mind telling us just how long those two idiots have been mated?” Kuro asked Daiichi after his second trip to the bathroom. The whole Nekoma team looked on between the two of them, surprised but grateful that Kuro asked. They were all dying to know how everything had happened between the two. After all, it was really rare to mate at such a young age, and none of their parents would be okay with it. Not to mention they all thought Kageyama and Hinata didn’t like each other. They had always been constantly fighting. “Since their scent was the same the last time you guys came to Tokyo I’m guessing sometime before midterms?” Kuro asked.

Daiichi sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah it was about a month before we came to Tokyo last time.”

“So they really are mated.” Inouka said. “But what about their parents? I’ve never heard of teenagers mating without their parents dissolving the bond.” The rest of Nekoma looked to Daiichi to answer the question they were all dying to know. Only Kenma showed no interest, already knowing the answer to that particular question.

“Well…” Daiichi frowned. How was he supposed to answer that question? He didn’t want to lie to their friends from Tokyo but at the same time the team had been told to keep all fate mate business a secret. “That’s not really something I can answer.” Daiichi said, trying to find a way out of the question.

“I thought they didn’t like each other.” Yaku commented

“So did we...” Tanaka answered the comment. “But they haven’t really changed.” Tanaka continued, trying to move the subject along to something a bit easier to talk about.

“How did your coach take it?” Yaku asked in return.

“I think the coach still doesn’t know how to take it.” Sugawara responded. “As far as I can tell he’s just avoiding the whole situation, but I don’t think he’s all that happy. I mean, it doesn’t look good for him as a coach to have his player mating with each other does it?”

“Well, most teams don’t have a problem with that.” Kenma chimed in, his attention still on his Mon Hun game. “Most sports teams only have Alpha’s on the team so they usually don’t even have a ‘no dating policy’ for the team because it simply doesn’t happen.”

“Yeah I guess that’s true” Daiichi replied looking at Kuro for his next question. “Do you guys have a no dating policy?”

“Yes.” Kuro answered glancing over at Kenma and then back to Daiichi. “We do… unfortunately.” The last word was said under his breath so that only Daiichi would hear it. Daiichi smiled knowing exactly why Kuro was griping. It wasn’t hard for anyone to tell just how much Kuro liked Kenma. Even though they were childhood friends Kuro was way too overprotective of Kenma.

With that talk turned to lighter subjects and eventually died out as everyone climbed in their futons for the night. Everyone was sound asleep by the time Hinata and Kageyama slid into the room to grab their shower stuffs.

The following morning at breakfast was somewhat embarrassing for everyone who had been involved in the night before. Hinata had come in, a flush clear on his face, and apologized to everyone that had been around. At Hinata’s apology Kuro brushed it off saying it was a natural biological function, but he couldn’t stop his face from tinting pink. Kuro wasn’t attracted to Hinata but he had to shoot off three times last night thanks to the little minx. He had kept imagining Kenma crawling into his lap and kissing him just the way Hinata had done to Kageyama. Kuro had a feeling it was going to be a very difficult day for him. Any time he came near Kenma he would probably need to be excused to go to the bathroom.

Bokuto had recovered the moment Hinata had been pulled out of the room and Akashi filled him in on the fact that Hinata and Kageyama were definitely mated. Bokuto had been completely surprised but didn’t think any deeper on it, just accepting the situation at face value. Bokuto asked Akashi and Kuro about Hinata, but it seemed neither of them could explain the suddenness with which Hinata had gone into heat nor explain just how he was back to normal by morning. Heat generally lasted three days and didn’t come on so suddenly.

Kageyama had expected Tsukishima to say something in jest about the whole scene that had happened last night but he didn’t. Tsukishima had simply walked by them in the breakfast hall, Yamaguchi trailing after him as usual. He only paused long enough to ask Hinata an unrelated question.

“How is it you can eat so much and none of that goes towards making you taller?” Hinata looked up from his food and made some sort of answer but no one understood around the food in his mouth. Kageyama watched as Tsukishima walked away to sit at another table.

Both Hinata and Kageyama were relieved that everyone was treating them as if nothing had happened the night before. Even Tsukishima had kept his mouth shut on the matter. Practice matches and penalties resumed after breakfast things going relatively back to normal. They had no idea about the announcement coming out on the morning news.


	11. The Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I do not own Haikyu... if I did then this story would SOOOOO be Cannon.
> 
> I also want to give a personal shout out to RebeliousRebel for helping me out with this chapter when I got stuck. I had a bit of a writer’s block. I hope you enjoy. Out of all the chapter’s I’ve written I think I like this one the least. Feels so choppy to me. But I do like how the story evolved. This chapter has quite a bit of Kuro Kenma stuffs going on and I hope you all like it since a lot of you have been asking me to see more of the side couples. Now on to the final part of the training camp… The ANNOUNCEMENT.

 

Morning practice had gone about as well as expected. Karasuno managed to win at least one set, even if it was from the second weakest school there. The team had almost automatically done a lap up the hill as penalty, so used to losing. They were also doing really well after lunch but in a matter of seconds almost the entire team’s concentration was completely shatter. It was the second set after lunch in the middle of a match against Nekoma when a surprised shout rang out from one of the players from Ubugawa. They were on a break between sets.

“Hey check it out, there’s a new fate couple in Japan!”

“What?!” Hinata shouted in surprise. Both Hinata and Kageyama completely forgot they were in the middle of a volley their heads immediately snapping in the direction of the shout, complete horror lodging itself in their chests. The entire Ubugawa team was crowding around to catch a glimpse of the news feed, some even pulling their own phones out of their gym bags to check it out. It was in that moment of terror that Lev spiked the ball right passed an unaware Kageyama. But to be fair most of the Karasuno team had looked over at that unexpected shout, even Daiichi and Tsukishima, and half of the Nekoma team had looked as well.

Lev shouted in joy at the clean spike, completely unaware and uncaring about whatever this fate mate thing was. Kuro smiled his eyes sweeping back to land on Kageyama and Hinata, completely understanding the whole situation. Yesterday made so much more sense now. His smiled widened at the look of panic on the couples faces. It was very apparent they weren’t expecting the sudden news. His smirk grew, yep, the rest of this set was totally in the bag.

Yaku also looked at the pair with shock clearly written on his face. He hadn’t expected that at all but at least it answered his questions about why their parents and coach hadn’t tried to dissolve the bond. The parents had probably wanted to dissolve it before they knew but as fate mates you can’t. It had become illegal across the world to dissolve a fate bond after a fate couple died in Italy.  

Tora didn’t look anywhere close to figuring it out and Inouka, like most of the first years in the gym didn’t understand what fate mates were so they didn’t understand what exactly was so exciting about the news. After all, it had been over 200 years since Japan had had a new fate couple and it wasn’t something you studied until your second year in high school.

Ukai cleared his throat loudly. “Oi pay attention to the match.” He hollered out in command. The whole team looked at him and then turned their attention back to the game waiting for Nekoma’s next serve. Well almost the whole team. Kageyama and Hinata kept their eyes on their coach for an extra moment the match the furthest thing from their minds at that moment. The serve was up and Nishinoya received it but Kageyama didn’t move to set the ball, still looking at his coach Ukai.

“Oi Kageyama!!” Daiichi yelled to get the setter’s attention. “Watch the ball!” Kageyama’s attention was slow to turn towards the captain, his brain still in freak out mode. The captains words didn’t click in his head, his eyes didn’t even look for the ball. Tanaka moved to cover but didn’t make it in time, the balled dropped on the court.

Ukai sighed. Dammit, they had been doing so well too. He called for a time out. The team circled up but all eyes were on Hinata and Kageyama not the coach. Hinata looked like he was on the verge of a breakdown and Kageyama just looked dumbfounded, like his brain just couldn’t wrap around what had just happened. And honestly it couldn’t.

Kageyama had thought the whole ordeal was supposed to be kept secret. That was the whole point of concealing their fate marks and the watches Dr. Ryuugazaki gave them, wasn’t it? Heaven knew the two of them weren’t ready for the other teams here to know let alone the rest of the country. They were still trying to get used to being mated, they didn’t need other people butting in. So Kageyama did the only thing his brain would allow him to do, stare at his coach and hope for some sort of explanation.

“Alright just calm down.” Ukai said to the team but mostly directed it at Kageyama and Hinata as he dug in his pocket. Ukai pulled out his phone, put in his password, and then handed the phone off to Sugawara. “Here, find out exactly what’s been on the news,” he instructed the vice-captain. Sugawara nodded and started searching and reading as fast as he could. “Kageyama, Hinata, you two need to stay focused. I know it’s hard and I don’t blame you. This news caught us all by surprise.” Kageyama frowned, that wasn’t what he wanted to hear. He wanted an explanation or at least some sort reassurance that the world wasn’t really crashing down on them. When he felt Hinata’s hand grab his he knew he needed something, anything, if not for him then for Hinata. “Just stay calm and we’ll figure it out.” Ukai said as he turned he head to watch Sugawara.

Hinata just stood there. His head was tilted down like he was staring at the ground only his eyes were tightly squeezed shut almost as hard as he squeezed his mate’s hand. Hinata wasn’t ready for everyone to know yet. They were still trying to figure everything out between them. They were just starting to find their balance. Yes they were mates, fate mates, but they were also friends, teammates, partners, and rivals all wrapped up in one. Sometimes the lines between each were clear and defined and they both knew what to expect from each other. However sometimes the lines weren’t so clear and it caused problems and fights, like it had the other day with their new freak quick or before the training camp and that huge fight they had had. They hadn’t even figured out how their rivalry still worked with them being mated. They didn’t need people sticking their nose into their relationship. It was hard enough as it is. Hinata didn’t want people going all gooey around them just for being fate mates. I mean, he loved being mated to Kageyama and he wouldn’t mind a few girls in their class knowing about it so they’d keep their eyes to themselves, but there was more to them than that.

“Hey, it looks like they didn’t announce any names.” Sugawara said as he swiped through another article and he began reading out loud. “Says here that the Upper and Lower Houses in the Cabinet both voted unanimously to keep the identities of the new fate couple confidential because they are minors. This is the first unanimous vote to come out of both the Upper and Lower houses of the Cabinet since the foundation of our nation’s constitution. The Cabinet is bringing a petition headed by Psychiatrist Dr. Rei Ryuugazaki to the International Council to address the issue of underage fate mates and their emotional wellbeing, since this is the youngest fate couple in recorded history. If the petition passes through the International Council the fate mate’s identities will be announced on the Alpha’s or Omega’s twentieth birthday, whichever comes latest, when both have reached the age of adulthood.” Sugawara looked up from the phone with a smile on his face. “That’s amazing.” Suga remarked.

A bit of relief flooded through the entire team, Hinata looking up in surprise. So their mating really hadn’t been announced. All it said was there was a new fate couple in Japan. Now he understood why the doc had given them the watches they had strapped around their ankles during matches and told them to be extra careful with their trigger and fate marks before they left. Then he frowned. Why hadn’t the doctor told them that certain things were going to be announced? Hinata met Kageyama’s eyes in question knowing his thoughts had made it through to him over their bond. Kageyama frowned and shrugged his shoulders. He had no clue.

“Well that isn’t so bad,” Ukai said in relief as he glanced around the gym to gage just how many of the players had figured it out. He caught a pair of eyes from Fukurodani and quite a few from Nekoma glancing including their coach but on the whole it seemed like most everyone had no clue that their fate couple was amongst them. Those that had figured it out were mostly the quiet strategic players that were closer to Hinata. With luck they wouldn’t say anything out of care for the normally bouncy and endearing omega. “I know your focus won’t be perfect but try to concentrate.” Ukai said with authority to the entire team. “Keep it going...” Most of the team nodded and moved back on to the court when the whistle blew and signified the end of their time out. Kageyama and Hinata were the last two to head that direction. “You two can call the doc and find out more about what’s up after this set. I’m going to put Sugawara and Enoshita in at the start of the next set.”

Kageyama nodded and moved into place to serve. It would probably be his worst serve of the day but at least he had his head in the game enough to watch the ball now. The set continued and Karasuno knew they were going to lose it. They scored a total of 10 points in that set, Nekoma stomping them completely but it wasn’t a crushing loss to the team with the announcement about fate mates having come out so unexpectedly. The other teams were still talking about it as they moved outside to take their penalty. They were running up the hill as Fukurodani finished their set against Shizen.

“Did you hear that Akashi?” Bokuto said cheerfully on the other side of the court after their set had finished. Akashi smirked as he glanced at Bokuto. “I wonder who they are?” Bokuto said as he moved to grab his own phone and check it out. He definitely had no clue, and probably wouldn’t figure it out unless Akashi told him straight out. Akashi considered it for a moment. But no one on their phones seemed to be turning in surprise to see the couple in the gym with them, perhaps the news didn’t say who. He was sure Bokuto would confirm his suspicions in a moment exclaiming loudly that it was unfair they didn’t announce the names. As much as Akashi would love to see the look on Bokuto’s face when he explained it, this wasn’t something Bokuto would keep to himself very well and the whole gym would be sure to hear his surprised exclamation. Best not to say anything for now.

“What about their names?!” Bokuto whined as if on cue. Akashi simple smiled and took a sip from his water bottle.

* * *

He was rubbing his mate’s feet trying to help with swelling when he got the call. Dr. Ryuugazaki smiled when he saw Hinata’s number on his caller ID. It was later in the afternoon, he had expected the call much earlier. He hesitated for a moment, he should probably turn the volume down before he put the phone up to his ear. Hinata was much like his mate, very energetic and extremely loud, and with the surprise they had probably received early in the morning he could almost guarantee the omega would be shouting. He swiped to answer the call and turned the volume down a couple notches before he put the phone up to his ear, pausing in his ministrations to his mate’s feet.

“Hello Hinata,” He stated with a smile only to pull the phone away from his ear. Guess he hadn’t turned it down quite enough. Nagisa looked up at the phone and chuckled.

“Why didn’t you tell us they were going to make an announcement?” Hinata’s voice shrieked into the doc’s ear. There was a loud echo accompanying his voice as well. Sounded like they were in the bathroom.

“Because I didn’t know if they would or not. I was hoping they wouldn’t make the announcement until next week when you got back but that didn’t happen. I had to make a bargain to keep your names out of the media. They wanted to announce the presence of a new fate couple so we made a deal that your names stay out of it till the International Council makes a vote on the issue.”

“Well you could have given us a warning.” Hinata continued to complain. “We found out in the middle of a match when someone shouted it out to everyone in the whole gym. That was so embarrassing. I mean I was so scared when they said there was a new fate pair. We expected everyone to just turn and stare at us and then bombard us with questions. The coach had to call a time out and then Suga had to…” Hinata proceeded to give a full account to Dr. Ryuugazaki. The doc smiled. It sounded like Hinata took it well. There was worry, a bit of stress and fear, and some angst in his tone but overall he seemed like himself. That was good. Hinata did well flowing around things that happened. Ryuugazaki found himself wondering how Kageyama had taken it. Kageyama was usually the more stable of the two and tended to handle things in a much calmer fashion than Hinata but Kageyama was also a very private type of person, especially for an alpha. Something like this announcement could really stress the boy out. To top it off Kageyama wasn’t as good at communication as Hinata was so there would be less of an outlet for the alpha.

“I am sorry.” Ryuugazaki stated when Hinata finally let him get a word in edge wise. “I really didn’t want you two to get blindsided by this but things happened much faster than I thought they would. I expected the vote to take a lot longer, I never thought it would be unanimous, especially voting for the secrecy.”

“Its fine,” “Its okay.” came Kageyama’s mumbled reply and Hinata’s loud one at the same time.

“And you both understand that you don’t have to keep it a complete secret yes? You’re more than welcome to tell your close friends if you haven’t already.”

“Well we haven’t really told anyone outside the team but…” There was hesitation in Hinata’s voice. Hinata was probably looking at Kageyama for help, and sure enough Kageyama was the one who spoke next.

“The setter from Nekoma saw Hinata’s fate mark and I’m pretty sure Kuro’s figured it out by now as well.” Kageyama’s voice was steady but there was definitely annoyance in his grumble.

“That’s fine.” Ryuugazaki encouraged them. “I’m sure it will be nice to have some friends outside your team to talk to about it all. I don’t think the media will swarm in on you. But do make sure they understand it’s not something you want spread around.”

“Yeah.” Kageyama respond for them both.

“I really wish I could get you guys a few more years but the furthest they would budge was your twentieth birthday. I honestly wish all fate mates were given at least a year or two to figure things out before their relationship was made public to the world.”

“Why?” Hinata asked in innocent curiosity. “It’s not the same for adults as it is for us right?” Ryuugazaki smiled.

“Well, it’s less confusing and I think they probably deal with the publicity better but keep in mind that almost half of the fate couples meet their fate mate for the first time when become mates. So it’s a lot to be taken in, especially for the couples that mate with a complete stranger. Those are some of the harder cases.”

“A complete stranger?!” Hinata said with a bit of fear in his voice, he couldn’t imagine being mated to someone he didn’t even know. Suddenly he was extremely grateful to have been natureless for so long, it had given him time to get to know Kageyama and even form a crush on the alpha before they were together. It was the same for Kageyama.

“Anyways that’s not really important. Other than this morning’s announcement are you two holding up okay out there?” Ryuugazaki asked the both of them.

“Yeah.” “I guess.” They answered simultaneously, Hinata bright and Kageyama dull.

“Good good… and how are those watches working out for you two? Any problems with it so far?” Ryuugazaki asked. Nagisa looked up again, interested in the answer to that question. He had helped design them through his work via telecommute. The boys had been a perfect way to test connection software that needed line of site to communicate. They were thinking of putting a bunch of the units up on satellites and linking them all so they could position the satellites to have continuous and direct communications with each other. There were still probably a couple flaws in the system that needed to be worked out so he was interested on how the watches were fairing for the boys as it would have great application potential in space.

“They work fine but sometimes we forget about the time and our trigger…” Hinata responded as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Yesterday sure had been embarrassing. “There’s a slight problem though…”

“What’s the problem?” Ryuugazaki asked. Nagisa paid rapt attention wishing he could hear the whole conversation. He knew Rei wouldn’t put it on speakerphone or let him talk to the boys. It was work and he hadn’t been introduced to the boys yet.

“Well, I feel like mine is going to fall off sometimes when I jump.” Hinata complained. “It’s really distracting.”

The doc chuckled after glancing at his mate. “Well we can put a different strap or something on it when you get back. Any other problems?”

“Well…it’s not really a problem but…” Hinata started, “Kageyama has been hogging the blankets every OWWWW!!!” Hinata yelped in pain. “Stop stop stop. I get it I’ll shut up.” Ryuugazaki couldn’t help but chuckle as he imagined Kageyama grabbing a hold of Hinata’s head in anger.

“That’s not what he meant dumbass!” Kageyama growled with a blush on his face.

“Well I’m glad to know you two have recovered from this morning. Now get back to those practice matches of yours. You’ll never make it to the world stage if you sit on the phone with me in the bathroom.”

“Oous!” the both of them responded then said goodbye and hung up.

“Those two really are amazing.” Rei said as he turned his head back to look at his spouse.

“I really can’t wait to meet them. And you do so well with them.” Nagisa said rubbing his belly. “You really are going to be a great dad.” Rei blushed and ducked his head as he went back to his early actions.

* * *

The rest of the practice matches went well though they still didn’t win much, but they were coming a lot closer now. The last set they played was 27-25, they had been so close. There was still chatter about the news a fate mates but mostly everyone seemed focused on volleyball. That made things much easier for Hinata and Kageyama. Kageyama was also grateful to Kuro a bit once private practice began that evening. Though he knew Kuro would have no clue exactly what their trigger was he seemed to have deduced something as he moved their 3 on 3 practice match into the same gym as his setting practice. That made things much better for the couple.

Things only got awkward with questions after everyone had piled into the room for the evening as they alternated through their turns to take a bath. Lev and a second year had just left for the bath when Kuro finally spoke up about it.

“So fate mates huh?” He said with a smirk. Kageyama frowned, he knew Kuro was going to be the one to start asking questions.

Hinata blushed. “Yeah.” He confirmed and braced himself for everyone’s questions, he was sure they would have a lot, just like Nishinoya and Yamaguchi had when he told them.

“That’s soooo cool!” Tora exclaimed.

Yaku moved right on to his first question. “So what’s your fate marks look like… and how are you hiding them?” Hinata blinked at the question then he smiled, he had expected questions of a more personal nature but this one he was excited to answer.

“It’s a volleyball!” He proclaimed quite proudly. “Wanna see it?” Kuro chuckled, not surprised in the least bit.

“Yeah yeah show us.” Inouka said excitedly. Hinata grabbed his washrag from his bag and wiped off the concealer on his neck showing the other team his fate mark. It was kind of nice not having to keep it hidden for a change. He was really happy that it was a volleyball. It was also like showing a brand saying, yep I’m Kageyama’s omega and he’s my alpha.

“That’s so cool Hinata.” Inouka said as he moved to look at it closer.

“They use makeup to conceal it.” Sugawara said to Yaku to finish answering the Libero’s question.

“I’m surprised it stays on so well in all this heat.” Yaku replied.

“It doesn’t really.” Kenma said from the corner of the room before Hinata had a chance to reply. His eyes glancing up from his game. “I saw it come off the day before yesterday.” He said before looking back at his game.

“Wait you mean you’ve known for two days already? Why didn’t you tell us?” Tora said in surprise. Kenma simple shrugged and continued to play his game.

“Why don’t you learn to be more observant?” Kuro remarked. Tora simple brushed off the remark and continued on.

“Well you guys are asking all the wrong questions anyways. So come on and tells us, what’s it like?” Tora leaned forward in excitement waiting for an answer.

“What’s what like?” Hinata asked in confusion to the question. “You mean being fated for each other?”

“No no no!” Tora exclaimed. “Mating! What’s sex like?” He asked. Almost every underclassman in the room blushed, Hinata’s whole face turning bright red.

“Tora!” Came simultaneous calls from most of the third years on the Nekoma team and Sugawara. Tanaka just started laughing, he knew that was going to be one of Tora’s first questions but he couldn’t deny that he was also curious.

“He’s NOT answering that.” Kageyama roared in response, his hands clamped into fists. There was no way his omega was going to answer any questions like that or even related to that topic in front of others while he was around. “And neither am I.” Kageyama quickly continued when he saw Tora’s mouth open to ask.

“Why is that all you alpha’s ever talk about?” Nishinoya asked to no one in particular.

“Cause for three days every three months that all we can think about.” Tora defended as if it were something natural.

“Well it’s the same for us but you don’t hear us talking about sex half as much as you guys do.” Nishinoya responded.

“He does have a point.” Sugawara said when Tora failed to respond. “Now leave them be… you can ask them more questions tomorrow.” Suga said trying to get everyone to give the now embarrassed couple a bit of room and both of them were grateful for it. Everyone sighed and went about their business getting ready for bed and talking about the happenings of the day. Hinata went and hid his face in Kageyama’s chest trying to calm down. Kageyama awkwardly patted Hinata’s back. He wanted to give his mate comfort but he felt everyone’s gaze on them despite the fact that they were all conversing and getting ready for either a shower or bed. He didn’t like all those eyes on them, comforting his mate was a private thing, not meant for their viewing.

“Hey Hinata, why don’t you take the next bath slot with Kenma? I’ve still got some things I need to do before I go.” Kuro said nonchalantly. Hinata looked up at Kuro in slight surprise.

“Really?” Hinata asked uncertainly but happy at the idea.

“Yeah.” Kuro returned. Hinata glanced up at Kageyama with a smile on his face excited. Kageyama frowned for a second. He had been looking forward to a few moments alone with his mate to unwind from the big reveal this afternoon and he was sure Hinata could use the same after Tora’s comment earlier. He also didn’t understand why Kuro was even offering. Kuro never gave up time alone with Kenma. Kageyama may be dense and not so good with people but he did pick up on a lot of things and the fact that Kuro was completely head over heels for Kenma was obvious. Kageyama glanced at Kuro suspiciously. Kuro stared straight back at him but there was a slight look of apprehension and hope there, almost as if he were begging Kageyama to shoo the two omegas out the door. Kageyama looked back down at Hinata who was still smiling. With an inward sigh Kageyama nodded slightly.

Kageyama sat down on his futon as Hinata began to gather up his stuff. When Hinata finished he hopped over to Kenma, grabbing his wrist, and headed for the door.

“Oi dumbass,” Kageyama called just before Hinata was out the door.

“What?” Hinata asked as he turned and looked back. Kageyama tapped the watch he had strapped to his right ankle in reminder.

“Don’t forget.” Hinata nodded and was out the door. When the door closed behind Hinata Kageyama moved towards Kuro’s futon. “So what’s up?” Kageyama asked straight out in a softer tone. He was never one to beat around the bush. Kuro glanced up from the papers he was writing on.

“Kenma’s been glancing at Hinata for a few days. I’m pretty sure he wants to talk to him and ask a few questions of his own.” Kuro said by way of explanation. “He won’t say anything if anyone else is around.” Kuro went back to writing but Kageyama could tell there should have been more on that explanation.

“And?” Kageyama prompted. His mate was bathing with someone else for this, so there had better be more to it.

A pink tint was barely noticeable on Kuro’s face but it was definitely there. When the third year spoke again his tone was low with embarrassment. “And… because of ‘last night’,” Kuro said pointedly as a reminder of Hinata’s rather sensual display of affection, “it would be extremely embarrassing for me to go with Kenma. And I don’t really want him going with anyone else.”

Kageyama nodded. He understood Kuro’s reasoning quite well. “Well, you may as well get your stuff ready to head out.” Kageyama said moving to get up and start gathering his things.

“Why? The baths aren’t that far away so you two should be fine.” Kageyama glanced back at Kuro. So Kuro had thought it was distance and that’s why he had changed the location of the 3 on 3 match.

“It’s not about the distance.” Kageyama said. Kuro looked at Kageyama in surprise while deep in thought.

“Then what is it about?” Kuro asked unable to come up with an alternative that fit everything he knew so far. He knew their trigger could be anything but he had assumed it was distance, the most common one, and from what he had seen since he’d been here he had been sure that’s what it was with Kageyama practically plastered to Hinata’s side. He had also seen the watches and thought they were set to vibrate when they got just barely shy of being too far away from each other.

Kageyama blushed. He hadn’t really wanted to talk about this but it would be helpful to have someone from the other team to help make sure things didn’t get set off. So, Kageyama forced himself to say it out right. “It’s about time, and not a lot of it.”

Kuro raised his eyebrows in surprise. “How long?”

“Just over half an hour.” Kageyama mumbled as he moved to his futon to grab his things and have them ready to go when they needed to.

Well damn, Kuro thought as he put his clipboard down and moved to grab his own stuff. That had to be completely inconvenient. Well, it looked like Kenma wasn’t going to get a long conversation.

* * *

Kenma watched as Hinata hurried through washing himself. To be honest he was kind of glad Kuro had let Hinata take his slot for rotating through. He had been wanting to talk to Shoyo for a while now but that didn’t mean he knew how to start the conversation. And by the looks of Hinata hurrying he wasn’t going to have long.

“Um… Sho… Shoyo,” Kenma called in a small voice. He had to start somewhere.

Hinata looked up from his quick scrubbing hands. “What?”

Kenma swallowed. “Why didn’t you tell me… about being fate mates?” He asked, looking and Shoyo with a frown. “I mean, we are friends aren’t we?” Kenma went on.

Hinata’s hands stopped moving as he gave Kenma his full attention. “Yeah we’re friends.” Hinata mumbled sheepishly. It was a moment or two before Hinata started talking again. “I wasn’t keeping it from you. I really wasn’t. Everything just… happened so fast and my brain was just trying to catch up with my body and my emotions. I mean, I told you the night I figured out I had a crush on Kageyama.” Kenma nodded in response. He remembered how worked up Shoyo had been about it that night sending multiple texts that had been paragraphs long about the whole ordeal. “We’re still kind of figuring things out between us.”

Hinata continued on like he had been wanting to get it all off his chest and just complain to someone. “I mean think about it, we couldn’t stand each other when we started playing together. And in Jr High I had vowed I would defeat him no matter what. He’s my arch rival. And then somewhere along the way we became friends. I don’t even know when or how that happened and then all of a sudden we’re mates, and not just normal mates, FATE mates. But we’re still friends, and teammates, and rivals, and…. GAHHHHHH!!!” Hinata howled in frustration, his brain on overload. They had been making progress in figuring things out and a lot of things had fallen into place at the beginning of the training camp after they made up from that huge fight, but they hadn’t figured it all out yet.

Kenma seemed to get the idea. “It’s ok.” He said trying to comfort Hinata. “I think I can understand. Besides I’m not mad about it. Just… disappointed I guess.” Kenma said as he went back to washing himself. “I thought you knew you could talk to me about this kind of stuff.” Hinata opened his mouth to say he knew but Kenma continued. “You’re my friend you know.” Hinata smiled at that wanting to give Kenma a hug for that statement but he thought better of it given their naked state in the bathroom.

“Thanks Kenma.” Hinata said as his hands started moving again. After a moment or two of content silence between them Kenma spoke again.

“So what _is_ it like?” Kenma asked with a blush on his cheeks.

“What’s what like?” Hinata repeated light heartedly not catching on to Kenma’s train of thought.

“Sex.” Kenma mumbled. Hinata blushed a bright red and opened and shut his mouth a few times before any sound escaped him.

“Er… well… um, it’s …” Hinata struggled with the word he wanted to use. To be honest it was a lot of things but he settled on one word which really didn’t do it justice. “It’s amazing.” Hinata said finally thinking about being in Kageyama’s arms. He loved the feeling he got when he was connected with Kageyama. The feel of Kageyama’s skin against his, those calloused hands brushing against his chest and abdomen as they travelled lower and lower to wrap around his throbbing erection. The feel of Kageyama inside him as they moved together….

Hinata bit his lip and shook his head hard to get rid of the images in his head. What the hell was that? He questioned to himself as he pulled his legs together to hide the beginnings of an erection from Kenma. It was the first time he’d gotten aroused outside of heat (and that stupid fight) just by thinking about Kageyama in that way and it surprised him. When his eyes finally focused again he could see Kenma looking at him with interest and Hinata blushed even more.

Kenma hesitated for a moment then asked the question he’d really been wanting to know about. “What about knotting? It doesn’t hurt?” He bit his lip after he finally got the questions out and looked down in humiliation. He couldn’t believe he had finally asked it. But Shoyo was a friend who was close enough to understand just how worried Kenma was about sex and pain and everything omegas had to deal with.

“Oh.” Hinata stared for a moment but soon smiled as he understood. They had talked about this previously. It had taken a long while for Kenma to admit he liked Kuro. Eventually Kenma had confided in Hinata that he was afraid of Kuro finding out how he felt. When Hinata had asked why Kenma explained that Nekoma had a strict no dating policy but mostly it was the fact that he wouldn’t be good at telling Kuro no when it came to physically intimacy. He wasn’t by any means talking about mating, but not mating didn’t mean not having sex. And from what Kenma had said Kuro wasn’t exactly small down below. Kenma wasn’t good with pain.

“Well, it really doesn’t hurt at all.” Hinata answered but then clarified. “But we’ve only ever done it because of my going into heat so I don’t know what it feels like outside of that. We haven’t really even kissed much outside of that.” But Hinata had a feeling that might be changing soon, what with his brain always wandering in that direction lately, a few minutes ago being one of the most intense one’s he’d experienced lately. Kenma nodded in understanding and was about to say something when they both heard the door open.

“Oi, I told you not to forget.” Kageyama said as he came into the bathroom. Hinata turned in surprise. Had it really been that long already? Kageyama smiled, he had heard that thought though he was pretty sure Hinata hadn’t meant to think it at him. _Yeah, 30 minutes_ Kageyama said through their bond.

“Sorry, I didn’t think it had been that long, I got distracted.” Hinata said in return.

“It’s fine.” Kageyama returned quickly. It was obvious they were talking about something important to the two of them. He didn’t really want to interrupt things but he didn’t want another incident like last night to happen again either, especially in the bathroom where clothes were already gone. There would be no stopping them if they got started in there even with Kuro and Kenma gaping at them. “Just recharging.” He said as he turned to leave again. “See you in another 30.” He remarked as he left.

Kenma turned questioning eyes to Hinata when Hinata turned around and finished washing himself. “Our trigger is line of site.” Hinata answered as he slipped in the bath with Kenma to soak for a bit. “We have to be able to see each other or things get reset after 33 minutes.” Hinata said not bothered by Kenma knowing exactly how it all worked. Kenma nodded in understanding, his train of thought echoing Kuro’s earlier thought, it really had to be annoying. They soaked silently for a few minutes before Kenma spoke again.

“Thanks for listening Shoyo.”

Hinata smiled. “You too.” He said. After a while they moved to dry off and dress before they headed out to the hallway and back to the room.

* * *

Kageyama came out of the bathroom and leaned his back against the wall next to Kuro. “Looks like they need a few more minutes.” He said not surprised in the least. Actually, now he was kind of glad Kuro had let Hinata go with Kenma. He had been concerned about those few moments of arousal he had felt coming from Hinata over their bond but overall Hinata felt much more relaxed. Talking with Kenma probably helped him get back on balance for the evening and in all honesty it was kind of nice to have a few minutes Hinata free. He loved Hinata for sure but that didn’t mean he wanted to spend every minute of every day with the boy. Sometimes he just needed me time to just process things and it looked like Hinata felt the same.

Kuro sighed next to him. “Yeah.” The one word answer being the only thing he said. They stood in companionable silence until the bathroom door finally opened. Hinata came bouncing out first a smile on his face. Happiness rolled through the bond and Kageyama almost smiled himself.

“All clean.” Hinata announced as he stopped in front of Kageyama. “Should I wait here?” he asked. Kageyama nodded.

“Just in case… it would be a good idea.” Kageyama’s gaze turned to Kenma as if to tell him that he should wait with Hinata, but then thought better about it. It would mean more to Hinata if Kenma chose to wait with him on his own.

“Let’s take our stuff back to the room.” Kenma stated looking at Shouyo. “I want to grab my game while we wait.” Seemed Kenma understood just fine.

“Yeah sure.” Hinata said and they walked off together back towards the room. Kuro headed to the bathroom and Kageyama followed once Hinata was out of sight.

Kuro was already half undressed stuffing his shirt into one of the shelves. Silently Kageyama did the same but it was kind of nice not to have to hurry. Hinata had his watch on around his ankle and would be just outside the door, so Kageyama took his time. The silence wasn’t awkward at all as they washed and climbed into the bath. It was hot and it felt good on their slightly sore muscles.

Kageyama looked over at Kuro who had his eyes closed. “So… Kenma huh?”

Kuro opened his eyes and looked at Kageyama. “Yep… Kenma.”

“Does he know?”

“Yeah, I would think so. I’ve been pretty obvious about it.” Kuro answered openly.

“And?”

“I don’t think he cares.” Kuro said with a frown. “He treats me like he always has. Which is fine I guess, that’s better than him ignoring or avoiding me. But it’s also very frustrating.” Kageyama nodded in understanding. “Besides, it won’t really matter for much longer anyway.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I’m graduating at the end of the year.” Kuro answered with a sigh. “I’ve got a lot of recommendations for volleyball from a lot of different colleges. I haven’t really decided where I’m going to accept and I have no clue where Kenma is planning on going. With his grades I’m sure he’ll make the cut for Tokyo University, and I highly doubt he’ll continue to play volleyball.” Kageyama frowned at Kuro’s hopeless tone, but there wasn’t much he could say to refute Kuro’s logic. He understood exactly how Kuro felt. He had similar worries when it came to himself and Hinata, and they were fate mates for crying out loud. But the thought of Hinata going to a different university than him or playing on the other side of the net from him was almost debilitating. But they were bonded, Kuro didn’t have that with Kenma.

Kuro sighed again. “It’s fine though. It doesn’t have to happen now and I have no intention of giving up. He will be mine…” Kuro stated with conviction, “…eventually.”

Kageyama smirked as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He wished Kuro luck.

 

 

 


	12. The Choice of Intimacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: It is a great sadness that I do not own Haikyuu…
> 
> Here is the next chapter. Again thank you all for your comments and kudos!! I try to reply to questions in them so if I miss your comment or a question message me your questions and I will definitely get to them!!

 

When the team returned from the training camp it marked the official start of their vacation and everyone was happy about that. It meant no classes and more volleyball. There was still the matter of homework that needed to be done but that really didn’t matter in the wake of it being a break from school. But it also marked a new dynamic in Kageyama and Hinata’s relationship.

Kageyama wasn’t sure which took up more of thoughts, volleyball and the spring tournament or the memory of Hinata on his hands and knees, legs spread apart and ass in the air. Slick dribbling down Hinata’s leg and Hinata’s scent surrounding him completely. Hinata’s taste when he had bent forward and licked up every single drop of slick he could.

Kageyama shook his head to dispel his thoughts knowing Hinata would feel his arousal through their bond and it would only make it that much harder to concentrate on their homework if Hinata was feeling the same as him. They were in Hinata’s room trying to get through the agonizing amount of homework the teachers had assigned them. Hinata was biting down on the end of his pencil in thought his fingers going back and forth as he rolled the pencil. That was way more distracting than it should be Kageyama thought to himself. It would be one thing if these thoughts would only creep up on him during times like this, when they weren’t in Hinata’s room. It would happen at practice too no matter how much Kageyama tried to focus. Dammit every time Hinata would move or jump Kageyama would catch a small glimpse of skin as his shirt flew up or his shorts rode up from the movement and he would find himself staring and drooling again. It was starting to piss him off.

Kageyama had always found rut to be nothing but a bother and he didn’t think about that kind of stuff when he wasn’t on rut, unlike most other alphas. Even after he had mated with Hinata he couldn’t exactly say going into rut wasn’t annoying anymore. It was still annoying, perhaps more so now that it could happen much more often. But being able to have Hinata made it worth it and he found himself happy at the prospect of Hinata being his. But he wasn’t on rut right now. So why the hell was his body still acting this way? His focus should be on getting his summer homework done, not eating Hinata out. Kageyama sighed as he bent over the book in his lap and propped his forehead down on his hand trying to hide the blush making its way onto his face. He was so focused on not thinking about Hinata and trying to get the tent in his pants to go down that he didn’t notice when Hinata moved.

Hinata pulled Kageyama’s head up and brought him into a deep kiss. Kageyama was surprised to say the least but he didn’t pull away, he couldn’t, not with the direction his thoughts had been taking recently.

“You’re driving me insane.” Hinata breathed against Kageyama’s mouth only to dive forward for another kiss. Kageyama hastily discarded the book on his lap and pulled Hinata over to the bed where they tumbled down together.

They shouldn’t be doing this. The door was open, Hinata’s parents were home, and his little sister could walk in any moment. They needed to stop. Hinata ground up into Kageyama’s hips and they both moaned at the friction. Their actions turned frantic and soon found themselves in utter bliss as they came together. They lay on the bed panting as they tried to recover their breath.

“Sorry.” Kageyama mumbled between pants.

“Why?” Hinata asked in confusion.

“We were studying… I don’t know why I was thinking about that sort of stuff but I just…”

“It’s fine” Hinata interrupted Kageyama’s explanation. “It was the same for me too.” Hinata continued as he squirmed a little at the uncomfortable feeling of having cum in his pants and sighed. That was going to be a pain to clean. They sat there quietly for another moment before Hinata sat up and looked at his mate and smiling. “That felt good” he said admiring the flush on Kageyama’s face and heaving chest.

“Yeah” Kageyama replied in embarrassment. He looked up at Hinata who was staring at him. They hadn't talked about this kind of thing yet and they had just… on their own… without getting triggered. But Hinata didn’t seem worried or upset or even the least bit aware. He couldn’t help but ask. “So this is okay?” Kageyama watched Hinata for his reaction.

Hinata’s smile fell off at the question as if he were in deep thought. When he was quiet for more than a few minutes Kageyama couldn’t take it anymore. What was going on inside his mates head? He had been about to ask again when finally Hinata sighed. “Yeah, I think it’s okay.” Hinata answered. “I mean, I liked it… and so did you right?” Kageyama nodded in return not trusting his voice to stay steady if he said anything. “It’s a little weird to think about it, I mean I just made out with the king of the court, Kageyama Tobio, my arch rival, but… right now you don’t feel like any of that. Right now you just feel like… my mate.” Hinata said trying to explain it out as best he could.

Kageyama sighed, he could tell there was more to Hinata’s thoughts but it just wasn’t coming out, surprising considering Hinata usually didn’t have a filter and was so good at communication. Kageyama brought his hand up to cup Hinata’s face gently and smiled. Hinata nuzzled his hand. Kageyama kind of understood but decided he would just visit this memory the next time they connected so he would get everything. He blushed, with the way things had just gone and had been going all vacation that might be sooner than they thought and of their own choice…

Hinata squirmed again and then stood and pulled on Kageyama to follow him. "Come on, let's go clean up. I feel all sticky." Kageyama didn't say anything simply following Hinata like he usually did.

The rest of their vacation was spent in much the same fashion. Volleyball practice, making out, an attempt at homework, making out, more volleyball practice, playing with Natsu, making out, volleyball practice, and another make out session. Any spare moment alone they could get they would take. They cuddled, they kissed, and they did much more than they should have at the age of 15. But overall they felt much more at ease with being mates. It was so much easier on them because being physically intimate wasn't just fate anymore, it was also what they wanted, it was their choice, and that was an important thing.

When school started back up all thoughts turned towards the spring tournament. They won their first few games thought it wasn’t easy. There had been a team with this huge 2 meter tall guy. But the win against him on inspired them all to practice that much harder. They practiced hard and when the time came, the entire team loaded onto the bus full of anticipation. Today they would be going up against Aoba Josai. Hinata bounced in anticipation through the entire ride but when they finally arrived at the gym his nerves started to get the better of him. Their matches were going to start soon. He headed to the bathroom like he usually did for matches to get rid of any jitters left in his stomach before things really started happening. It was supposed to be a quick trip but he hadn't expected to bump into Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

"Ah chibi-chan…" Oikawa said with a smirk on his face. With one sniff Oikawa could tell the little middle blocker had presented as an omega but Tobio's scent was also rolling off the boy in waves. Oikawa's smirk widened. Feeling a little possessive of the only teammate who could hit those freak tosses, huh Tobio-chan? Or was there something more to it?

"I heard you defeated the two meter guy." Iwaizumi remarked. "Well done"

Hinata stood straight and went ridged. "Yes… no" he exclaimed, completely intimidated by the great king and ace from Aoba Josai. Shit. He should have dragged Kageyama with him to the bathroom. Hinata had figured it would only take a couple of minutes to go to the bathroom and come back so there was no need to drag Kageyama along and disturb his pregame concentration. He swallowed hard feeling intimidated. BIG mistake he thought to himself. He was by himself, his mate back with the team and two alphas from an opposing team were standing in front of him. His memory flashed towards Sumita and the other alphas he had dealt with outside the team and fear coursed through him.

"Well which is it?" Iwaizumi asked crossing his arms at Hinata's confusing answer. Hinata remained ridged and clung to the bond he had with Kageyama as if trying to beckon his mate to him. With the worry he felt from Kageyama at his current level of panic he knew it wouldn't be long.

"You know, this little shrimp is a handful during matches," Oikawa said as he bent over to get a closer look at the boy and get a little better access to Hinata's scent, wanting to distinguish it from Tobio's. "…so why don't we burry him somewhere now?" It was mostly in jest just to intimidate the boy, no extra push from his alpha, but he probably hadn't needed to take it that far. From the looks of it chibi-chan was already scared out of his mind if the shaking was any indication.

"Ah" Hinata practically hollered and took off back towards the team only to immediately slam head first into Ushijima from Shiritorizawa. That was the end of Hinata's attention span as fear took over it all. _I'm on my way_ came Kageyama's voice in his head and he focused on staying standing. Hinata had forgotten this feeling over the long and amazing vacation he had spent with Kageyama. It had almost been like there wasn't a difference between alphas and omegas. Kageyama kept his alpha presence low, probably for Hinata's sake. But now, at a match, a real match not a practice one, all the alphas were on edge pushing their presence out to be strong in the midst of competition. Now he was caught between the push of three of the strongest players in the prefecture.

By the time Hinata was able to try and focus on the conversation in front of him Ushijima was turning to leave and Aone from Dateko had appeared somewhere along the way. Hinata relaxed a bit with the presence of Aone. Hinata didn't feel any intimidation coming from his somewhat friend. For a moment he considered hiding behind Aone but thought better of it. Kageyama was coming and he'd much rather be with his mate. Besides, there was less intimidation now that Ushijima had left.

Oikawa was still steaming mad though, going off about Ushijima. "God I want to take him down, but at this point, I don't care who fucking takes him down just that he goes down and he goes down hard!" Iwaizumi hissed in agreeance.

It was about this time that Kageyama showed up. Oikawa frowned and Hinata knew it was going to be another round of intimidation between the two. Why did alphas have to do that? Next to getting ordered to do things he didn't want to do, it was his least favorite thing about dealing with alphas.

"Well well well, if it isn't Tobio-chan." Oikawa said crossing his arms in front of him. Hinata could feel the tension between the two already but he could deal with it. Kageyama was there now and his mate's alpha presence was raging. Hinata automatically moved behind Kageyama, a hand reaching up and grabbing onto the back of his mates jersey like it was a lifeline. Kageyama glanced at Hinata as if confirming his mate was really okay before turning his attention to Oikawa. Kageyama frowned at Oikawa's greeting.

"Oikawa-san" Kageyama greeted as cordially as he could but his distaste was clear in his tone.

"You ready for a repeat from the Interhigh?" Oikawa said cockily his eyes narrowing on his koahai. There was definitely something different between those two. Was it just that chibi-chan had presented as an omega and Tobio felt protective? But that wouldn't explain why chibi-chan was willing to cling to Kageyama for said protection. To be honest it was hard to imagine anyone willingly clinging to Kageyama. It could be because they were team mates and Kageyama was the only one from the team there, but that wouldn't explain the scents. Kageyama's scent was all over chibi-chan but as far as he could tell he couldn't smell any other alpha scents on the boy, so the shrimp was only clinging to Tobio, even when the others were around.

"There won't be a repeat" Kageyama stated pulling Oikawa out of his thoughts. "We're going to be the ones to win this time." He stared at Oikawa and Oikawa stared right back. It felt like forever to Hinata as the two stared and tried to intimidate the other. It lasted until another member of Aoba Josai came and broke things off.

"Come on Oikawa, Iwaizumi, our match is about to start. The coach sent me to get you." Oikawa didn't even look, refusing to break eye contact. After another moment or two Iwaizumi slapped Oikawa upside the head.

"Come on idiot. We'll deal with them later."

"See you on the court, king." Oikawa sneered to get under Tobio's skin as he turned to leave with his teammates. Kageyama frowned at the nickname he hated.

When Oikawa had disappeared from sight Hinata let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding but his hand still remained fisted into Kageyama's jersey. That had been absolutely nerve wracking. Kageyama sighed when Hinata didn't let go.

"Oi dumbass, did you even make it into the bathroom?" Kageyama asked. Hinata simply shook his head. "Fine, come on. Let's get that taken care of." Kageyama moved towards the bathroom and Hinata followed, still clinging to his mate's jersey. Surprise swept through Hinata when he remembered Aone. He turned to see the tall alpha still standing there watching the two walk away. He bowed his head in a show of gratitude, a gesture that Aone returned. They would talk later when others weren't around

Aone watched them leave to go into the bathroom. He was glad he had come into the situation when he did. There had been a look of panic about Hinata and when he got closer he could smell Hinata's scent. It made perfect sense. It was daunting for an omega to be surrounded by alphas he didn't know too well but it would have been crippling in the midst of an intimidation battle of multiple alphas. He had kept his alpha presence low and that seemed to relax the omega a bit. Now that Kageyama was with him he should be alright. Aone turned to head back to his team. He was looking forward to seeing how much Hinata had improved since the last time they played.

* * *

Hinata smiled as he cuddled up close to his mate and listened to him go on about the match they had just played. They were home in Kageyama's bed winding down for the evening. It had been an amazing day for them with the victory over Aoba Josai. He could still feel the excitement of the day coursing through him. His body was still hyped up, unable to calm down from the excitement of the day. The scent of his mate around him didn't help his body calm down any either.

Though it had nothing to do with heat, Hinata could feel arousal start to build up. He blushed. He knew it wouldn't be long before Kageyama's attention turned from the game to him and felt his desire through their bond. They had made out a lot of times over the summer and jerked each other off as well, even going so far as to use their mouths for each other. But they hadn't really gone further or talked about sex yet. It was one thing when they had sex because of heat or rut, stupid trigger, but they hadn't ventured to have sex on their own yet. They liked that things moved slow for them and that their relationship had stayed the way it was even after they had become physically intimate. But neither of them saw a point in going further if they didn't have to. But that was slowly changing. Try as he might to focus on what Kageyama was saying, Hinata just couldn't do it. He wanted his mate, not just a make out session or a quick hand job, he wanted his mate inside him.

"I really thought Oikawa was going to get that last ball…" Kageyama was saying when Hinata couldn't stand it anymore and pulled him in for kiss. Kageyama was frozen with shock for a moment as he tried to process the abrupt change that had just happened. When their lips met his attention shifted from the game he had been talking about to the desire he felt coming from Hinata over their bond. Hinata's body was longing for his mate. Kageyama blushed, he really should have been paying more attention.

When they broke apart Hinata repositioned himself into Kageyama's lap, straddling the setter's hips. Hinata leaned up and whispered into Kageyama's ear. "The Great King was pretty good, but I think my King is much more talented." Kageyama bit his lip at the seductive tone in Hinata's voice. God he really hated that stupid nick name, but when Hinata spoke like that, he wasn't going to argue. Hinata smirked as he bent his head and licked from the fate mark on Kageyama's neck back up to his ear. Hinata felt a shiver of pleasure from Kageyama so he repeated the action. Satisfied that he had Kageyama's full attention now he continued. "I really want to show my appreciation to my King." Hinata ground his hips down and they both moaned at the friction.

Kageyama tried to restrain himself from jumping Hinata at that very moment. He was torn between desire and frustration. He had promised himself that he would never respond to that damned nick name ever again in any way shape or form but Hinata was making that increasingly difficult. When Kageyama made no move to further things along Hinata smile widened further. His hands moved down Kageyama's chest and stomach until his fingers hooked onto Kageyama's pajama pants and boxers. Moving back Hinata pulled both of them down just enough to reveal his mates bulging erection. Kageyama let out a breath when the cool air hit him. "I think I'll give my King some special service." And without waiting for a response Hinata moved back and bent down swallowing every inch of his mate instantly.

Kageyama couldn't help the weird voice that came out, a mixture of surprise and pleasure at his mate's bold move. Hinata had taken all of him in down to the last inch, pulling back slowly only to thrust his head down again, greedily taking his mate in. Kageyama’s erection hit the back of Hinata’s throat and Kageyama cursed under his breath. If Hinata kept doing that he wasn't going to last long. He could already feel his climax building as his hands gently fisted into Hinata's hair. After a few more delicious sucks Hinata pulled back completely to Kageyama's dismay. Hinata wasted no time grabbing at his own clothes and pulling them down just enough before he made a show of wetting three of his fingers. It was slightly embarrassing to do these things with Kageyama watching so intently but the adrenalin in his system kept him going. Hinata turned around and place his ass right in front of Kageyama.

Kageyama watched in awe as Hinata snaked a hand around his back. A wetted finger circled Hinata's entrance before plunging all the way in. Hinata moaned in pleasure at his own ministrations and began pumping his finger in and out of himself. Hinata was preparing himself… did that mean they were going to…

At this point Kageyama had lost all semblance of self-control and his hands moved forward, wanting to join Hinata's fingers in that blissfully tight wet heat before him. But Hinata would have none of that. He swatted his mate's hands away.

"I told you was going to service you today didn't I my King?" Hinata said in a coy voice, plunging a second finger into himself.

"Hinata…" Kageyama groaned in frustration wanting things to move faster. When Hinata had finished prepping himself he turned himself around straddling his Alpha once again.

"Always in such a hurry King…" Hinata chided as he positioned himself above Kageyama.

"Only when it comes to you, dumb…. "Kageyama's reply cut short as Hinata thrust his hips down, impaling himself on his mate's twitching erection. They both moaned in pleasure, lost in the waves that hit them both. This was different than it was being triggered.

When Hinata could think again he smirked at Kageyama and wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck, "You're always so big my King." At that moment Kageyama's restraint snapped. Unable to take the teasing of that damned nickname anymore he thrust his hips up harshly and his hands pushed Hinata's hips down towards him. Hinata yelped in surprise and pleasure and Kageyama pulled back only to thrust right back in again. Kageyama wasn't the only one that wasn't going to last long. Kageyama thrust again harder only to hear Hinata holler as his prostate was hit dead on. Kageyama continued to thrusts into that spot reveling in the moans and whimpers his omega was making for him. He felt his stomach tighten up as pleasure built up.

Hinata came first, shooting his load out between them, covering Kageyama's chest and stomach. A few thrusts later and Kageyama joined him in orgasmic bliss, his warmth spreading into Hinata as his knot swelled binding them together. They were both panting hard as they slumped down against the pillows behind Kageyama. After a moment when Kageyama finally caught his breath he drifted into Hinata's memories through their connection. "And just where the hell did that come from?" He asked as he went over Hinata's thoughts just before they had started their previous activities.

Hinata blushed. "I don't know…" he mumbled snuggling into Kageyama to hide his embarrassment.

"Well, it's not like I'm complaining…" Kageyama mumbled back. On the contrary, he was quite content. Hinata was far too sexy for his own good, "but why call me King when we're… you know… doing stuff like that?"

"You just kept on talking about the Great king, it was annoying." He tried to pass it off but knew Kageyama would just sift through his memories till he found the real reason. "Right now the Great King is a bit better than you, but that's only because he's two years older than you. And your teammates in Jr High did nothing to help you out just because they were jealous of your talent. I mean from what I could see, Oikawa-san always seemed to have Iwaizumi to keep him on track. But your teammates didn't care enough and were happy to see you self-destruct right in front of them. Pretty crappy teammates if you ask me." Kageyama went stiff when he remembered that match in Jr High. It wasn't something he liked to think about but he could see where Hinata was coming from. Hinata was only able to view the situation from Kageyama's memory but the way Hinata understood things was completely different than anything he had thought of the situation before.

"So who cares how they meant the nickname they gave you. Being a King doesn't mean you're automatically a horrible dictator. There's nothing wrong with your alpha being more dominate than theirs anyways. I hate how that nickname tears at your heart every time you hear it. And today when Oikawa said it I felt the pain it caused you." Hinata leaned up to look Kageyama in the eye knowing what he said next was the most important part. "Today you proved that you're the King who rules the court. We beat Aoba Josai just like tomorrow we're going to beat Shiritorizawa." Hinata blushed at bit but forced himself to continue, "Besides… it's was kind hot using your nickname like that… you know, kinda like role play." At this Hinata buried his head into Kageyama's shoulder completely and utterly embarrassed.

Kageyama chuckled at his adorable omega and hugged Hinata close, fighting against tears of gratitude for everything Hinata had just blurted out. Hinata really was amazing. I'm so glad he's all mine. Kageyama thought to himself, he hadn't actually expected Hinata to respond to that.

"Well not entirely…" Hinata said aloud. "Tomorrow night you're going to have to share me with Natsu. She's been begging me to bring you over for the night. I think she might have a crush on you." Hinata said jokingly. Kageyama smiled at that. Hinata's little sister sure was cute. She was a little young to understand everything that was going on between him and her brother, but that didn't stop her from accepting Kageyama straight away. Unlike their parents. Both sets of their parents were still struggling with the whole fate mates thing.

"Do you think they'll ever accept it?" Hinata asked, interrupting Kageyama's thoughts.

Kageyama sighed, "I honestly don't know." Kageyama's voice was solemn. Hinata frowned.

"Your parents hate me." There was a small catch in Hinata's voice. Kageyama squeezed Hinata tight. He wished he could contradict that statement, make Hinata feel like his parents cared about him but there was nothing Kageyama could say to refute that hurtful statement. Not that Hinata's parents were any different, granted they did a better job at hiding their dislike for Kageyama because of Natsu. Perhaps that was why he valued Natsu's acceptance so much, because it was genuine and not forced in any way. Since Kageyama was an only child, Hinata didn't have someone from Kageyama's family to accept him. It was times like these that Kageyama still struggled with. How was he supposed to comfort his mate? What should he say?

Hinata sighed in Kageyama's arms, a smile making its way through Hinata's distress. "The fact that you care is enough." Hinata said. "You don't have to say anything, I know it's not something we can fix just because we want to. Still it hurts to know how much the despise me." Unable to take it anymore Kageyama flipped their positions. Hinata let out a yelp of surprise at the action. Kageyama's lips instantly collided with Hinata's in a deep kiss, tongues meeting in a slow and sensual dance. Hinata's arms wrapped up around Kageyama's neck, trying to bring them closer together. Hinata was grateful for the comfort Kageyama was trying to offer. After a moment the kiss turned from something comforting to something much more passionate. Kageyama's knot swelled a bit larger before disappearing in wake of his new erection. Hinata let out a loud gasp at his alpha's first thrust, completely unprepared for it. Seems they had a little bit more energy to spend before falling asleep.


	13. Useless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I own nothing… *cry*
> 
> I am skipping over the match with Shiritorizawa. I am not changing anything that happened with it in cannon (the only thing I might want to add is a smexy scene between Hinata and Kageyama to celebrate the win.). But anyways… go and watch/read that part of the cannon story if you want. I am starting out this chapter with what happens after that win. Also this is where my dream ended. That doesn’t mean I didn't write more… there is definitely more to come for this story.

 

Kageyama smiled as he and Hinata headed home from practice. Practice had been going amazingly well since the match against Shiritorizawa. In a couple days they were going to measure everyone’s height and jumping statistics. Hinata was super psyched about it as was Kageyama. They may be mated now but they would never completely stop competing with each other. Hinata was determined to jump higher than Kageyama and the only thought in Kageyama’s head had been ‘BRING IT ON SHRIMP’. Hinata had then declared it a competition as they left Sakanoshita and headed for Kageyama’s apartment.

When they got home Kageyama and Hinata were surprised to see visitors at the house. Mrs. Kageyama ushered her son in quickly, leaving Hinata to trail behind. She introduced him to what turned out to be the head and vice volleyball coaches at Tokyo University. Both Hinata and Kageyama were completely astounded mouths dropping open in shock. Kageyama was still just a first year and even though he was considered a genius setter, this was out of the norm. Everyone exchanged pleasantries, the coaches even paying Hinata a compliment on his performance in the prefecture finals against Shiritorizawa. Hinata beamed with happiness. The compliment meant a lot to him and even though he knew the coaches were there for Kageyama, they still knew who he was. Hinata was also happy for Kageyama. If anyone deserved to get noticed it was definitely his mate, the genius setter who always gave the best tosses.

Not wanting to intrude Hinata excused himself to the bathroom to shower off and get ready for bed. He’d get the details from Kageyama later about the visit and how everything went. It wasn’t hard to guess why they were there. They were probably scouting him to see if he was interested in playing volleyball through college and to check and see if he would be a good fit for their team. Hinata got undressed piling his clothes on the floor and putting his special watch on the bathroom counter. It was about halfway through his shower when Hinata frowned at the situation. It dawned on Hinata that if Kageyama went to Tokyo University, the top school in the country, it was very likely that they wouldn’t be on the same team in college. Try as he might, there was no way Hinata could pass the entrance exam to get into Tokyo University. If by some miracle (or fluke) he did manage to scrape a pass, his parents wouldn’t be able to afford such a prestigious university unless he got a recommendation like Kageyama.

He wasn’t sure he liked the idea of being on a different team than Kageyama. Hell he didn’t even like the idea that they would go to different universities. For a while now he had just been taking it for granted that they wouldn’t be separated from each other ever again. They were fate mates, that meant if you took one you had to take the other, at least in Hinata’s mind. But now that he thought about it more, no one knew they were fate mates. Even though it had been announced that there was a new fate mate couple in Japan their names were still off the record. The International Council hadn’t made a formal vote yet, it was two weeks away, so things were still up in the air concerning their status. Hinata was much more troubled about the situation now, but he was startled out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.

“Oi, I’m coming in.” Kageyama’s voice said from the other side of the door before it was opened. Hinata pulled the shower curtain over just enough to pop his head out and see his mate step in the room, closing the door behind him.

“What’s up?” Hinata asked, surprised to see Kageyama. Surely the meeting couldn’t be over already.

“My watch buzzed.” Kageyama said in return. “It’s been 30 minutes, and I don’t quite fancy going into rut with visitors around.”

“Oh…” Hinata said letting go of the shower curtain and moving back into the water. He didn’t say anything else expecting Kageyama to leave and return to the guests as soon as possible. But he didn’t.

“Would you be upset if I told them I didn’t want to play for Tokyo?” Kageyama asked Hinata.

“Why the hell wouldn’t you want to?” Hinata sputtered in shock at the abrupt and unexpected question.

Kageyama sighed. “Well to be honest, I don’t really want to decide my whole future tonight. And I can’t really see either of us getting accepted at Tokyo University, even with a recommendation.” Hinata paused, frozen for a moment at the response. He tried to choke down the overwhelming feelings of love and gratitude he felt for his mate at that statement. Here he was standing in the shower panicking on his own about the whole situation when he didn’t need to. Kageyama had already thought it all through and included Hinata in the process. Hinata swallowed as he tried to form words.

“Do what you want.” Hinata said in return, unable to think of a response. “But don’t reject it just because of me.” Hinata quickly continued, he didn’t want Kageyama to throw away such an amazing chance because of him. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to say much else. Kageyama nodded and left to return to the coaches who were quietly chatting to his parents and waiting for his return. They all talked for a bit longer and the coaches finally came to the point, asking if Kageyama would be interested in visiting the university to see if he was interested in playing volleyball there.

“To be honest, not really.” Kageyama stated bluntly. The coaches and his parents stared in shock at the response, expecting him to graciously accept the offer of a visit. Deciding it best to be a little more polite Kageyama continued with his answer, after all he didn’t want to say no completely, just no right now. “I’m only a first year.” He explained. “I’m really happy playing volleyball for Karasuno right now and the National Tournament is coming up. I can’t afford to focus on anything else.” Kageyama bowed in apology, inwardly smiling that he had been able to give a polite reason for refusing. Maybe Hinata was finally starting to rub off on him a bit. When he stood again the coaches were still at a loss for words but recovered quite quickly.

“You don’t have to decide now,” the head coach replied. “We don’t want to take your focus off nationals and we are more than willing to revisit the matter after Nationals are over.” Kageyama nodded in response happy that the coaches seemed to understand his reasoning. But his mother definitely hadn’t. She knew exactly what it was that had Kageyama refusing.

“Tobio, can I speak with you for a moment?” Mrs. Kageyama said in a dangerous tone. She got up and made her way towards the master bedroom. “If you’ll just excuse us for one moment gentlemen.” She said as she exited the room. Kageyama frowned but got up to follow none the less. After all, he had been expecting his mother to say something about the whole situation. When he went into the room his mother closed the door behind him, too mad to check that it properly latched, a small gap in the door letting her voice carry out into the hall and living area.

“What do you think you’re doing Tobio? Why would you reject their offer right from the start? This is Tokyo University we’re talking about here, THE TODAI!” Mrs. Kageyama hollered. Mr. Kageyama frowned as did the coach from Tokyo University. Mr. Kageyama had been about to apologize and hopefully usher the men out before things got worse but they heard the bathroom door open, and they all turned to see Hinata step out. Hinata’s attention was immediately caught by the raised voice of his mate down the hall, everyone in the apartment now listening to the conversation.

“Because, you know no matter how much we study, even if we receive a recommendation that we’ll never pass the entrance exam to get in.” Kageyama shouted right back at his mother. He knew exactly where this was leading.

“What WE?!” Mrs. Kageyama shouted right back. “This has nothing to do with Shoyo. This is about you and I will not allow you to throw away your chance at the best education in the country and your best opportunity to become a pro volleyball player all because of that useless, idiot boy!” Mrs. Kageyama fumed, hoping she could badger some sense into her idiot son. This had been the exact kind of thing she had been worried about the moment she found out about her son mating.

Pain erupted in both Kageyama and Hinata’s chests, the bond between them lit with identical feelings. “He’s NOT USELESS” Kageyama hollered right back.

Hinata looked down hanging his head as that one word sunk in… useless. He really hated that word. Why did everyone always say that about him? Unable to listen to the rest of the conversation. It was finally out in the open. He had known that Kageyama’s parents resented him but he had finally started to think that maybe if he proved himself they would eventually come around. But the simple fact that the coach of Tokyo University had come to Kageyama’s house and not his spoke loud and clear. Hinata probably wasn’t going to make it into college volleyball, let alone go pro. No matter how much he improved or how many people he won over and showed that a short omega could play too, he was never going to make it. And what’s worse, he was possibly holding his mate back from achieving their mutual dream because it was quite apparent now. According to Kageyama’s parents, if it weren’t for him, Kageyama might actually have a real shot at going pro.

Hinata couldn’t stop the tears as they came out one by one. His hand moved up automatically to wipe at them. But it was no use. The tears kept flowing one by one. Mr. Kageyama stood hastily and made his way over to Hinata, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder. Mr. Kageyama knew he had to say something to the boy, Hinata hadn’t been meant to hear that. They could still here Tobio and Mrs. Kageyama arguing in the other room.

“Shoyo…” Mr. Kageyama began but Hinata pulled away almost violently.

“Don’t.” Hinata shouted backing away from Mr. Kageyama tears still streaming down his face. Unable to take it anymore he ran to Kageyama’s room shutting the door behind him. Stunned Mr. Kageyama stared at the door for a moment before he remembered their guests for the evening and subsequently the cause for this whole mess. He turned to the gentlemen and apologized profusely and asked if they could perhaps reschedule a meeting with them once things had calmed down a bit. The coach nodded even though he didn’t understand the entirety of the situation. They bowed and let Mr. Kageyama show them to the door.

Hinata moved around the room in a flurry, packing all of his stuff. He wanted to go home. He didn’t want to stay here a moment longer. He didn’t want to be away from Kageyama but he couldn’t handle being here and facing Mrs. Kageyama after everything he had just heard. After all, she was right wasn’t she? Hinata was just a burden to Kageyama and it was apparent what Mrs. Kageyama thought about him as a person and her son’s mate. A knock sounded at the door but he ignored it, zipping up his bag as he wiped at the tears still flowing down his face.

Mr. Kageyama came into the room. “Shoyo…” he said again but got no acknowledgement from the boy. Hinata moved to grab his volleyball near the closet. When he turned to return and grab the bag on the bed Mr. Kageyama stood in the way. “Just calm down son.” Mr. Kageyama said. Hinata did not answer for a moment.

“I’m not your son.” Hinata finally choked back between sobs. Of all things that was very obvious.

“No, but you’re Tobio’s mate and by law…”

“A mate that you both HATE.” Hinata shouted.

“No,” Mr. Kageyama returned quickly. “We don’t hate you Shoyo. We just…” Hinata didn’t listen to anymore. He simply turned and left, dropping the volleyball in his hand and leaving his bag on the bed behind Mr. Kageyama. He didn’t need that stuff anyways, he just wanted to go home. Hinata ran out of the apartment and down the stairs towards his bike. He didn’t expect to see Kageyama waiting for him there. Hinata stood there shocked, the tears stopping at the sight of his mate standing there with a frown on his face leaning against the wall next to his bike. Without words Kageyama opened his arms motioning for Hinata to come to him. Hinata ran straight into his mates arms, no words needed to understand. Through the bond he could tell that Kageyama had been hurt from this whole thing as well.

 _I want to go home._ Hinata thought to Kageyama. Kageyama brought Hinata out of his arms giving him a kiss.

“Then let’s go.” Kageyama said with no intention to come back here for a long while. Not until his mother could understand. They rode back to Hinata’s house only to be surprised at Hinata’s parents waiting for them on the front porch. Mr. Kageyama had called ahead to let them know that the boys were probably on their way and that a fight had happened. He hadn’t given Hinata’s parents the particulars of the fight but said that he would be speaking to his mate about the whole horrible ordeal and that he hoped the boys could be forgiving.

They ate dinner quietly enough, Kageyama entertaining Natsu to leave Hinata some time to himself to think. Hinata’s parents asked about what had happened as they put the dishes away. When Kageyama told them what all had happened and what had been said, from his perspective at least, Mrs. Hinata was livid with anger.

How dare that woman, Tobio’s mother or not, speak about her son that way. It had taken almost an hour for Mr. Hinata to calm her down enough so she wouldn’t go over and start another screaming match for the evening. The boys finished cleaning up the kitchen and dining room in the meantime and helped get Natsu off to bed for the evening. It kept them distracted for a little while at least. Kageyama readied everything for bed, doing everything he could to help Hinata along with the process. When they finally made it to Hinata’s room Kageyama shut the door behind them. He turned to Hinata and brought him into a hug. Hinata returned the embrace.

“I’m sorry.” Hinata said as he snuggled into Kageyama’s embrace.

“Why?” Kageyama asked in return holding Hinata tighter. “I’m not.” Kageyama continued. “We’re not supposed to be apart. That’s what it means to be fate mates. I’m still going to play volleyball, I’m still going to try and go pro. And I’m going to do it with you right by my side. You said we’d take on the world together didn’t you?” Kageyama questioned. Hinata nodded in response. “Then that’s exactly what we’re going to do.” Kageyama moved back just enough to tilt Hinata’s head upwards to bring him into a passionate kiss. Hinata moaned into the kiss bringing his arms up and around Kageyama’s neck automatically opening his mouth to deepen the kiss even further. Kageyama’s tongue slipped into Hinata’s mouth coaxing his mate into a sensual battle. Their tongues wrapped around each other in a slow almost erotic dance. Hinata gave a breathy moan as Kageyama captured his tongue, gently sucking on it. When they pulled apart for a breath they were both panting hard. Kageyama leaned his forehead against Hinata’s.

 _I want to connect with you_. Kageyama thought at his mate as he moved and guided Hinata back towards the bed. Hinata flushed but didn’t refuse. Hinata wanted… no he needed to connect as well. Hinata let Kageyama push him down on the bed. They took things slow, grateful they were finally getting over the awkwardness of being intimate without heat or rut driving them into it. Hinata was vocal as always much to Kageyama’s delight, and when they were finally connected they both sighed in relief.

They laid together on their side, Kageyama’s head propped up on one of his hands, his other moving gently through Hinata’s hair. Hinata had his eyes closed a small smile on his face as he relished the feel of Kageyama’s hand brushing through his hair. Hinata used their connection to sift through all of what he dubbed as his favorite ‘Kageyama memories’. From Hinata’s memories came Kageyama’s first toss, their first freak quick, and all the soft and gentle looks Kageyama had started giving him before they were mated. From Kageyama’s memory, much to Kageyama’s horror, Hinata pulled up the memory of the first time Kageyama had uttered his name during rut, so many months before Hinata had realized he felt the same. Hinata sorted through the memories of their first night together as mates and their first connection just like this one. They had both been so happy to learn so much about the other and the truth of how much volleyball had meant to the both of them. He remembered all of their arguments over stupid little things and how Hinata would never miss a chance to challenge Kageyama. Kageyama smiled at how the intent behind those challenges had changed over time. It wasn’t for the sole purpose of defeating a rival anymore. It was to prove to each other they were important.

Kageyama simply watched the beautiful expression on Hinata’s face, trailing behind Hinata’s lead, happy to let his omega be the one to push forward. This was how he liked Hinata best, happy, safe in his arms, and free to push forwards as himself, no restraints and nothing that could stand in his way. Kageyama sighed.

“You’re not useless you know.” Kageyama said softly his mind going back to the fight with his mother. “And you can do much more than jump.” Kageyama continued on. “I know you’ve been thinking such discouraging thoughts that all you can do is jump, but there’s so much more to you than that.” Hinata frowned at the abrupt change in Kageyama’s thoughts as memories of Kageyama’s mother shouting things in anger came up through their connection. But soon Hinata was fighting back tears as Kageyama thought through the memories that accompanied everything he said next.

“You’re more passionate than anyone else I know.” The memory of their first match together popped into Hinata’s mind followed but snippets of Hinata practicing so hard on his own during class breaks and with Sugawara during lunch. “So determined…” then came the image of the last ball Hinata had returned to Kageyama right before that first toss. “So trusting…” an image of that first freak quick. Then the first night they had mated. How Hinata had been so sure that Kageyama would be gentle and care for him even though neither of them had done such things before. “So hopeful…” the memory of Hinata telling Kageyama how amazing he was and how he knew Kageyama would get that new toss perfect, right after their first successful new quick. “So beautiful…” Hinata blushed as Kageyama brought up image after image of Hinata through their connection. Hinata the first time he jumped in their Jr High match, Hinata smiling open and happy with the team when they got accepted into the club, Hinata jumping for joy with Yachi after passing his first quiz, Hinata, that first night they had mated, Hinata the first time they were triggered, Hinata sleeping soundly sprawled across the bed, Hinata sleeping soundly curled up in Kageyama’s arms, Hinata’s eyes after their first new quick, Hinata climbing into his lap in the gym, right in front of Lev, Kuro, Bokuto, and Akashi. Hinata smiling as he joked around with Nishinoya…

“Sometimes I’m glad that no one else sees the things I do” Kageyama said as he brushed his thumb across Hinata’s damp cheek. “Not that I don’t want them to see how much potential you have in volleyball,” he clarified with a smile, “but if they saw you the way I did they’d want to take you away, make you theirs, and I’m really happy that you’re all mine.” Hinata smiled nuzzling into Kageyama’s hand. “Someday, the world is going to see just how wonderful you are as a person, not just a volleyball player. And this…” Kageyama’s fingers moved to brush against the fate mark on Hinata’s neck, “this will show them all that you belong only to me, that you’re meant to be right by my side.”

 _I love you_ Kageyama thought at Hinata.

Hinata buried his face into Kageyama’s chest. “I love you too.” Hinata replied. They stayed that way till they fell asleep, so wrapped up in each other they didn’t notice the creak of the door or the light footsteps fading away. Mrs. Hinata headed back to the room she shared with her mate. She had meant to scold them for being so loud this late at night and that Natsu could have woken up to such loud activity, but she couldn’t bring herself to fully enter the room. She had missed some of the conversation but had heard enough to understand. She sighed as she climbed back into bed, Mr. Hinata still sound asleep. It’s true, neither of them much cared for Tobio. In one fell swoop it felt like their only son had been taken away. He was only 15 and had his whole life ahead of him. Having a mate was only going to hinder his future. But as she thought about it again, Mr. and Mrs. Kageyama probably felt this much stronger. After all, their son was their only child.

Mrs. Hinata sighed. She knew she should be happy for her son. He had found his one and only mate. But she felt protective. She didn’t like seeing her son upset or hurt, which had happened more often since the boys had mated. Mrs. Hinata curled her hands into the blankets. She was at war with herself. She didn’t want to hurt her son’s feelings or reject her son’s life partner but she wasn’t ready to give her son up to a family that clearly didn’t appreciate Shoyo. Well outside Tobio that is. Tobio obviously adored her son. But what she had heard about the fight earlier made her want to reject the connection with everything in her.

She gazed at the sleeping form of her mate next to her and tried to think about the whole situation from the boy’s perspective. The idea of her parents rejecting her mate after their bond had been established was hard to think about even though they had been bonded for more than 120 years. If she were to deal with that situation it would be hard but, unlike Tobio and Shoyo she was well into her adult years, she knew that patience would be the only way to deal with it. Tobio, like her son, was young, with very little experience. They had been mates for months now so they were both probably at a loss as to how to change the situation, patience not being something they could handle just yet.

Perhaps they really should try and accept Tobio into their family as much as possible. It wasn't’ like the situation was going to change. To be honest she still didn’t know much about the boy besides the fact that he liked volleyball as much as Shoyo did and it seemed that they argued quite a bit. She sighed again as she glanced at the clock. It was late and she needed her sleep. She would think about how to handle the whole situation better tomorrow.


	14. A Bit of Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I really love Kagehina!!! I do not own Haikyu… but I do own my dreams!!
> 
> I hope you like it. Also while I was writing this chapter I had a really good day dream about doing a special Halloween chapter sometime soon. Mmmm… Kageyama as a vampire and Hinata in a maid costume. SOOO DELICIOUS!!!

 

Hinata groaned at the sound of the alarm going off somewhere above his head. He really didn’t want to get up. He was warm and comfortable with Kageyama’s arms wrapped around him. He felt one of Kageyama’s arms release him, a bit of movement, and the annoying sound ceased. The arm returned and he was squeezed. Ah, yeah that was better. Hinata sighed, completely content as he drifted back off to sleep. He could hear Kageyama thinking that they needed to get up, they had practice, but for the first time in his life he didn’t want to go to practice. He wanted to stay in bed with his mate and sleep. He was tired, and yesterday had drained him emotionally.

Kageyama nuzzled Hinata’s neck. He understood exactly how Hinata felt, after all he felt the same. Yesterday had been hard for them both and he was also still tired from it all. He wouldn’t have the focus he needed for morning practice so it wouldn’t do either of them any good to go. It wouldn’t hurt to skip one practice. He relaxed against Hinata breathing out. It didn’t take long Hinata to fall back asleep and Kageyama followed soon after.

By the time they woke up for the day, morning practice was long over and they had missed the first class of the day. However, they couldn’t find it in themselves to panic about it. With everything going on in their life, missing one day of school and practice wasn’t the end of the world. When they finally shuffled into the kitchen for food around 8:30 in the morning Hinata expected his mother to scold them about missing school but it didn’t happen. She just smiled at the two of them and asked them if they wanted pancakes for breakfast. Kageyama nodded and moved towards the dining room to sit at the table as Mrs. Hinata moved about the kitchen to make food for them. Hinata stood there watching his mother a look of disbelief and hesitation on his face. Was she really not going to scold them for missing school?

Mrs. Hinata understood at a glance what her son was waiting for. “It’s fine for today.” She said without looking over her shoulder. “Yesterday was hard for both of you and I think you boys deserve a day off. I already called the school and told them you two wouldn’t be there today.”

“Really?” Hinata stared at his mother in astonishment. Was he still dreaming? He had to be, there was no way he was really standing in front of his mother and not getting scolded for skipping school.

Mrs. Hinata smiled at the incredulous look on her son’s face. “Yes… really.” She returned her attention to the stove as she poured the first pancake into the pan. “You’ve got more than enough to deal with and I think you and Kageyama just need a day. You two have been going nonstop since you mated, volleyball, school, matches, fights, and triggers. You have to deal with each other, with your teammates, your classmates, Kageyama’s parents and us. It’s a lot to handle so if you need a break, I think I can understand.”

“Mom… I…” Hinata choked out as gratitude filled him. He stood there dumbfounded. He knew his parents had been struggling with the whole situation just like Kageyama’s parents had. But, his parents were making an effort to understand and that meant more to him than he could say, especially with the fight Kageyama had had with his mother yesterday. Mrs. Hinata flipped the pancake over in the pan and then turned to look at her son. Hinata moved fast, hugging his mother in gratitude for everything she just said.

Mrs. Hinata smiled and returned her son’s hug. “You two haven’t really had a lot of time to just be mates.” She pulled back and lifted Hinata’s chin with her hand to look him in the eye. “So take today off and just be mates.” She said. Hinata nodded and smiled at his mother, his chest much liter than yesterday.

“Thanks Mom.” Hinata said, happy that his mom really was trying to understand. He moved to sit down in the dining room at the table with Kageyama. Kageyama looked at him expectantly. Hinata smiled. “She said it’s okay to take a day off once in a while and that we deserved a day to just be mates.” Kageyama’s expression didn’t change but Hinata felt the relief through their bond and he knew they were on the same page. At least one of their parents didn’t hate everything about the situation.

Within minutes Mrs. Hinata brought out two plates of steaming hot pancakes and the boys dug in, happy to fill their now growling stomachs. “You know I was thinking about going shopping today, why don’t you boys come along?” They both glanced up at her from their plates. Shopping? Really? She almost giggled at the mutual looks of ‘Ugh’ on the boys faces. “I want to get Natsu some clothes and hair accessories. I think she’d be thrilled if her big brothers came along.”

It was the way she had called them both Natsu’s brothers that had them both shaking their heads in agreement. And that’s how they ended up sitting in front of the fitting room at H&M. Hinata sat close to Kageyama with their fingers laced together and thighs brushing. Kageyama was slightly embarrassed to have Hinata so close to him in public and so openly affectionate but they didn’t know anyone in the store and their fate marks were covered. Truth be told the shopping trip wasn’t as bad as they expected at first. Natsu would come out with every outfit she tried on, the boys would complement her, and she would squeal in delight and run back in to her mom to try on yet another outfit. It was because of Natsu that the shopping trip was only half boring.

When they finished at H&M they walked over to Abe books. Mrs. Hinata stopped to look at some children’s books with Natsu while the boys made their way over to the magazine section to check out some of the old volumes of Volleyball World. They were staring at this month’s issue when Mrs. Hinata said it was time to go.

“Here.” Kageyama had been about to put the magazine back on the shelf when she held out the basket towards him to put the magazine in. “You’ll need it at the next store.” She said with a smile. Kageyama hesitantly put the magazine in the basket. It wasn’t just that he was wary of how kind she had been all day but more of the politeness his parents had drilled into him. As a guest in the Hinata household it wasn’t polite to ask or let them buy him such things. “It’s only a magazine dear, besides, I want to stop in at the candle store next and I usually take a while. This should keep you boys entertained so I don’t feel so bad about taking my time.” Kageyama nodded feeling a bit better over the situation. And he was glad he didn’t put up a fuss. When she said she would take a while she meant it. They were in the candle store for over an hour, he swore she had smelled every single candle in the store twice. Both he and Hinata were extremely grateful for the magazine at that point. They had made it halfway through the magazine and were arguing about who the best spiker on the Japan team was when Mrs. Hinata was finally ready to go.

By midafternoon both Kageyama and Hinata were exhausted. Natsu was passed out in the stroller and the boys dragged behind carrying the bags. Kageyama was a little disgruntled. The magazine was one thing but when they stopped by the shoe store to get Natsu a new pair of tennis shoes she railroaded the boys into trying on new volleyball shoes which she promptly bought despite Kageyama insisting he didn’t need them. The same happened at the sports store. She had asked Hinata if he needed new knee pads or anything and then proceeded to buy a new set for both of them. When Hinata took Natsu to the bathroom Kageyama again protested that she didn’t need to do that. His parents made very sure that he had everything he needed for volleyball. Mrs. Hinata had simply shrugged and said she felt bad if she didn’t treat him the same as her son. They were mates after all and that meant he was part of their family. After that Kageyama didn’t protest again. He was so grateful of Mrs. Hinata acceptance after everything that happened with his mother the day before.

When they finished at the sports store they stopped by the car and dropped off the bags before they went to a small café near the shopping center to have lunch. Lunch was good but the boys were ready to call it a day. They were relieved when Mrs. Hinata said the last stores she wanted to stop by was the furniture store out near their house and the grocery store to pick up food for dinner, and that they were welcome to wait in the car. It wasn’t really waiting as much as it was a nap. Natsu was passed out between Hinata and Kageyama one hand in each of theirs. Hinata’s head slumped forward as he dozed on and off and Kageyama leaned against the door eyes closed, his thumb stroking Natsu’s hand softly in thought.

Mrs. Hinata really was trying hard. He knew that she was worried about their future just as his mom was but somehow she had come to accept that he and her son were now part of each other. But what he wanted to know was why and how this acceptance had come about. Had he done something to win her over or was she doing this to spite his mother, who had practically called her son a useless waste of space? Was she genuinely happy to have him as part of their family or was she only doing this for the sake of her son’s feelings? Not that he would fault her if she was doing it out of love for her son. He could deal with that. After all how could he hate someone who loved his mate enough to sacrifice their own feelings and opinions to make his mate happy? Kageyama sighed. There were so many questions he had about this whole day but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything or to ask. He wasn’t sure he really wanted to know the answer. What if she was doing it out of spite towards his mother? He was upset with his mom and dad about yesterday but he didn’t want that to carry over into Hinata’s household. That was something he and his parents needed to work out.

When they finally made it home that evening Kageyama felt relieved. He wasn’t sure he ever wanted to go on another shopping trip with Mrs. Hinata, it was downright exhausting, physically and emotionally. They unloaded everything from the car and brought it inside. Mrs. Hinata stayed in the car as she pulled a sleeping Natsu out of her car seat.

Mr. Hinata was inside sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. He looked up when the door opened and couldn’t help the smile that graced his face as he saw the boys dragging in a bunch of bags. “It seems you survived.” He said to the boys good naturedly, putting down his newspaper to get up and help with the bags.

“Barely.” Kageyama mumbled when Mr. Hinata took a few bags from him.

“If you think this is bad you should go shopping with her during Christmas.” Mr. Hinata remarked in a knowing tone. “It took me almost a week to recover last year.” Kageyama smirked. After today, Kageyama could well believe that. They unloaded everything onto the dining room table. Hinata started sorting through the bags putting all of his and Kageyama’s stuff to one side and Natsu’s stuff on the other. They left the groceries on the table in the middle for Mrs. Hinata to go through. Hinata grabbed Natsu’s stuff and took it to her room while Kageyama grabbed theirs and did the same respectively.

They spent the rest of the evening relaxing together and playing with Natsu till dinner was ready. When the call came dinner Natsu was riding on Kageyama’s back playing ‘horsey’ while Hinata was trying to surreptitiously take pictures of the ordeal on his phone, laughing hysterically. Kageyama simply glared at Hinata not amused. “Laugh it up all you want dumbass, just you wait.” Kageyama had threatened once Natsu had dismounted and dashed out of the room for dinner.

“Yeah yeah.” Hinata replied knowing there was no real threat in the remark. Hinata was sure there was bound to be something he did or said in the future that would have Kageyama laughing just like he had been but that was part of how their relationship worked so well. They were still able to laugh at each other already knowing there was no cruelty behind it.

Dinner was delicious as always, but more so tonight. They were having pork curry. Mrs. Hinata had even made soft boiled eggs for Kageyama to put on top. Natsu spent most of the dinner regaling her dad with stories about shopping and how much Tobio-niichan and Sho-niichan loved her new clothes. It was a really nice dinner but there were things that still didn’t sit well with Kageyama. Both of Hinata’s parents seemed happy with his presence when before there had definitely been a slight strain during dinner time when he was over. He had tried to ignore the change, telling himself he really didn’t want to ask what caused the difference, but by the time dinner was over he couldn’t take it anymore. Once Natsu was excused from the table he finally found his voice.

“Why?” He had asked at first going stiff as he waited for the answer to his questions. He looked at Hinata’s parents waiting for them to confirm what he had been thinking all day, that this was just some sort of dream he was having or a rouse or practical joke.

“Why what?” Mr. Hinata returned looking at Kageyama with confusion. He wasn’t the only one confused, Hinata and his mom were confused as well. Kageyama blushed. He’d been thinking about it all day but clearly the others hadn’t so of course they wouldn’t have any idea of what his question was actually supposed to mean.

“Why the sudden change? Why aren’t you upset like my parent are about …” Kageyama glanced at Hinata. “… us?”

Mr. Hinata let out a sigh. “Well, it would be a lie for us to say that we aren’t upset about the whole thing.” Kageyama stiffed at the response, so their attitudes weren’t genuine. “But it would also be a lie to say that we are upset about the whole thing.” At that both Hinata and Kageyama looked on in uncertainty. What did _that_ mean?

“Look, we were really taken by surprise when Hinata presented as an omega, honestly we thought he would present as a beta since he was taking so long. But we were more worried with the fact that you two had mated. I mean, Shoyo is only 16. That’s way too young to be mated. You two aren’t old enough to be ready for the responsibility that comes with being mated.” Kageyama frowned as the explanation went on. “When we first found out that you were fate mates we were worried. Just like your mother Tobio, we want what’s best for Shoyo when it comes to his future and we worried if Shoyo would turn down a chance at a good education just because he wanted to be with you as you tried to go pro. I mean, there aren’t really any laws or rules that will help you two stay together when it comes to university or sports. If you were older there are laws that would help you with employment at the same company but you’re the youngest fate mates the world has ever seen and there is nothing in place to help you two yet.” Mr. Hinata glanced at his mate and then continued when the boys did nothing to interrupt.

“We let that worry bleed over into how we saw the whole situation and we never stopped to consider just what that felt like for the both of you. With everything that happened yesterday we finally started to see just how much that hurt the both of you.”

Mrs. Hinata spoke next as she moved her hand over Kageyama’s. “Our worries and rejection were founded on the idea of you two being mated so young and we didn’t really take Tobio into account.” Neither Hinata nor Kageyama understood just what it was she was saying. Mrs. Hinata sighed as she tried to put it another way so the boys would understand. “It wasn’t you, as a person Tobio, that we objected to and when we figured that out yesterday we knew we owed you both an apology. Tobio, you love Shoyo very much, you’re kind and considerate and you do so well with Natsu. You cherish Shoyo in every way, as a mate, a friend, and a teammate. You’re not overbearing with your alpha and when Shoyo’s around you give every effort to make him comfortable and happy, even if you don’t know exactly how to do that at times. We’ve seen that you’re blunt, a bit awkward around strangers, and quick to anger but there is no cruelty in you and Shoyo seems to know how to handle your rough edges quite well.”

“MOM...” Hinata whined as a blush made its way up both his and Kageyama’s face. This was getting so embarrassing.

Mrs. Hinata smiled at the boys’ embarrassment but continued on with their explanation. “You’re part of the family now Tobio and it’s about time that we started acting like it. We want you and Hinata to feel welcome and safe here, no matter what happens for the two of you.”

Kageyama didn’t say anything in return. His voice had flown away some time ago and it didn’t look like it was going to come back anytime soon. So he nodded his head in response to show that he understood and appreciated everything they had just said. He knew Hinata would feel it, how grateful and loved he felt. Perhaps someday he would be able to let them know.

“But…” came Mr. Hinata’s voice and the boys both looked over at him. “We don’t want you coming here just to escape everything else. You both should have a talk with Tobio’s parents.” Kageyama and Hinata stiffened. “It doesn’t have to be now.” Mr. Hinata said quickly and the boys relaxed a little. “You can deal with it all when you’re ready. But I want you two to promise that you will try.”

Both Hinata and Kageyama nodded. “We will.” Hinata said for them both.

“Good.” Mrs. Hinata smiled. The boys made a movement to get up thinking it to be the end of the conversation but Mrs. Hinata stopped them. “There’s one more thing we want to discuss with you two before you get ready for bed.”

“What?” Hinata asked. Kageyama still hadn’t found his voice yet.

“Well there are a couple new rules that you two will have to abide by while you’re here.”

“What? Why?” Hinata whined. Why did his parents have to put more rules on them, weren’t they just saying that they accepted their relationship?

“Well, you are still teenagers so I want to spell this out even though I know you both probably already know, but… No sex when you’re babysitting Natsu or when she’s wake and in the house.” Hinata flushed completely red. Oh my god, what was his mother saying?

“Mom, we wouldn’t…”

“I know.” Mrs. Hinata interrupted. “I know you wouldn’t choose do it with her around but I just wanted there to be a right up front expectation about it. If you’re not in charge of Natsu and she won’t walk in on you then… have at it. But keep your voices down at night. Your room is right next to hers” Mrs. Hinata blushed herself. She had discussed this over with her mate and they both felt that the boys were too young to be having sex outside of getting triggered. But they felt it would be better to let the boys use the house than have to be secretive and find some other place to do it. It wasn’t like they were trying to hump the crap out of each other every five minutes, letting their hormones get the best of them. And from what the doctor said birth control didn’t work on fate mates. Hinata wouldn’t get pregnant until he was supposed to. They would just have to trust in that. And so far the boys had demonstrated remarkable maturity since they had mated.

She had caught the scent of sex a few times in the house outside of them being triggered, including last night. But she had a sneaking suspicion that last night had been more about connecting than it had been about the sex. Still they had been rather loud and they needed to be careful about that. She should probably put the bed on the opposite wall just in case.

Hinata stared in disbelief. Wait wait wait, had his mother really just gave them permission to… no that couldn’t be right. Kageyama next to him looked at the ground bringing a hand up to cover his face in mortification. This wasn’t really happening was it?

“Wait, are you telling us that it’s okay to…” Hinata’s voice trailed off with a blush. He couldn’t believe he was discussing this with his mother in such an open way, and with his mate right next to him.

“Yes.” Mrs. Hinata returned. “We’re not 100 percent okay with it, but as long as you’re responsible about it then we’ll deal with it.” Kageyama bit his lip. He was so ready for this conversation to be over, he just wanted to curl up and die. He was happy when both Hinata’s parent stood up and gathered the dishes from dinner thus signaling the end of the conversation. He stood abruptly and made his way to Hinata’s room, Hinata following right after.

They didn’t do anything that night except sleep, both too embarrassed by the conversation after dinner. But when they woke the next morning for practice they were well rested and ready for the day.


	15. All Japan

Hinata growled in frustration. He was pissed and he couldn’t help it. How the hell had he lost? He was so damn sure that he would beat Kageyama this time. He had definitely grown more than Kageyama had but Kageyama had jumped 4 centimeters higher than he had. Damnit damnit damnit. What had changed? They had been jumping almost the same height before the interhigh. Hinata had been able to jump 323 centimeters then and Kageyama had been at 324. Now he was at 333 and Kageyama was at 337. What was Kageyama doing different? Hinata hadn’t changed anything in his routine and practiced just as much as Kageyama did so where was the difference coming from?

Kageyama smirked at his mate. “Better luck next time dumbass.”

“Oh shut up.” Hinata grumbled back. He was already formulating a new plan to gain some height on his jumps, he was determined to beat Kageyama next year when they did this again. While Hinata and Kageyama were griping back and forth at each other Takeda-sensei came running into the gym a piece of paper clutched tight in his fist.

“Hey everyone, I’ve got an important announcement so gather round.” He called as he took off his shoes and stepped inside. Coach Ukai came over with the rest of the team wondering what had the sensei so excited. “Alright I’ll just cut to the chase. Kageyama… this December you’ve been invited at an All-Japan Youth intensive training camp.”

“All JAPAN?!!!” came the echo from almost every one of his teammates. They all stared at Kageyama in complete surprise. Even Hinata was staring. Hinata’s mouth went slack with the surprise as he stared at his mate. He was torn in half. Was he supposed to be happy or pissed, proud or jealous? Dammit!

“That’s the same as Ushijima from Shiritorizawa!” Yamaguchi exclaimed staring at Kageyama.

“Wow, that’s amazing!” Yachi declared. “That means you’re one of the top players in the country.”

“It’s not just that.” Kyoko said in response.

“That’s right. It means in 2 or 3 years Kageyama has a shot at representing Japan in the Youth tournament. After all the under 19 team is picked from those who are invited to this training camp.” Daichi explained.

“It only means he has a shot, not that he’s actually got what it takes to get that far.” Tsukishima remarked coolly. Yamaguchi snickered at the comment.

“What about me?” Hinata ran up to Takeda-sensei and asked when he recovered from the shock. The team looked at Hinata in surprise and then a bit of sympathy.

“This is All-Japan Youth we’re talking about here.” Tsukishima in a voice as if he was talking to an idiot. Well, he was talking to an idiot. “A-L-L J-A-P-A-N. Do you even understand what that means?”

“Of course I do!” Hinata yelled back. How could he not. It was every serious volleyball player’s goal.

Takeda-sensei rubbed the back of his head. “Well the only invitation was for Kageyama.”

Tsukishima smirked. “Looks like Kageyama will be going on ahead.”

Hinata frowned as disappointment, anger, and frustration raged inside him. Just one more thing to prove how right Kageyama’s mother had been the other day. He bit his lip in frustration. Nishinoya and Tanaka came over messing up Hinata’s hair as they teased him and tried to lighten his mood. It didn’t help much.

“Alright, listen up.” Takeda-sensei said. “I have one more announcement to make. Overlapping the training camp for Youth Japan will be an exclusive training camp held for all promising first years of Miyagi prefecture. The camp is only open to first years but it can be seen as an imitation Youth camp. One member from Karasuno has received an invite.” Hinata stared on edge, it had to be him right? It had to be. “Tsukishima-kun, congratulations!”

“That’s amazing Tsukki… that makes you one of the top first years in our prefecture.” Yamaguchi shouted happily.

“Training camp…” Tsukishima groaned. That meant more work.

With those two announcements the whole team was making a ruckus. There were congratulations all around as the team crowded the two. No one really noticed when Hinata slipped out the door. He walked around the back side of the gym and plopped down on the ground in a heap of emotion. What was it that made Kageyama and Tsukishima so much better than the rest of them? He just didn’t understand it. He tried much harder than Tsukishima ever did to train and get stronger and he tried just as hard as Kageyama. So what was it he was missing? Hinata exhaled. Kageyama really was leaps and bounds ahead of him. There was no getting around that. He had known that from the very moment they had met. But it didn’t mean he wanted to accept it.

“Arghhh.” He shouted in frustration as he flopped onto his back and stared at the sky. It would be so much easier to accept if they hadn’t mated. He would be free to feel like this and hate Kageyama for being better than him. But he couldn’t hate Kageyama. He had seen and felt everything that Kageyama was and just how passionate he was about volleyball. If anyone deserved to go to All Japan Youth it was his mate Kageyama. When he thought about it that way it deflated everything in him and that was where the problem was. Before they had mated and before his crush on Kageyama he had used his anger and frustration at the genius setter as motivation and it really did motivate him. He wanted to be better than Kageyama someday and those feeling drove him forward when things got tough. After they mated those feeling turned into something else. Instead of wanting to be better than Kageyama he wanted to be equal and prove to his mate that he deserved to be right by his side.

Kageyama had finally understood that after the huge fight they had and that was what mattered. Now Hinata wasn’t sure what to do with his feelings. He wasn’t sure which way he was supposed to go or how he was going to respond to this new development. He felt like his motivation had been ripped right out from under him and he wasn’t sure how to start it back up again. Hinata sighed when he felt his watch vibrate against his ankle.

 _Oi, where the hell did you go dumbass_. Kageyama’s voice rang in his head, annoyance clear in the tone. Hinata really needed a few more minutes apart but that wasn’t going to happen. He wasn’t in the mood to get triggered.

 _I’m out behind the gym_. Hinata answered. There was no effort to move or get up so Hinata simply beckoned Kageyama through their bond by giving it a slight tug. He didn’t know if Kageyama would understand but Hinata hoped he did. Sure enough within minutes Kageyama walked up next to him popping his head into Hinata’s field of view. He could feel the cautiousness coming from Kageyama over there bond. Seemed his mate finally caught on to the storm happening inside of him.

“Care to share?” Kageyama asked as he gazed down at his mate sprawled on the ground.

“No.” Hinata shot back in a clipped tone. He wasn’t ready to share yet. He hadn’t even finished sorting it out himself so it wouldn’t do Kageyama any good to get mixed up in his wishy washy feelings. Kageyama watched his mate for another moment or two and then moved to lay next to him and gaze at the sky. For a long while neither of them said anything but the silence couldn’t go on forever.

“You should go anyways.” Kageyama muttered softly.

“What do you mean?” Hinata breathed out, a lack of caring very evident in his tone.

“To the Miyagi training camp. You should go. You may not have gotten an invitation but that doesn’t mean you don’t deserve to go. So go… don’t take no for an answer.” Hinata turned his head towards Kageyama in astonishment.

“Are you really telling me to crash the training camp?” Kageyama simply nodded. “You know that won’t go over well.” Hinata remarked.

“I really don’t care if it goes over well or not. You should go.” Kageyama glanced at Hinata and then back at the sky. “If anything it will light a fire under Tsukishima’s ass and maybe he’ll actually try. Besides, what if they say yes? You’d get in a lot of useful training. Hell even if you’re just the ball boy you could learn a lot just by watching them.”

Hinata smirked. “Ball boy, huh?” That would be interesting. He didn’t see it much as helpful training but if they let him stick around then that had to mean something right?

“You’re not useless so go over there and show them. Show them everything you’ve learned in the last six months and show them just how wrong they were not to invite you.” Kageyama slid his hand into Hinata’s and laced their fingers together. He knew his advice probably wasn’t the best advice for this situation. As a teammate a friend and a setter he would never suggest such a thing, but as a mate he knew that this was the right thing to say. Right now, and since the fight with his mother, Hinata needed a mate who was behind him every step of the way.

Before they had mated Hinata had been strong and determined to get to the top. Even though he sucked and he knew he sucked he didn’t let it drag him down. And he still saw that from Hinata when the others were around. But now that he could see inside Hinata’s head and feel what was inside Hinata’s heart he could tell that that had never been the case. Hinata was still determined and motivated to aim for his goals and what he wanted but he was constantly filled with self-doubt and plagued by his inadequacies. He put on a brave face for others. Kageyama had thought nothing ever phased him so he had carelessly thrown out insults. At first he had thought it helped Hinata, he always seemed more determined to get better when Kageyama told him just how much he sucked. And to some extent it did. It drove Hinata to prove that he could do it all better. But some of that berating had remained with Hinata deep down inside him, only adding to the bouts of self-doubt that would come up every so often. More so than not lately thanks to Kageyama’s mother.

Perhaps this training camp would be the key to get Hinata back to his old self, riled up with determination and motivation when people challenged his skills on the court and his usefulness as a teammate. If Hinata went and got a chance to play, there is no way the others wouldn’t see the potential Kageyama did. Hinata was rough around the edges and he sucked at the basics but he didn’t have any bad habits and he wasn’t doing anything wrong per say. He just lacked experience and practice. If they refined his basics he’d be one of the strongest players on the team and he wished he could get Hinata to see that. But Kageyama couldn’t just tell him that. Hinata needed to discover it for himself to get rid of any doubt or misconception he had inside himself. Then it wouldn’t matter what Kageyama’s mother said or thought, it wouldn’t matter what anyone said or thought.

Hinata sighed. “Won’t I get into a lot of trouble doing that?” He asked finally looking over at Kageyama.

“What’s the worst they can do?” Kageyama returned.

“I don’t know, call the police?” Hinata questioned as if he were unsure.

“I doubt they’ll take it that far. Maybe, suspend you from school for the week?”

“What if they suspend me from club activities?” Hinata said in a rather horrified tone. That would make things even worse than not going at all.

“Then go bug old Coach Ukai. Beg him for more lessons. And if that fails ask your mom to bring you to Tokyo. You can stay with me and watch our practices.”

“Yeah somehow I don’t see that happening.” Hinata chuckled.

Kageyama shrugged and then sat up. After a moment or two he stood and offered Hinata his hand to pull him up. Hinata took it and stood, letting Kageyama drag him back into the gym for practice. He wasn’t completely recovered but he felt much better. It was nice to know Kageyama was behind him and would support him even if he did something crazy stupid like crashing the training camp for Miyagi prefecture.

The rest of practice went fairly well until they got to the end and Takeda-sensei handed Kageyama a permission slip for his parents to sign.

Kageyama frowned as he looked up at Takeda-sensei. “Is it okay if Hinata’s parents sign it? I’m not going home tonight” He asked in hope. He hadn’t been back to his house since the fight earlier that week and he wasn’t ready to go back, even if it was just to get a permission slip signed for volleyball. He wasn’t ready to see his mother again, he was still angry at her and he hadn’t figured out how to deal with that yet.

“I’m sorry but it has to be your parents. We don’t need it tomorrow but we will need it by next week so I can fax it in with all the rest of the paperwork for the trip.” Takeda-sensei answered. Kageyama cursed in his head. He tucked the paper in his bag when they got back to the changing room not wanting to think about it. He had enough going on and Takeda-sensei did say that he wouldn’t need it until next week. Perhaps he would have Hinata go home by himself, he’d get the paper signed by his dad and then ride the bus back to Hinata’s. He didn’t want Hinata at his house or around his mother. He was already struggling to keep Hinata’s spirits up and he didn’t want to deal with the whole issue until Hinata was more stable and had his confidence back. He sighed. Damnit why did things always happen at the most inopportune time?

When they finished changing they headed out for the evening, saying goodbye to the rest of the team. They held hands most of the way home only letting go to get on and off the bus. When they got back to Hinata’s house that evening no one was home but they were in for another surprise. When they walked into Hinata’s room Hinata’s mouth dropped open in surprise. Hinata’s room was completely different. Not only was his room completely clean, his mother had rearranged everything. But most important was a second almost identical dresser sat next to Hinata’s, Kageyama’s new knee pads sitting on top designating that it was his. But what caught his attention the most was that Hinata’s bed was moved to the opposite wall. Only it wasn’t his bed. Instead of the small single bed he had before it was now a double bed, big enough to fit the both of them on it comfortably.

Hinata blushed. So this was why his mom had stopped by the furniture store. So she really had meant it when she said that they could… Hinata put his face in his hands. This was so embarrassing.

Well, Kageyama sure hadn’t expected this, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t grateful. Hinata’s parents weren’t just saying they accepted that he and Hinata were mated, they were showing it as well. It was gestures like these that had Kageyama realizing how much their acceptance meant to the both of them but he did agree with Hinata about this one. It was way embarrassing. Besides, a teenagers parents giving their child full permission to have as much sex as he wanted, mated or not, and then provide that teenager with a bed big enough for said activities was not something that you’d expect. It was going to be embarrassing just to sleep on that bed together let alone do anything else in it for a while. But if he thought about it maybe that had been the point of it all. They were allowed to do such things but that didn’t mean Hinata’s parents would do nothing to dissuade them from such activities. Kageyama smirked. Well played, he thought as he put his stuff down and turned to Hinata.

“Let’s test it out.” Kageyama said grabbing Hinata’s hand and pulling him towards the bed.

“What?!” Hinata exclaimed as he pulled back against Kageyama. Was Kageyama really suggesting that they have sex right now? There was no way he wanted that. He wasn’t in the mood to begin with, thanks to today’s earlier announcements, and he wasn’t sure he could get over his embarrassment that fast either. What was his mate thinking?

Kageyama could feel Hinata’s aversion through their bond and he understood. He didn’t want to have sex either but he did want to touch and be connected with Hinata for a bit. He also knew that if they didn’t get over their embarrassment quickly then it might never go away. It would be a shame to waste such a perfectly good bed.

“Cuddle with me.” Kageyama said as he pulled Hinata with more force towards the bed. “It’s been a long day for both of us and I think we could both use time to just touch.” Kageyama tried to explain but knew he wasn’t doing a very good job of it. He was surprised when Hinata stopped pulling against him and followed him to the bed. Had he really made himself understood?

“Just cuddling?” Hinata asked to make sure. When Kageyama nodded Hinata relaxed. That actually sounded good to him. It sounded right. He crawled into bed curling up in Kageyama’s arms. He sighed and smiled in contentment. Yeah, this is exactly what he needed.

He thought through everything that had happened recently. So much had changed for both of them. So much had changed between them as well. But things were finally starting to settle in for them. It had taken quite a few months for them to figure it all out and now he understood what the doc had been talking about when he said that he wished all fate mates had time to figure things out before the media hounded them.

Hinata knew he had been more emotional since they had mated. He wondered if that was a side effect of mating. Every once in a great while he would struggle with feelings of doubt and low self-esteem but it had been happening a lot more recently. The problem was, it wasn’t just about volleyball. He was struggling with who he was as a person and that was probably what made it harder to deal with. He had always been sure of who he was and where he was headed until he mated with Kageyama. When that had happened his whole world felt like it had been turned upside down. There were a lot of bad things about it, right now the bad was mostly dealing with Kageyama’s mother, but there were also a lot of good things about it as well. He just needed to get back on track and perhaps he could use the training camp to do that. Kageyama would be gone, dealing with what was in front of him in Tokyo. That meant Hinata could focus on himself for a bit and not worry about Kageyama wading through it with him. That would help tremendously. He didn’t like dragging Kageyama down with him and that made him avoid dealing with things the way he used to, immediately and without thought.

By the time he’d worked through a good deal of thoughts and feelings Kageyama was asleep underneath him. Hinata brought a hand up to brush it through Kageyama’s hair tenderly. Kageyama had been nothing but wonderful to him. It was about time that he started pulling his own weight in all of this. No more of this wimpy wishy washy kid who cried at the things people said to him. He was going to make the most of the training camp coming up in a couple months and he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He needed this, if not as a volleyball player then as a person.

Hinata smiled when Kageyama nuzzled against his hand in his sleep. He was so lucky to have Kageyama.


	16. Starting to Mend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and the comments. I really love getting those!!!

Over the next week Kageyama had tried to call his parents but every time he ended up tossing his phone aside. He was still mad at his mom but also a bit mad at his dad as well. His dad hadn’t even attempted to call him over the course of the last week. Neither had his mom, but he hadn’t really expected her to either. He knew it would be a while before they could talk civilly to each other. So, he chickened out and put the permission slip he needed signed for the training camp into a small envelope and taped it to the outside door of his parent’s apartment. If they signed it then good, if they didn’t then he’d find some way to talk Takeda-sensei into letting Hinata’s parents sign it anyways.

But he didn’t need to worry. Two days later Takeda-sensei told him to tell his dad thank you for dropping off the permission form. Kageyama had nodded and said he would the next time he talked to his dad. Problem was, he didn’t know exactly when that would be. He had thought his dad would have at least called him to check up. But after a second week of not seeing or speaking to his parents, he began to understand that his parents were waiting for him, he had to be the one to reach out. They were probably letting him cool his head and figure it all out before they tried to talk. Problem was Kageyama wasn’t having any luck figuring it all out. So he decided to ask for help. He hated doing that, but he couldn’t work his feelings out on his own, and if he had learned one thing from Hinata since they met, you didn’t have to do everything on your own. But he couldn’t exactly talk to Hinata about the whole mess either. With that in mind, as soon as Hinata got in the shower, Kageyama shuffled out to the living room where Mr. and Mrs. Hinata were sitting on the couch conversing. It felt weird to ask them for help but he didn’t have many options and they _had_ told him he was part of the family now. That meant he could come to them if he needed help like Hinata did, right? “Can I talk to you?” Kageyama asked awkwardly, his hands balled at his sides in apprehension and his eye cast down at the floor. This was extremely awkward.

Both of them looked surprised and a little unsure. To them Kageyama’s tone didn’t seem like this was going to be a light or easy conversation. They glanced at each other before Mr. Hinata answered him. “Of course Tobio, you can always talk to us.” Mr. Hinata tried to assure him as he set the papers on his lap aside and gave Kageyama his full attention.

Kageyama let out a breath he hadn’t even known he was holding. Alright, one obstacle down, and about a hundred more to go. Kageyama shifted from one leg the other a bit uncertain. How he was supposed to do this? They weren’t really his parents, they were Hinata’s, but he couldn’t exactly ask his own parents for advice because his parents were the problem, specifically his own mom. “Um… I uh…” Kageyama started but he was having trouble getting the words out. Why did communication have to be so damn hard? Kageyama took a deep breath in and then a deep breath out. “I don’t know what to do.” He finally got out. It wasn’t an easy thing to admit but he really didn’t know what to do.

“About what, sweetheart?” Mrs. Hinata asked trying to hide the conflicting feelings inside her. She was happy that Tobio had started feeling a bit more comfortable around them and felt more like a part of the family. Even so she understood that Tobio didn’t open up easily so she was worried. If he was to the point of asking for help then it meant he was really struggling and that this was a serious problem to him.

Kageyama looked down at the ground to solidify his resolve to ask for help. He took another breath and then looked back up. “My mom.” He said firmly, but didn’t continue. Mr. and Mrs. Hinata stayed silent as they waited for Tobio. It had been almost two weeks since Tobio had been home and as far as they knew he hadn’t really talked to his mother yet. They were worried. The International Council was supposed to make their vote at the end of the week on making it globally illegal to announce the identities of under aged fate mates. If things didn’t go well it was going to be an extremely hard time for both of the boys and it would be easier for Tobio if he and his mother were at least talking.

After a moment Kageyama started talking again. “I’m still mad at her” he said in explanation. “But I don’t want to be. I mean, she’s my mom. I’ve been annoyed with her before but…” Tobio looked down again. “I’ve never been this mad at her. I’ve never been this mad at anyone before. I don’t…”  He hesitated. “I don’t _want_ to hate my mom.”

Kageyama had tried to get beyond it, but every time he remembered the fight he felt hurt that his mother could care less for his mate or how he felt. And then he would remember how broken and devastated Hinata felt when his mother had called him useless and he would get unbearably angry. Had it been anyone other than his mom he would have beat the crap out of them. Hinata was _his_ , and anyone that wounded his mate so deep should experience that anguish a thousand times over.

So, what was he supposed to do?

Mrs. Hinata looked at Kageyama with sympathy. She understood what he was trying to say. It was a great sadness to her that Kageyama was put into such a tough situation but there was only one way for him to get through this situation, and that was to try talking to his mother and understanding where she was coming from.

“I’ll be honest with you Tobio. I don’t particularly like your mother.” Mrs. Hinata said.

“Honey…” Mr. Hinata cautioned. They didn’t need to listen to her go off again. Kageyama frowned. He was aware that Mrs. Hinata was still very upset at his mother for calling her son useless. He was too, so her statement about not liking his mother didn’t bother him too much.

“But,” Mrs. Hinata said immediately continuing. “She wasn’t completely in the wrong. How she went about everything, her reaction, her words, and not weighing how much each of those would affect you directly, or affect you indirectly through Shoyo, was wrong. Your anger at your mother because she hurt your mate is normal and to be expected.” That made Kageyama feel a bit better. It was okay to be angry. “But.” Mrs. Hinata continued, “She didn’t do it with the intention to hurt you or Shoyo. She’s your mother, she loves you just as much as I love Shoyo and I don’t think she could do anything with the intention of hurting you. She only wants what she thinks is best for you and as your mother that isn’t wrong.”

So it was out of love? Kageyama frowned. It hadn’t felt like that. It had felt like his mother had shoved her bare hand in his chest and ripped his heart to shreds. “Then why would she…” Kageyama started to ask but Mrs. Hinata had already anticipated his question.

“Because she hasn’t adjusted to the fact that she has to share you with Shoyo now and that Shoyo is a permanent part of your future and your happiness.” Mrs. Hinata answered.

Kageyama sighed as he tried to put his feelings aside and look at things from the perspective Mrs. Hinata was giving him. When he couldn’t really understand it he tried substituting a similar situation he would have to deal with. He thought about how he would feel if Hinata gave up on his dreams to become a pro player with him and he imagined how he would react and what he would say. He would most definitely say something stupid in anger only to regret it later. But mostly he wouldn’t understand why Hinata had chosen to give up. Was that it? Did he just need to get his mother to understand why he had put off the coaches and why it had hurt so much when she said the things she did? “So I just need to get her to understand how I feel?” Kageyama asked with uncertainty, needing to clarify that he was on the right track at the very least.

“And understand why she feels the way she does.” Mr. Hinata added. “You need to meet in the middle. It won’t be easy and you need to have patience. You need to give your parents time to adapt and your parents need to make a conscious effort. It isn’t going to be easy on any of you so expect a lot of frustration.”

Kageyama nodded in understanding. He could try to do that. “Thanks.” Kageyama bowed before he left and headed towards the bathroom. Maybe he could join his mate in the shower and spend some time with him before they talked about all this.

* * *

 Kageyama took his time walking towards the bus stop letting his mind catch up to his emotions. So much had changed so quickly. All those months ago he had been content with his life. He hadn’t been ready for so many things to change.

When he first saw Hinata in high school his first thoughts were that the runt hadn’t gotten any stronger. He was a waste of potential and passion. When Hinata had declared that he wanted to become the ace Kageyama had felt nothing but disdain for the boy. But he had been so wrong then. Kageyama had no idea everything Hinata had fought through in Jr high. When he thought about that and remembered asking Hinata what he had been doing for three years he felt his chest grow tight. Those had been cruel words to Hinata, even if he hadn’t known that at the time. Somewhere along the way he had come to respect Hinata, as a player and as a person. He’d never met anyone who loved volleyball as much as he did and was openly passionate about it. It was because of that passion that he and Hinata had somehow become friends. Kageyama chuckled to himself. Kageyama didn’t make friends. Most people either hated him or were scared of him. But not Hinata. For Hinata it had been neither, just pure rivalry that turned into companionship on the court as teammates and then eventually friendship. Kageyama sighed as he came up to the bus stop to wait, his mind still preoccupied with his thoughts.

He had never imagined being mated to Hinata, though he couldn’t say he hadn’t imagined them in bed together. More often than not Kageyama’s mind would wonder towards Hinata during rut, only for him to blush and be mortified afterwards. No mating and bonding had not been on his mind.

So after it happened everything changed overnight. It was confusing to say the least but even now he couldn’t bring himself to be upset about it. He had connected with Hinata, seen everything about the new omega and shared everything inside himself with Hinata. Truth be told it had been liberating. Finally there was someone he could share everything with and he didn’t have to do it verbally, a skill he very sorely lacked if it didn’t involve volleyball or yelling. But it had also been really hard. He hadn’t been sure what their relationship was after that, and he didn’t have much time to process it after the fact either. That first day back to class and dealing with the team and Sumita… he had to help Hinata. It wasn’t until he and Hinata had made up after their big fight that Kageyama really understood. Hinata was _his_ omega, half of him, but more importantly Hinata was the half that contained his heart. What Kageyama couldn’t deal with or sympathize with Hinata did and it made him love Hinata all the more. When he finally understood that and Hinata had accepted him as his mate by choice, his alpha had stood up and laid claim to Hinata and everything finally he settled in. They had found their balance that day in the bathroom at the training camp. Right at the moment Hinata had thanked him just for being who he was

Kageyama blinked in surprise as the bus stopped in front of him and he came out of his thoughts. He got up and boarded the almost empty bus. He made his way to the back of the bus sitting in one of the corners. He gazed out the window watching the scenery go by as he sunk back into his thoughts. Kageyama really had been happy that day and the months that followed. They practiced hard together, won their matches together with the team, and explored the new and very exciting physical aspect of their relationship. Kageyama blushed at the memory of their first time together without heat or rut driving them on. He remembered the smile he had worn all the next day even though it creeped Hinata and everyone on the team out. He had thought his mother would see the change in him and see just how happy Hinata made him, but she hadn’t. He only wished now that his mother would look closer. He wanted her to see how important Hinata had become to him. And he would do everything he could to make her understand.

All too soon though, Kageyama stood in front of his parent’s apartment alone, debating. Should he knock or just walk in? This was his home, where he grew up, so he shouldn’t need to knock. But somewhere along the way this didn’t feel like home to him anymore, so he knocked. His dad was the one to answer the door after a moment with a look of puzzlement that turned to sadness on his face.

“You don’t have to knock,” Mr. Kageyama said moving aside to let Kageyama inside. Kageyama didn’t say anything as he slipped his shoes off and made his way to the dinner table. His dad made no move to stop him or greet him in any other way and he was grateful for that. This was going to be emotional enough, they didn’t need to start it off that way. His mother was a different story. She stood up and hugged him as soon as he came in the room. Kageyama didn’t return the hug but he didn’t push her away either. He wasn’t sure which he wanted to do more so he decided to do nothing. When her son didn’t embrace her back she dropped her arms and moved back, sadness etched on her face. They all sat down at the table in silence. No one was sure where to start.

“Where’s Shoyo?” his mom asked uncertainly.

“At home.” Kageyama replied. He decided not to pull any of his punches. He would let his mother see exactly what her words had done. “He doesn’t feel comfortable coming here anymore.”  He watched his mom look down at the table.

“I know,” she said, “and I’m really sorry.” Kageyama frowned.

“Are you really?” He asked in skepticism. She might be sorry that she drove her own son out of the house but he fully doubted that she felt any guilt or shame towards his mate. Unable to control his anger he finally let his feelings loose. “Do you have _any_ idea how much you hurt him? How much you hurt me?” Kageyama’s voice rose a bit in volume as he continued. He wanted his mom to understand the fullness of her actions so he laid everything out as bluntly as he could. “If you weren’t my mom I would have hit you for what you said.”

“He wasn’t supposed... I didn’t mean to…” Mrs. Kageyama began, wanting her son to understand why she had said what she did but Tobio didn’t let her finish.

“I know you didn’t mean to, but that’s not the point. The fact is, you did. You know, our relationship isn’t like the one you and dad have. I don’t just understand Hinata’s feelings and know what he’s feeling through our bond. I _share_ those feelings with him, like they’re my own.” Surprise lit on both his parent’s faces but he didn’t stop. He wanted his parents to understand, specifically his mother. So he told them something they had only told Dr. Ryuugazaki. “And it doesn’t matter that he overheard what you said. He would have seen it later and been hurt just the same.”

“How…” his dad started to ask.

“We don’t just share our feelings, we share our memories as well. Every time we are triggered and every time we mate, our minds connect to each other. So even if he hadn’t overheard it at that moment he would have seen it in my memories and still been hurt deeply.” Kageyama continued. “I don’t think you could have chosen a worse insult than to call him useless. He was already struggling with his inadequacies before we mated. And after we mated it became twice as hard for him to deal with, especially being a new male omega. We went from being rivals to being mates in one night. It was confusing for both of us but even more so for him. Now he can’t blame me for being better than him in volleyball like he had before. Now he blames himself for his lack of skill and he’s terrified that he’ll be left behind, not just in volleyball but as my mate. So I tried to show him. I spent that entire night after we left showing him exactly how I felt about him and how I saw him. I know it meant a lot to him to know that I valued everything about him but he still doesn’t believe he has a single redeeming quality, as a player or as a person, besides jumping. And the thought that he might prevent me from going pro or going to a good college simply because he’s my mate was _devastating_ to him. He was already doubting himself, and to have you shove the word useless right into his face almost had him wishing he’d never existed. He’d rather die than face the prospect of holding me back from reaching our dreams.”

Kageyama was fighting back tears of pain and anger as he spoke. He’d bottled all this up inside for two weeks. He had tried to reason with himself that he was just over reacting because of Hinata’s feelings but if he were honest he knew that wasn’t it. He had been hurt just as deep by his mother’s words. But he had continued to bottle everything up, not ready to face the fact that he practically hated his mother. He didn’t want to hate his mother. But now that it was all coming out he didn’t want to stop it.

“So what if he isn’t as good as I am yet? Who’s to say he won’t get a recommendation as well? You don’t even know what his volleyball skills are like anyways. It’s not like you’ve seen him play or come to any of our matches.” And that was the truth. His parents had never seen Hinata play. Hell, they hadn’t seen him play since elementary school. They’d always been too busy to come to matches. Another thing he’d been bottling up. “You haven’t been to a game in forever. It’s like you don’t even care about watching...” He stopped abruptly.

Kageyama took a breath, calming himself down as much as he could after finally stopping himself from going on. His parents not coming to games was another issue for another time and he promised himself that he would come back to it again, perhaps after things settled down. This was about the fight the other night and they needed to resolve that before they went on to anything else. “I know that you love me, and I know that you want what’s best for me. But Hinata is a part of me now and I can’t be happy without him. None of you understand that, not even Hinata understands it fully.” Kageyama sighed again. “It feels like you don’t care how I feel or what I want. I know I’m only 15 years old. But I have my own thoughts and feelings, my own wants and my own dreams. I am going to do everything I can to realize those dreams. Hinata is a part of those dreams now. But… you’re my parents and I don’t want to choose between you and Hinata.”

Mrs. Kageyama looked down at the table again and wiped at her own tears. “I really didn’t mean to hurt you both so much. I just… I love you and I…”

“I know mom, and I love you too. I’m not asking you to love Hinata like you love me, but I need you to accept the fact that he is a part of my future and my happiness now. And that’s never going to change.”

“I know Tobio, I know that he is important to you. I know that Shoyo isn’t useless. I shouldn’t have said it. And you’re right, I’ve never seen him play to know what his skills are like…” Mrs. Kageyama bit her lip in apprehension as tears spilled from her eyes. “I was upset and I said things in my anger that I shouldn’t have and I’m truly sorry,” she said, eyes pleading for her son to understand. “I didn’t mean to hurt either of you. Can you ever forgive me?” she asked.

Kageyama couldn’t speak. He’d never seen his mom cry before. He opened his mouth to answer her question but nothing came out. Instead he nodded. Of course he would forgive her. She was his mother and he loved her. Mrs. Kageyama stood and rushed to hug her son. This time he returned her embrace. How could she doubt his forgiveness? When she pulled back he spoke again. “I’m not the only one you need to ask.”

“I know.” Mrs. Kageyama said as she backed away and wiped her hand at her tears. “And I’m ready to ask him whenever he wants to talk.”

Kageyama nodded. He hoped Hinata would be ready to talk soon. This whole situation was hard for him. He didn’t want his parents and mate to hate each other. That would be torture for him. He rarely got close with others but once he did they became an irreplaceable part of his life. With the three closest people to him fighting and/or hating each other, he was in the middle of it, unsure of how he was supposed to feel and whose side he was supposed to support. He knew if he asked Hinata to try they’d be back over here the next day, Hinata wanting to do everything he could to show Kageyama that he was worth something. But Kageyama didn’t want that. He wanted Hinata to come to terms with this on his own. He didn’t want a patch job. He wanted this to be fixed for real. So he would do his best to wait.

“I’ll bring him over, but only when he’s ready.” Kageyama answered his mother’s previous statement.

“You’re both welcome over here any time you want.” Mr. Kageyama said. “And there’s no pressure. Make sure he knows that.”

Kageyama nodded and stood. He wanted to get back to Hinata and let him know how things had gone. “Do you want a ride back?” his mom asked as he headed towards the door. Kageyama thought about accepting but he really just needed some time to himself.

“No, I’m okay. I can walk.” Kageyama answered. He knew his mother was about to argue that she could drop him off but he saw his father shake his head at her. At least his father understood. He needed time to think and get things in order before he got back to Hinata. He bid his parents goodbye and headed out the door. He let out a deep breath. He wasn’t sure if that had gone better or worse than he expected. He sure hadn’t expected his mother to cry.

Kageyama headed back towards Hinata’s house where he met with something else he definitely didn’t expect. Hinata was waiting for him at the bus stop near the house. That dumbass. What were they going to do if they got triggered out here? Kageyama sighed. It more than a kilometer to Hinata’s house, there was no way he’d make it that far, especially with how much he’d been wanting to jump Hinata lately even without the trigger. But he was also very grateful that Hinata was there. It had been a very hard day for him, very emotional, and he couldn’t think of anything more comforting than being with his mate at a time like this. Any annoyance there was dissipated as he stepped off the bus and walked up to Hinata.

Hinata kept his head down as the bus pulled up hoping Kageyama was on this one. He’d been out here for almost 2 hours waiting. He hadn’t been able to wait at home, too anxious to know how things were going. He’d felt Kageyama’s stress and uneasiness the entire time he’d been gone. Maybe he should have gone with him. The bus moved on and he let out another sigh of disappointment before he saw Kageyama’s shoes come into his view and stop right in front of him. Hinata opened their bond as wide as he could, searching through their emotions to gage Kageyama’s mood. He felt a bit of arousal, but mostly he felt a sense of relief, from both of them.

“I was only gone for a few hours, did you really miss me that much?” Kageyama smirked as he teased Hinata.”

“No.” Hinata scoffed automatically, never mind that it might actually be part of the truth. “Just wanted to make sure you didn’t get lost.”

Kageyama smiled. Him, lost… yeah right. “Come on, let’s go home.” He said walking back towards the house. Hinata smiled and followed after his mate. Seems things were finally on the mend.


	17. Halloween Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I own nothing.
> 
> Halloween Special
> 
> This chapter is mostly smut. It’s the product of a day dream I had while writing a previous chapter. So, if you don’t like smut feel free to skip this chapter as it has no real bearing on the plot and storyline after the first paragraph. Though, I might mention something about pictures in later chapter. This is where that will come from.
> 
> Also I know this kinda screws with the time line in the story, but I really wanted to write it.

 

Hinata bounced in anticipation. This year the school was going to do a costume party on Halloween and he was super excited about it. For the weeks leading up to it Hinata was constantly asking everyone what they were planning on being for Halloween. It was a welcome shift of focus for the both of them, away from volleyball and away from the trouble with Kageyama’s mother. They were still working on sorting that out completely. It also meant he didn’t have to think about the International Council. The vote was supposed to be finished weeks ago but it had been postponed due to some sort of technicality in wording. But postponement didn’t mean it wasn’t stressful. They were constantly on edge wondering what was going to happen so they needed a break from the whole situation. Halloween seemed to be the perfect excuse.

Whenever anyone asked Hinata what he was going to be he always said that he hadn’t decided yet. He had so many choices, but he thought he had narrowed it down to two. He was intrigued with the idea of being a magician but he also thought being a traditional ghost would be kind of cool as well. Most of the team had tried to push him towards going as a magician. But in all actuality he had already decided to go as a ghost. But that wasn’t the only thing he was going to dress up as. He worked hard to keep Kageyama away from his thoughts on costumes saying he wanted it to be a surprise, so Kageyama left it alone. Little did Kageyama know that Hinata planned to wear something really fun underneath his ghost sheet. Hinata had asked his mother to help him pick out the perfect maid outfit. He had been really embarrassed to ask but he didn’t really have anyone else he could ask about something like that. He wanted an outfit that would turn Kageyama’s head in complete circles so he had shyly asked his mom how to do that. Well, actually it was more Hinata complaining about being frustrated and asking his mom how to deal with it in a non-embarrassing way. She had simply smiled and expressed how happy she was that Hinata felt he could come to her with these things.

When the day finally came Hinata slipped into the skimpy maid outfit his mother had helped him buy when he was in the bathroom and then put his ghost sheet over top. He came out ready to head to school but paused when he caught sight of Kageyama in a cape and black suit, long fake fangs in his mouth. Damn that was hot, Hinata thought. Kageyama looked really good as a vampire.

School had gone smoothly, no one was the wiser of what Hinata had hidden underneath his ghost costume. But by the end of the day Hinata was ready to get home. His parents weren’t going to be there, having taken Natsu over to his father’s work for a family trick or treat for little kids. They would have the house all to themselves and he had gone long enough without his mate touching him in an intimate manner. When they made it home Kageyama had discarded his bag near the door of Hinata’s room and pulled the fake fangs from his mouth, relieved to have them out for the day. But Kageyama paused in complete shock when he turned back around. Hinata had pulled off the sheet that was his costume only to reveal an extremely tempting maid outfit underneath. The skirt didn’t cover anything and he could see the stockings connected to the garter belt. The top of the outfit was barely there, and only covered what would be necessary on a female. In short, it was hot. Shit, had Hinata been wearing that all day long? Kageyama felt his body harden quickly at that thought. Hinata had been sitting next to him in the classroom all day and then later in the gym during their club’s holiday get together. And all the time, underneath that ghost sheet, Hinata barely had anything on.

Hinata smirked at Kageyama’s frozen reaction to his second costume. He was really glad he had asked his mom to help him pick it all out. She had been spot on. Hinata sauntered up sensually to his vampire boyfriend, a sexy smile on his face. “Do you like my second costume, _master_?”

Kageyama shivered at the whispered tone, his body responding strongly to the proximity of his mate. Heat filled his cheeks in embarrassment though and he looked away. “Dumbass.” Kageyama exclaimed trying to pass his embarrassment off in the easiest way he knew how, by insulting the one who had caused it. “What if someone had seen that underneath your sheet?” He asked.

Hinata frowned. He had been expecting Kageyama to melt like putty in his hands, not berate him for being stupid. “I was hoping you would.” Hinata returned, hoping that would bring Kageyama’s mood more towards where his was.

“Well take it off, it’s way too embarrassing.” Kageyama griped. And it was way too embarrassing for Kageyama. He couldn’t imagine how Hinata had been able to wear that thing all day and not squirm with embarrassment.

Hinata frowned and didn’t move a muscle to follow Kageyama’s order. Damnit. Things had been going so well, Kageyama had been reacting just the way he wanted him to. Why the abrupt change? Was it really just embarrassment? When Hinata still didn’t move after a moment or two Kageyama growled, his alpha coming out. “I said take it off.”

Hinata sighed. He knew he couldn’t ignore the order from his alpha but that didn’t mean he was happy about it. He moved forward and turned until his back was facing Kageyama. He was about to just strip the stupid thing off, pissed that it hadn’t gotten the reaction he wanted out of his mate when an idea came to his head. If Kageyama really was too embarrassed to act on the opportunity then maybe Hinata could arouse him enough that he’d forget. After all, Kageyama had been the one to order him to take the outfit off, he didn’t say anything about how he should take it off or how fast or slow it needed to come off. With that in mind Hinata bent in half, ass sticking in the air as he worked extremely slowly to undo the ties on the stockings and unhook them from the garter belt. When he heard Kageyama suck in a sharp breath he smiled.

Kageyama stood and stared at his mate bent over in front of him. Not only was he wearing that skimpy maid outfit, he had on a matching white lace thong that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. He could clearly see Hinata’s hole, barely hidden by a thin line of fabric. Hinata’s balls and manhood were clearly definable through the thin fabric. And his ass… Hinata’s pale and scrumptious ass was right in front of him, wiggling as Hinata moved to take the lace stockings off. And he’d been wearing that all day, waiting and wanting Kageyama to see it. Kageyama sucked in a quick breath when the second stocking came clean off. Shit.

“Stop!” Kageyama’s alpha commanded before he could think better of it. All thoughts of embarrassment had fled him in the wake of new thoughts pushing blood from his brain to his groin. Hinata smirked at the order happy to oblige it. Piece of cake, he thought when he turned an innocent face to Kageyama, still bent over to keep Kageyama’s focus where it needed to be. The look on Kageyama’s face was that of pure lust for the object in front of him and Hinata grinned. That’s exactly what he had wanted.

“What would you like me to do _master_?” Hinata cooed as innocently as he could, knowing he had caught his mates interest and didn’t need to be cautious anymore. “I thought you wanted me to take it off _master_.”

Oh Kageyama wanted it off alright, just in a very different way than before. Kageyama bit his lip at the look on Hinata’s face. Hinata really did mean to do this to him didn’t he? So he didn’t need to hold back, he reasoned with himself. Hinata had brought this upon himself. Kageyama turned away and walked over to sit on the bed facing Hinata.

“Keep it on.” he said. He unbuttoned the white dress shirt he had on but left the cape of his costume in place. “Get on your hands and knees.” Kageyama ordered a little unsurely. He was supposed to use his alpha for this right? Hinata smiled coyly at Kageyama as he moved to get on his hands and knees, only Hinata kept his ass facing Kageyama instead of turning around like Kageyama had expected him to. Oh yeah, he was definitely supposed to be using his alpha for this. Kageyama groaned as he felt himself harden even more at the picture of Hinata in front of him. “Get over here and service me.” Kageyama bit off as he did his best to keep his control in check. He really just wanted to jump Hinata but that wasn’t the point of what they were doing.

“Yes master.” Hinata turned and crawled erotically towards his mate sitting on the bed. He was happy with the order he’d been given. Most times he didn’t really like being ordered to do things since most of the time he didn’t really want to do whatever it was but this was an order he really really wanted to follow. When he reached Kageyama he looked up with a timid face. “How would you like me to service you master?” Hinata knew he was pushing it, he knew exactly what Kageyama’s order was but he wanted his mate to be more specific and order him about a bit more. He knew he shouldn’t but he was enjoying this much more than he should. Even though he hadn’t been touched yet Hinata’s erection was stiff an aching. It stood proud underneath the little maid skirt pushing it up in such a lewd way which only added to his arousal as it brushed against the lace there.

Kageyama bit his lip, he really just wanted to burry himself deep inside his troublesome mate. He had been about to state as much when he caught sight of Hinata’s erection peeping out from behind that tiny skirt and it undid him entirely. “Suck me!” He hissed, ordering Hinata forcefully, needing to be touched before he lost his mind. He still wasn’t completely comfortable using his alpha to order his mate about in such a way, but Hinata was enjoying it. He could feel it through their bond. So he put aside his caution and gave into his desire to dominate his mate and his mates desire to be dominated.

“Yes master.” Hinata breathed. He moved his hands forward and undid the button and zipper on Kageyama’s black dress pants. Kageyama gasped when Hinata pulled them down with his boxers and the cool air hit his erection dead on. Hinata proceeded to remove both articles completely. Kageyama moved a hand up to pull at the ties for the cape around his neck but Hinata’s hands came up and grabbed his before he could. Kageyama had been about to scold Hinata for the interference when Hinata placed his hands in soft orange hair and bent down to lick the tip of Kageyama’s erection. Kageyama moaned his fingers automatically tightening in his mate’s hair, the cape completely forgotten.

“More.” Kageyama ordered immediately in a breathless tone. Hinata smirked and bent down again to run his tongue along the underside of Kageyama’s shaft. Kageyama hissed at the pleasure. Encouraged Hinata moved back to the tip and brought it into his mouth. He let his tongue swirl over the tip and dip into the slit before sliding the rest of his mate into his mouth. Kageyama’s hips bucked up on their own even as his hands kept Hinata in place with his firm grasp in his hair. He almost came when his cock hit the back of Hinata’s throat. Fuck that felt amazing. Hinata pulled back only to bring his head down again practically swallowing his mate whole. “St… stop” Kageyama uttered as he fought down his orgasm. He didn’t want to come yet. But Hinata didn’t stop, he pulled back and pushed forward again and again. Kageyama growled in response “Stop.” Kageyama ordered this time tugging on Hinata’s hair firmly. He was relieved when Hinata moved back licking his lips.

Kageyama fought to catch his breath when he spotted Hinata’s hand stroking himself underneath that skimpy lacey skirt. “Who said you could touch yourself?” Kageyama asked. It was mostly in retaliation for the fact that Hinata had been so good he had almost come within minutes of starting.

Hinata bit his lip a bit in frustration. He wasn’t sure if he should be happy or annoyed that Kageyama seemed to have gotten into the role he was playing. He wanted Kageyama to dominate him but damn it he wanted to be touched. He grudgingly pulled his hand away from his own leaking erection. “No one master.” He answered, keeping up his role. He really was enjoying this.

“Well, since you’re being so honest why don’t you choose the punishment you want my pet?” Hinata looked at his mate in shock at the nick name. Then it dawned on him what Kageyama had just said. Was Kageyama really telling him to pick what he wanted? A thousand different images popped into his head of Kageyama doing many different perverted things to him but none of them felt like a punishment. He’d be up for any one of those if it meant Kageyama would touch him.

Hinata hesitated for a moment. They had only done this once before at the training camp but he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t fantasized about it ever since. “Will you… eat me out?” Hinata asked with a blush on his face. “Like you did at the training camp master?” He then clarified so there wouldn’t be a misunderstanding. Kageyama blushed as well at the memory. Unable to answer he nodded. Hinata leapt onto the bed in a hurry positioning his ass in the air and almost drooling in anticipation. Kageyama chuckled at his mates eagerness, wasn’t this supposed to be a punishment? That’s when it occurred to him, there was definitely a way to make this more of a punishment.

Abruptly Kageyama stood up and headed over to the bag he had discarded earlier. He rummaged through it until he found his phone and grinned as he hid it in the small pocket on the inside of the cape he was still wearing. He then moved over to Hinata’s dresser and dug in the top drawer where he last remembered Hinata stashing the vibrator and lube his mom had given him. When he turned around Hinata’s eyes were watching him with curiosity. Kageyama hesitated for a moment. He didn’t really want to make Hinata mad so maybe he should ask if it was okay first. Yeah, they were role playing a bit and asking permission wouldn’t really fit into the scenario but it was better to break the fantasy for a moment then cause a real problem between them.

“Can I use this on you?” Kageyama asked showing Hinata what he’d dug up out of the drawer. He really had no idea how Hinata would react to it, but he really hoped he said yes.

Hinata’s cheeks lit up in red flames. The last time he had used that Kageyama had gotten insanely jealous of the thing, threatening to throw it out. But Hinata promised he would never use it when Kageyama was available and that had solved the issue pretty well. He did remember joking that he would like Kageyama to use it on him and he knew Kageyama had thought about it but he had no idea that Kageyama had seriously been considering it. They hadn’t really used toys before and he was unsure about it. He’d much rather have his mate inside him. But it could be interesting to see what happened. They were both still pretty new at this whole thing. Hinata nodded hesitantly but felt he should clarify. “Only if you don’t make me cum with it… I want yours in... inside me when that happens.”

Kageyama nodded in understanding and moved back to the bed. “Eyes forward.” He commanded Hinata, getting back into what they had been doing before their momentary pause. Hinata turned his gaze forward, a bit annoyed that he wouldn’t get to watch. Kageyama brought a finger up to traces the white lacey material covering Hinata’s entrance. His touch was light but he put more pressure into his touch as he passed over Hinata’s entrance and followed the material down around his balls where his touch grew light again. Hinata squirmed in front of him.

“Master…” Hinata whined wanting more than just a light touch.

“Move it to the side so I can see.” Kageyama ordered tapping the thong over Hinata as he pulled out his phone with his other hand. He made sure it was on silent. He didn’t want the camera to make a sound. He really wanted a few pictures and Hinata would stop him for sure if he heard the camera, and he didn’t want to stop.

Hinata’s hand came back around snagging the thin strip of material and pulling it slightly to the side. Kageyama groaned at the sight. This was going to make one very hot picture. Hinata was so erotic and sexy like this. He knew Hinata would be embarrassed about a picture like this but Kageyama wanted something to take with him over the long week he would be gone for All-Japan Youth. Besides there was nothing wrong with wanting a sexy picture of your mate right? Okay, more than one picture but still, it was absolutely normal. He snapped a couple pictures but was slightly disappointed that he didn’t get Hinata’s face in them. “Close your eyes and turn your head this way, I want to see your face.” Hinata did as he was told. Kageyama snapped one more picture before he set his phone aside.

He ran his finger across Hinata’s opening causing the omega to hiss and push his hips back seeking more. At this Kageyama leaned forward giving Hinata a soft and quick lick from his balls all the way up to his twitching entrance. He repeated this move a few more times before slipping the tip of his tongue inside Hinata. Hinata’s whole body shivered at the intrusion.

“More.” Hinata begged when Kageyama’s tongue pulled back. Kageyama smirked, this time stabbing his tongue in as deep as he could. Hinata let out a loud wail of pleasure as one of his hands came up to choke his own erection. He had almost come there. Kageyama repeated his actions again and again, thrusting his tongue deep inside his mate, pulling it out, and then thrusting it back in again. Soon Kageyama brought a finger up to join in, pumping it in and out of his mate like his tongue. And that was the breaking point for Hinata, even with the choke hold he had around his cock. He came hard calling out his mate’s name, his ass squeezing Kageyama’s tongue and finger with every wave of pleasure that coursed through him. But Kageyama did not stop or slow his actions at all. Instead he sped them up, trying to draw out every last bit of pleasure he could from his mate.

When Hinata could breathe and think again he was astonished to feel two lubed fingers pushing in and out of him. He groaned, he wasn’t sure he could handle another orgasm so quick but Kageyama seemed hell bent on giving him another one as one of those fingers brushed against his prostate. The sound that came out of Hinata was a garbled mess, half wanting more and half dreading it as his hips started to move in time with Kageyama’s fingers.

After a few more good pumps Kageyama removed his fingers and wiped them off on his discarded shirt from earlier. Then he grabbed the vibrator and the lube to prep them. Once everything was ready he grabbed Hinata’s free hand and placed the vibrator into it. Hinata turned his head in complete surprise. “Show me how you like it.” Kageyama ordered with a wicked smirk on his face. “And didn’t I tell you to keep your eyes closed? I want you to feel it, not see it.” Hinata blushed and closed his eyes. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. But it was his own fault. He had started this whole charade. He brought the vibrator to his ass and circled it around his entrance a couple times then in one swift motion he shoved the whole thing in as deep as it would go. Hinata cried out in ecstasy pausing to enjoy the feel of being filled to the brim with his mate watching every movement he made.

Kageyama was quick to grab his phone again and snap another picture or two of his mate masturbating right in front of him. He felt his cock twitch at each movement and sound Hinata made. Again he set his phone to the side and moved Hinata’s hands to the side to take over. He mimicked Hinata’s earlier motions but snaked a hand down between his mate’s thighs to pump at the omega’s raging hard on. Hinata writhed under the touch of Kageyama’s skilled hands and fingers, another orgasm building fast.

“Master…” Hinata called as he rocked his hips back and forth. “Master, I’m close.” He whined.

“Tell me what you want.” Kageyama ordered turning the vibrator on full blast. Hinata cried out in pleasure.

“I want yours master…” Hinata whimpered as he fought the building tension in his lower abdomen. Hinata let his façade fall completely as he continued to beg. “Please Tobio, I only want to come with yours.”

Having waited long enough Kageyama pulled the vibrator out and turned it off. He tossed it to the side and positioned himself behind Hinata. He didn’t even bother teasing Hinata, he just slammed his hips forward thrusting as hard as he could inside his mate. They both cried out in pleasure and Kageyama immediately set a fast hard pace. He let instinct drive him forward as he pumped his erection in and out of his mate over and over again. He felt his knot already swelling and he knew he wasn’t going to last long, he had made himself wait for far too long. In another two thrusts Kageyama came hard inside his knot swelling as it locked them together. Hinata squeezed him tight in response to the knot as he too fell over the edge into the bliss of orgasm.

They both collapsed, breathing hard as they recovered and their connection sizzled to life. That had been amazing, Kageyama thought as he pushed himself up on his hands and moved to position them on their sides for a more comfortable recovery.

Hinata smiled lazily. “Yes… yes that was amazing.” Hinata agreed out loud. His mind was blank as Kageyama maneuvered them to get more comfortable and then sighed in contentment when Kageyama wrapped his arms around him.

“You know, if you just wanted to have sex you could have asked right?” Kageyama questioned as he looked through Hinata’s memories searching for when it was exactly Hinata had decided to wear such a costume.

“Well, I didn’t just want sex.” Hinata replied with a blush. He had wanted to role play a bit and it was extremely awkward to ask for such a thing. Especially since Kageyama didn’t like using his alpha flippantly. Kageyama blushed as well. He understood what Hinata meant. He had fantasies as well, like watching Hinata use that toy earlier, but that didn’t mean he wanted to ask Hinata to perform said fantasies out of the blue. Hinata chuckled at the thought. “See, you feel the same too.”

They spent the next couple hours connected together, shifting through each other’s memories of everything that had happened since the last time they connected. Eventually they started to doze off, happy and content in each other’s arms. Kageyama was almost a sleep when he heard Hinata mumble at him.

“Hey Tobio…”

“Hm?”

“You’d better delete those pictures tomorrow.”


	18. A Mother's Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I don’t own KageHina or any of the rest of the couples *cough* I mean characters.
> 
> Originally I wanted to make it through the vote so this chapter was going to be pivotal for the ending of this story and how my next story about their college life was going to start. I had a lot of thinking to do about how I wanted the International Council to vote. Half of me wanted them outed to the whole of Japan/the world, and the other half of me wanted it to be kept quiet. I know a few of you felt the same. But I didn’t make it that far. Sorry.
> 
> Also SPOILER ALERT!!! This chapter contains a few things from the cannon story at the end that the anime has not covered.

 

Kageyama yawned as he came awake. A shiver quickly made its way down his spine as he shuddered against the cold. It was freezing in the room. Even burrowed into the multiple thick wool blankets they had piled on the bed over the last week and Hinata snuggled in his arms, Kageyama could still feel the icy bite of winter. They had definitely forgotten to turn on the heater in the corner of the room again. Kageyama groaned internally, he hated the cold. It was really going to suck getting up to turn the heater on. But he was in no hurry to get up. This was the last day he’d get to spend with Hinata before the training camps. It was going to be a whole week apart with miles between them and no possible chance to meet. The week hadn’t even started yet and it felt like it was going to be forever long. It wasn’t going to be like before when they had been fighting. They had still seen each other every day and they were still trying to figure things out. Now, being together all the time was natural, like breathing air. The week was going to be pure torture for his alpha side. But that didn’t stop him from looking forward to the trip either. Both he and Hinata understood that this training camp was an important step for him as a player and for their team for nationals. It would be non-stop volleyball for five days with the nation’s best youth players and coaches.

This week was also going to be important to Hinata. Hinata had made up his mind to crash the Miyagi training camp. Tsukishima wouldn’t be happy and would probably mouth off a lot about it, but when it came down to it Kageyama knew that Tsukishima would keep an eye on Hinata if the coaches let him stay. The guy may be a total ass, okay… not maybe, he was definitely a total ass, but Kageyama had seen enough of Tsukishima’s alpha tendencies towards Yamaguchi to know that he would protect what he considered his. With no other teammates around the alpha in him would claim responsibility of his omega teammate, just as Kageyama’s did with Yamaguchi and Nishinoya when the others weren’t around. But that didn’t stop Kageyama from worrying. He pulled Hinata closer to him abruptly as a strong waive of possessiveness washed through him. He really needed to learn how to deal with this emotion better.

Hinata grunted coming awake from the abrupt movement of his mate. It took a few moments before Hinata opened his eyes and took stock of their position. They were wrapped around each other quite snugly. Even half asleep Hinata could feel the possessiveness coursing through his mate unrestrained. He didn’t know what had brought Kageyama to such a point with his emotions but he really didn’t care. At times, he secretly enjoyed Kageyama’s jealousy and possessiveness. With no desire to change their positions, Hinata simply closed his eyes and snuggled against Kageyama’s chest to enjoy his mate’s warmth and provide a bit of comfort for whatever brought on this severe bout of possessiveness.

“What time is it?” Hinata asked sleepily after a yawn.

“Don’t know.” Kageyama answered without moving. “Too cold to find out.” Hinata chuckled. So it was cold enough that Kageyama didn’t want to peek his head out of the blankets.

“You’re such a baby sometimes.” Hinata remarked with a smile spread wide on his face.

“Shut up, dumbass.” Kageyama returned quickly. “If you’re so grown up go turn on the heater.” Kageyama taunted, hoping that Hinata would take up the task just to prove a point. But Hinata didn’t move much to Kageyama’s surprise (and delight).

“But I don’t wanna get up yet.” Hinata stated as he tighten his hold around Kageyama to illustrate his reason for wanting to laze around in bed a bit longer. “I’m comfortable where I am.” Kageyama couldn’t help the small smile that made its way to his face. He wasn’t going to argue with that, he was quite comfortable himself. They stayed entangled under the blankets for a while only deciding to move once Mrs. Hinata had shuffled into the room.

“Breakfast is ready” she told them as she turned on the heater. She smiled at the heap of blankets on the bed. They really wouldn’t need so many if they just remembered to turn the heater on. She stood there for a moment but there was still no movement. “Come on, up and adam boys.”

Mrs. Hinata didn’t say anything else and left the boys to linger under the pile of blankets as the room warmed up. Over the last couple of months Tobio had been staying with them almost non-stop while things with his parents were still working out. The two of them had been over to Tobio’s house for dinner once or twice to get things rolling but she could tell the boys were both wary of just how sincere Mrs. Kageyama’s acceptance was.

From what she could tell the acceptance was hesitant but true. Mrs. Kageyama had even offered to help with food costs to ease the burden of having an extra mouth to feed. Of course Mrs. Hinata had refused the assistance immediately but in return had the woman promise that if the situation were ever reversed she’d make sure the boys were spoiled rotten with good food.

Mrs. Hinata went back to the kitchen and placed 2 large stacks of waffles on a couple of plates for the boys and topped them with whipped cream, chocolate syrup, caramel, and fresh strawberries. She knew it was a little much and she normally didn’t allow desert type foods for breakfast but she wasn’t going to see Tobio for an entire week after he went off to Tokyo for that special training camp. She’d become a little attached to the boy after all. And Shoyo was planning to spend all his time at a different training camp in the prefecture. She had a feeling he’d be gone before she woke up and back long after she’d gone to bed. This was her way of wishing them well.

By the time the boys finally made it out of their bedroom Mrs. Hinata already had the kitchen cleaned up and put back in order. She had just finished putting the last dish away when she heard her son’s cry of “Sweet” in response to her choice of breakfast for the day. She walked back into the dining room to see both of the boys stuffing the food in their mouths. She smiled when Shoyo mumbled a thanks between bites.

“Since Tobio is leaving tomorrow I figured it wouldn’t hurt to do something special.” Mrs. Hinata replied. Kageyama glanced up at her and nodded in thanks with a mouth full. “You leave tomorrow morning right?” She asked. Kageyama nodded again while he worked on finishing the huge bite he’d taken. “When are you heading back to your parents today?”

Kageyama swallowed. “In the afternoon. I’d stay longer but I need time to pack.” He stated.

“So you’ll be here for lunch?” She inquired only to get a nod in return. “Good. How’s pork curry sound for lunch?” She asked. Mrs. Hinata almost chuckled when she visibly saw the change as Tobio’s eyes lit up in anticipation and he nodded vigorously in response. She knew it was his favorite food. Shoyo smiled as he watched his mate’s response. She could only guess at how much joy he had felt through their bond at that announcement.

It wasn’t long after lunch that the two of them went to the bus stop. “Are you sure?” Kageyama asked Hinata again as they stood in front of the bus stop. They both wore winter coats and gloves practically standing on top of each other to stay warm.

Hinata had his small black gym bag with him stuffed with everything he would need to stay the night. About half way through the day he had decided to stay over at Kageyama’s. “Yeah, I’m sure.” Hinata responded with certainty. “I really want to stay with you tonight. Besides, your mom’s been real nice lately.” Kageyama glanced at him warily trying to gage how sincere but he couldn’t feel any doubt, so he nodded in response and turned to watch for the bus.

Hinata sighed inwardly. He really just wanted to get things fixed between them all. It had been much better as of late, Mrs. Kageyama being extra cautious of everything she did and said, but they hadn’t spent the night at Kageyama’s parent’s house since the fight had started. It was time to put this whole mess behind them. That and he didn’t like the idea of spending a night away from each other when they didn’t have to. Hinata chuckled to himself. Who’d have thought there would come a day when he dreaded being separated from Kageyama. Life really was weird sometimes. If someone had told him 6 months ago that he and Kageyama were destined to be mates and that he’d actually be happy about it, he would’ve laughed at them and thought they were crazy.

“What are you chuckling about dumbass?” Kageyama asked feeling Hinata’s amusement through their bond. Hinata just shook his head.

“Nothing.” Kageyama stared at Hinata for a moment longer then let it go. Whatever it was he’d find out later if he wanted to so it didn’t really matter. They spent the rest of the wait in silence but it wasn’t uncomfortable or awkward at all. They were content to be next to each other, ready for the next week to happen.

The rest of the evening was spent pretty normally. Hinata helped Kageyama pack a week’s worth of clothes, they practiced a few receives outside, had a good dinner with Kageyama’s parents, and then went to bed. In bed they talked for a while about the upcoming week and their expectations for the training camp. They both agreed that it would not be good to have each other’s voices popping into their heads in the middle of practice unexpectedly so they decided that there would be no communication that way unless it was an emergency. And with the news of fate mates still flying around it would good if they used the phone like normal people. It didn’t take long for the two of them to drift off to sleep, both dreaming of the challenges they would face over the next week.

* * *

 

It came as quite a shock to Mrs. Kageyama that they boys parted the way they did. Tobio had raised his fist, some sign between the two, and Shoyo had answered back with his own raised fist and a nod and that was it. Her son boarded the train and was gone. She had half expected a sappy goodbye with Shoyo being reluctant to see her son leave and at least a hug or a kiss. But the boys parted without any of that. It gave her some comfort to see that things hadn’t changed too drastically between them in the months that they had been staying at the Hinata household. To her, they had seemed supper touchy feely last night so she had been a little worried. But she didn’t say anything. She was working on being open and accepting of their relationship.

Mrs. Kageyama had made an effort to try and get to know Shoyo as best she could and she was a little surprised. There was much more to the boy than she originally thought. It’s true he was a bit of an airhead when it came to studies or school but he was sociable and had a positive way of looking at things. In many respects Shoyo was the opposite of her son, as demonstrated by the many fights they got into, but they were very suited to each other. If she were completely honest with herself, if they had mated much later in life she probably wouldn’t have had any objections towards Shoyo at all.

It was hard but she had decided to try seeing things the way Mrs, Hinata did and look at Shoyo as a second son. It was still a bit awkward but given time she thought that maybe they could come to understand one another. But mostly since she didn’t know what the future would bring for the boys she tried to stay positive. At least she knew her son would never be alone. She was completely certain that Shoyo would do everything he could to make her son’s dreams come true, after all, he wanted the same thing.

She was so deep in thought that she didn’t hear the first knock on the door but a second much louder knock brought her out of her thoughts. Mrs. Kageyama frowned when she heard a knock at the door. It was almost 11 in the evening, who in the world would be knocking at her door? She finished drying off the dish she had just cleaned, wiped her hands dry, and then went to the door. She couldn’t imagine who it would be at this time of night. When she swung the door open she was shocked to see Shoyo standing there in front of her.

“Shoyo!? What are you doing here, did something happen?” She asked with concern ushering the boy inside as best she could. She knew that the boy didn’t like being here, who could blame him. They were still working out all the kinks from the previous disaster. She was just grateful he was giving her a second chance at making things work between them. But even so Shoyo had never come over without her son, even before the fight.

Hinata frowned as he was pulled inside. He hadn’t expected her to do that so quickly. “Nothing’s wrong.” He said as he tried to pull back a bit. “I just forgot my gloves at home. Your house is on the way and I thought maybe I could borrow a pair of Kageyama’s until tomorrow.” Hinata explained as she paused from pulling him inside the house. “I promise I’ll return them on my way home,” he added quickly when she stopped.

“Wait, are you riding home by yourself at this time of night?” She asked completely shocked at the news. First of he was only 16 and second he was an omega. It wasn’t safe for him to go home by himself at this time of night. And to top it all off it was freezing outside. She could see how red Shoyo’s hands were.

“Well, yeah. I’ve always rode my bike to and from wherever I needed to go. Dad works really early in the morning so he goes to bed really early and it doesn’t seem fair for mom to wake Natsu up or keep her up to give me a ride to and from.” Hinata started to explain but she cut him off.

“And your mother is okay with you coming home this late by yourself?” Mrs. Kageyama was shocked. Hinata frowned, a little annoyed at Mrs. Kageyama’s tone towards his mother.

“Practice ended later than it was supposed to. I called around 8 to tell her I’d be home later than I was supposed to be. She offered to give me a ride but I told her not to and that I’d catch the bus if I needed to.” Hinata explained as Mrs. Kageyama began to move again to continue bringing him inside. Hinata blushed a bit sheepishly in guilt. “She probably would have made me wait for her if she knew I was going to be this late.” Mrs. Kageyama gave him that motherly look that said he should have known better and taken the ride his mother had offered.

By this point it was apparent to Hinata that she wasn’t going to let him go he gave up and slipped his white tennis shoes off along with his black winter coat. “Go sit down in the kitchen,” Mrs. Kageyama instructed in a tone of authority, she wasn’t going to take no for an answer. “I’ll make you some hot chocolate. Let’s get your hands warmed up. They’re as cold as ice.” She stated as she set his gray duffle bag down by the couch.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them as Mrs. Kageyama shuffled around the kitchen to make the hot coco. Hinata sighed inwardly. Things were always awkward between them but even more so when Kageyama wasn’t around. After a few moments a steaming cup of hot coco was set in front of him. Hinata took a sip and smiled in comfort as heat from the cup warmed his cold hands. He’d been so happy with the coco that he was surprised when two rice balls soon followed after. Hinata smiled in appreciation.

“Thanks Mrs. Kageyama.” Hinata said followed by a quick “Itadakimasu” and dug right in. The first bite was absolute heaven. The rice ball almost melted in his mouth. He had been starving. Mrs. Kageyama sat down at the table across from him with her own cup of hot chocolate. It was much less awkward now that he had food. When he’d scarfed down both rice balls he complimented Mrs. Kageyama’s cooking.

When Hinata made to get up from the table Mrs. Kageyama spoke before he could head for the door. “How about you stay here tonight?” She invited. Hinata looked at her in surprise. He hadn’t expected that, he had really just wanted to borrow a pair of gloves to go home.

“But… Kageyama’s not here.” He replied, his mind stuck on the fact that she had invited him to stay.

“I know Tobio isn’t here, but that doesn’t mean you can’t stay.” Mrs. Kageyama replied immediately. She would rather have the boy here, warm and safe, then trying to go back home freezing cold. She supposed she could just take him home but his bike would have to stay and he wouldn’t be able to get to practice tomorrow morning.

Hinata just looked at her dumbfounded. “Uh…” was all that came out of him. Didn’t she hate him? I mean, yeah she had apologized and been way nice the past couple months but that didn’t mean she actually liked him or wanted him around right? Wasn’t she doing it simply because she loved her son? Why would she invite him to stay when her son wasn’t around, it didn’t make sense to him. So, like usual he didn’t filter his thoughts when they came out of his mouth. “Why would you let me stay when Kageyama’s not here? I know you don’t care for me much.”

Mrs. Kageyama frowned at his response. The boy was honest, almost to a fault at times, and though it could cause fights it made things easier to deal with in the long run. So Mrs. Kageyama answered his honesty with her own. He deserved that much at the very least. “It’s not that I don’t care for you Shoyo.” She paused for a moment and took another sip of coco as she gathered her thoughts so she could say this right. “I like you quite a bit even though I don’t know you very well. I know we haven’t talked much for the last few months but everything that happened before wasn’t because I hated you or didn’t like you.”

“Then…” Hinata started but didn’t get to finish his question.

“He’s my son.” Mrs. Kageyama said, trying to explain it all. “Mine.” She said again, emphasizing the word so he would understand. “I’m sure you would understand if I asked you to imagine if someone else came into your lives and took Tobio away from you, not by force but because he wanted to be with them.” Mrs. Kageyama tried to paint a picture for Shoyo, knowing he would understand something like that better than just words. “It’s not exactly the same because he’s my son, not my mate, but I think you can understand can’t you?”

Hinata stared for a moment as he tried to think about what she was saying. How would he feel if Kageyama decided on his own that someone was more important than him? It was hard to think about. The idea that his mate would do such a thing was hard to swallow and churned his stomach. He knew exactly what feeling she was talking about. It was the same feeling that had him scenting Kageyama’s clothes before he had left for Tokyo. In his heart he knew Kageyama would never do such a thing and his brain said the same thing but that didn’t stop the worry. And Mrs. Kageyama had felt a semblance of that kind of pain with the worry of a mother on top of it.

Hinata nodded in response to Mrs. Kageyama’s words as his eyes focused back on her. “Yes, I understand,” was all he could say as he tried to rid himself of the horrible feeling that had come over him at such thoughts.

Mrs. Kageyama smiled at the upset look on Shoyo’s face. “It’s not as intense was what you’re thinking.” She said as she saw a look resembling anguish on Shoyo’s face. “Tobio is my son but he’s your mate, and fate mate at that, so take that feeling and tone it down by about half.” She said trying to put him a bit more at ease.

Hinata’s face scrunched up. “Even if I cut it in half I still don’t like it.” He complained. Mrs. Kageyama chuckled at the face he made.

“I didn’t like either. And it made me worry, about him and his future even more when I realized that I wasn’t going to be the closest person to him anymore.” Mrs. Kageyama sighed and got up, grabbing the empty coco cups and taking them to the sink.

“I’m sorry I ever made you feel like that, it sucks.” Hinata apologized, but Mrs. Kageyama stopped him as she washed and rinsed out the cups.

“Don’t apologize Shoyo. You haven’t done a single thing wrong. Besides, you saw how horrible my reaction was.” Mrs. Kageyama put the cups in on a towel to dry and turned around. “So, do you think we can start over?” She asked in hope.

Hinata smiled and nodded. “Yeah I think that would be good.”

“Then text your mom that you’re staying the night and get to bed. You’ve got a long day ahead of you tomorrow.”

“Yes mam” Hinata answered as he stood up. He grabbed his bag and made his way to Kageyama’s room. He tossed his bag next to the bed and quickly texted his mom so she wouldn’t worry. When that was done he went straight to Kageyama’s closet and searched through the few clothes his mate had stuffed into it on the floor to get them out of the way while they had been packing. There was a sweater Kageyama had worn the other day that he wanted. He didn’t need the sweater, but after that talk with Mrs. Kageyama and thoughts about Kageyama with someone else while he was away in Tokyo… he wanted it. It only took a moment to find the large dark grey sweater and as soon as he found it he stripped down to his boxers and pulled it on over his head. The thick sweater was big on him coming almost down to his knees and the sleeves going past his hands. It still annoyed him that Kageyama was so much taller than he was, but Hinata smiled, it still smelled like Kageyama.

As tired as ever he trudged over to the bed and plopped face first into it. Today had taken a lot out of him. He’d begged his way into the training camp as a ball boy and then had proceeded to chase after every single ball that went astray. It was a lot more work than he thought it would be. He hadn’t quite figured out how to turn it into a learning experience but he was sure he’d find a way.

Hinata inhaled deep as he curled around a pillow. Kageyama’s scent was still strong on the sheets. Hinata smiled as he closed his eyes. He knew Kageyama was his, always would be his, and it gave him comfort. As he fell asleep he wondered how long it would take Kageyama to notice that he’d scented everything that had been packed for Tokyo.


	19. Being Separated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I only own the plot.
> 
> OMG I just found an Omegaverse doujinshi. I can’t believe someone made one. It’s called Miracle Fate and it’s cute. I am so glad other people see KageHina in this type of universe. It made me squee when I saw it.
> 
> Okay, we start off this chapter on day four of the training. I am skipping the first few days, sorry. If you want to know what happens those first few days then go read the manga. (Hint hint nudge nudge). I still didn’t make it to the decision of the council. Almost there… I promise.

 

Dr. Ryuugazaki paced around nervously. The voting was about to start. They had fixed the wording technicalities a few days ago. Dr. Ryuugazaki had gotten the call yesterday and cursed when he found out that the wording he had snuck in there to delay things a bit longer had been corrected and they were ready to start the voting. He had hoped the wording snafu would be enough to delay things through December until the council was out of session through the end of January but he had no such luck. The council had decided to make the vote just before they let out for the holidays.

The doc hadn’t told the boys about the revote today either. He had been woken abruptly at three in the morning with a call that the voting would begin the day after tomorrow,  was shoved on a plane not 2 hours later for a 14 hour flight, and barely had enough time to nap in the hotel before he had to be at the International Council building for the vote. He wished he had had more time to prep the boys for the vote or even just tell them about it and he wasn’t sure if they watched the news enough to know about all of this. They were both busy in the middle of training camps for volleyball.

Dr. Ryuugazaki had no idea how this vote was going to go. It was always a long shot but with how meticulous they had been about the wording of the document they were going to sign, there was a good chance that this might actually go through. And he hoped for it. Tobio and Shoyo were good boys but they wouldn’t do well with the media poking into every aspect of their lives yet. The doc also knew that no matter when the announcement was made, them being fate mates could also potentially affect their volleyball careers depending on how their university coach felt about mates playing on the same team. There was a huge stigma in sports about players mating too young thanks to an idiot coach some decades ago that had forced his players to mate in order to better deal with hormones and rut that “interfered” with extra practice time.

“Ryuugazaki-sensei? We’re ready to get started.” Dr. Ryuugazaki looked over at the councilman’s aid. Well, time to get the party started. He stood and followed the aid up to the podium in front of the council. He really hoped this went well.

* * *

It was the fourth day of practice when Kageyama noticed that something was off. Well it wasn’t something… he was off. Plain and simple. His focus was drifting away from the court and the games every now and then and it was starting to piss him off. Normally he didn’t have any issues with concentration or focus when it came to volleyball, but today he was having trouble. Every so often he’d catch himself drifting off, thinking about Hinata. If it were just worrying about Hinata it wouldn’t be so troublesome. He had good reason to worry. Hinata had taken a ball to the groin yesterday and Kageyama had felt it. It had almost knocked the air out of him when he felt Hinata in so much pain. Kageyama had broken their agreement not to communicate over the bond but with Hinata in that much pain he hadn’t been able to help it. Worry had gotten the best of him and he had to make sure the dumbass was actually okay. But it wasn’t worry that had Kageyama’s thoughts drifting.

Kageyama found himself thinking about Hinata in a most inappropriate manner. Well, it wasn’t exactly inappropriate, they _were_ mates after all. But thinking about Hinata in an intimate way while he was in the middle of practice… it was definitely not the time for it. It wasn’t until he found himself getting half hard that Kageyama knew something was actually wrong. The only times this had ever happened in practice before was right before he went into rut, which definitely wasn’t right. Hinata was in Miyagi and he was in Tokyo. There was no way he could get triggered from so far away, and this didn’t feel like getting triggered. It felt like he was getting ready to go into a normal rut. Damn it, that wasn’t supposed to happen anymore right? They already had a troublesome trigger, they didn’t need any more complications.

Was this just a side effect of being away from Hinata for such a long period of time? When they had fought before and didn’t talk to each other for a month, there had been nothing like this. Granted they had still seen each other every day and sat next to each other in class. So this training camp was the first time they had been away from each other completely since they had mated. It was also the furthest they had been away from each other. Was it the distance that had set him on edge? Or maybe his body was prepping for being reunited with Hinata at the end of the week? Whatever the case may be, he found himself in quite a predicament and for the first time in his life, he was actually grateful to hear the whistle blow signifying it was time for a 15 minute break between sets.

Not wasting any time Kageyama headed to his gym bag, grabbed his water bottle and his phone, and made straight for the bathroom. He was going to take care of this problem before it could get any worse. Perhaps if he shot off a couple of times throughout the day it would make it easier to concentrate when he was on the court. When he reached the bathroom he hurried into a stall and locked the door behind him. A blush found its way to Kageyama’s face. He couldn’t believe he was actually going to masturbate in the bathroom at training camp. He bit his lip as he pulled out his phone and went through the pictures. Luckily he still had a few picture of Hinata from Halloween dressed as a maid. Hinata had been furious when he realized Kageyama hadn’t deleted all of the photos. It had taken almost a 2 days to convince Hinata to let him keep the pictures till after the training camps. Granted, he was going to find another excuse later to keep them indefinitely but he was still working on that.

Kageyama smiled when he found the photo. Not wasting any time as he pulled his black gym shorts and cotton boxers down and got to business.

* * *

 

Hinata would be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t noticed it, but he chose to ignore it. He had no idea what the hell was going on with Kageyama or why arousal and pleasure was coursing through their bond in the middle of practice. Quite frankly it was annoying and extremely distracting. He was having a hard enough time keeping his mind on volleyball as it was with his body and mind drifting through memories of Kageyama’s hands and fingers all over him. But with Kageyama’s arousal coursing through the bond it was almost nigh impossible to concentrate on watching the matches before him and learning from everything he could see. Perhaps if he had been allowed to play in the matches instead of being a ball boy it would have been easier not to notice what was happening over the bond.

The feelings were intense enough that Hinata had had to make 2 trips to the bathroom to take care of himself. He didn’t like doing such things in public bathrooms, not after everything that had happened with Sumita. Kageyama was definitely going to get it when he got home. Whether ‘it’ was a beating or something far more sensual in nature, he hadn’t decided yet but he would definitely let his annoyance be known. To make things worse Hinata had planned on staying over at Kageyama’s house again tonight, which meant he wasn’t going home. It would be extremely unpleasant to take care of himself in Kageyama’s house without the boy himself there. They already had enough issues with Kageyama’s parents, imagine how much worse things would get if they found him rubbing into Kageyama’s pillow with his hands in very private places.

Unable to take it much more Hinata shouted at Kageyama through their bond. _Oi, whatever you’re doing stop it. It’s really distracting._ At the he moved his attention back to the game in front of him, purposefully ignoring his mate over their bond.

* * *

 

Kageyama jumped at Hinata’s voice as it pushed him over the edge and came hard. His face turned bright red in unbelief when realization hit him. He really just… at training camp, in the middle of the day. There was no doubt about it now, he was getting ready to go into rut. Whether that was supposed to be able to happen or not, it was happening. He was just going to have to do his best to deal with it.

 _Sorry_. Kageyama’s voice floated through their bond, but Hinata didn’t respond. He was probably too busy ignoring him to respond. But that didn’t bother Kageyama. They had both agreed it was best not to communicate in public through their bond. He checked on Hinata’s feelings one last time before finally letting it go and moving back out into the bathroom. He could feel Hinata was also battling with arousal on and off but it was probably in response to him. He wished he could just shut that part of his brain down when it interfered with volleyball. He still had some time before the next match would start so he pulled out his phone and dialed Dr. Ryuugazaki’s number. He wanted to ask the doctor if it really was possible to have a normal rut as a fate mate.

Kageyama sighed when there was no answer. It wasn’t usual for the doc not to answer a call but he didn’t really have time to ponder on it. The bathroom door opened and one of the coaches walked in. “We’re about to start the next match Kageyama-kun.” Kageyama nodded and waited but the coach didn’t show any signs of leaving to let him finish his business in private. He cursed inwardly. That meant the coach wanted to talk to him. That couldn’t be good. Sure enough the coach started talking again.

“Your focus has been off the last couple of games.” The coach prompted, prodding Kageyama to talk. When Kageyama didn’t talk he flat out asked the question. “Care to talk about it?”

Kageyama deliberated. He knew his game had been off and these coaches were here to teach the best of the best in Japan so that meant they were really good at observing. He would need to offer something up about the sudden change in focus but he hated lying, not to mention he wasn’t exactly good at it, especially on the spot. So Kageyama decided to go with a half-truth. He would mention the rut but nothing else. “I think I’m about ready to go into rut.” He stated but didn’t offer anything else. He expected the next question from the coach to be about his scent. There was no way the coaches had missed Hinata’s permanently attached omega scent, he knew his temporary teammates hadn’t. They bugged him non-stop about having an omega’s scent all over him and all over his stuff. He’d gotten so annoyed that without thinking he growled out the truth that he hadn’t noticed Hinata had scented his stuff while they were packing. It was the truth, he really hadn’t. They’d been all over each other since they’d mated and he’d been sleeping at Hinata’s house for so long that he didn’t think anything of Hinata’s scent being so strong on his clothes. He had vowed to pummel the dumbass into the next century when he got home. They were supposed to be keeping a low profile and their scents were already mixed enough. What’s more, he didn’t understand why Hinata would feel the need to do that in the first place. Everyone at the training camp was male and either Alpha or Beta, was he worried about the Beta’s? Hinata really shouldn’t be worried.

But in all honesty it had worked out as its own excuse. The other guys had supplied their own explanation to Hinata scenting his clothes and proceeded to ask a million questions about what his girlfriend was like, how long they had been dating, and how possessive she had to be if she was scenting his clothes already. He highly doubted the coaches would be inclined to believe that. However much to his surprise the coach didn’t ask anything about it.

“Well, that would definitely pull your attention. I’ll let the other coaches know and we’ll try to get you a few more breaks if you need to take care of things again.” The coach turned to leave and Kageyama breathed a sigh of relief he didn’t even know he was holding. Just one more day. He could survive one more day. He prayed to anyone that was listening that this would be exactly like a normal rut. That meant he wouldn’t go into full blown rut until the day after tomorrow. He was supposed to get home tomorrow night. Oh please oh please let this be a normal rut and not some reaction to being away from Hinata.

* * *

 

Tsukishima frowned at Hinata’s almost blank stare. Hinata had been staring incessantly since the matches began but something about this current stare was off, different than his normal unsettling stare. It annoyed Tsukishima to no end. The pipsqueak shouldn’t have been allowed to stay in the first place and now the idiot was spacing out. Tsukishima walked towards Hinata planning to rib him about the lack of focus when he caught a faint whiff of heat and it made him pause, a look of disgust on his face. Oh please don’t let that idiot go into heat here.

Tsukishima sniffed the air again to confirm but the faint scent was gone almost as fast as it came. He decided then that he needed to keep a closer eye on Hinata. It would be extremely embarrassing to the omega going into heat at a time like this, but it would also be embarrassing for Tsukishima as well. Hinata had muscled his way into the training camp, which had been more than a bit embarrassing as his fellow teammate. He didn’t want to deal with Hinata going into heat so suddenly.

“Oi, you planning on drooling your way through Nationals?” Tsukishima taunted at Hinata, bringing the omega out of whatever day dream he’d been in. Hinata frowned at Tsukishima.

“No.” He responded quickly as he pulled his focus back into the real world. It was harder than he’d like to admit. He knew what Kageyama had been doing throughout the day, there was no mistaking that feeling of pure bliss.

“Then how about you actually focus and learn something while you’re here. It would be awfully rude if you didn’t since you practically strong armed your way into training.” Tsukishima remarked with a look of contempt on his face.

“I’ve learned a lot more watching the matches than you have playing in them.” Hinata retorted. He didn’t really know if it was true but he wasn’t in the mood for Tsukishima’s crap. He was tired, he wasn’t allowed to participate in the matches, he was horny, and he wasn’t going to see his mate for another 2 days, possibly three.

“I highly doubt that.” Tsukishima remarked. “What’s a matter? Can’t get your mind off how much you miss your dear sweet king?” he teased Hinata.

Hinata rolled his eyes. Tsukishima could be such a jerk. He really didn’t see what Yamaguchi saw in the ass. “At least I think about my partner’s feelings.” Hinata responded back crossing his arms. A look of anger passed over Tsukishima’s face but it disappeared quickly and he opened his mouth to retort but Hinata didn’t let him. “Have you even talked to Yamaguchi yet?”

“That’s none of your business.” Tsukishima ground out, as if warning Hinata that he was about to cross a line he shouldn’t but it didn’t stop the omega from taking that step anyways.

“Probably not, but Yamaguchi is my friend.” Hinata said with a serious look on his face. “The whole team can tell how he feels about you. You should stop ignoring it and give him an answer.” Tsukishima made to open his mouth but Hinata continued. “Even if the answer is ‘I don’t know’ or ‘Not yet’ he’d be ecstatic you know. Acknowledgment is the most important part. It’s the one thing all of us omegas on the team have in common. The beta’s feel it too. It’s the reason we are the way we are. Nishinoya and I are loud and outgoing because that’s what we think it takes to get the acknowledgement we want. Yamaguchi is quiet and tries to come off mature because that’s what he thinks will get him your acknowledgement. Hell, at this point, even if the answer was ‘No’ I bet he’d be over the moon.”

“It’s still none of your business.” Tsukishima replied with a frown as he suppressed a growl.

“I just thought you should know. I know you’ve been thinking about it.”

Tsukishima stared at Hinata in surprise for a moment. On rare occasions Hinata had an insight into the people around him. Tsukishima never understood where it came from or how the idiot could be dead on the mark but he’d seen firsthand that Hinata could definitely see things that others couldn’t. Without another word Hinata turned that gaze of his back towards the game and Tsukishima really did wonder if Hinata had learned more than he had simply by watching the others play. With eyes like those it was quite possible.

* * *

 

It was the last day of training and Kageyama was even more frustrated. He was definitely going into rut. He had to make a trip to the bathroom every few hours. Annoyed beyond all get out he couldn’t take it anymore. There had to be something he could do, so he tried to call Ryuugazaki-sensei again while he was on break.

The doc answered on the first ring. “Ah, Tobio. I was just about to call you.” Kageyama’s brows furrowed. He didn’t like the sound of that. The doc only called to check up on them every once in a while and never during a training session. “But since you called me so why don’t you go first?” Kageyama sighed. Well whatever the doc had to say it didn’t sound very important at the moment in light of what he was dealing with.

“Is it possible for me to have a normal rut?” Kageyama asked flat out. There was no use beating around the bush about it. He needed an answer and if it wasn’t a normal rut then he needed to know what the heck was going on so he could fix it and get his head back in the game.

There was silence on the line as the doctor took in this new information in surprise. “Wait are you saying you’re going into rut without being triggered?” Ryuugazaki asked with interest.

“I don’t know, but right now I feel like I usually do before a normal rut.” Again not one to pull punches he explained the situation flat out. “I’ve been half hard all day and I can’t get Hinata out of my head.” After a breath he clarified that a bit more when it occurred to him that Hinata’s voice inside his head was a normal occurrence. “I mean, I can’t get sexual thoughts about Hinata out of my head.”

“And what about Hinata? Does he feel the same?” Dr. Ryuugazaki asked.

Kageyama shrugged even though he knew the doc couldn’t see him. “I don’t know. I can tell he’s aroused but I don’t know if it’s in response to me or not. I’d ask him but he’s doing his best to completely ignore me right now.”

Dr. Ryuugazaki sighed heavily. Perhaps the universe really was conspiring against these two poor boys. They didn’t need this on top of everything else they had to deal with. “Well to be perfectly honest it is possible. It is possible that you and Hinata may experience normal periods of heat and rut on top of your trigger. But it is highly unusual for most fate mate couples. Out of the hundreds of pairs I have studied around the world only 4 other couples have experienced regular intervals of heat and rut on top of their trigger. And only two couples have ever had more than one trigger.”

Great.” Kageyama remarked with sarcasm. “So this could be a normal period of rut or we could have a second trigger?” He really didn’t like finding this out only now.

Dr. Ryuugazaki sighed and continued. “Well you two are so young and outside of the norm for fate mates that I’m not sure what rules apply to you at times. I honestly didn’t think that you two would have to deal with normal periods of heat and rut or a second trigger because of how strong your bond was and the fact that your trigger is the strongest one I’ve ever seen.”

“Is there any way to tell which it is?” Kageyama asked as he turned his back towards the coach to get some sort of semblance of privacy.

“At this point in time no. If it’s normal rut then it will happen at regular intervals, so take note of the date it starts and ends. If it’s a second trigger related to the circumstance of you two being so far away for a long period of time or something else completely unseen then it will only happen if the circumstance happens again. When you get the time you should sit down and just write about everything going on around this time. It will be really helpful later for us to narrow things down if it turns out to be a second trigger.”

“Is there anything I can take or do to put this off? I’m having a hard time concentrating on volleyball and I’m not going to see Hinata until tomorrow.” Kageyama asked. He remembered before that the doc had said normal suppressants didn’t work for fate mates. Did that mean there was nothing he could do?

“Well, normal suppressants won’t work on you two. Usually suppressants work by altering the release of hormones in your brains and slowing it down. In fate mates the suppressants don’t work because the release of your hormones are at different levels and different variations. There have been many studies to develop a suppressant for fate mates but there are very few pairs of fate mates compared to normal couples and again even fewer of those couples who deal with normal periods of heat and rut so there has not been much progress. Though some studies have shown that if both the alpha and omega fate mates take suppressants at the same time it does increase the effects of the pills but cannot suppress heat or rut for more than an hour at a time.”

Kageyama frowned. “So that was a no, right?” he asked to clarify things.

“That’s a no.” Dr. Ryuugazaki repeated. Kageyama cursed internally. Why did it have to be now all of a sudden? “You’ll be going home tonight right? Do you think you’ll last until then?”

“Yeah, I shouldn’t be in rut completely until tomorrow, if this is a normal rut.”

“Hopefully your right and this is a normal period of rut and not a second trigger of some sort. I guess it’s lucky you’ll be going home tonight.” Kageyama sighed. That was one way to look at it.

* * *

 

Kageyama groaned in frustration as he waited at the train station for his mom to come pick him up. It was almost 11 at night and he was tired from training and tired from the ride home. He hadn’t been able to get a wink of sleep on the train as every hour he’d have to get up and head to the bathroom to take care of his unruly lower half. He’d ended up killing his phone battery viewing those picture of Hinata. What’s more, his mom was late picking him up and he wasn’t going to see Hinata until tomorrow.

He was half tempted to have his mom take him over to Hinata’s house tonight. He could feel how aroused and horny his mate was and it was driving him mad that he felt the same but couldn’t do anything about it until tomorrow. He had tried to ask Hinata through their bond if it would be okay to come over that evening but he hadn’t gotten a single response. So he consigned himself to going home and spending the long night away from his mate. But if Kageyama was right and he was going into rut it was probably a good thing he didn’t see Hinata for the next few days. He couldn’t guarantee any sort of gentleness over the next three days.

Kageyama glanced at his watch. Where the heck was his mom? He was going to have to make another trip to the bathroom at this rate and he would really prefer to do it at home in his room. He really should have brought a portable charger for his phone. He could bet his mom had tried to call to tell him she’d be late. It was another 20 minutes before his dad finally pulled up in the car.

“Where’s mom?” Kageyama asked as he shoved his stuff in the back seat of the car and climbed in the front as quick as he could. He really wanted to get home.

“What, don’t want to spend time with your old man?” Mr. Kageyama asked in jest. Kageyama frowned at his dad’s sense of humor. He really wasn’t in the mood. Mr. Kageyama just grinned. “How was your trip?” Mr. Kageyama asked trying to lighten the boy’s mood.

“Can we just get home?” Kageyama asked. His mind was starting to head south again and he really didn’t have the mental capacity to discuss the training camp at the moment. Mr. Kageyama could smell the faint scent of rut coming from his son and understood his hurry to get home. He gave his son a knowing look which made Kageyama blush all the way to his roots.

“Just don’t go too overboard okay? You’ll regret it afterwards.” Mr. Kageyama remarked as he placed the car in drive and started the short trip home.

“Like I have a choice.” Kageyama responded in a huff. Now that he and Hinata were mated this wasn’t supposed be happening anymore.

Mr. Kageyama just brushed his son’s bad mood off. Tobio was always in a bad mood when rut came around and he wasn’t surprised to see that this time wasn’t any different, even after the boy had mated. Mr. Kageyama decided it would be best to leave the boy to his own devices for the ride home, not wanting to agitate his son anymore. He was going to have a rough few days ahead of him.

When they made it home Kageyama made to grab his bag in the back seat. “Just leave it there” his dad remarked. “I’ll get it. Go take care of things.” Kageyama nodded and left the bag, almost running up the stairs to the apartment. He was relieved when he grabbed the door knob, finally home at last, but the relief didn’t stay. As soon as he opened the door the scent of Hinata fully in heat slammed into him and he felt his body harden to the point of pain. Wait a second, what the hell was Hinata doing here? And when had he gone into heat?

No other thought made it through Kageyama’s head as he went straight to his room, passing his mother in the kitchen. He heard her say something about Hinata but his mind was too preoccupied to listen, focused on his mate.


	20. A New Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing.
> 
> This is the shortest chapter I've done and also my least liked. I really hit a bit of writers block on how I wanted this next part to go. And we aren't to the announcement yet. That will have to happen next chapter.
> 
> Also… season 3 of Haikyuu…. GO WATCH IT!

 

Kageyama paused when he opened the door to take in the wonderful sight of his mate. Hinata was perched atop Kageyama's bed with his face buried in the pillow and ass in the air. There wasn't a single piece of clothing in sight. That was good, Kageyama probably would have shredded Hinata's clothes if he had been wearing any. Hinata's white skin was almost translucent against the dark blue cotton sheets on the bed. Kageyama's earlier thought wondering why Hinata was there to begin with had fled at the sight of Hinata's hands working furiously, trying to relieve some of the heat. Hinata's breaths were uneven pants, his hips swayed back and forth with every movement of his hand and fingers. Kageyama didn't waste time and stripped off his sweater and shirt as he moved into the room. He heard the door slide shut behind him but paid no mind to it, all he could see was Hinata. Truly his omega was the sexiest creature ever to exist.

Hinata's mind was fuzzy with heat but within seconds he understood that his mate was there. Kageyama's scent went from barely noticeable to fierce and intense. Hinata's body froze as anticipation and excitement curled through him. Kageyama knew exactly when Hinata caught his scent. Hinata's hands stopped and he moved his hips to the side. His head came up and he peered at Kageyama coming in from the doorway. Within seconds Hinata was up out of the bed, his lips crashing together with Kageyama's as he literally pounced on his mate, jumping and clinging to him like a lifeline.

Kageyama grunted under Hinata's weight. The boy may be small but with all that muscle in his legs he definitely wasn't light. But there was no room for an objection to Hinata's almost reckless actions as their lips tangled together with Hinata's arms wrapped around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist. Kageyama stumbled forward ungracefully, too busy with the mouth and hips pressed against him to focus on his feet. They toppled onto the bed, Hinata on his back with Kageyama landing on top of him, breaking the kiss only to moan in pleasure at the friction their tumble had caused.

There was no gentleness in Kageyama's actions, however Hinata was much rougher about it. Hinata wasted no time in in yanking Kageyama's pants down and out of the way, not caring that the button had popped off or that the zipper tore. After all, he had been fully in heat for more than 4 hours with nothing but his own hands to satisfy himself. There was no patience left within him. Hinata pulled his mates clothes down just enough before he maneuvered his hips down to position himself better. With one strong thrust from the both of them Hinata hollered in pleasure as his world turned white and he came from being entered.

"Ka... Kageyama…" Hinata gasped out, hands pulling Kageyama into another heated kiss as his body finally reached the satisfying peak it had been craving for the last four hours. But there was less time to enjoy the moment than he wanted.

Kageyama growled as he pulled out and thrust back in hard, biting at his mate's lip in retaliation. _That isn't the name I want to hear_ , he thought forcefully. Hinata almost smirked when Kageyama pulled his face back with an unhappy glare. He took it as proof that Kageyama had been suffering just as much if not more than he had during the long absence. Hinata pulled Kageyama's head down to whisper in his ear.

"More." Hinata pled as he rolled his hips against Kageyama, licking at Kageyama's ear. _Tobio_ , he called faintly through their bond, _more_ … A shiver made its way down Kageyama's body all the way to his toes. Kageyama loved the sound of his name coming from Hinata. They rarely called each other by their first names, but god what he wouldn't give for Hinata to call him that way all the time.

 _Well when you ask like that_ … Kageyama immediately set a fast almost punishing pace seeking a release for both of them. He relished in the feel of his mate’s skin next to his, the scent of Hinata's heat filling the room, and the intimate way Hinata held him. They didn't share a lot of intimate moments like this on a normal basis, not that he needed a lot of them, but he did cherish them when they happened. Biting his lip Kageyama drove into his partner again and they both moaned in pleasure. Hinata's muscles tightened around him as his prostate was hit dead on. Neither of them were going to last much longer. After a few more well placed thrusts he felt Hinata's muscles clench around him, coming again and Kageyama joined him. He felt his knot swell as he released everything inside his mate.

Both Hinata and Kageyama panted hard as they rode through the waves of pleasure washing through them. They sighed a bit in relief when they felt their bond to sizzle to life as their minds connect like usual. But a few seconds later Kageyama's knot swelled even larger. Hinata gasped in both pain and pleasure before the knot disappeared in the wake of a new erection.

"Sorry." Kageyama muttered before he pulled out again and snapped his hips forward. Hinata cried out again as his prostate took another direct hit. Kageyama repeated his early movements again only to halt in his actions at the new sensation moving through him. He felt it, he felt himself move inside Hinata almost as if he were Hinata.

They both inhaled in surprise at the new feeling coursing through them as they stared at each other in uncertainty. All at once they could feel each other in a way they hadn't before. Experimentally Hinata ran his fingers gently through Kageyama's soft black silk hair closing his eyes at the sensation. He could feel it. He could feel his hand brush through Kageyama's hair almost as if Kageyama was doing the same to him even though Kageyama's hands were wrapped around him. Just what in the world was this?

There was a momentary pause as they both processed this new situation before their mouths collided together as if there had been some invisible signal. It wasn't long before their hips were rocking together seeking another orgasm. This new shared feeling of pleasure was amazing, and addicting. Dangerously addicting. It was a really good thing mating didn't feel like this all the time, or they'd never get out of bed.

* * *

Mrs. Kageyama frowned as she closed the door to her son's bedroom behind him. She wasn't happy but she wasn't completely upset about it either. She had come to accept that her son was mated even though she still felt he was much too young for such a relationship. But over the last week she had gotten to know Shoyo a lot more while he stayed over and a lot of her fears and uneasiness about the boy subsided. Shoyo was just as passionate about volleyball as Tobio and it was almost the only thing he ever talked about. He was honest and straightforward but in a much different way than her son. She could tell that Hinata's personality was more personable and soft. All in all, he was a sweet naïve boy and she had come to respect him more than she thought she ever would. Granted, Shoyo wasn't the pretty girl she had hoped to dote on, but if her future grandkids looked anything like his little sister Natsu, she could wait.

Mrs. Kageyama glanced at the door. At least she hoped it would be a wait. Even though the doc had reassured them that Shoyo wouldn't get pregnant till both of the boys were ready she still worried. What constituted ready? Was it emotionally, mentally, financially? That could mean anything. Dr. Ryuugazaki was operating off of information gained from all the different fate mates around the world, but like he said, fate meant something different for each couple. There was a bit of relief that she knew neither Shoyo nor Tobio were ready in any way for children, they were still children themselves. She would just have to trust in the good doctor and trust in whatever fate it was that brought the two of them together. But, she still planned to ask the doc what made him so sure about the whole thing. She'd feel much better if there was some sort of scientific answer.

Mrs. Kageyama moved back to the kitchen to finish making rice balls. If this really was a normal heat/rut for them, then they were going to need easily accessible food. She remembered the first time she and Tobio's father had overlapping periods, they hadn't been ready for it at all, it had been a long three days.

She was moving on to her next rice ball when she heard the phone ring. Mrs. Kageyama frowned, who in the world would be calling this late at night? She quickly rinsed off her hands and moved towards the living room as she heard her mate answer the phone.

"Ah, Dr. Ryuugazaki, how are you?"

* * *

Hinata groaned as he came awake. His whole body hurt and he was sore everywhere, even in places he didn't even realize he had muscles until now. Over the last three days he and his mate hadn't left the bed more than a few times. They had broken away from each other only to go to the toilet when absolutely needed. It had been constant arousal for the both of them and during that first day there hadn't been a single moment of rest for either of them. But by the end of the second day Kageyama's knot finally lasted for half hour increments allowing them at least some rest. And yesterday it lasted longer each time they mated. It granted them more time to eat some of the rice balls that had appeared after their bathroom trips and some time to really sink into the bond and memories of the other. During the rest periods Kageyama had been very interested in the memories of Hinata's stay with his parents. He had combed through every memory watching everything. Hinata could tell how surprised Kageyama was that Hinata had decided to stay here but he also felt how much it meant to the alpha that Hinata and his mother were getting to know each other better. He was happy that things were getting better.

Hinata was happy as well and he was grateful that things were getting better as well. And he could definitely see it through all the gestures Mrs. Kageyama was making to help them through this period of heat and rut. She had steered clear of the room when they were in it and supplied them with food and drink whenever they came out of the room to use the bathroom. But Hinata was undoubtedly more grateful for the bucket of soapy water and rags that had been left by the nightstand. Had they gone the full three days without cleaning up at all he would probably feel more disgusting than he did right now.

Opening his eyes Hinata found his face buried in Kageyama's chest. Kageyama was fast asleep with an arm was wrapped around him loosely. Hinata sighed in contentment extremely glad his heat was finally over. It had felt wonderful at the time but apparently there was such a thing as too much sex. Even now he could feel the lingering of his heat and it actually churned his stomach a bit. He wasn't going to want sex again for a while. After a moment or two of contentment he began to wiggle. He really needed to go to the bathroom. Hinata didn't really want to leave his mate's embrace but he wasn't going to be able to hold it long.

Hinata moved to sit up and actually groaned in pain at the soreness he felt. He hadn't even been this sore after their training camp with Nekoma. He forced himself to sit up through the ache. As he sat up he glanced back down at Kageyama who was still soundly asleep despite the noise and movement. It was a true testament to how much energy they had spent over the last three days. His mate was dead to the world, dreaming of their first match back in Jr High it seemed.

Hinata frowned as he thought about that. Why could he still see Kageyama's dreams? That only ever happened when they were connected right after mating, but they were connected. Hinata wasn't even touching Kageyama. Okay… this was new, and different, and to be totally honest it was a bit terrifying. He really didn't want to share thoughts with Kageyama all the time, even when they weren't connected. That would be more annoying than any good it could possibly do. And yeah, they both enjoyed that connection after they mated as it made it easier to understand certain things but they didn't hear the thoughts passing through the others head on a moment by moment basis. Both of them were reactive people, this would not be good. Hinata tried to calm down a bit so he inspected the connection more closely. It wasn't as strong as it normally would be. He could see Kageyama's dreams but there was a little bit of a blur around the edges of the connection. He focused with all his might on that blur. What was this?

He had been about to shake his mate awake in a bit of panic but there was a knock on the door. Hinata frowned. This wasn't exactly the best moment to deal with Kageyama's parents. He was a little freaked out and both he and Kageyama were completely naked. Hinata didn't really fancy covering up with the sheet that had been tossed to the ground sometime throughout the last three days. It was probably gross and sticky and he didn't really want move around too much given the stiffness he felt. Hinata looked around the room one last time but didn't see anything besides the sheet that was within easy reach. He'd feel better if he were covered. With a mental cringe he grabbed at the sheet lying on the floor and draped it over the both of them. It was definitely all sticky. He looked back at the door and answered.

"Yeah," Hinata called out.

"Still alive?" Mr. Kageyama called out. There was a bit of humor in his voice. Hinata sighed in relief. It would be much more comfortable dealing with his mate's dad instead of his mom. Hinata had gotten to know both of them really well and Mrs. Kageyama had come around a lot, but males were just easier to deal with in general and there were some things he just didn't want Kageyama's mother to see. Being disgustingly sticky and covered from head to toe in her son's cum was one of them. It also helped that Mr. Kageyama used humor to defuse the tension in situations like these.

"Yeah, barely." Hinata called back, answering Mr. Kageyama's humor. The door slid open and Mr. Kageyama came in holding a couple of towels and what looked to be a new set of sheets. Hinata grinned, clean sheets sounded good. "Here," Mr. Kageyama said as he handed Hinata a set of towels. "You can use these to cover yourselves up." Mr. Kageyama glanced at his son, still dead to the world, and chuckled inwardly. He had warned Tobio not to go overboard. But Mr. Kageyama couldn't say he was surprised, it was their first time having heat and rut combine for a full three days.

"The bath is ready for you." Mr. Kageyama remarked as Hinata took the towels. "Do you want some help getting there?" Hinata squirmed for a moment. He'd forgotten about needing to go to the bathroom. It was the reason he had woken up in the first place and a trip to the bathroom would give him a little distance from Kageyama for a moment or two. Perhaps that would break this new and troubling connection between him and his mate. That and he really really wanted to get clean. But he should be able to get there on his own just fine.

Hinata moved the sheet aside and covered Kageyama with a towel. His mate didn't even stir with the movement around him, still lost in his dreams. Hinata then moved his legs over the side of the bed and made to stand up so he could wrap the towel around himself but as soon as he put his weight forward to stand up his legs gave out on him and he went crashing to the ground. "Ah…" he called in both in surprise and a bit of pain. Hinata's muscles protested against being used unable to support any type of weight after their three day marathon. He felt Kageyama twitch as if trying to come awake, feeling his mate’s pain, but he was too exhausted. Hinata sat there for a moment in shock but soon embarrassment washed over him. A blush crept up Hinata's face as he felt a large amount of warm liquid drip down the back of his legs. He tried to clench his muscles to stop the flow but his muscles wouldn't listen.

Hinata turned to glare at his still sleeping mate. Oh he was going to cream Kageyama as soon as he woke up. Kageyama should be the one helping him to the bathroom and helping him to get it all cleaned up, not his dad, this was way too embarrassing.

Mr. Kageyama chuckled and helped Hinata stand up and get the towel wrapped around him. "You can clobber him over it later." He remarked as he practically carried Hinata to the bathroom. Hinata looked back at Mr. Kageyama in surprise, thinking for a moment that Mr. Kageyama had heard his thoughts but quickly dismissed the notion. His mate was the only one that could hear his thoughts, he was sure of it. Mr. Kageyama decided to explain at the unhappy and almost puzzled look on Hinata's face. "The first time this happened with me and Tobio's mother I was so completely asleep the next day that she had to call one of her friends to come help. She had been so embarrassed. Later that evening she was still so mad at me that as soon as I woke up she hit me with my pillow, quite a few times actually and pretty hard too. I think she would have kept going but her friend pulled her back. She forgave me pretty soon too once she figured out that even if I'd been awake I wouldn't have been able to help her much. I couldn't walk straight either."

Hinata frowned as he tried to picture it, but he couldn't. A young Mrs. Kageyama actually losing it and hitting her mate with a pillow. It just didn't jive with how he saw and understood the woman. Mr. Kageyama smirked. "Don't think too much about." He remarked as he gently deposited Hinata onto the toilet. There was a bit of awkwardness around them now as Mr. Kageyama cleared his throat. "Ehm, I'm not sure what you'll need to do to clean yourself up…" Mr. Kageyama began, a slight blush on his face. "It's not really something I've got experience in but if you need help…"

"I think I can manage on my own." Hinata quickly interrupted. There was no way in hell he'd ask anybody to help with something like that. He wouldn't even ask his mate, it would be way too embarrassing.

Mr. Kageyama nodded, a look of relief on his face and headed out the door. "Oh, but make it quick, we're expecting company in a little while for dinner."

Hinata looked at Mr. Kageyama in surprise. His eyebrows drew down as he tried to think about who it might possibly be. But with no clue all he could do was ask. "Who?"

"Dr. Ryuugazaki is coming over. Says he has something he wants to tell you boys in person. He's also bringing someone else along though he didn't say who." With that the door closed and Hinata was left to his own devices. He tried to hazard a guess at who the doc would bring over. Would the doc bring over another fate couple for them to meet? That would be pretty cool. He'd really like to meet the Olympic swimmer Haruka and his mate Makoto. The doc talked about them a lot and it would be kind of cool to meet another omega male in a fate relationship. Hinata had quite a lot of questions he'd want to ask. But Hinata sighed as he dismissed the idea. Mr. Kageyama had said the doc was bringing over a friend, not friends, so only one person then. Another doctor perhaps, or someone from International Council so they could plead their case a bit better? With no other ideas Hinata finally moved to get himself clean.

It wasn't easy, and his muscles protested almost everything he did. He was extremely grateful that Kageyama was asleep for this part. That strange connection was still between them and he could feel Kageyama squirm a bit as he splashed himself with hot water. When Hinata used his fingers to make sure he was completely cleaned out he felt Kageyama jolt awake. Hinata grinned to himself. No matter how exhausted Kageyama was, there was no way he'd sleep through the feeling of having fingers shoved up his ass and wiggle about in an effort to make sure it was clean.

Kageyama bolted straight up at an extremely uncomfortable feeling. His mind was still fuzzy with sleep and he looked around the room in a bit of confusion. He had expected someone to be there for him to slug for violating him. But there was no one in sight and the feeling vanished quite quickly. Unable to process it he thought that maybe it was something left over from whatever dream he had been having.

Hinata smiled. Kageyama was so cute in the morning, especially when he was just first waking up and his brain had problems connecting things.

"I'm not cute." Kageyama yawned out, answering Hinata's thoughts as if the boy has simply spoken them aloud. Kageyama looked over to the other side of the bed expecting his mate to still be there. He frowned when he saw that Hinata wasn't there. Wait, what the hell was going on? Why were they still connected?


	21. The Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I own nothing.
> 
> Hey all, sorry this took so long. I took the GRE and submitted my grad school application and also got sucked into watching Yuri on Ice for the first time, (and subsequently watching it 5 additional times cause I loved it so much). This along with Christmas and New Years and my anniversary means I haven’t had time to do much. Thank you all for your comments and I am so happy to see that you all still want me to update.
> 
> Finally, we made it to the council’s decision. Sorry if it is anticlimactic, but I like where this chapter ended. Yay FLUFF!! I was originally going to take it further but I liked where it ended here. There should still be another chapter or two so don’t worry, more to come. But this is the last chapter that I have fully written out. So sorry but there will be a wait for the next chapter. After the next chapter this story will be put on hold. I want to end it after their first time at nationals. As such I am waiting for the cannon to get that far.
> 
> However I have the first chapter of their college life written so I will be posting that up as a separate story. It is only the first chapter and is meant as an introduction to the next stage in their life. This story will happen while I wait for the cannon story to unfold a bit more.

Nagisa smiled as Rei knocked on the door to the Kageyama household. He was super excited to finally meet the boys he had heard so much about. Most of the time Rei kept his work and home life very separate except for when it involved Haru-chan and Mako-chan. Since they were all childhood friends it was kind of moot for his mate to keep anything from him. But Rei had actually told him a lot about the boys. It wasn’t really violating the boy’s privacy. It just meant that Rei had grown very close with the boys and valued taking care of them. Rei had asked Nagisa’s opinion on how to best help Hinata deal with a few things as an omega male, something Rei didn’t have any real experience with since he was an alpha. Rei had worried on more than one occasion how Hinata-kun would deal with the idea of pregnancy. Now that the boys had had a combine heat/rut period Rei caved to Nagisa’s wish to meet the boys. And it was about time too.

Nagisa was truly excited. He couldn’t wait to meet the two boys. But he was also glad to be out of the house. He had been getting a bit stir crazy. Nagisa rubbed his extremely round and rather large belly. He was due next week and he was happy that the baby would be coming soon. As his due date drew near Rei had been keeping him in the house more, worried about the baby coming early. This was his first time stepping foot out of the house for almost a week now.

When the door finally opened they were greeted warmly. Both of the boys’ parents were there. They exchanged the normal pleasantries before Rei ushered Nagisa towards the living room, wanting to get him settled in on the couch.  Everyone chuckled when Nagisa batted Rei’s hands away stating very firmly. “I can make it there myself” and then proceeded to waddle slowly towards the couch where the boys were situated. Nagisa knew right away which one Hinata was, his orange unruly hair sticking out in all directions. He was sitting in the middle of the couch with excitement on his face despite the very obvious presence of fatigue. Nagisa sat down next to Hinata knowing full well there wasn’t any room left for Rei to sit next to him as Kageyama-kun occupied the other end of the couch, but he knew Rei would still hover. And hover he did.

“Are you comfortable there? Do you need me to get you anything?” Rei asked with a look of worry on his face. He knew it was illogical to worry so much, Nagisa was pregnant, not sick, but he couldn’t stop the worry.

“I’m fine.” Nagisa grumbled softly in return trying his best not to be irritated at the constant hovering and checking in. “I’m not a child you know, and as my mate you’ll be the first to know when I need something.” Rei relaxed at the not so subtle reminder that he had been paying extremely close attention to their bond and annoying his mate to no end by getting him things he wanted or needed almost as soon as the feeling manifested through their bond. Rei had been about to lean over and peck his mate on the cheek when Hinata caught everyone’s attention.

“You’re Dr. Ryuugazaki’s mate?” Hinata had asked in astonishment. “I thought you’d be like…the most gorgeous girl ever” he declared. Nagisa smiled but his mate frowned in displeasure. Mrs. Hinata berated her son for his lack of diplomacy and apologized for her son’s rather brash behavior. Nagisa only smiled and told everyone he was really happy that Hinata-kun had said it and there was no need to scold the boy.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Nagisa leaned in and spoke in a softer voice to Hinata. “Most people dance around the issue. It’s nice to have someone finally say it to my face.” Nagisa told Hinata. This seemed to be a sign for everyone to relax and the two sets of parents began talking amongst themselves.

“What do you mean?” Hinata asked, “Has no one really ever told you that?”

Nagisa shook his head. “No, but I can tell they are all thinking it. And I always thought the same too. I thought the most beautiful and graceful beta or omega girl would suit Rei as his mate when he got older.” He smiled a bit sheepishly. “But I’m kinda glad that isn’t the case.”

“What do you mean when he got older?” Hinata asked.

“We met our first year in high school. We grew really close as friends.” Hinata smiled at that. Though he couldn’t exactly say it was the same as him and Kageyama since they had practically hated each other at first, he was still glad that it was similar.

“Didn’t you ever think about wanting him for yourself?” Hinata asked genuinely as he thought about his own realization about Kageyama and being okay with presenting as an omega if he could snag Kageyama as his mate. He just hadn’t thought it would be so soon.

Nagisa smiled. “Maybe a few times” he admitted. “But back in high school Rei was obsessed with all things beautiful so I never really considered it seriously. Even now he tells me that I’m the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, but I still don’t feel like it. I still feel like I’m just plain old me, if that makes sense.”

Hinata glanced at his mate and then nodded. He could understand it very well. Kageyama always tells him he’s sexy and he does appreciate it even if he doesn’t feel like it’s completely true. “Yeah I think I do kinda get it.” When he thought a bit longer on the whole subject he couldn’t help but add, “But I think you’re a perfect match for the doc.”

“How so?” Nagisa asked. Of course, he thought so himself as well, but he was curious why Hinata-kun would think so.

“Cause you’re actually pretty cool and he seems like he could be such a stick in the mud.” Hinata said, mentally comparing the doc to Kageyama. But the mental comparison earned him a good jab in the stomach from his mate’s elbow. “Ow!” Hinata hissed unhappy, covering his side with his hands.

“Ow!”  Kageyama also hissed, feeling the jab his own side as his hands mimicked Hinata’s and moved down to cover his midsection. He’d forgotten about that stupid weird connection still going on between them. “Dumbass.” He stated loudly as he rubbed his side.

“You’re the one who did it so why am I the dumbass?” Hinata hollered back at him. Hinata didn’t really care that everyone was staring at them now. That had hurt, and he really didn’t think he did anything wrong.

Kageyama grumbled as he rubbed his side, he was more than aware that their parents were watching. “I’m not a stick in the mud.”

“Sometimes.” Hinata said in his own defense. “Not always.” He added under his breath. The last 3 days flashed through his memory as his mind made the not so funny connection to his mate being ‘stiff’. But they both mentally cringed away from it. They’d had enough of sex to last them for a while.

Everyone in the room stared at the two boys. Hinata was suddenly grateful that his sister was visiting their grandparents as he really didn’t want to explain to her this new connection between him and Kageyama and how it came about. Though he wasn’t exactly sure how or why this new connection came to be, both he and Kageyama were definitely sure it had something to do with the 3 day mating marathon they had just had. The doc looked highly interested.

“Care to share?” Dr. Ryuugazaki asked pushing his glasses up as he stared at the boys. Everyone had noticed that Kageyama had felt pain at the exact moment he had ribbed his mate. If he hadn’t seen it with his own eyes he wouldn’t have believed it. He had never seen this before in all the time he had studied fate mates. Sure the fate mates had stronger connections and bonds. Each couple was connected in their own unique way but he had never seen a couple so much connected that they physically felt what happened to each other. This was obviously new to the boys as well. They had never mentioned having any connection like this before and if they were used to it Kageyama wouldn’t have ribbed Hinata without thinking about it. Something had changed. Several questions floated about in the doc’s head. How was this possible? What was the extent of this new bond between them? How had this new bond come about? Was this the result of mating at such a young age? Was this change in their bond permanent or temporary? When did this new bond come about? Well, that last question he was pretty sure he could answer on his own, it had to have happened in the last 3 days.

Kageyama frowned and glared at Hinata. There was no way he was going to let Hinata explain it. They’d both end up far more embarrassed about the whole thing as Hinata tended to share more freely than he should sometimes. Kageyama clearly remembered the discussion Hinata had had with Yamaguchi and Nishinoya after they had first mated. Nishinoya had stared at him for almost 2 days after that discussion.

Hinata frowned as well at his mate’s train of thought. Even if it was true at times that he shared things Kageyama wished he wouldn’t have he disagreed that there was anything to be embarrassed about. What did it matter if the other two omegas on the team knew about how good Kageyama was in bed, or how large his equipment was? They had been curious just like Kenma was and it’s not like he had any experience other than Kageyama. So what was he supposed to tell them?

Kageyama mentally growled at Hinata. _They didn’t need exact details. I can’t see any situation in which Nishinoy-senpai needs a detailed description of my dick or our first time together_. _You didn’t have to tell them everything, you could have left it a bit more vague._ And then Kageyama remembered that Hinata could hear him without actually sending his thoughts over. Stupid new bond.

Annoyed Hinata tried to ignore his mate’s thoughts and spoke aloud. “Well I’m not exactly thrilled about it either. I like my thoughts being private and though I may say a lot more of my thoughts aloud than you do, I don’t say everything. And there’s nothing wrong with sharing details with Yamaguchi and Nishinoya-senpai. They’re the only other male omegas I know besides Yaku and Kenma. I happen to be happy that you’re mine and it’s kind of nice to brag about it to someone who I know will understand and I know won’t share the information with someone they shouldn’t.”

“Nishinoya-senpai is one thing but Yamaguchi is another. He tells Tsukishima everything and I don’t…”

“Not everything.” Hinata interrupted. “I know he hasn’t shared that stuff with Tsukishima. We’d both know if Yamaguchi said something. Tsukishima’s enough of a jerk that he’d razz you about it and I haven’t heard him crack a single joke about your di…” Hinata trailed off as he suddenly remembered the others in the room. He glanced over at the doc and his mate and both sets of their parents as his face went redder than a tomato. Kageyama was also blushing. This was not a conversation they should be having right now.

“I… I’ll shut up now.” Hinata mumbled looking down at his hands in his lap.

“Bout time dumbass.” Kageyama grumbled back. He looked over towards the doc deciding it would be best to change the subject back to what the doc had originally wanted to know. “It started when we connected the first time 3 days ago and it hasn’t really stopped since. For some reason I can feel what he feels and he can feel what I feel.” Kageyama tried to explain and then clarified. “Physically. The emotional stuff is still the same. And now we can hear each other’s thoughts all the time and it’s getting pretty annoying for the both of us. And a bit confusing. It’s like having two brains at once that are doing two different things.” Dr. Ryuugazaki was about to ask a question when Kageyama continued. “Before we had to concentrate on making our thoughts go through if we weren’t… physically connected. And even when we were connected it was much easier to deal with than this.” Kageyama blushed. “I don’t know why it changed, it’s not like we did anything new or completely different.”

“When did you first realize this new connection was different than the normal one?” Dr. Ryuugazaki asked. Kageyama’s lips pulled together. Nope there was no way in hell he was sharing anymore details than he already had to anyone… especially with his parents in the room. Yeah his parents knew what had been happening in the room but there was a difference in ‘knowing’ and actually ‘knowing’. Dr. Ryuugazaki grinned. He already knew that they were mating when it happened and he wasn’t asking for details on that matter. What he had wanted to know was more about their thoughts and feelings leading up to the connection and when they figured out the connection was different. But he had enough of an idea from Kageyama’s reaction that he wasn’t going to push for an answer. It was clear the only thing on their minds at that point would have been mating, they wouldn’t have paid attention to any deeper rooted thoughts or feelings especially since they’d been together less than a year.

They spent the next half an hour talking about the new bond, to the point that Hinata was bored to death with it. So when Nagisa asked if he could lay down a bit to rest his back Hinata volunteered to get him settled in Kageyama’s bed. Kageyama hadn’t been happy about Hinata volunteering the bed. He didn’t like the thought of anyone else’s scent on the bed that didn’t belong to him or his mate, but it got Hinata out of the room for a bit and Nagisa really did look like he needed to rest as dinner would be another half an hour before it was ready. However, Kageyama wasn’t sure how much Nagisa would appreciate the smell already in the room. They had changed out the sheets and cleaned the room up but their scents were still really strong. Hinata scrunched his nose up at the thought and made a mental note to crack the window open in the room.

When Hinata finally entered Kageyama’s room behind Nagisa he let out a breath of relief. He could still hear Kageyama of coarse but it was a little less frustrating if they didn’t see each other and he could concentrate on something other than what Kageyama was thinking. With a blush Hinata moved to crack open the window to try and help the scent of the last three days dissipate a bit faster even though Nagisa insisted it wasn’t that strong and wasn’t a bother. Hinata helped Nagisa put the pillows in the right spot so he was half laying half sitting to take some of the pressure of his back.

“Thanks Hinata-kun” Nagisa said politely as he settled in. He grunted when he felt a strong kick then sighed while rubbing his belly over the area.

“Is it moving around a lot?” Hinata asked, eyes on Nagisa’s stomach. It reminded him about when his mom had been pregnant with his sister Natsu.

“Yeah, I think he’s ready to come out and see the world around him. I think he’s getting impatient just like me.” Nagisa smiled fondly. Boy was he ever impatient, he was ready to burst. He didn’t know how much longer he could handle carrying so much weight on the front of him. His back was clear proof that his body was over burdened with the weight and it only seemed to get worse throughout the pregnancy.

Hinata hesitated for a moment but then pushed forward, curiosity winning out over everything else. “What’s it like?” he asked. “… being pregnant?”

Nagisa smiled. He could hear the hesitance in Hinata’s voice and Nagisa probably understood that question better than anyone else in the house, including Hinata’s mate. “I still feel like me. Nothing really changed all that much. I’m still a guy, and with the exception of Rei treating me like glass the closer I get to giving birth, I’m still treated like a guy.”

Hinata was happy that he didn’t have to explain what he was thinking or what he meant. It was good to know he wasn’t the only one who had worried about pregnancy being a feminine thing, after all it was something that was typically done by girls, and he wasn’t a girl. It was nice to know he wouldn’t be treated like one. Hinata tried to imagine Kageyama treating him as such if he got pregnant but the resulting day dream only succeeded in making him laugh. And he only laughed harder when Kageyama’s response to his thoughts was to mentally smack the back of Hinata’s head yelling dumbass. There was no way in hell Kageyama would ever act like that towards Hinata. Hinata was his own person and could damn well take care of himself in Kageyama’s mind. Hinata smiled, at least they agreed on some things.

It was here that talk turned towards lighter things for the evening. When things turned a little more personal in subject matter between Hinata and Nagisa, Kageyama was keen to interrupt. He told the doc that he should probably speak with Nagisa about what he shared with Hinata because there were some things that Kageyama really didn’t need to know, about the doc and his love life. Dr. Ryuugazaki had probably never moved so fast in his life as he rose from the couch and headed to the bedroom, chuckles from the boys’ parents following after.

When dinner was finally ready everyone was relieved, especially Hinata and Kageyama. One thing they both enjoyed was good food and it would be a welcome break for both of them as their minds turned towards food and everything else was pushed aside.

Well almost everything. As they sat down at the table Dr. Ryuugazaki finally announced the reason for the visit in the first place. “I have an announcement for all of you” the doc said as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “The International Council met last week and finally turned out a decision on the law we proposed to keep underage fate mates identities secret until they reach the age of maturity in their country of origin.”

What?” Mrs. Kageyama and Mrs. Hinata exclaimed together in surprise.

“When did they meet? Why wasn’t it announced on the news that they had come to a conclusion?” Mrs. Hinata continued on.

“Well they agreed to delay any type of announcement until Friday so I could have the time to speak with all of you in person about their decision. I wanted to make sure that I got to inform you guys first before the rest of the world got to hear about it.” Dr. Ryuugazaki answered.

Everyone at the table frowned. If they wanted the two families to know first that meant they wanted the two families to be prepared for the worst. It meant they had voted against the law. Mrs. Hinata frowned as she took her husband’s hand under the table. There was no way the boys would be ready for something like this before Friday.

Dr. Ryuugazaki smiled as he saw them all draw the same conclusion. “Seems the International Council finally did the right thing” the doc remarked. “They voted to uphold the law. They aren’t going to release your names.”

Surprise and happiness swept through the room as they all stared at Dr. Ryuugazaki in awe. Had they really just heard that right? Had the council really decided in their favor? It was almost too good to be true. None of them had expected the council to actually agree to it. They all felt relief at the announcement but Hinata felt it the most. All eyes stopped on him as tears fell from his eyes.

“Shoyo, honey why are you upset? This is a good thing right? This is what we wanted.” Mrs. Hinata spoke as she moved her chair back to get up and comfort her son, but she stopped herself. Next to Shoyo, Tobio already had his arms reaching to comfort her son. Hinata shook his head as he turned in his chair and buried himself in his mate’s already open arms. He openly cried out his relief and happiness unable to stop the feelings as they washed over him.

“He’s not upset…” Kageyama said glancing up at the rest of the table eyes coming to rest for a moment on Mrs. Hinata. “… just happy.” Kageyama could feel the emotions swirling through his mate and there wasn’t the tiniest hint of unhappiness. He smirked. Leave it to his dumbass mate to cry when he’s happy. The rest of the table smiled in understanding. If anyone understood Shoyo’s feelings it would be his mate. Mrs. Hinata sat down in relief happy the scene before her. She really couldn’t have hoped for a better mate for her son. He’d be well taken care of for the rest of his life. She was sure of that.

Hinata tried but he really couldn’t stop the tears. He was so relieved. He had 4 more years before the world would find out about them. He had 4 more years to catch up to his mate. 4 years before he had to prove to everyone out there that he was worthy of being Kageyama’s mate. 4 years that he got to enjoy with his mate and have Kageyama all to himself. Hinata hugged his mate close, breathing in Kageyama’s scent as he tried to work through his emotions enough to calm down and eat. It took him longer than he wanted to finally wipe the last of his tears from his face and move out of the awkward sitting embrace they had been in. When he did, he looked over at the doc and Nagisa uttering the second most sincere word he had ever said to anyone, just under telling Kageyama that he loved him.

“Thanks.”


	22. New Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I love you KageHina!
> 
> This will be one of the last chapters while I wait for more cannon story to guide my plot. So this is officially on hiatus. (Not finished, just a break) While we wait though I will be writing on Fate Revealed. So enjoy that! Also i didn't grammar or spell check this. Please forgive me. You all waited so long and I just wanted to get this posted.

 

Nationals were about ready to start but things were not going very smoothly at all. In fact, things were probably worse than they ever had been before. Ukai pinched the bridge of his nose to relieve some of the pressure building up as he sat his sake down on the table in front of him. Why did shit always have to blow up all at the same time? It was like every power in the universe hated him right now. Instead of Kageyama and Hinata returning to practice like they should have right away, they ended up missing 4 days of practice. Though he didn't get all the details he knew enough and understood it, but he still wasn't happy about it. It was one thing to be short a player because of heat or rut, but missing two at the same time because of it was hard. And when Hinata and Kageyama got back he had expected vast improvements in their skills. That wasn't the case at all as far as he could tell. Actually they couldn't even play together at all.

Kageyama couldn't play while Hinata played and vice versa. The ball would get received and go up and Kageyama would move to set but so would Hinata. He had never set a ball before so no one understood why he would have moved to do so in the first place. At first no one knew what the hell was going on or what had happened, not even Kageyama or Hinata. Hinata apologized and they started the next volley but it happened again, Hinata colliding with Kageyama, and Kageyama was pissed. But it wasn't just Hinata. Kageyama would move to receive when the ball was clearly coming right towards Hinata. A few more horrid mix ups and quite a few fights later and it was clear that there was definitely a problem. It was pretty clear as to why as well.

They were hearing each other's thoughts and it was interfering with their game. During a game players tended to rely on instinct, experience, and skill, but Hinata tended to rely in instinct more than most others. During a game his body would move on its own following what his brain told him to do even if he didn't fully understand or process it all. Kageyama was also the same but in his case his skill and experience allowed him to process things at an amazing speed so when his brain went through the calculations it was fast and he followed it, no analyzing it because there was no need. But with their brains both moving and working in such ways it was interfering with their ability to play at the same time. And it was affecting the whole team. Everyone could tell that something was wrong and different because the boys were also fighting a lot more and a lot worse than they ever had before.

Eventually though, Hinata just had to sit out. His head hurt and each passing play just made it hurt worse. Hinata was sure Kageyama had no idea just how many calculations he ran in his head or that he actually ran any at all. Hinata couldn't keep up, his brain just couldn't process it all and even though he really tried to ignore it he couldn't play with his concentration split like that. So much to everyone's surprise he asked to be allowed to sit out of the game for a bit. Kageyama was a bit annoyed. He didn't want Hinata to sit out, he knew they'd get the hang of it all eventually, but he could feel his mate's headache like it was his own and said nothing. Hinata needed to rest and the headache would go away. Or it should go away. So both of them sitting out would do nothing. He vaguely wondered if they both took some Tylenol if that would help with the headache. Lord knows that if only one of them took it, some strange workings of being fate mates would prevent the medicine from working for some unknown reason.

But Kageyama really couldn't do anything about it. It was just how his brain worked. He'd never really thought about what goes through his head during a match or a volley but apparently it was a lot, too much for Hinata to process. This stupid new connection couldn't have happened at a worse time for them or for the team. How the hell were they going to win at nationals if the two of them couldn't play together at the same time? The coach tried not to think about it. They'd figure out. They only had a small window of time but somehow those two would pull off some miracle to make it work right? They always managed to do the unexpected. But that wasn't the only thing that happened.

That same day, during afternoon practice the coach got a visit from the High School Volleyball Association. It was unexpected to say the least but it really made things much more horrible than Ukai was ready to deal with. Turns out one of the coaches at All Japan Youth had initiated an investigation on the suspicion that Ukai was either letting or forcing his players to mate. Ukai knew exactly why they had said something. It wasn't hard to smell Hinata's scent mingled so intensely with Kageyama's. The coaches were old enough and experienced enough to know the difference between the scent of a mated alpha verse the scent of one just sleeping around. Honestly he had been expecting someone to say something at some point to the Association, he had just hoped it wouldn't be till after Nationals were over.

So how in the hell was he actually supposed to deal with this? It wasn't like he could just tell them, 'oh yea, their fate mates', without violating international law and being thrown in jail for the rest of his life. But he had a feeling that it was going to come out in the investigation anyways. He just hoped the idiot conducting the investigation would know to keep his mouth shut and find an excuse to put down on paper to end the investigation. Was that too much to hope for?

Ukai took a swig of his drink, shuttering at the burn of alcohol as it went down. Takeda-sensei sat across from him with his own drink, babbling on about something or other. He'd been too preoccupied with his own thoughts to pay much attention to what the omega was saying. A bit of guilt flashed through him. He really should pay more attention to what sensei had to say. He was an exceptionally bright man and he really cared about the volleyball team and each and every one of those boys. Ukai sighed and finished his drink. He wasn't drunk or even buzzed at this point, and damn it, he really wanted to be. Things were falling apart around him and to top it all off he was sitting across from the man he'd been wanting to ask out for quite a while now. He still hadn't worked up the courage to say anything to sensei.

At first Ukai had just been annoyed by the pushy omega. Sensei had called and come by so much at first to convince him to coach the volleyball team. Ukai had never seen such a persistent omega before and it kind of pissed him off. But after he'd started coaching the team he had learned there was so much more to the man. Takeda-sensei was intelligent. He picked up on things quickly and remembered them well, especially when it came to people. Takeda seemed to be able to read people very well and know exactly what to say and when. After all, that was how Ukai had ended up coaching the volleyball team, something he had originally had no intention to do. And when the team was down or having a hard time Takeda-sensei would always say something that did the trick. Truly the man was amazing. He was firm but kind, and it didn't help Ukai any that he found the man extremely attractive. Honestly who could blame him for being interested?

The only problem was Takeda didn't seem to be interested at all. Yeah they'd go out drinking together and hang out together but most of their conversations were about the volleyball team. Takeda-sensei hadn't shown any other interest and it made Ukai think twice about the situation. He knew very little about sensei outside of volleyball. He had no idea what kind of things the omega liked or what kind of things he was interested in and it made Ukai hesitate. Hell, he didn't even know if sensei was single. The man was extremely private and they never talked about any of that stuff. But it didn't change how he felt. Ukai poured one last drink and downed it. It was now or never.

"Come on Sensei, let's get out of here." Ukai said interrupting Takeda-sensei as he stood up and grabbed his wallet. He put some yen on the table to cover the bill and grabbed Takeda's wrist, pulling him out of the izakaya.

"Ukai-kun, what's wrong? Where are we going?" Takeda asked as he was dragged behind the man. He didn't even care that the alpha had been completely ignoring his earlier attempt at conversation. His mind was too preoccupied with the hand around his wrist and the flops in his stomach. He was ashamed at how a simple touch like this was enough to make his heart race, enough to make him lose his wits. He'd tried so hard to keep it hidden but that was difficult to do when Ukai touched him so casually.

Ukai didn't answer and continued to drag Takeda behind him. When they were far enough down the road and out of view from anyone he turned around abruptly. "I'm tired of waiting. If everything is all going to happen all at once, then there should be some good things to balance out the bad." Ukai said, hoping that he wouldn't get turned down. Ukai pulled Takeda forward into a kiss by his shoulders. He wasn't exactly sure how Takeda-sensei was going to react but he was done circling around the issue. If his whole life was going to fall apart anyways, he may as well give it a go and let things fall where they may. When Takeda-sensei didn't resist he pushed things a little further by deepening the kiss.

Completely surprised, Takeda froze as he tried to process what was happening. Was he dreaming? He had been dreaming a lot about this lately. But it felt way too real to be a dream. Perhaps he should pinch himself to be sure. Takeda surreptitiously pinched his own leg and it hurt. Okay so not a dream. Maybe he was completely drunk and hallucinating? But he'd only had one drink and as much of a light weight as he was that wasn't enough to get him that drunk. Then, was Ukai-kun drunk? He hadn't thought so. Ukai-kun had only had 4 cups and he'd seen that man drink a whole lot more before he even got tipsy. So was this really real? As Takeda's brain worked through what Ukai had said just moments before the kiss he couldn't help but be hopeful. Was Ukai really making a move on him?

At that thought Takeda-sensei melted into the kiss as Ukai-kun wound a hand into his hair and wrapped an arm around the his waist, bringing them flush together as he pushed his tongue inside of Takeda-sensei's mouth to deepen the kiss. Takeda moaned into the kiss as their bodies met and their tongues danced together. When they pulled apart they were both breathing hard, their hearts racing from the activity. Oh please let this be real, Takeda-sensei thought as he gazed at the man in front of him. He'd been completely in love with this man since they met and he'd give anything for this to actually be happening.

"Hey sensei, where's your apartment?"

* * *

Hinata sighed as he laid down on the gym floor off to the side of the court near the storage room. It was Friday already and he'd barely played volleyball all week long. It had been absolute hell for both Hinata and Kageyama, trying to live in each other's heads on a constant basis. But surprisingly that wasn't the most annoying thing at the moment. That had actually gotten better as the week went on. Whatever that strange connection was, it wasn't permanent. For whatever reason the connection was fading and neither of them were going to complain about it. It meant they didn't have to learn how to play volleyball like that and they didn't have to live with each other like that. It was a relief, and in a few more days the connection would be entirely gone. Dr. Ryuugazaki had postured that it could just be a reaction to their three day mating period but with no way to tell what had set that off he could only guess. But they were both excited for it to fade.

Next to hearing Kageyama's thoughts all the time and ending up with a headache anytime his mate played volleyball, the most annoying thing going on was that stupid inspector from the volleyball association that had been poking around the team since Monday. He'd been asking everyone on the team rather rude and pushy questions (at lease in his opinion) about coach Ukai since Tuesday morning when both Takeda-sensei and the coach had missed the morning practice for whatever reason.

But today was probably the worst of it all. They were all being interviewed by the awful man one by one. All of the alphas on the team had already gone except for Kageyama. Sugawara-sempai was in the storage room now with the inspector and the captain. It was supposed to be a private interview but Sugawara-sempai had refused to go into the room without the captain present. He had stated that it was plain stupidity for a beta to put himself in such a situation with an alpha he didn't know, and so the inspector had no choice but to allow it. It wasn't too long before Suga came out of the room smiling about something. The captain wasn't smiling however he did look mighty pleased about something that must have been said or done. But that look disappeared and was replaced with surprise when Noya-sempai grabbed the captain's shirt and pulled him back into the room for much the same reasons Suga had wanted Daiichi in the room.

About ten minutes later the entire practice stopped. Hinata sat up and stared at the door to the storage room. Everyone in the gym could hear Noya-sempai. "I don't care! Coach Ukai is a good coach and Hinata is my friend so I'm NOT telling you anything!" The door to the storage room slammed open and Nishinoya marched out in a huff, pissed. He knew he was overreacting, but he just didn't care. He was really proud of everything their team had accomplished this year, they were heading to nationals for god sakes. It felt like this inspector dude had just decided to wreck all of their hard work and sweat and destroy any hope they had of winning at nationals. And it really wasn't any of that guy's business what he and Hinata discussed on their own time. That had been the question that had tipped over the ice burg and opened the flood gates that is Nishinoya. Daiichi had told him to sit down and to cool off but there was no way he could just do that. That question had nothing to do with anything. The conversations he had with Hinata outside of practice were private and very omega centered. Everyone else just needed to but the hell out. Nishinoya headed for the door. He just wanted to get out of there.

Hinata clambered to his feet ready to go after his upset friend but the inspector cleared his throat and spoke. "I'm not the enemy here. I'm just trying to help." The inspector said quite sincerely. Nishinoya paused and turned to look at the inspector, shock clearly written on his face that the inspector would say that and believe it after all the poking and snooping around he had done and all the extremely pointed and rude questions. Everyone in the gym held similar disbelieving looks on their faces.

"How can you actually say that?" Hinata asked, the first to recover as he blurted out his thoughts. "We're about to go to nationals, and instead of practicing we're forced to meet with you while you attempt to turn us against our coach and wreck our hard earned teamwork and trust." Hinata said, not holding back. After all, that was how he saw the situation and probably how everyone else saw the situation too.

The inspector sighed. "That's not the reason I'm here at all. I'm here to make sure all of you are safe and protected" the inspector tried to explain.

"Protected from who? Our coach?" Hinata questioned trying to wrap his head around what the inspector was trying to say. That just didn't make sense at all. He was their coach, why would they need protected from their coach?

The inspector frowned. Looked like he was going to have to go into detail if he really wanted to get anywhere with this investigation. "Look, some decades ago a high school coach somehow thought it was an acceptable idea that his top players be mated. Mated alphas are typically much more mellow and stable, and they deal better with rut when they have a partner. But this coach didn't just encourage his idea. He would resort to tricking and even forcing his players into a mated relationship at such a young age. The parents and the volleyball community didn't take kindly to it as you can imagine." Hinata and the rest of the team stared at the inspector in absolute horror of what he had just said. How could a coach do such a thing to his players? They were supposed to help and support the team and tell them what to do when they just didn't know how to go forward. Had this actually really happened?

The inspector continued. "I'm not saying that your coach would do that to you. But a little over a week and a half ago the committee got a call from one of the coaches at All Japan worried about one of the candidates that showed up." At this most eyes in the gym turned to Kageyama. There was only one person on the team who had gone. "They suspected that Kageyama-kun was mated and asked that it be looked into to make sure that none of the rest of the player on the team were mated and to make sure there was no use of trickery or force in play. I'm not here to tear your team apart. I'm just here to get to the truth. And the more you all close ranks and refuse to answer my questions the more aggressive I have to be. I don't actually enjoy this."

Hinata was the one who sighed this time as he turned his attention away from the inspector and stared at Kageyama. So if all the inspector needed was to know that the coach had nothing to do with any of this there was a pretty simple solution to all of this. "Order me to tell the truth." Hinata told Kageyama. Kageyama simply frowned not pleased. Hinata knew he didn't like using his alpha to order Hinata about, whether the omega wanted it or not. But he supposed this was the best way to get this all over with as fast as possible. And Kageyama could hear Hinata's thoughts clear enough that he wanted Kageyama to be the one to order him, and no other alpha.

"Fine, Hinata tell the inspector the truth." Kageyama ordered firmly with his alpha but added a little extra over their bond. _Try not to say anything about being fate mates though. We still aren't supposed to spread that around. But if it's the last resort there isn't really a choice._ Hinata nodded at the order and turned towards the inspector.

"So what do you need to know?" Hinata asked. The rest of the team stared at Hinata in awe. It was extremely rare for an omega to willingly submit or even request such an order. But then again, Hinata wasn't really one to hold his thoughts in his head, so telling the truth probably didn't bother him at all. And since the coach really didn't have any involvement in Hinata and Kageyama mating, there was nothing to hide.

The inspector paused for a moment in surprise. This was definitely a first for him. He'd never seen someone willing to be so honest. It was really all the proof he needed to know the coach wasn't involved. But he would ask what he needed the answers to, just to be sure. "Are you and Kageyama-kun mated?"

Hinata smiled, that was an easy one and one he really didn't mind declaring the truth loudly. "Yes we are."

"How long have you been mated?" The inspector fired off the questions quickly.

"Just over 6 months." Hinata answered again.

"Did the coach, your teacher, or anyone suggest or encourage you in any way to mate with Kageyama-kun."

Hinata scrunch his nose up. "Of course not."

"Did anyone order you to mate with Kageyama-kun?"

"No, no one could have ordered me to mate with him anyway." Hinata said and it was the truth. He hadn't presented as an omega yet and by the time he had gone into heat there was no one around except Kageyama.

The inspector narrowed his eyes at the answer. "What do you mean?"

"Well… I was natureless before I went into heat that night and no one was around except Kageyama after I went into heat. Orders don't work on the natureless."

The inspector looked on in surprise. He sure hadn't been expecting that. They had mated on the omega's first heat. It was pretty clear that no one had messed with the omega and with the way things sounded, it had been a surprise to everyone. All he had to do was make sure no one had messed with the alpha and there was nothing more he needed to just close the case and be done with it. The inspector looked at Kageyama. He couldn't order the alpha to tell the truth, his alpha wasn't strong enough to do that. "And what about you?" Kageyama simply shook his head no to indicate that his answers would be the same as Hinata's. One last question then. "So it was your own choice to mate?"

Kageyama tensed at the question and looked at Hinata who had opened his mouth to answer. "No it wasn't exactly a choice." Kageyama frowned. Damn, they had been so close to finishing this without mentioning that they were fate mates. But Hinata had been ordered to tell the truth and that was the honest truth. It hadn't been a choice for either of them. Fate had already decided that they would be mates and they couldn't have resisted that, even if they had tried. But that didn't mean they wouldn't have chosen it on their own either.

The inspector continued to look at Hinata, waiting for an explanation. Hinata squirmed under the stare and cleared his throat. How did he explain it truthfully without actually explaining it? "It was more… instinct than choice." Hinata said, happy with his explanation. It was the truth, it had been instinctual for the both of them even if fate had been the driving force behind it.

The inspector didn't seem convinced so Kageyama chimed in. "Instinct is the best way to describe it. It wasn't about the heat… or rut, and it still isn't. It's more about the connection and what felt… right." Kageyama tried to explain but he wasn't sure it was coming across right.

The inspector sighed. "Alright, I think I have enough." He looked over at coach Ukai. "I'd like one last word, the rest of you can go back to your training." He passed a glance over the rest of the gym. "Good luck at nationals boys." The coach headed out of the gym towards the school gates speaking with the inspector as Takeda-sensei huddled them all up.

* * *

 

Ukai walked quietly next to the inspector waiting for him to ask. It wasn't hard to see that he knew he wasn't being told everything. Problem was, even as the coach he couldn't say anything to the inspector. When they were finally out of earshot of the gym the inspector spoke. "I can tell from Hinata and the rest of the team's reactions to this whole ordeal that you had no hand in anything that happened between Hinata and Kageyama." Ukai nodded in understanding but didn't say anything. He could tell there a 'but' on the end of the inspector's sentence. "But I know I'm not being told everything. Do you care to fill me in on the rest or should I make my own assumptions?"

"Look, I'm not able to say anything. This is something that is up to those two boys in there." Ukai said motioning back towards the gym they were walking away from. "They've been through enough already. I don't want to make things harder for them." Ukai said trying to get the inspector to leave it be. But he could see that wasn't going to happen. Perhaps he could find another way to work around this. "If you really need to know everything then you should probably talk to their psychiatrist."

"Psychiatrist?" The inspector returned in surprise. This was the first time anyone had mentioned the two boys had been to see a psychiatrist. Neither set of parents had mentioned it when he had visited with them. A million new questions zoomed through his head at this new information. Why and how long were at the top of list. He had been about to open his mouth to ask but Ukai continued on.

"Yeah, psychiatrist. Like I said, they've been through a lot." Ukai held out the doc's small business card. Honestly this was the best way to handle this. The doc would know what to say and what not to say and it would look better coming from a licensed professional. He was also hoping that the inspector would recognize the name. There weren't very many Rei Ryuugazakis out there and he'd been in the news a lot the past 6 months. "This is his personal number and if you can get ahold of him, he'll be able to tell you everything you need to know. His mate just gave birth to their first born about 2 days ago, so I can't guarantee he'll answer right away alright?"

The inspector took the card and as soon as he read the name his head popped up, shock and understanding clearly written on his face. "Are you serious?" The inspector asked.

"Yes." Ukai answered.

"Well shit." The inspector remarked looking down at the card in his and again. This was either 100% legit or one really good lie. He was inclined to believe it was the truth with everything he had seen and heard so far. It made everything click. Why Hinata and Kageyama had mated in the first place and on the omega's first heat, why their parents hadn't forcefully broken the bond, why no one had been expecting it, and the way everyone seemed to tip toe around it being a choice for the boys. It hadn't completely been their choice, it had been fate. Granted when they were older they probably would have chosen to mate anyways, given how he'd seen them interact with each other but still… holy shit! The inspector pocketed the card, he'd be calling that number later for sure. Just to make sure even though he probably didn't need to. He smiled at the coach. "Well coach, good luck at nationals."

"Thanks" Ukai said a bit relieved that the whole ordeal was over with. But he wasn't the one who needed luck, the boys on the team were the ones who needed it. He turned to walk back towards the gym but stopped and turned to look at the inspector when the man called out to him again.

"Oh and coach, good luck with Takeda-sensei as well." Ukai blushed. He may not need luck for nationals but he definitely needed a bit of luck in that situation. He was still amazed that they'd finally made a step in the direction he'd wanted to go.

"Thanks" Ukai mumbled again as he turned and jogged back towards the gym.


End file.
